Lily's Plan
by sheltie
Summary: What if Lily has survived the attack at Godric's Hallow and raised Harry on her own? Changed rating to T. Reposted chaps 1-41 with small minor changes. Officially On Hold for the time being. See profile for more info.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I've all what I've written with this story and gone through and changed and/or added things along with some grammar changes. I hope you liked what I've done.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lily Marie Potter née Evans had a bad feeling about her former headmaster. She knew that he was a very powerful wizard, but he seemed to take an unhealthy interest in her son. This bothered her and she told her husband James about this and James promised to be extra careful around the old man. Lily also started planning for every scenario she could think of, but when she heard the prophecy she told James that they needed to be prepared for whatever the old man had in store. Lily and James made a sure their wills were iron clad and that Dumbledore couldn't find any loop holes in it to exploit. What James didn't know was that Lily feared that it wouldn't be enough and began to work on creating spells that could help her escape along with little Harry. She didn't think James would be with them and that didn't bode well with her.

The night of Halloween came and Lily heard the door explode then she heard James yelled at her to take Harry and run, she did and ended up in the nursery.

"Give up the baby Mudblood" Voldemort said.

"No!" Lily said defiantly.

Voldemort raised his wand to execute the deadly curse, but Lily was ready and with complex wand movements and an incantation never heard of before she and Harry disappeared as a green light hit both of them.

When Lily came to she found she was in a park, she looked around and found Harry by her crying. When she picked him up she found Harry had a lightning bolt-shaped cut on his forehead. Lily thought that was a side effect from being hit by the killing curse though she wasn't sure. She now had to get to Gringotts and set the next phase of her quickly made up plan in motion.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was furious because he told Hagrid to bring Harry to his aunt's where he was waiting, but when he found out that Harry wasn't there and with an outward appearance of calm he questioned his friend with no avail. Voldemort was gone, but so was Harry. This didn't make any sense, as it didn't follow the prophecy. He needed Harry under his control so he could guide the boy. Dumbledore sighed and left to head to Gringotts to assert some power over the Potter vault. When he got there he was stonewalled at every turn and not even him throwing around his title as Head of the Wizengamot worked. Someone got to the goblins first and that didn't bode well for the leader of light. So he left the bank in a huff without a clue on what to do.

/Scene Break/

Lily had a smug smile on her face as she thought of the look on Dumbledore's face when tried to access the Potter vaults and found he couldn't. She now was in a hotel room with Harry figuring out her next move. She knew she had to stay away from the wizarding world until Harry was eleven then there was no way to stop it. She did have a Potter elf grab several books she thought might help herself and Harry in the future, but other than that she cut her ties with the wizarding world for now.

/Scene Break/

Years passed and Lily settled down in a nice neighborhood she went by her maiden name of Lily Evans and even had told Harry that his last name was Evans so he wouldn't be recognized, plus she went to a doctor to conceal his scar for more protection.

Harry grew up very well and had plenty of friends, but he became more of a studious student at school because his mom made him do his homework before playing. His best friend was his next-door neighbor Hermione Granger. Harry and Hermione did everything together. When there was a class project that required partner Harry and Hermione always picked one another. Lily and Hermione's parents, Dan and Emma, got along great and loved watching their children play. Lily never remarried as she still grieved for James and knew she could never love another man.

During those years Lily also taught Harry magic, more so mind magic like Occlumency and Legilimency. She taught Harry the principles of Legilimency since he didn't have a wand to use. Harry then began teaching Hermione Occlumency, because whatever he had he'd always share with his best friend and vice versa. Lily guessed that Harry would have the strongest mental shields ever when he entered Hogwarts. But an interesting thing happened one day that she never expected. Hermione was over playing with Harry when it happened.

"Harry, give it back!" Hermione shouted.

"You have to catch me first," Harry taunted good-naturedly.

Hermione huff playfully and chased after Harry, who had stolen the book she was reading.

"Harry, I want my book back," Hermione demanded.

"What's the magic words," Harry teased.

Hermione who was tired from running around held out her hand and willed the book to return to her hand and with an unseen force Harry was dragged toward Hermione as the book, which was in Harry's hands, appeared to fly at her. Lily watched this with shock.

_Hermione's a witch_ Lily thought.

Lily left to make a call knowing that this will change many things.

When finally the book was in her hands again Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you" she said politely.

Harry was confused to what just happened.

"Harry, Hermione could you come in here for a moment?" Lily called.

Harry and Hermione walked in both wondering what was wrong. When they got there they found Dan and Emma also there just as curious as them.

"Good, you're all here, well I first have a few questions to ask you both" Lily said to Dan and Emma.

"What kind of questions?" Emma asked.

"Has Hermione ever done something that couldn't explain when she was really happy or really sad?" Lily asked.

Emma and Dan looked at one another.

"Why do you ask?" Dan said curiously.

"Because I think I have an explanation for it," Lily said.

"Well, once I caught her reading one our medical books and Dan told her it was too advanced for her and took it from her and put it on the top shelf away from her, but a couple minutes later we found her reading it again. And when we asked how she got the book she just said she just wanted it and it came to her" Emma said.

"Another time we had some cookies high on top of the fridge to keep out of Hermione's reach. We heard a crash and found the jar that contained the cookies broken on the floor and Hermione enjoying a cookie" Dan said.

Lily smiled, as this was reminiscent of what happened when she was Hermione's age.

"Dan, Emma, what I am about to tell you will sound very strange, and Hermione, don't take what I say the wrong way, but you're a witch" Lily said.

"You've got to be joking Lily, Hermione can't be a witch" Dan said.

Lily shook her head.

"No, I am not, in fact I am also a witch" Lily said as she drew her wand.

"But witches have warts and eat children" Hermione blurted out.

Lily chuckled.

"That's only a fairytale dear, most witches don't do that, though I think a few do" Lily said as she thought about it.

"Harry, did you know this?" Hermione asked turning to her best friend.

Harry nodded.

"You didn't tell me!" Hermione shouted hitting her friend in the arm.

"Mom made me promise not to tell anyone," Harry said rubbing his arm.

"Don't be mad at Harry, Hermione. We had to keep this quiet for a reason" Lily said.

"What reason?" Emma inquired.

Lily sighed and began her tale. She told them what the wizarding world was like and how they put their heroes on a pedestal and their villains were worse than normal. She then told them about the war with Voldemort and how it felt like the end of the world was soon to be. Then she told of Harry and how a certain headmaster was very interested in him and all of her suspicions to it. She then told them her escape and how she and Harry came to live here. She didn't tell them the prophecy as she didn't feel the need to frighten them. Nor she didn't think it was the right time to tell Harry.

"But this Voldie thingy is dead, you said he was" Dan said.

Lily shook her head.

"No, he isn't. I read that they couldn't find a trace of him and I think. No, I know he did horrible magic to himself to try to make himself immortal" Lily said.

"You can do that?" Emma asked with disbelief.

Lily shook her head, "no, there is no magical way to live forever and what Voldemort did was only prolong his life by using evil methods that should never ever be attempted."

Dan and Emma seemed to understand this.

"So you're hiding from this Dumbles guy because he's has an interest in Harry and you don't like it" Emma said.

"Yes" Lily said with a nod.

"But what does this have to do with Hermione?" Dan asked.

Lily then went to explain what Hermione was. Hermione was a muggle-born, which meant she was a witch even though both of her parents weren't. Voldemort wanted to eradicate all muggle-borns as he saw them as filth. She then explained how bigotry was still big in the wizarding world and that was a big cause of the war.

"Well she not going to any wizard school" Dan said firmly.

"That's not possible Dan, if Hermione doesn't learn how to control her magic it can explode and cause huge damage. So she has to go to a wizarding school to learn how to control her magic and become a full-fledged witch," Lily said.

Dan wasn't happy at all with this as he saw it as his role of Hermione's father to protect from anything in the world could dish out, even though he knew he couldn't.

"But then what can we do?" Emma asked.

"Well, we have a head start as Harry has taught Hermione Occlumency, that is a way to protect your mind from people" Lily said as she got perplexed looks from the Grangers.

Lily then went into detail on what she'd teach Harry and Hermione, she'd teach them basic magic and potions. She couldn't have them do magic right a way since that meant they'd have to get their wands and she wanted to avoid the wizarding world for now. She also told them that she'd have them read up on spells they might encounter and give them magical history lessons so they be prepared when they entered.

Hermione was bouncing up and down with excitement at the thought of all the new things she was going to learn. While Harry rolled his eyes as she watched his best friend.

/Scene Break/

More years went by and Harry and Hermione were quite skilled at magic even though they never cast a single spell, not to mention they had a very good grasp on what the wizarding society was like with the help of Lily getting books by use of a house elf from Diagon Alley or going to the Potter library. She taught the children to give all sentient beings their respect and not to judge them. She also taught them about the pureblood ways since Harry was the last of the Potter line.

One day Lily had an idea, but didn't know if she could talk the Grangers into it, but she had to try. She knew that Dumbledore would use every method possible to control Harry and she remembered that the Weasleys were very much a part of Dumbledore's inner circle and that Molly Weasley had big plans for her daughter and Harry. She overheard a snippet of this one night and filed it away. But now she might have a possible way to counter it.

"I have come to ask you for a favor" Lily said as she sat down in the Granger living room.

"What is it Lily?" Emma asked as she watched her friend twitch nervously.

"Well, I was wondering if you two would sign a betrothal contract between Harry and Hermione" Lily said.

"WHAT?!"

Lily cringed at the sound.

"Why the bloody hell would we sign something like that?" Dan asked when he had his temper under control.

"It is to protect Harry from Dumbledore and it gives Hermione protection as well," Lily said.

"Please explain" Emma said wanting to know the logic of her friend's madness.

Lily then explain of Molly Weasley and how she feared the red haired woman would do something to get Harry with her daughter and that she didn't want that to happen since Molly was tight with Dumbledore and that would give the old man influence over Harry.

"But where does this protection for Hermione come in?" Emma asked.

"Well, if Hermione is betrothed to Harry then that means no harm can come to her or it would be an attack on the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, and Hermione will need that since she's not only a muggle-born, but very smart and will be ridiculed by her peers" Lily said as she remembered her experiences.

Emma knew Lily very well and could tell Lily was lost in her memories that gave time for her and Dan to discuss things.

"I think we should do it Dan" Emma said turning to her husband.

"But Emma dear, she only ten she's not old enough for this" Dan said not liking to lose his baby so soon.

"Actually, most wizarding families set betrothals up very soon after their child is born" Lily said coming out of her memories.

Dan was torn as he saw the benefits of the betrothal, but didn't want to give up his little girl so soon.

"Hermione will still be you little girl, she's just going to be betrothed to Harry that's all" Lily said trying to help things.

"Alright, what do we have to do?" Dan asked with a sigh.

Lily smiled in relief and pulled out an old shoe.

"There are the Potter betrothal contracts, my account manager has them and is waiting for us. We first need to grab Harry and Hermione" Lily said.

Once they gather the two kids and Lily told everyone to hold on she tapped the old shoe with her wand they then all felt a hook snag their bellybutton and felt like they were caught in a vortex. When they landed they were in a very nice ornate office.

"Greeting Mrs. Potter, it is good to see you again," a strange creature said.

"Hello Griphook, it is good to see you too, I'd like you to meet my son Harry and this is Hermione Granger, his soon to be betrothed and her parents" Lily said.

"Oh my, you're a goblin" Hermione squeaked.

Griphook bowed.

"That I am Miss Granger."

"Mom, why did you call Hermione my soon to be betrothed?" Harry asked curiously.

Lily sighed then explained the situation to her son and Hermione.

"There's no way I'm letting anyone get Harry" Hermione said defiantly as she took ahold of Harry's arm.

Lily smiled, "I knew I made the right choice."

Griphook watched the whole thing and muttered something in gobbledygook.

"Excuse me for a moment I need to see to something first" Griphook said.

They nodded and the goblin left. When he came back he was accompanied with another goblin that just from first glance was one who demanded respect.

"Mrs. Potter, it is good to see you, I am Ragnok, Director of Gringotts" the regal looking goblin said.

Lily's eyes widen.

"It's nice to meet you Director Ragnok, this is my son Harry, this is Hermione, and these are her parents" Lily said making the introductions.

"Now, I understand you want a betrothal between your son and this girl?" Ragnok asked.

Lily nodded.

"And you're compliant with this?" Ragnok asked turning to the Grangers.

The Grangers nodded.

"Good, let's begin" Ragnok said as he sat down at the desk.

The group sat down in the provided seats.

"Now, here is the Potter betrothal contract," Ragnok said as he handed a piece of parchment to the adults.

"Is there a way to make sure that there is no way Dumbledore can't void this?" Lily asked.

Ragnok nodded.

"Yes, by Harry accepting the Potter family ring" Ragnok said.

Lily bit her lip, she knew what that meant and she was worried of tipping her hand so soon.

"Is there any other way?" Lily asked.

"No, there isn't" Ragnok said shaking her head.

"Can I discuss this with Harry first?" Lily asked.

Ragnok nodded.

Lily then explained what being Lord Potter was and what it meant. It basically meant he would become an adult in the wizarding world. Though he'd be unable to take his seat in wizarding government til he was of age. Harry would have the power of the house of Potter and Dumbledore couldn't do anything to Harry or it might be construed as an attack on the Potter house, which would be very bad for him.

"So being Lord Potter would protect me from Dumbledore" Harry said.

"Yes, but you have to think about this hard since this will make you a legal adult in the wizarding world" Lily said.

Harry turned to his best friend for her advice.

"What do you think Mione?" Harry asked knowing she'd never steer him wrong.

"Well it has it advantages and mean we could be betrothed and Dumbledore couldn't do a thing since you'd considered an adult, but on the other hand you'd have to take charge all the Potter businesses" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"I'll do it mom, if it means that I can protect Hermione then I'll do it" Harry said.

Lily nodded.

"Ragnok, Harry will need the Potter family ring," Lily said.

Ragnok nodded and had Griphook get the ring from the Potter vault when he returned Griphook gave Harry the box. Harry opened the box to find the Potter family ring, it had a Griffin on it with two crossed wands.

"Mr. Potter, please put the ring on," Ragnok said.

Harry did and the ring resized to fit him.

"Good, now Hermione and I can get betrothed" Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, you're first order of business you need to take care off al the open marriage contracts you have" Ragnok said.

"Marriage contracts" Emma said shocked.

"Yes, many families have offered their daughters to Mr. Potter" Ragnok said handing the group a stack of parchment.

The group looked through each one and vetoed each one, when they got to the Weasley one Lily was livid even if she had a feeling about their plan.

"Harry, are you sure you want to be betrothed to me when you could have any other girl?" Hermione asked as she looked at all the betrothal contracts.

"Of course I want you, you're the only girl I want" Harry said in an obvious tone.

Hermione jumped into Harry's lap and kissed Harry on the lips. Dan couldn't believe that his daughter would do such a thing, especially in public. Emma smiled and knew that Harry was just right for her daughter. Lily smiled as Harry reminded her of James at times and this was one of the times. Dan and Emma signed the betrothal contract Harry signed as did Lily being the witness. Harry then sealed it with his ring signifying that the Potters accepted the contract. The contract then with a flash went in the records.

This negated all other contracts out there since this was an official Potter one, and none of the others were. Potter one trumps all others made.

Just then a ring appeared on Hermione's ring finger on her left hand.

"Now that is done with I'd like to congratulate both of you, Lord and Lady Gryffindor" Ragnok said.

"What did you say?" Lily said shocked.

"Lord and Lady Gryffindor, were you not aware of your husband's lineage?" Ragnok asked.

Lily shook her head.

Ragnok then handed Lily the Potter family history book, which was full of everything about the Potters and their ancestors.

"This book has everything you need to know, it is self-updating also to keep track of the Potter line," Ragnok said.

After that the group went through all of the Potter business stuff and gave Harry a portfolio full of his financial papers.

"We'll look over it in more detail when we get home" Lily said.

Harry nodded.

With that they took a portkey back to the Granger house.

"Why didn't you tell me about the Gryffindor thing?" Dan shouted.

Lily stood her ground.

"I didn't even know about until today, and if I knew about it I would never have suggested a betrothal between Harry and Hermione" Lily said keeping calm.

Dan was fuming though.

"Dad, we made a choice and there is no way to back out of it" Hermione said firmly.

Dan wanted to say something, but Hermione stood firm and looked ready for an argument. He knew his daughter and she was very bright and that meant she was prepared to counter all of his points. This deflated him somewhat.

"Dad, I may be married, but that doesn't mean I won't still be your daughter" Hermione said hugging Dan.

Dan hugged his daughter back.

"Mr. Granger, I will protect Hermione with my life, I promise" Harry said with as much conviction a kid could have.

Dan looked into the boy's eyes and knew Harry meant it.

Lily also saw this and knew that was James coming through at this moment, James was known to keep his promises.

/Scene Break/

Later on they looked over Harry's financial portfolio and found that Dumbledore has been trying to get into the Potter vaults many times, but was denied. But what really made them mad was that money was given out to the Weasleys. Certain Weasleys to be exact.

"Who are Ron and Ginny Weasley?" Harry asked.

"They are Molly's children and how they got access to the vault we have to find out" Lily through clenched teeth.

"They stole my Harry's money, they'll pay" Hermione said fuming.

Dan and Emma never saw their daughter like this and to be frank, they were sort of scared.

"Yes we need to contact Griphook and tell him that all money transfers will be stopped and all money return with interest" Lily said.

Harry nodded in agreement.

/Scene Break/

On Harry's eleventh birthday Harry got his letter to Hogwarts and that made them plan on how to get to Diagon Alley without being swarmed. Lily decided it wasn't too dangerous since Harry's scar was hidden thanks to surgery.

"Come on, we're close to the Leaky Cauldron" Lily said.

"I still don't see it" Dan grumbled.

"Because wizards hid it from Muggles" Lily said.

Lily didn't need to explain since the Grangers knew about the witch trials.

They first went to Gringotts to get some business done.

"Hello Griphook" Harry greeted bowing to the goblin.

"Greeting Lord Gryffindor, how may I help you?" Griphook asked bowing also.

"Could we talk in your office" Harry suggested.

When they were all in Griphook's office they went straight to business.

"Griphook, I'd like you to stop all payments for the Weasleys and they have to pay back all the money plus interest" Harry said, he was coached by Lily on goblin decorum and how what to say.

"Very well, it shall be done" Griphook said jotting something on a piece of parchment.

"And we'd like to get money from our vault" Hermione said shyly.

Hermione was still nervous about the whole thing, not marrying Harry, she accepted that. It was the whole money thing and the fact that it also now belonged to her too.

After Gringotts the spending began. First they went to Madam Malkin's for robes, both school and formal as they now were a Lord and Lady. Their next stop was to get their potion supplies then they went to Flourish and Blotts where they got their books. They had to drag Hermione out of that store since she wanted every book there. Lily suggested to them to get an owl so then can send letters back and forth. Harry picked out a snowy white owl that he fell in love with. Their last stop was getting their wands.

"Greetings Lord and Lady Gryffindor" Ollivander said.

"But how did you know?" Hermione asked shocked.

"I know many things Lady Gryffindor, but we can discuss that another time as you're both here for a wand" Ollivander said he then looked at Lily and smiled, "it's been a while Mrs. Potter, but I'm glad to see you alive."

Lily smiled. She always liked Ollivander even though he seemed odd.

He then measured both Harry and Hermione in every way possible.

"Now, lets get started" Ollivander said clapping his hands together.

Wand after wand the couple went through with no results as far the wand maker could see.

"Tricky customers we have" Ollivander said with a sparkle in his eyes.

That's until Ollivander pulled out two wands from the same box.

"These wands were made a mated couple of Griffins, very rare magical core indeed," Ollivander said.

Both Harry and Hermione each felt a surge of warmth through them as sparks sprung form their wands.

"Excellent" Ollivander said thrilled

/Scene Break/

For the rest of the summer Harry and Hermione read their books, but found that they knew most of the material from their lesson with Lily. But they still read and even performed some simple spells successfully. Lily was amazed at the control they had at their age. She cautioned them to be careful and not to show off too much of their skills. She wanted them to be under the radar while under Dumbledore's gaze.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: What do guys think? Please review and thanks for reading. Harry and Hermione start Hogwarts next chap and meet some Weasleys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: Here is the second chap. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

September 1st came fast as Lily and the Grangers led Harry and Hermione to the platform. Lily wore a disguise so she wouldn't be recognized.

"Come now, you don't want to be late" Lily said as she gently push the two kids along.

"Mom calm down, we have plenty of time" Harry said slightly annoyed at the way his mom was acting.

"I'm sorry dear, but it's just kind of hard," Lily said as she tried to hold back her tears.

Harry hugged his mother tightly.

"It's alright mom, we'll be careful," Harry said.

Hermione was hugging her parents too then the two kids switched parents with Harry hugging the Grangers and Hermione hugging Lily.

"You best go before Lily changes her mind" Dan joked.

Harry and Hermione waved goodbye and got on the train.

/Scene Break/

"So what do you think we will expect?" Harry asked.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, "I'm not sure, but we should be prepare for anything."

A knock on their compartment had them look up to find a mousy brown haired boy looking in.

"Um, can I join you?" the boy asked.

"Of course you can" Hermione said smiling.

"Thanks, I'm N-Neville," the boy said holding out his hand.

"Hi Neville, I'm Hermione and this is Harry" Hermione said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Neville said.

Harry cocked his head to the side.

"You're not Neville Longbottom, are you?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded.

Harry smiled, "your mother is my godmother and my mother is yours."

Neville blinked.

"You're Harry Potter!" Neville exclaimed.

"Yes, but please don't spread it around" Harry said.

Neville nodded.

"I heard that you disappeared after You-Know-Who was defeated" he said.

"Yeah, my mom and I were able to escape though my dad died" Harry said sadly.

Hermione wrapped an arm around Harry to comfort him.

"Where have you been all this time?" Neville asked curiously.

Harry and Hermione shared a look.

"I've been hiding with my mom" Harry said simply.

"But why?" Neville asked.

"Because of Death Eaters" Hermione said hoping Neville got the point.

Neville then understood.

"So what house do you think you'll be sorted in?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, Gryffindor sounds good, but I'll probably be in Hufflepuff" Neville said sadly.

"Come on Neville, you have the courage to be in Gryffindor" Harry said encouragingly.

"I-I d-do" Neville stuttered.

"Of course you do, all you lack is self-confidence" Hermione said jumping in.

Before Neville could say something the door to the compartment opened.

"Any room here?" a red haired boy asked.

"Sure, come on in" Harry said.

The redhead sat down and from the looks of him he was wearing worn-out clothes that looked like hand me downs, an old pet rat and he had a smudge of dirt on the side of his nose.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," the redhead said.

Harry and Hermione shared a look with one another.

"I'm Neville" Neville said.

"I'm Harry and this is Hermione" Harry said.

Ron's eyes flicked to Harry's forehead, but then looked away with a bit of disappointment. Harry and Hermione noticed this and knew to keep an eye on Ron because he might be trouble. They knew that somehow fictional books about Harry have come out and said that he had a scar of some kind of his face due to his fight with Voldemort. They weren't sure how anyone found this, but it made Harry glad that his scar was covered so one would know.

The rest of the trip went well with the four kids talking to one another though Harry and Hermione mainly talked to Neville to help boost his low self-confidence. Ron didn't like this and butted in at every opportunity.

"Will you shut your over-sized gob for one minute" Hermione said barely holding onto her calm nature.

"Why should I?" Ron challenged.

Hermione had her wand out and was pointing it at the redhead.

"Good enough reason" Hermione said with a glare.

"Like you know any magic, your parents are muggles" Ron spouted off.

"She knows plenty of magic since my mom is magical and she taught us magic even before we got our wands" Harry said.

Ron paled slightly.

"You'll get in trouble if you use magic" Ron said pulling out his last card to play.

"Funny, I've been doing magic ever since I got my wand and I haven't been bother with those pesky owls" Hermione said smirking.

Ron paled complete and let out an awful smell that filled the compartment quickly. Harry had his wand out and waved it to clear the stench.

"Bloody hell Ron, what have you been eating?" Neville asked as he covered his nose.

"I suggest you leave Weasley and don't annoy us at school" Hermione said.

Ron ran from the compartment as fast as he could. The rest of the trip went well with Harry and Hermione giving Neville pep talks to boost his confidence.

/Scene Break/

When they got off the train Neville was more sure of himself and Harry and Hermione were ready for what was next. That pep talk not only helped Neville, but it helped quell the nerves of the pair. The boat ride to Hogwarts was amazing and then they met Lily's favorite teacher and friend Minerva McGonagall. Lily told them that if they needed help go to McGonagall since she could be trusted.

Just then a blond haired boy came strutting up to the couple.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," the blond said arrogantly.

"And I should know you?" Harry asked.

"You should Potter, and I would think of getting some new friends to hang out with. You don't want to be known to be with this riffraff," Malfoy said as he glared at Hermione and Neville.

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"I would like it if you didn't insult my friends" Harry said.

"I'm just stating a fact, if you hang out with those people you'll meet an untimely end like your father" Malfoy said.

Harry was about to lunge at Malfoy, but Hermione and Neville held him back.

McGonagall led the group into the Great Hall and Harry and Hermione marveled at the ceiling, both knowing that it was bewitched to look like the night sky thanks to a very handy book. The sorting began and everything went fine until McGonagall got to the P's, she paused.

"Harry Potter."

Several whispers were heard as Harry approached the stool.

Dumbledore was sitting straighter in his throne as his pawn made its appearance. But what happened next shocked everyone even more. Harry had the hat on when the hat asked McGonagall to call the next student. McGonagall sputtered, which made the hat have to repeat his request though it sounded more like a demand. The next name blew everyone out of the water.

"Hermione Potter."

Hermione walked up calmly like this was an everyday occurrence as more whispers were heard. When she got there she took Harry's hand as the hat expanded to cover her head as well. Dumbledore was perplexed at this. He wasn't sure he heard right. Hermione Potter.

The hat then debated a little until deciding to put Harry and Hermione in Gryffindor. The sound of the Great Hall was loud as Gryffindor cheered to have Harry Potter in their house. Ravenclaw applauded politely as did Hufflepuff, Slytherin just glared at the newest members of Gryffindor.

The sorting continued normally and after it was done Dumbledore stood.

"I'd like to say welcome to our new students and welcome back to our returning students, the rest of my announcements will be after the feast" And with that food appeared on the tables.

Harry and Hermione served one another and then looked around to see their fellow housemates. They looked disgusted when they spotted Ron stuffing his face.

"Ugh, that's disgusting, doesn't he have any manners" Hermione said with a look of disgust on her face.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like his brothers have the same manner as Ronnie" Harry said.

They watched the other redheads who were eating in a more civilized manner than their little brother.

"Dumbledore is looking at me, I can feel his stare" Harry said.

"Not only that, but the teacher that looks like he could use a shower badly is glaring at you" Hermione said.

"Hmm, I'm already popular with the staff" Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione sniggered.

The pair got to know their year mates more and found that they liked them. Hermione though knew she couldn't really connect with her dorm mates as both girls were the typical girls of their age and that meant they cared about fashion and other girl stuff that Hermione didn't care for. As for the boys Harry enjoyed talking to them. He liked Neville and then there was Dean and Seamus, and they were both seemed like good guys. But Ron was the only one that they didn't care for. Aside for his terrible table manners he would butt in on every conversation and try to talk to Harry even it meant barging in on other conversations. This annoyed both Harry and Hermione greatly.

After the feast Dumbledore stood again and gave his beginning of term speech, which included staying out of the Forbidden Forest, to not fire spells in the corridors, and to introduce Mr. Filch, the caretaker. He also warned the students not to got to the third floor corridor or they could get seriously hurt. Harry and Hermione looked at one another. That was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. Telling kids to not go somewhere because it is off limits would only tempt them more.

/Scene Break/

On their way to the Gryffindor tower Harry pulled Hermione away and led her down another corridor away from the tower.

"Harry, where are we going, this isn't the way to the Gryffindor tower" Hermione said.

"I know, but the ring is telling me that we have to go this way" Harry said.

"The ring?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, the Gryffindor ring, it's telling me that we have our own room since we are married" Harry said.

Hermione just nodded and followed.

They reached a portrait that had a lion sitting on a throne with a raven on top of the throne.

"Who dares seek entry to Godric's personal quarters?" the lion asked.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Potter" Harry said.

"Yes, the castle has told me about you, come in" the lion said.

The portrait swung open and Harry and Hermione entered.

"This is amazing" Hermione said.

The common room of Godric's personal quarters were a spitting image of the Gryffindor common room though the duo did not know that. It was small and cozy with a staircase that led up to the bedroom.

"Why hello Harry and Hermione, it's good to meet you," someone said.

The couple turned around to find a portrait just spoke to them.

"Um excuse me sir, but who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Why I am Godric Gryffindor," the portrait said.

"You're Godric?" Hermione questioned.

"My dear, I can see your skepticism and I can honestly say that I am Godric Gryffindor" Godric said smiling.

"But how could you be when you're supposed to be dead?" Hermione asked.

Godric chuckled.

"I can see that you're very intelligent and would've made an excellent Ravenclaw, but I can see why you were put in Gryffindor as you have a ton of courage too" he said.

Hermione frowned, "you still haven't answered my question."

"Yes, well in the magical world you can put your essence into your portrait, which is what I did along with the other founders" Godric said.

"Really?" Hermione said with intrigue.

Godric chuckled again, "Oh, I'm sure Rowena will love to talk to you."

Harry and Hermione chatted with Godric for a while until they got tired and headed off to bed.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Harry and Hermione headed to the Great Hall talking what classes they might have today.

"I can't wait for classes to start" Hermione said exuberantly.

"Hermione, if you don't calm down I'm going to have to take you to Madam Pomfrey for a calming draught" Harry said smiling.

Hermione settled down a bit, but you could see she was still had a bounce in her step as they sat down in the Gryffindor table only to have a redhead stride up to them.

"Where were you two?" an irate Percy Weasley asked when the pair sat down.

"We went to our room" Harry answered.

"No you didn't, my brother told me you weren't in the boy's dorm" Percy said.

"It's none of you're business where we went, now go back to your breakfast" Harry said dismissing the boy.

Percy looked like he was going to blow when McGonagall came by.

"Mr. and Miss Potter, could you come with me," McGonagall said.

Harry and Hermione nodded. They left with their head of house and no one said a word until they reached her office.

"I have asked the house elves to serve breakfast here so you wouldn't miss it" McGonagall said as soon as she shut the door.

"Thanks aunt Minnie" Harry said smiling.

McGonagall stumbled back slightly as she heard Harry call her by the name he used to call her when he was a baby.

"How'd you know that?" McGonagall asked.

"My mom told me," Harry said.

"Your mom, Lily is alive" McGonagall said shocked.

"Yeah, she and I have been living in the muggle world to keep away from Dumbledore" Harry said.

"I see."

"Aunt Minnie, you have to promise me that whatever is said here is between us and not told to anyone else" Harry said seriously.

McGonagall looked at the young lad that she used to baby-sit and nodded, "if whatever you say doesn't threaten the school in any way."

"It doesn't" Harry said.

McGonagall gave her promise.

With that Harry told his tale of surviving that night with his mom, to where they lived and everything that happened in between then and now.

"So you and Miss, I mean Mrs. Potter are married" McGonagall said finally.

"Yes."

"I need a drink," McGonagall muttered.

"I don't think that is wise since you'll have to be teaching very soon" Hermione said.

McGonagall sighed.

_I never got this kind of shock so early in the year_ McGonagall thought.

"Well, this will take a while to get used to, but that explains why you weren't in the dorms as you've taken residence in Godric's personal quarters" McGonagall said.

"Yes, and you are invited to come in any time" Harry said.

McGonagall showed a rare smile as a thank you.

"Now it is almost time for class, off you go" the deputy headmistress said.

Harry and Hermione left.

_Oh, what have you done this time Albus?_ McGonagall thought.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione enjoyed their classes because they loved to learn and getting to learn from some of the best thrilled them. There was however a dark cloud, that was potion class. It began with professor Snape singling out Harry and giving Harry a pop quiz. Harry did his best to answer them, but missed the last one so it wouldn't be suspicious. Snape then took points away and then when they started making their potions he tried all he could to bait the two with no avail. At the end of the lesson he gave the two a mediocre grade even though their potions were the best in the class. They decided to complain and went to their head of house.

"Professor McGonagall, can we talk to you in private?" Harry asked.

McGonagall nodded.

When they were in her office the mood changed.

"Aunt Minnie, you have to do something about professor Snape, he's a nightmare" Harry said.

"What?"

"Come on, aunt Minnie, you should know that Snape is the worst teacher this school has ever had" Harry said.

"Harry, I know all about professor Snape, but my hands are tied" McGonagall said frowning.

"But you're the deputy headmistress, you have some say in this" Harry said shocked.

"I do, but Dumbledore has blocked me at every turn" McGonagall said sadly.

"Well I guess that means I have to use my status" Harry said sighing.

"Your status?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I'm Lord Gryffindor" Harry said.

McGonagall sputtered.

"I know, it came a shock to us too" Harry said.

"I now really need a drink," McGonagall said slouching in her chair.

A house elf popped in and gave McGonagall a scotch, which she took. Thankfully she didn't have any more classes today so she could indulge herself some. It helped calm her nerves too due to the shocks she was getting.

"Harry, are you going to turn the rest of my hair gray?" McGonagall asked.

"But aunt Minnie, I thought the marauders did that" Harry smirked.

McGonagall sighed.

"Anyway, I can you use my status as Lord Gryffindor to sack Snape and Dumbledore can't do a thing since I'm a founder's heir and he isn't" Harry said.

"How do you know that?" McGonagall asked.

"Hogwarts told me," Harry said.

"Hogwarts told you?" McGonagall said in disbelief.

"Yes, she is alive aunt Minnie" Harry said.

"I'll take your word for it" McGonagall said taking another long drink of scotch.

"Alright, now we have to decided when to do it" Hermione said.

McGonagall jumped as she realized that Hermione was in the room too.

"Don't scare me like that, I'm not as young as I used to be" McGonagall said clutching her chest.

"Sorry professor, but we should decided when to do this" Hermione said.

"I agree, but the location and timing is very important," McGonagall said.

"You sound like you've done some pranking in your younger years Minnie" Harry said grinning.

"Yes I have, and you should know you're the only person who has survived after calling me that" McGonagall said.

"Really?"

McGonagall nodded and then they got to planning.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Dumbledore sat in his office going over his plans now that he had Potter back in his grasp. He needed to gain the boy's trust and find out where he's been for the past ten years. But how to do it was what he had to ponder on. The boy had very strong Occlumency shields and that made it impossible to skim any information. And then there is the matter with Miss Potter and what that meant. Could it be that Lily survived and remarried? That was a possibility. But he had to figure out why he had no access to the Potter accounts and according to the Weasleys, their payments have ceased too. Another problem to iron out, but nothing he couldn't handle.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Ron was doing everything he could to get close to Potter, but Hermione stopped him every time. This annoyed the redhead and he went on to call Hermione names whenever he had a chance, which didn't help his cause. Not only that, but his other year mates, who liked Hermione defended her from Ron.

"Stupid miss know-it-all has to get in the way," Ron muttered.

"Will you shut it Ron, you're bugging us" Dean said angrily.

"Yeah, and you better stop talking bad about Hermione" Neville said.

"Or you'll wait Longbottom, you're just a squib" Ron said.

Neville clenched his fist and so wanted to punch the annoying git.

"Don't do it Neville, the prat isn't worth it" Parvati said.

Lavender nodded.

Neville glared at Ron, but kept his fists to his side.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it what will happen next? How will they get rid of Snape and how will Dumbledore react? Find out in the next chap. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: Here is the third chap. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The plan was to sack Snape during the afternoon meal so they didn't have to deal with the greasy git anymore. The time came two days later and Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall with their head of house.

"Severus Snape, you are hereby dismissed from your position" Harry declared.

The whole Great Hall went silent.

"What nonsense are you talking about Potter, you have no right" Snape sneered.

"Au contraire oh greasy one, I have every right seeing as I am the heir to Gryffindor and can hire and dismiss staff" Harry said confidently.

"Mr. Potter, I believe you have it quite wrong seeing as I am headmaster and only I have that power," Dumbledore said.

Snape smirked at this knowing he was safe.

"Well then lets see what Hogwarts has to say" Harry said grinning.

The castle groaned then all of Snape's belongings appeared in the Great Hall.

"Hogwarts has spoken" Harry said cheerfully.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted.

All students turned to the jewel counters and found no change at all.

"It appears that the castle no longer recognizes you as a teacher anymore" McGonagall said with a straight face though inside she was grinning like a loon.

Snape sputtered and looked to Dumbledore for any kind of assistance, but Dumbledore was at a lost of what to do. This amused the couple as it was quite funny to see the greatest wizard in the world unable to do anything.

"Now, I believe Mr. Snape must leave the castle as he has no reason to be here anymore" Harry said.

Snape was glaring at Harry.

"Now Mr. Potter, I'm headmaster and have need of Mr. Snape's services" Dumbledore said.

"That's fair, but he must find his own lodging as he is no longer welcome in this castle" Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, as headmaster I can allow Snape a room here" Dumbledore said.

Snape was grinning now.

"I don't think so sir, Hogwarts won't allow Snape to be here," Hermione said speaking for the first time.

"Oh, and you know this how, Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione grinned, "Hogwarts told me."

"You silly ignorant girl Hogwarts is just a school" Snape spat.

The castle groaned and shook a little.

"I don't think Hogwarts likes being called 'just a school'," Hermione said smiling.

The glare Snape was giving Hermione would have killed her if it were powered by the killing curse.

"Alright, either Snape goes peacefully or he'll be booted out forcefully" Harry said.

"I'm not going anywhere Potter" Snape sneered.

Without a sound Snape and his belongings disappeared from the Great Hall.

"The greasy one has left the building" Harry and Hermione said out loud.

A cheer rang out throughout the hall.

"Silence, Mr. Potter, I want you in my office now" Dumbledore said taking control.

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

Harry, Hermione and McGonagall went to Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Potter, I just wanted you here, Minerva, you can leave and take Miss Potter with you" Dumbledore said.

"Sorry Albus, but as Mr. Potter's head of house I can be at this meeting" McGonagall said firmly.

"I'm not leaving" Hermione said firmly too.

Dumbledore didn't like the way this was going and had to gain some control. But at the same time he now had Harry where he wanted him.

"So tell me Mr. Potter, where have you been?" Dumbledore asked in a grandfather like tone.

"Hiding" Harry answered.

Dumbledore didn't like this answer so he decided to probe the boy's mind only to find a very solid wall blocking him.

"Something wrong sir?" Harry asked smirking.

"Nothing Harry, I want to know why you eject professor Snape out of the castle" Dumbledore said though he was perturbed that he couldn't read Harry's mind.

"You know the reasons, in fact you've been aware of everything Snape has done and even encouraged it" Harry said as the castle provided him with the information.

McGonagall's head snapped to the headmaster.

"Harry, where did you hear such things?" Dumbledore asked trying to hid his nervousness.

"Hogwarts told me," Harry answered.

Dumbledore frowned.

"Now Harry, it isn't nice to lie especially to the headmaster" Dumbledore said in his grandfather tone.

"Oh, but it's true, you've had many talks with Snape here on what his behavior should be and what needed to be done. I mean you are the one to tell him to use Legilimency on the students, aren't you?" Harry said.

Dumbledore paled slightly.

"Albus how could you? You know that's illegal," McGonagall said.

"It was necessary to do so he could tell me if certain students were up to something," Dumbledore reasoned.

"Yes, but you gave him no boundaries for it and he used it as a free pass to peek into student's minds and use their weaknesses to his advantages" Hermione said not wanting to keep quiet.

"I still want to know where you got all of this information from" Dumbledore said in a bit of a demanding tone.

"Like we said it was from Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"Miss Potter I don't want to take points off for lying" Dumbledore said.

"You'll do no such thing Albus, I believe they are telling the truth" McGonagall said.

Dumbledore frowned.

"Thank you professor, my mom told me that I could trust you" Harry said smiling.

McGonagall smiled right back.

"Your mother survived" Dumbledore said sitting up.

"Yes, and that's all you're getting out of me" Harry said firmly.

Dumbledore knew he wouldn't get anywhere on this so he decided to backpedal some and hopefully try again.

"Very well Harry, then who would you suggest to teach potions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I do have one, but I need to talk to her first" Harry said.

"May I contact her?" Dumbledore asked hoping to have an in.

"No, she wouldn't like that" Harry said firmly.

Dumbledore frowned not liking to not having control of this situation.

"Very well, I think that's all I want to talk to you about, have a good evening" Dumbledore said though he wasn't very happy with the way things had ended.

The three left the headmaster's office feeling good. Once they were out of there McGonagall felt compelled to ask whom Harry had in mind to teach potions.

"I was thinking my mom, she told me that she was very good in her time" Harry said.

"Yes, your mother was very good" McGonagall said, "I think she has a mastery in it, if I remember correctly."

And with that Harry and Hermione parted ways with McGonagall. When they entered the Gryffindor common room they found the house in amidst of a celebration. They decided to hangout in the common room whenever they could so they could get to know their fellow Gryffindors.

"The heroes have come!" came a shout.

Harry and Hermione were then scooped up in the hoopla of the party and lost track of one another. Harry had no idea how many times his back was patted, but he knew that his back was going to be a bit sore in the morning.

"Bet you're enjoying all the attention, huh Potter?" Ron sneered.

"What are you talking about? And have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked as he tried to look for his bushy haired wife.

"Like you don't know, famous Harry Potter had to be the center of attention, he couldn't let someone else have it" Ron said glaring at Harry.

Harry was confused by this, but didn't have time to reply as he was then scooped up and the three Gryffindor Chasers who all gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush bright red. When he did find Hermione she was over talking to Neville.

"Hey Mione, I'm glad I found you" Harry said wiping sweat from his brow.

"Oh, but you looked so at home" Hermione teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny" Harry said.

"Here you are Harry" Neville said handing Harry a Butterbeer.

Harry nodded his thanks and took a swig.

"Thanks Neville, it gets kind of hot with people crowding you" he said.

"So how did you get rid of Snape?" Neville asked curiously.

Harry glanced at Hermione before answering.

"Well, we own Hogwarts" Harry said quietly.

"We?" Neville said.

"Hermione and I are married" Harry said in a quiet tone so only the boy could hear.

Neville's jaw dropped.

"But how did that happen?" Neville asked.

"We don't really know, but are looking to find that out" Hermione said in the same quiet tone.

"Please Neville, don't tell anyone" Harry said hurriedly.

"I promise Harry, I won't tell anyone," Neville said.

"Thanks Neville" Hermione said hugging the boy.

Neville blushed from the hug.

/Scene Break/

Severus Snape was unhappy as he apparated back to his home.

"That brat Potter thinks he can fire me, Albus will fix him" Snape muttered to himself.

That's when his fireplace lit up and Dumbledore came tumbling out.

"Ah Severus, how are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"How am I, that's what you have to ask me. I've been sacked by a child, not just any child a Potter. This is my worst nightmare. You better have a way to fix this Albus" Snape spat.

"Alas I don't, it appears that young Harry has control of the wards" Dumbledore said.

"That's impossible Albus, the brat just wants you to think that" Snape said.

"No, it's true, I can no longer feel Hogwarts anymore" Dumbledore said frowning.

"What are you talking about Albus?" Snape asked.

"I can't feel Hogwarts anymore, I used to" Dumbledore said somberly.

"Whatever, there's got to be a way for me to get back in" Snape said.

"I'm working on something Severus, but it will take some time," Dumbledore said.

"Well get going on it" Snape spat.

Dumbledore nodded and left.

/Scene Break/

Later that night Harry and Hermione were in their private common room with a mirror in their hands. His mother gave them the mirrors to communicate with if it was an emergency.

"Lily Potter" Harry called.

"Harry, Hermione what is going on?" Lily asked.

"Well we have had an interesting time so far mom," Harry said.

Lily quirked her brow.

"What do you mean Harry?" she asked.

Harry looked at Hermione to explain since she was a lot better at it then he was. So Hermione filled Lily in on what has happened since they got to Hogwarts.

"Oh, you two" Lily sighed.

"Mom, he was a horrible teacher. You remember Mr. Goldstein, don't you?" Harry said.

Lily nodded. She remembered that teacher and how mean he was and how he'd favor some students over others and even go as far as to almost sabotage some students work. He was found out and sacked.

"Well he was as bad as Snape was and they sacked him, so I just did the same" Harry said.

"Then who's going to be your potions teacher?" Lily asked.

"Well, um, we were hoping you'd take the job" Hermione said nervously.

Lily's eyes widen.

"Me, but I'm not a teacher," she said.

"But you are good mom, and besides didn't you get O's in potions" Harry said.

"Well yes, but that doesn't qualify me as a teacher" Lily said.

"And McGonagall said you have a mastery in potions too" Hermione said.

"Yes, but-" Lily said.

"Mom, please just think about it, beside we could use some help here. I mean aunt Minnie is great, but we'd like you to be here," Harry said.

Lily sighed.

"Let me think about it" she said.

"Alright."

After that they discussed how everything else was going and what was going on back at home.

/Scene Break/

Lily sighed as she paced back and forth, she was in a dilemma and didn't know what to do. She usually had James to talk to when she had a problem and before that it was Alice Longbottom, but neither were available. She continued to pace as she mentally made a pro and con list.

**Pro**

_She'd spend time with Harry and Hermione_

_She'd be back at Hogwarts_

_She'd be able to talk with Minerva_

_She'd be doing something worthwhile_

_She'd be back in the wizarding world_

**Con**

_She'd be in the news_

_She'd have to explain herself_

_She'd have to face Dumbledore_

_She'd be back in the wizarding world_

Lily sighed and plopped back into a chair and thought it over again before nodding to herself. She came to a decision.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione were in the middle of lunch when the mirror began to vibrate. The two looked at one another and nodded. They left the table quickly and found a quiet spot.

"Lily Potter."

"Harry dear, I've come to a decision" Lily said.

"Which is?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I'll take it" Lily said.

Both Harry and Hermione jumped for joy.

"Calm down you two, you know once I'm your teacher that means I won't go easy on either of you" Lily said.

"We know that mom, but you'd be fair though" Harry said with Hermione nodding in agreement.

"Alright, I've talked to your parents Hermione and they've agreed to watch the house while I am away" Lily said.

"Okay, so when should we expect you?" Harry asked.

"This weekend" Lily said.

Harry and Hermione nodded and then said good bye. After that they headed to talk to McGonagall.

"Excuse me professor, could we talk to you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss Potter" McGonagall said though she knew better, it was best to keep it a secret for now.

The three headed to her office and once they were inside she gesture for them to sit.

"Now what is I can do for you?" McGonagall asked.

"Aunt Minnie, we have a potions teacher," Harry said brightly.

"You do, Lily agreed to it?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Yes she did" Harry said smiling.

"I'm very happy, it will be nice to see her again and I'm sure Filius will be happy too" McGonagall said.

"Filius?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Flitwick" McGonagall said.

"Oh."

"But what about the board?" McGonagall asked.

"They can't do anything since I'm heir to three of the four heirs I have practically full control of Hogwarts, which means I have complete control of staff hiring and firing" Harry said.

McGonagall nodded though she was quite shocked, "what do you mean you're heir to three of the four heirs. I thought you told me you were only heir to Gryffindor?"

"Oh Hogwarts told me. I'm not absolutely sure why, but I think it's mainly Hogwarts designating me so I could take control of the castle" Harry said.

"Okay, when shall we expect Lily?" McGonagall asked with her mind reeling.

"She will be here this weekend," Harry answered.

McGonagall nodded though still in shock from the revelation from before.

/Scene Break/

The rest of week went by with great excitement that was noticed by the whole Gryffindor house.

"Harry, what's got you so excited?" Neville asked.

"Oh, just that my mom is coming to visit" Harry said.

"Really?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, um, Harry got permission from McGonagall" Hermione said.

"Huh, that's nice" Neville said.

"My mom would like to meet you, since she is your godmother Neville" Harry said.

Neville nodded.

/Scene Break/

The weekend came and Harry and Hermione were waiting with McGonagall for Lily Potter.

"Lily, you haven't changed at all," McGonagall said hugging her former student.

"Minerva, it's great to see you too," Lily said hugging her friend back.

"Mom" Harry said.

Lily smiled and hugged her son and Hermione also.

"It's so great to see you, my have you grown. Have you been staying out of trouble?" Lily asked pulling away.

"Mom" Harry whined.

Hermione giggled.

"Well, shall we go to my office" McGonagall said.

The three nodded.

Once in McGonagall's office they discussed Lily's employment and Harry said that it was all fine and nothing to worry about. They then talked about what has happened the last eleven years and Lily's suspicions of Dumbledore. McGonagall was shocked at the accusations, but when she thought about it, it made some sense and promised to keep an eye out. After that they took a tour of Hogwarts for Lily's sake.

"Oh how I missed this place," Lily said smiling.

"You do get attached to this place," McGonagall said smiling also.

They headed to the Gryffindor tower.

"Why bless my portrait, Lily is it you?" the Fat Lady said.

"Hello Celia, it's good to see you too," Lily said smiling.

"You have a name?" Hermione said not able to believe it.

"Of course, doesn't everyone" Celia said.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another and shrugged.

Once inside Lily smiled as she remembered all of her time here in this room. Just then a boy came down the stairs from the boy's dorm.

"Neville, there you are, come here" Harry called.

Lily looked and saw a boy that kind of looked like Frank Longbottom.

"Are you Neville Longbottom?" Lily asked.

Neville nodded.

"I'm Lily Potter, I'm your godmother" Lily said smiling.

"N-nice t-to m-meet y-you" Neville stuttered out.

Lily pulled the boy into a hug, which made the boy blush.

"I see you are quite shy and I apologize, but it has been a while since I've held you, in fact you were a baby last time" she said.

Neville's blush intensified.

Neville joined the group and Lily met professor Flitwick.

"Oh My!" Flitwick squeaked.

"Hello professor, I still say that my essay on the hovering charm still deserved an O" Lily said smiling.

Flitwick smiled and rushed over to greet his former student.

"It is good to see you my dear" the diminutive Charms professor said with tears in his eyes.

At dinner Lily decided to sit with her son and daughter in law, which caused quite stir with every student was looking at her.

Dumbledore was shocked, but then his mind went to work on how to make this work to his advantage. But anything he was going to say was to be held back as Harry got up and headed to the front to the podium that magically appeared.

"Students of Hogwarts I like to present your new potions teacher, my mother Lily Potter" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile in a luxurious office a Ragnok, director of Gringotts and head of the British goblin clan sat waiting for what he was hoping to be answers. A knock on the door signaled that it was time.

"Enter."

Another goblin came in and shut the door.

"Well, what's you're report?" Ragnok asked.

"It seems that someone has tampered and made false documents to be able to take money out of the Potter vaults," the goblin said.

"This is very disconcerting, and from now on I'll be the one handling the Potter vaults, understood" Ragnok said.

"Yes, my lord" the goblin said.

"Who was it that draft these false papers?" Ragnok asked.

"Albus Dumbledore" the goblin said.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? I decided to leave you with two cliffhangers, sorry, but I've always wanted to do that. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Previously on Lily's Plan**

"_Students of Hogwarts I like to present your new potions teacher, my mother Lily Potter" Harry said._

_/Scene Break/_

_Meanwhile in a luxurious office a Ragnok, director of Gringotts and head of the British goblin clan sat waiting for what he was hoping to be answers. A knock on the door signaled that it was time._

"_Enter."_

_Another goblin came in and shut the door._

"_Well, what's you're report?" Ragnok asked._

"_It seems that someone has tampered and made false documents to be able to take money out of the Potter vaults," the goblin said._

"_This is very disconcerting, and from now on I'll be the one handling the Potter vaults, understood" Ragnok said._

"_Yes, my lord" the goblin said._

"_Who was it that draft these false papers?" Ragnok asked._

"_Albus Dumbledore" the goblin said._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Whispers amongst the students were like a thousands hissing snakes.

"I would also like to announce that Aurora Sinistra will be taking over as head of Slytherin house" Harry said.

No one applause came as they were still trying to assimilated the news of Harry's mother teaching potions.

Dumbledore frowned and rose.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but you have no control over who teaches and who doesn't" Dumbledore said.

"I beg to differ headmaster," Harry said.

"Now Mr. Potter, only the headmaster has control of the hiring of staff" Dumbledore said firmly.

"I think that you'll find that Hogwarts has accepted professor Potter" Harry said smiling as he felt the magic course through him.

Dumbledore frowned, but said nothing as he too felt the magic, though it wasn't as strong as what Harry felt.

"Excellent, now professor Potter will start on Monday, that's all" Harry said.

He walked back to his seat while the rest of the Great Hall was now talking loudly.

After dinner Harry and Hermione were in Gryffindor's chamber with his mother and professor McGonagall.

"Harry, I don't think you needed to make such big display," Lily said chiding her son.

"But mom, they needed to find out somehow and I just decided to do it now rather than wait" Harry said.

Lily sighed, _just like his father, rushes into thing without thinking._

"Yes Harry, but you must still be careful around Dumbledore, he's still a very powerful wizard with lot's of influence" McGonagall advised.

Harry sighed, "I guess I went a bit overboard."

Hermione smiled and cuddled her husband.

"You wouldn't be Harry, if you weren't irrational sometimes" Hermione said snuggling her head into his shoulder.

Harry smiled.

Lily smiled as she watched the couple and thought of herself and James.

/Scene Break/

News of Lily Potter reappearing in the wizarding world shocked everyone as much as when Harry reappeared. There were many articles speculating on why Lily went into hiding, but none were able to get the real story from the woman herself. Many letters were sent in hopes of an interview with her, but she declined each one saying that she didn't want to talk about it. But the papers came up with their own story any way. It painted Lily as a mother on the run in fear of her and her son's life, which was astoundingly correct. Though there was some creative license involved.

/Scene Break/

Snape was enraged, he hated that a Potter was teaching his position. He knew that the Potter brat did this to taunt him. He needed a way to get his revenge on the Potter brat, but he had no idea how. Since he couldn't get into Hogwarts he had to wait for an opportunity outside of school to present itself.

/Scene Break/

On Monday Lily was ready for her first class, thankfully it was first years. Though she was very nervous about it all.

"Good morning class, as you know I'm your new potions professor. I have looked at your previous teacher's records and found them lacking so this will be a fresh start for all of us" Lily said after she took attendance.

Malfoy raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Lily said.

"How do we know that you're not going to favor your son?" Malfoy sneered.

Lily frowned.

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy that I am not like your previous teacher and will judge you on just your potions talent only" she said firmly.

Malfoy just glared at Lily, but she ignored him and continued with the lesson. She helped each student that needed help and pretty much every student liked her right away. After that she had classes with older students and that went well and hoped she made an impact. What she found was horrid on how badly the older students were at potions and that they didn't know the reasons why they needed to learn certain potions and that they couldn't answer any of the questions she asked concerning simply potion brewing.

After classes Lily made her way to the staff room.

"How was your first day of classes Lily?" McGonagall asked Lily.

Lily slumped into her seat extremely exhausted from the day.

"I can't believe how ignorant these students are of basic potion brewing, what did Severus teach them?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, but we've had very low potions scores ever since he started" McGonagall said.

"I will have started from scratch then and work with the younger the students more and pray for the older ones and try help them get some decent scores," Lily said.

Flitwick joined them.

"I'll help whatever I can Lily" Flitwick said.

"Thank you sir" Lily said.

"Please Lily, call me Filius" Flitwick said smiling.

"Okay, Filius" Lily said smiling back.

/Scene Break/

Over the next couple weeks Lily restructured the whole potions curriculum and created a study program for those struggling, and had those who had a firm grasp helped those who needed it. She gave the tutors points for their time. All the students loved Lily except for a small faction in Slytherin. They did whatever they could to disrupt the class, but Lily didn't take it and took points from them for it.

"Stupid Mudblood, when my father hears about this she's going to be sacked" Malfoy said loudly.

Harry upon hearing this was ready to attack Malfoy and it was only Hermione being with him that made him not be in trouble.

"Harry, he isn't worth it. He's like those boys who teased me in primary school" Hermione said in a whispered tone.

Harry frowned.

"I know, but he has no right saying that about my mom" he whispered right back.

"I know Harry, but we can't do anything to do _now_" Hermione said whispering still.

Harry arched his brow.

"Hermione, are telling me we should prank Malfoy?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it's not like he wouldn't deserve it" Hermione said smirking.

"I knew there was a reason that I love you" Harry said kissing Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione blushed.

When Malfoy entered the Great Hall for dinner that night he was covered with feathers and had a beak and whenever he spoke he'd cluck. This caused laughter throughout the hall. Now blame was put on the Weasley twins even though they claimed not to be responsible. Lily looked at Harry and Hermione and saw identical smirks of satisfaction on their faces and knew it was them, but didn't say a thing because it was quite funny and the Malfoy boy deserved it.

/Scene Break/

Halloween came and Lily was depressed as she remembered James. As for Harry and Hermione they decided to have a family meal together instead of going to the Great Hall for the feast.

"Thank you for this Harry" Lily said smiling.

"I want to do this mom, besides we haven't had a lot of time just us alone" Harry said.

Lily smiled.

That night was very special as the three sat and ate and Lily told them stories of James and the antics he did while at Hogwarts. She missed him terribly, but this helped for she was with her son and his wife.

/Scene Break/

"I just got an owl from Gringotts, they have done a thorough investigation on our finances and found how the Weasley were getting paid" Harry said.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore forged documents so he could pay the Weasleys, the goblins wouldn't have caught it if we hadn't asked for them to investigate" Harry said.

"We need to go to Gringotts as soon as possible" Lily said.

"We have an appointment next weekend," Harry said.

/Scene Break/

"Are you sure of what you saw?" a student whispered.

"Positive, it was a big dog with three heads" another student whispered.

Harry and Hermione heard this and came over.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I heard you say something about a three-head dog?" Harry said.

The student told the couple about his encounter and when asked where he found this beast the student told them that it was on the third floor.

"That three-head dog is guarding something," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but what?" Harry asked.

"Don't know, but I think if there's a three-headed dog there it must be important" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"Well if isn't Potty and his Mudblood" Malfoy drawled.

"Hello chicken boy" Harry said as Hermione giggled.

"Shut it Potter, I know it was you" Malfoy said glaring at Harry.

"If you do, then prove it," Harry said smirking.

Malfoy glared at Harry and raised his wand to hex them.

"Mr. Malfoy, that is twenty points from Slytherin for pointing your wand at a fellow student" professor Sinistra said.

Malfoy's arm dropped and glared at the pair before stomping away.

Professor Sinistra walked up to the couple.

"Your mother suspect that he'd try to get revenge sooner or later" the Astronomy professor said.

"You knew?" Hermione said shocked.

Professor Sinistra smiled and nodded.

"I was in school the same time as your father and mother, of course I knew" she said.

"But you didn't say a thing" Harry said.

"Because I saw no need for it" Sinistra said and with that she left.

After she was gone and the couple was over their shock and they began discussing again what could be in the third floor corridor. They talked about as the walked to their quarters.

"What are you two talking about that could be so deep?" Lily asked curiously looking up from a pile of parchment.

"We were wondering what could be in the third floor corridor," Harry said.

Lily frowned.

"Dumbledore warned me and to advise against any exploration" she said.

"Sadly that didn't go so well, since we talked to a student who has been there," Hermione said.

Lily put aside the work she was grading and motion for them to tell about it. So they did and told them of their theories.

"So you are guessing that it is something valuable," Lily said with much interest.

"Yeah, I mean someone let in a troll on Halloween night, it must've been a distraction" Hermione said remembering the incident. "No one got hurt, but it was weird for a troll to be in the castle though some students thought it was Peeves playing a joke."

Lily nodded.

"I see, but the question is what the object is?" she asked.

"Mom, you've been reading too many mystery novels again," Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry, but grading homework can get quite boring" Lily said with a sigh.

The two kids giggled.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione then began to keep a closer eye on things. They felt like Sherlock Holmes, well Hermione was Sherlock Holmes and Harry was Watson, according to Harry.

"So _Holmes_, what is next?" Harry asked smirking.

"I don't know _Watson_, but we must keep an eye of for anything suspicious" Hermione said.

"Well Quirrell is quite suspicious" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"He'll be the top of our list then" she said.

"Holmes, he is the only one on our list" Harry said.

The two kept up with their banter as the students around them looked at the strangely, well the wizard-raised ones that is. The muggle-borns Muggle-raised ones found some humor in it, even though they had no idea what the two were really talking about.

They soon found out that Hagrid was the one that owned the three-headed dog.

"Fluffy, he named a three-headed dog Fluffy" Hermione said still disbelief.

"Well Hagrid always did have odd tastes in pets" Lily commented.

"Well we know one of the challenges, how much do you want to bet that the other teachers are in on it too" Harry said.

"I don't think I can take that bet dear, you have more than I do" Lily said smiling.

"Mom, you're a Potter so it's you're money too" Harry said not understanding the joke.

Lily sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, I think professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Mr. Snape are three of them" Hermione said as she wrote it out.

"Yes, that's sounds right, don't forget professor Sprout also" Lily said.

Hermione nodded and added her name to the list.

"Okay now, they'd go with their strengths when setting up their obstacles" Hermione muttered as she jotted notes down.

Lily watched in fascination.

"She reminds me so much of me" she said in awe.

Harry looked up at his mom.

"Yes, I was the same" Lily said smiling.

/Scene Break/

The three Potters headed for the meeting to Gringotts without any trouble since they told McGonagall and she had no problem since Harry and Hermione would be in company of an adult, though they didn't it really since they were both adults, but they didn't want that out yet. They got to Gringotts and were ushered into a very lavish office.

"Lord and Lady Gryffindor, it is good to see you once again," Ragnok said bowing.

Harry and Hermione bowed respectively.

"As it is to see you Director" Harry said.

Ragnok liked this couple and knew that this couple will be a force to be reckon with once they get older.

"Mrs. Potter, I'm glad to see you also," Ragnok said bowing.

"It is good to see you, Director" Lily said bowing.

Once they were all seated Ragnok told them of the investigation and the dubious papers that was found and found that it reeked of wizard magic.

"How were you able to know it was Dumbledore's?" Harry asked.

"The old man has a distinct scent and we recognized it right a way" Ragnok said.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Harry asked.

Ragnok was shocked, a wizard asking a goblin for advice was quite unheard of.

"Well, my lord, I suggest sending it to the head of the DMLE" the head goblin said.

Harry looked at his mom for direction, and she nodded.

"It's the best option we have" Lily said.

"Alright, send everything you got to the DMLE" Harry said.

Ragnok nodded.

After that they discusses some more business and Harry got Ragnok to get him to call him Harry, as he was uncomfortable being called 'my lord'. Ragnok found this amusing and liked how humble the lad was as was his mate. She was quite intelligent, that he detected, but she was well mannered and modest also. He liked these humans very much and Mrs. Potter he liked too.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione passed their end of the term tests with flying colors and were ready for the holiday break.

"I can't wait to get home and see mom and dad," Hermione said happily.

"Yeah, it'll be great to go home" Harry said smiling.

Lily smiled at the two's cheerfulness.

They left Hogwarts and Lily decided to take the train along with Hermione and Harry.

"It's been so long since I've ridden on this thing," Lily said as she patted the crimson train.

They all found a compartment and Neville soon joined them. They discussed what their plans were and Lily said that she'd like to see Frank and Alice also even though they were in St. Mungo's. The ride went well and their compartment was disturb very much only by students coming by to get a look at their potions teacher riding the train.

When the train arrived back at platform 9 ¾ they got off and were met by the Grangers.

"Oh Hermione, I missed you so much" Emma said hugging her child tightly.

"Mom, I can't breathe," Hermione gasped.

"Ease off there dear, Hermione doesn't need broken ribs," Dan said chuckling.

Lily greeted Neville grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. She knew the woman was much about the old ways though not set in them like most purebloods.

"Madam Longbottom, it's nice to see you again," Lily said bowing slightly.

"Lily, I was quite shocked when I heard you were alive, and quite happy to see you again. We must talk and catch up" Augusta said.

"I agree, and I wish to join you when you see Frank and Alice, if you don't mind" Lily said.

"No, that's quite fine" Augusta said.

"Very well, please sent an owl, here is my address" Lily said writing it down.

/Scene Break/

The holidays were time of great joy and the Grangers were no slouches at all. They put up the tree with Hermione directing them. Though Lily did remind Hermione that she and Harry could use magic out of school since they are married. So with that Harry and Hermione decorated the tree by levitating all the ornaments. Thankfully Harry knew how Hermione wanted things so he placed the ornaments just how she liked them.

"Oh Harry, it looks fantastic" Hermione said.

"Yeah it does, all that's missing is presents," Harry said with his arm wrapped around Hermione.

/Scene Break/

On Christmas Day the Potter living room was full of laughter and smiles. The presents that were opened were greatly appreciated. Harry gave Hermione a set of books she had her eye on when they went to Diagon alley. Harry got his mom a few mystery novels to satisfy her when she got bored of grading tests. But oddest thing was a gift with an unsigned note. Lily recognized what it was right a way.

"That's James' invisibility cloak" Lily said.

"This belong to dad," Harry said as he stared at the cloak with reverence.

"Yes, I remember that cloak anywhere. I can't tell you all the times I saw him sneak into it" Lily said.

"Who gave it to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know, there's no signature," Harry said.

Lily took the note and she recognized the writing right a way.

"Dumbledore."

"Why'd he have dad's cloak?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry, but be careful how you use it" Lily advised.

Harry nodded.

Later that day Lily along with Harry and Hermione went to St. Mungo's and met Neville and his Gran. They went and visited Neville's parents when something happened.

"Hermione, do you sense something odd?" Harry asked.

Hermione blinked and looked at her husband, then she closed her eyes and felt something strange.

"Yes, Harry, I feel it. It's like something is keeping the Longbottoms in this state," she said.

This shock Neville and Augusta a lot.

"Can you do anything?" Augusta asked not remembering she was talking to kids her grandson's age.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another then nodded. They closed their eyes and began to glow. You could see their magic enveloping the bedridden couple and Lily had to hold back both Neville and Augusta from interfering.

"They know what they're doing" Lily said though she was worried at what was going on.

When the glow disappeared Hermione and Harry looked exhausted, but the real change came for the people in the beds. They twitched a bit then began to move slowly. Lily rushed to find a healer. When Lily returned with healer in tow the healer was shocked at the change and told them that the Longbottoms were back though it might take a while for them to be full strength. Neville rushed over and hugged his mother for the first time. Lily smiled and decided it was time to leave. She grabbed Harry and Hermione and left.

/Scene Break/

Back at the Grangers Lily told Dan and Emma to let the kids rest and told the parents that they had an interesting day.

Harry and Hermione slept until noon the next day. Their hunger woke them up.

"Well there they are" Dan said.

Harry and Hermione dropped into their seats and started to pile food onto their plates.

"Dear, don't you think you have enough food?" Emma asked as she noticed how much Hermione had piled on her plate.

"Hungry" Hermione said then began to chow down.

Harry followed suit and the two ate all that was on their plates and asked for seconds.

"I'll need to make more" Emma said.

"No need" Lily said, "Star."

A creature pop into the kitchen.

"Yes Miss Lily" the creature said in a squeaky voice.

"Can you make some more food for Harry and his wife?" Lily asked.

"Yes Miss Lily" Star said and snapped her fingers.

Food appeared on the table and Harry and Hermione didn't waste time to eat. Once they were done Star made the rest disappear with a snap of her fingers.

"What was that?" Dan asked.

"That is what's called a house elf," Lily said.

"What's a house elf?" Hermione asked looking up from her plate.

Lily then went on to explain what house elves were and what they did.

"They're slaves" Hermione said shocked.

"No, that's what I thought first, but I found out that house elves need a wizard to maintain their magic. Without a wizard they'd die" Lily said.

"But they're still slaves" Hermione argued.

"Yes, but house elves don't see it as that. For them, they love to work and serve their wizard or their family, though some are treated like dirt some like the Potter elves are treated like family" Lily said.

Hermione was still steamed, but Harry knew how to calm her.

"We'll try and find a way to free them without harming them, but only the ones that want to leave" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"Good, now that's out of the way. What happened yesterday?" Lily asked wanting to know the truth.

"That's what we'd like to know also," Augusta Longbottom said entering the kitchen.

"Madam Longbottom, what are you doing here?" Lily asked shocked.

"I never got chance to thank them for bring back my son and daughter-in-law" Augusta said.

"It was our pleasure madam Longbottom" Harry said bowing.

"Yes thank you, the healers at St. Mungo's are baffled at what happened and I had to threaten them to not say a word about Harry and Hermione being there" Augusta said.

"I thank you madam Longbottom, the last thing they need is attention" Lily said.

"I thought the same," Augusta said.

"So how are Frank and Alice doing?" Lily asked.

"They should be released soon, they are weak, but with the potion regiment they are on they be able to walk again. Their magic will take more time to come back," Augusta said.

"Will they be back home before the new year?" Harry asked.

Augusta looked at Harry, "the healers hope so, but they don't know."

Harry glanced at Hermione and then they nodded.

"Madam Longbottom, if you get them released today and back at Longbottom manor, Harry and I can help speed up the process," Hermione said.

Augusta was shocked, "you could do that?"

"Yes, Neville is our friend and we want to do something nice for him" Harry said.

Augusta nodded and left.

"What is it you two have planned?" Lily asked.

"You'll see" the two kids said then began to eat again.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: I decided to not have Snape and Lily be friends when they were younger; as it I couldn't make it work the I wanted, so Snape and Lily never were friends before this story. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Previously on Lily's Plan**

"_What is it you two have planned?" Lily asked._

"_You'll see" the two kids said._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lily, Harry, and Hermione appeared in front of Longbottom manor thanks to a portkey that Augusta sent them.

"Okay, are you two going to tell me what you have planned?" Lily asked.

Harry and Hermione just smiled and proceed toward the front door. Lily sighed and followed. When they got there Neville was waiting for them.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, professor please come in" Neville said bowing.

"Please Neville, we aren't in school please call me Lily, I am your godmother" Lily said smiling.

Neville nodded and led the group to the bedroom that Alice and Frank were occupying.

"It took some doing, but I got them to release them, now what are you going to do?" Augusta asked.

"Quite simply, we are going to heal them with our own magic" Hermione said.

"But won't that drain you?" Augusta asked.

"Yes, but Hermione and my cores are very powerful so we can handle it" Harry said.

Augusta looked at her son and daughter-in-law then to Lily.

"Let them try Augusta" Lily said though she was very worried too.

Augusta nodded.

Harry and Hermione climbed up on the bed and Harry took Frank's hand in his then took Hermione's other while she took Alice's hand in hers. The kids closed their eyes and you could see their magic channeling into the two adults. Alice was the first to open her eyes followed by Frank. Both adults could feeling the magic flowing through them healing their minds and bodies. When Harry and Hermione finished they let go and got off the bed a little wobbly, but fine.

"Mom, what are we doing here?" Frank asked as he took in his surroundings.

Augusta had tears in her eyes as she rushed and hugged her son.

"Lily, what's going on here?" Alice asked looking at her best friend.

"It's a long story Alice, but first let me ask you if you can move" Lily said.

Alice nodded and got up, though she was a bit unstable at first she was able to walk and not get tired. Frank followed her.

"This is fantastic" Augusta said happily.

"Yes, but can someone tell me what's going on?" Frank asked feeling annoyed at not getting any answers.

"Come, let's all have a seat somewhere comfortable" Augusta said though the old battleaxe was quite giddy.

Once there they all sat down in the lounge and Lily filled them in on what has happened the past eleven years. From her escape to living muggle to Harry and Hermione's time at Hogwarts, which the two kids told. They told the Longbottoms about their suspicions about Dumbledore.

"So what you're telling us that after fight all those Death Eaters, they were able to get off scot-free" Frank said looking furious.

"Yes, they all claimed being under Imperius" Lily said.

"That's bullshit" Frank said.

"Frank, language, your son is in the room" Alice chided.

Frank shut his mouth and nodded.

"Neville come here and let me get a good at you" Alice said gently.

Neville walked towards his mother a bit scared, but when he got there he hugged her tightly thinking she might disappear if he let go.

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere" Alice whispered knowing what her son was thinking.

The rest of the time the Longbottoms got to know one another, and that's when the Potters decided to leave.

"Lily, could you please come back for New Year's I would like to talk to you some more?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure, I want to spend sometime with the Grangers too" Lily said.

"They are invited too" Frank said then looked at his mom for approval.

"They are most welcome, I'd like to meet the parents of the smartest witch of this age" Augusta said smiling.

Lily nodded and they headed off to tell the Grangers the good news.

/Scene Break/

New Years was grand as the Grangers went with the Potters to Longbottom manor was a joyous occasion, even Augusta seemed carefree, which was quite a surprise to those who knew her. In attendance were the Bones family as well since they were close family friends to the Longbottoms.

"Lily, it is so good to see you" Amelia Bones said.

"It is nice to see you too Amelia, I hear your head of the DMLE, James always said you would get the job someday" Lily said.

"Yes, I miss him terribly" Amelia said.

Lily wiped a tear away.

"I've got some information concerning certain accounts of your son's and what a meddlesome old man has done," Amelia said.

"Yes, Dumbledore has some questions that need answered, like why he falsified documents to get at the Potter vault" Lily said.

"I'm looking into it right now, but the Gringotts papers helped give me a great start" Amelia said.

"I'm pleased" Lily said.

"Now what I'd like to know is how did two children with barely any magical training able to do something highly trained healer could not?" Amelia asked.

"I have no idea, I've tried getting them to tell me, but they just say it was magic" Lily said shaking her head.

"Mom it is magic, all Hermione and I did was use our magic to awaken them, then we did it again to heal them" Harry said.

"But they tried waking Frank and Alice before with no effect whatsoever, why did yours work?" Amelia asked.

"Simple, we didn't do any incantation of any kind, we pushed in raw magic and told it what we wanted to do" Hermione said.

"But that means you two are probably the most powerful magic users" Alice said shocked.

"Yes we are, and though we could get you healed and everything, you'll still have to get back into shape both physically and magically, we can't do that for you" Harry said.

"That we can do" Frank said with a nod.

"This is quite interesting and I'm thinking you want me to keep this hush-hush?" Amelia asked.

"Yes we do madam Bones, we don't want the fame, we just did this to help our friend Neville" Hermione said.

"You guys are the best" Neville said hugging both Hermione and Harry.

Dan and Emma never have been to a wizarding home were amazed the grand scale of Longbottom manor. They were aware that not all magical families lived like this, only a certain few. They enjoyed their time talking with the Longbottoms and with Amelia. The magicals too enjoyed the company of the Grangers and didn't treat them like second class citizens. The adults knew that this was the beginnings of a great friendship.

The rest of the night Harry and Hermione acted like kids and played with Neville and Susan. The blond haired Hufflepuff was quite shy and it took Harry and Hermione to get her to open up to them. But once she opened up she had a great sense of humor.

"Susan, why haven't we ever seen this side of you at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Um, well, I don't know many people there aside from Hannah" Susan said shyly.

"Well you know us, and we like this Susan very much" Hermione said.

Neville nodded.

Susan smiled, she had no idea how these two did it, but they brought her out of her shell in just the first meeting. She was always a bit shy around people and preferred to work in the background. That's why she was in Hufflepuff, she had no itch to be in the spotlight, plus she was loyal to a fault.

After the party Harry and Hermione left knowing they added another friend and ally, which made them quite happy.

/Scene Break/

They boarded the Hogwarts Express this time alone, Lily decided to apparate to the school beforehand. Thus leaving Dan and Emma to get the two back on the train. After many hugs and kisses they separated from the adults and got on the train. They found Neville saving a seat for them. Susan joined them a little later.

"So what do you guys think is going to happen when we get back?" Harry asked.

"Well-" but Susan was cut off when the door slide open to reveal Ron Weasley.

"Harry, there you are mate, where have you been?" the redhead asked.

"Excuse me, but you and I aren't mates" Harry said coolly.

Ron wasn't fazed by this and entered the compartment.

"Budge over bookworm, I want to sit by my mate" he said in a demanding tone.

Hermione huffed, "I'm not moving anywhere Weasley."

Ron glared at Hermione and was about to say something when Susan made her appearance known.

"Shut your trap Weasley, leave if you have nothing nice to say" Susan said standing up facing the redhead.

This shocked everyone in the compartment.

"What did you say?" Ron growled.

But Susan stood her ground.

"I said shut up and leave Weasley, or do I have to clean out your ears" Susan said as she brandish her wand.

Ron just glared at the Hufflepuff before turning on his heel to leave.

"Well that was something" Hermione said after Ron left.

"I'll say, Susan, remind me to never get on your bad side" Harry said.

"Yeah, you're quite scary" Neville said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Sorry, but he bugs me" Susan said as she sat down.

Harry and Hermione then began to tell their two friends about what might be hidden in the castle and who they think placed protection to guarded it.

"Harry, this is very serious, we might need my aunt in on this" Susan said.

"I know Susan, but we don't know enough to present this to your aunt. I mean we don't even know what it is and who might be trying to take it" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was unhappy in just found out that he was being investigated. He didn't like anyone snooping into things they'd never understand. He had to find a way to dissuade them. Though he was happy to note that he placed to cloak in Harry's hands so now he could find the boy whenever he fancied.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione had a great time now with the addition of Susan to their group. With the four of them they had developed a strong bond of friendship with one another. The only wrinkle was occasion appearance of a certain redhead.

"What is your problem Weasley?" Susan asked.

The four were relaxing in the courtyard when the redhead made an appearance.

"Nothing Bones, but to make sure my best mate isn't bothered by you" Ron sneered.

"Weasley, you never been my best mate and if anyone was my best mate it would be Neville" Harry said.

"Quit playing Harry, you'd be nothing without me" Ron boasted.

Harry and Hermione glanced at one another wondering if this Weasley had some kind of brain malfunction or something. They knew that it was just him since the twins were great to be around, and even Percy was alright even though he is a stick in the mud with a bigger stick up his rear end. They knew that there was one more Weasley coming to Hogwarts, a girl and they hoped she was normal.

"Come on Harry, lets go inside and play some chess" Ron said grabbing Harry's arm.

"No thanks Weasley, I'm hanging out with my friends" Harry said tugging his arm away.

"Alright, but how about later?" Ron asked.

Harry was about to respond when Fred and George appeared.

"Is our poor excuse of a brother bothering you Harry?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, because if he is we'd be happy to keep him occupied" George said.

"Go ahead guys, he was just being a prat" Harry said.

The twins nodded and dragged their brother away saying that they had new products that needed testing.

"Well now that distraction is gone, we can go back discussing whatever Fluffy is guarding" Susan said.

"Yes, now we know that it has to be very valuable, but what can be _that_ valuable?" Hermione pondered.

"Well I remember reading in the _Daily Prophet_ about a break in Gringotts, but that was a while ago" Susan said thinking back.

"That could be something, do you remember when it was?" Harry asked.

Susan nodded, "yes, it was a few weeks in the school year."

"So that would coincide with Fluffy" Hermione said nodding.

"Couldn't it be just be a coincidence that Gringotts was broken into and Fluffy?" Neville asked.

"Could be, but I doubt it" Harry said shaking his head.

Neville sighed.

"Alright, but we still have no idea what it could be" Hermione said.

"Lets see Hagrid, he owns Fluffy, he might know what it is guarding" Harry suggested.

"Good idea Harry" Hermione said.

The four then made their way to Hagrid's. After they got there and then declined an offering of Rock Cakes they found out that the object was the Sorcerer's stone. On their way back they head to the library, well Hermione dragged them to the Library to research.

"Hermione, why'd you make us do this now?" Neville whined.

"Because it is fresh in our minds, thus we can get a jump start on our information gathering" Hermione said.

Harry sighed, but he was used to this. It was Neville and Susan that were the rookies. They researched and found out that the Sorcerer's stone was made by Nicholas Flamel, but they didn't know why the stone was placed here at this time.

"It's probably here because everyone knows Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard alive" Susan said.

They were now in Gryffindor's quarters. Susan and Neville were sitting in the two chair and Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch holding hands. Susan knew of their marriage as does her aunt Amelia.

"I guess, but why Hogwarts though, I mean he could've placed anywhere else. So why here?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts is very well protected Harry, so it is a safe place to store something as valuable as the Sorcerer's stone" Godric said.

"Yeah, but this is a school, you shouldn't place something so valuable that any crazy person could come in and try and take. The person could hurt the students" Hermione said.

Godric nodded, "I see your point Hermione, it was a foolish decision."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not making this chap very exciting, but it will build up. I have no idea if I will conclude the first year in the next chap or make it two chaps. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It became very trying as the four did their studies and researched more on the Sorcerer's stone. But Hermione was relentless; she wanted to know everything and still managed to keep everyone on task with their homework. Harry, Neville and Susan were in Gryffindor's quarters studying.

"She's quite scary when she wants to be" Neville said, as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"She is, I never noticed" Harry said casually.

"Bloody hell Harry, you've known her the longest you would know" Neville said.

Harry shrugged, "it's what makes Hermione, Hermione."

"Harry, she really should've been put in Ravenclaw. She is already prepping us for our exams" Susan said.

"Wouldn't hurt to be ready" Harry said smirking.

"Ready, yes, dead tired to take them, no" Susan said.

Hermione entered and she looked steamed.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"That thick redhead" Hermione growled.

"What has Weasley done this time?" Harry asked knowing which Weasley she was mad at.

"He came to me asking help on his homework, I agreed until I found out all he wanted to do was copy it" Hermione said.

"What did you do?" Harry asked kind of afraid at what his wife at the moment.

"I sort of hexed him" Hermione said in a small voice.

"What hex did you use on the git?" Susan asked curiously.

"Let's just say he's in the hospital wing right now" Hermione said.

"Did anyone see you?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Well then it is your word against his and we know who will win that fight" Neville said.

"I know, but I shouldn't have lost my temper" Hermione said tiredly.

"You're stressed out Hermione, you have to relax" Susan said.

"But exams, they are just around the corner" Hermione complained.

"Hermione we know and we're doing are best to get ready for them, but you have to relax" Susan said calmly.

Hermione sighed, but nodded. She started to ease up on the study periods for the exams, but when they were studying she was a taskmaster.

/Scene Break/

"Man, I never thought those would end" Neville said tiredly.

"You're telling me" Susan said leaning on Neville for support.

"Really, I heard that end of the exams were very hard, but I found them rather enjoyable" Hermione said.

Neville and Susan looked at Hermione like she'd gone nuts.

Harry chuckled as he loosened his tie.

They headed out to the grounds to rest after taking their last exam.

"Hey Hagrid" Harry greeted.

" 'Ello Harry, yer all finished with exams?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah."

"Tha's good" Hagrid said.

They talked with Hagrid for bit then when Hagrid let it slip about music and a certain three-headed dog the foursome quickly said goodbye and headed to see McGonagall.

"Professor" Harry called.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Bones, what brings you in on such a nice day?" McGonagall asked.

"It's about the Sorcerer's stone" Harry said in a quiet voice so one would over hear them.

McGonagall's face went stone, "come with me, you four."

The quartet followed McGonagall into an empty classroom.

"Where did you find this out?" McGonagall asked sternly.

None of them said a thing as they were afraid they'd get Hagrid in trouble, but McGonagall knew.

"Of course Hagrid, he never was able to keep his mouth closed" the Scottish professor murmured.

"Professor, someone is going to try to take the stone" Hermione said.

"And you know this for a fact Mrs. Potter?" McGonagall asked. She used Hermione's real title since they were alone and everyone in the room knew.

"Professor, a vault in Gringotts was robbed around Harry's birthday, but nothing was taken. According to um, well Hagrid, he was sent to take something out of a vault by Dumbledore" Susan said.

McGonagall was impressed with the Hufflepuff's deduction skills, but she shouldn't be surprised with who her aunt was.

"I see, but where is the connection?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor, we don't have time, I think Voldemort is going to try to steal the stone, we need to do something to stop him" Harry said with a bit of exasperation.

McGonagall winced slightly at the name.

"Mr. Potter the stone is well protected" McGonagall said.

She knew it was a mistake to let them know that the stone was actually in the castle, but figured that since they already knew it wouldn't hurt any, besides the traps in place would detour anyone.

"Professor, remember the dragon Hagrid had?" Hermione questioned.

McGonagall could hardly forget. Hagrid somehow got a dragon egg and hatched it. Ron Weasley was there to witness that and he and Malfoy were caught after curfew and had to serve it with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore sent the dragon to Romania to live amongst its own.

"Hagrid told us about Fluffy and he told us how to get by him. He told the guy who he got the dragon from this exact same thing of how to get by Fluffy, the Cerberus" Hermione said.

"That maybe, but the stone is well-protected, and that's all I will say in the matter" McGonagall said sternly.

The quartet knew that they didn't convince her so they left.

"Quirrell is going to go after the stone, I know it" Harry said.

"Harry, you forgot something really important" Susan said.

"What's that?" Harry asked with bit of annoyance.

"Dumbledore, Quirrell won't go after the stone when Dumbledore is around. He's not that dumb" Susan said.

Harry had to agree, as much as he hated the man, Dumbledore was a very powerful wizard.

"So as long as Dumbledore is around the stone is safe" Neville said.

"I guess" Harry said with a sigh.

Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

/Scene Break/

The days passed slowly and the quartet watched and waited. One day during lunch they noticed Dumbledore wasn't there. This made them panic some.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but this doesn't look good" Harry said.

Neville and Susan agreed.

They decided, well Harry decided that it was up to them since they already tried to go to a teacher. They decided to wait for tonight since it was too early and they knew Quirrell wouldn't go after the stone with students and other teachers around to see him.

/Scene Break/

"Come on, lets go" Harry said, they were all in the Potter's quarters. Lily was visiting McGonagall at the moment.

The others nodded and followed Harry's lead. When they got to the third floor corridor they found the big three-headed dog fast asleep and a harp playing.

"Looks like Quirrell has been here" Harry whispered.

They found a trapdoor and looked at one another.

"I'll go first, if you don't hear from me then go find a teacher" Harry said.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand then nodded. Harry jumped down and found he was cushioned.

"It's okay, come on down!" Harry shouted.

Hermione, Neville and Susan followed.

"What is this stuff?" Susan asked.

"It's Devil's Snare you guys, keep absolutely calm" Neville advised.

They nodded and followed Neville's advice and soon they dropped below.

"Great job Nev, I knew you'd come through" Harry said clapping his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Neville blushed and Susan was beaming at him with pride.

"Come on, let's go" Hermione said.

The quartet went forward and ended up in a room full of flying objects.

"What are they?" Susan asked.

"They're keys, and they have wings" Harry said eyeing one carefully.

"Okay, but what are we supposed to do?" Neville asked.

"Do you think they'll attack us?" Susan asked.

"Let's get to the other side and then we can plan" Hermione suggested.

They did and rushed over to the other side. They were glad the keys didn't attack them. They tried the door, but found it was locked and no spell helped.

"Great, now what do we do?" Susan asked.

"I think we need to find the right key that will unlock the door" Harry said.

"Okay, but who should do it?" Hermione asked a little nervous about flying.

"I'll do it" Harry said.

They knew that Harry was good on a broom since they saw him fly during their first flying lesson and knew that he was a natural. Harry grabbed the broom and took off. He scanned the was a bit frustrated with all the flying keys blocking his sight.

"Can you see the key from where you are?" Harry asked.

He heard negative responses from below so Harry flew around then spotted the right one. It had a bent wing and was struggling to keep up in the air.

_There it is_ Harry thought.

Harry flew to it and grabbed it, but as soon as he did the other keys became active and started to attack Harry. He flew around trying to lose them, but found that they were honed in on him.

"Here's the key, catch!" Harry shouted.

Harry chucked the key as hard as he could, Neville caught and unlocked the door. Hermione and Susan rushed in.

"Come on Harry, get in!" Susan shouted.

Harry flew through the open door and the girls shut the door before the keys could get in. They heard hundred of thumps and they let out breath of relief.

"Well that was close" Harry said panting slightly.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine Hermione, lets get going" Harry said straightening up.

They walked forward and then fires roared to life to reveal a giant chessboard. They tried to make it through and found their way blocked by the giant chess pieces.

"We have to play chess to get through?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I wish that Ron was here right now" Neville mumbled.

"I can do it" Susan said bravely.

"Really Susan, I didn't know you knew how to play" Harry said.

"I don't, but I read a lot of books on chess strategy" Susan said sheepishly.

They got into positions that were open and then started to play. Susan proved be an excellent player even though she never actually play a single game. Her strategy was inventive and smart. She only sacrificed pieces that would only help their cause.

"Harry, move three spaces to the left and you'll have the king in checkmate" Susan said.

"Are you sure Sue?" Harry asked.

"Positive" Susan said.

Harry nodded and did what he was told. The king took off his crown and tossed it at Harry's feet.

"We won, that was bloody brilliant Susan" Neville said hugging the girl tightly.

Susan blushed, but smiled.

"That's great Sue, now we need to get going" Harry said.

The quartet entered the next room to a very foul scent.

"Bloody hell, it smells like Ron when he rips one" Neville muffled through his cloak.

"I have to agree with you on that Nev" Harry said through his cloak sleeve.

They walked through and found a dead troll in the middle of the room.

"Good thing we didn't have to fight that" Susan said.

"Yeah, now lets go before I lose my lunch" Hermione said.

With that the rushed to the other side to the next room. After they were able to breath clean air again looked around. They found a table with a row of bottles on it. A piece of parchment was lying there also. When the stepped closer purple fire rose from behind them and black fire ahead of them.

"Great, now what do we do?" Susan asked.

Hermione picked up the piece of parchment and began to read it.

"This brilliant" Hermione said.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It's a logic puzzle" Hermione said.

The brainy Gryffindor then began to explain the puzzle to them.

"So there's only one bottle of potion to go forward and only one potion to go back and the rest are poisons" Susan said.

"Yes" Hermione said.

"But which one is which?" Neville asked.

Hermione thought for a second then grinned.

"This will take us forward" Hermione said grabbing the smallest bottle on the table.

"That only looks like enough to get one of us" Susan commented.

"Yeah, but Quirrell got through with this potion, so it has to be self-filling" Harry said.

"That's brilliant Harry, you're absolutely right" Hermione said.

"That's great and all, but who stays and who goes forward?" Neville asked.

"Neville and I will go back and alert the professor, you and Harry go on" Susan said.

"Are you sure Sue?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you're the strongest wizard I know who's are age, I know you can do it and with Hermione by your side you can lose" Susan said.

"Alright Susan, this is the potion to get back" Hermione said handing the round bottle to the Hufflepuff.

"Thanks and good luck" Susan said.

"Same to you" Hermione said.

They exchanged goodbyes and then got ready.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione made it through the black fire and holding each other's hands. When they got passed that they found someone standing if front of a mirror. Harry felt his head hurt, but then he strengthen his shields to stop the pain.

"So we were right, it was Quirrell" Hermione said.

This caused the man to turn to them.

"You, what are two doing here?" Quirrell asked without a stutter.

"To stop you from stealing the stone" Harry said.

Quirrell flicked his wrist and cords wrapped around Harry and Hermione. The professor then turned back to the mirror muttering to himself.

"I see the stone, but how do I get it? Do I smash the mirror?"

An eerie voice answered.

"_Use the boy."_

Quirrell released Harry and pulled him until he was standing front of the mirror. Harry had no idea what was going on, but knew he couldn't let the stone fall into Voldemort's hands. All of a sudden the mirror version of Harry winked at him and pulled a red stone out of his pocket. Harry felt a weight drop in his pocket and knew had he the stone.

"Well, what do you see?" Quirrell asked.

Harry snapped on his Occlumency shields tight before he answered.

"I see Hermione and myself, it's our wedding day" Harry made up.

"What's this" Quirrell shouted and pushed Harry aside.

"_He lies."_

"Come here Potter and tell me what you actually saw" Quirrell demanded.

Harry moved back until he was by Hermione.

"_Let me talk to him."_

"But master, you're not strong enough" Quirrell begged.

"_I'm strong enough for this."_

Quirrell nodded and unraveled his turban then turned around. There on the back of Quirrell's head was the ugliest thing that Harry and Hermione ever saw.

"_Harry Potter, at last we meet. You see what has become of me"_ Voldemort wheezed.

"You don't look very good, I'm sure if you get out in the sun that you'll tan up nicely" Harry said as he unraveled the cords binding his wife.

Once unbound Hermione had her wand out and pointing at Voldemort.

Voldemort chuckled.

"_You think you can beat me, you're just a filthy little Mudblood" _Voldemort said.

"Harry was able to beat you as a baby, so I think my odds are pretty good" Hermione said confidently.

"_Kill them"_ Voldemort ordered.

Quirrell leapt forward at Hermione, but Harry jumped in front and was chocked. But that ended quickly by a screeching pain. When Harry looked he saw Quirrell's hand had turned to ash. Harry turned to Hermione and she nodded. They both charged forward and grabbed on to Quirrell. Quirrell screamed in pain as each part touched turned to ash. The couple collapsed tired when a spectral form of Voldemort lunged towards them. It passed through Hermione and left the room.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, he just took some of my magic that's all" Hermione said with a hint of weariness in her voice.

Harry sighed in relief.

"So Harry, what really happened?" Hermione asked.

They were now sitting resting Harry's back against the wall and Hermione in his lap. Hermione's head was on Harry's chest as Harry had an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Well, I saw myself in the mirror and all I could think about was that I didn't want Voldemort to get the stone. Then the mirror version of me winked at me and pulled a red stone out his pocket" Harry said as he went to pull out the stone from his pocket.

Hermione was faster and pulled out the red stone.

"So this is the Sorcerer's stone" Hermione said looking at it like she does a Rubik's Cube ready to be solved.

Harry nodded.

"We should destroy it Harry, so that Voldemort or anyone else can't use it" Hermione said.

"Alright, do you have enough magic left to cast?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

Harry got up and laid the stone a good distance away then moved back towards his wife. They both pulled out their wands and cast the strongest blasting hex they knew. The combined power obliterated the stone into dust. They then plopped down and fell asleep due to their exhaustion.

/Scene Break/

Harry awoke in the hospital wing with Hermione in the bed right beside him.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled.

"Never better" she answered.

"Ah Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, I'm glad you are awake."

Harry and Hermione looked to find Dumbledore watching them.

"Sir, how are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm quite fine Mr. Potter, but I think I should be asking that question" Dumbledore said.

"I'm alright" Harry said.

"That's good, now care to tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry and Hermione glanced at one another. They then began their tale with Harry and Hermione trading off with one another. Dumbledore was amazed with the way that one could continue where the other left off. It was just like the Weasley twins. Once finished Dumbledore had an understanding of what happened.

"Sir, Nicholas Flamel and his wife are going to die, aren't they?" Hermione asked.

"So you know about Nicholas then, yes he and his wife will die. But don't be sad, they've had a long life and have enough elixir to put their affairs in order" Dumbledore said.

"Sir, what Hermione and I did to Quirrell, what was that?" Harry asked.

"Ah Harry, what you ask can only be guessed upon. I believe it was the love you share for one another. The sibling love that caused Quirrell to react like that" Dumbledore said in his 'I-know-it-all' voice.

Harry and Hermione knew better, but thought better than to say anything different. After that Dumbledore left. Susan and Neville came rushing after with Lily right behind.

"Are you two alright?" Susan asked worriedly.

"We're fine, just a few scrapes that's all" Hermione said.

"Thank Merlin" Neville said with relief.

Harry turned to his mom to see that she was barely containing her anger.

"Mom, you know that we had to do it. If we hadn't acted Voldemort would be back" Harry said keeping his eyes on his mom's as well as holding back his fear of feeling her wrath.

Lily broke down and lunged at Harry pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"You scared me half to death Harry James Potter, and you Hermione Jane Potter. What were you thinking when you let Harry led you there?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lily, but like Harry said we had to" Hermione said.

She crawled off her bed onto Harry's, which caused her to be pulled into Lily's embrace. They talked for a while and got the real story from the couple and not the lie they told Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

The rest of the year went fine with Harry and Hermione released two days later. The whole castle was abuzz with what happened down in the chamber. Oddly, the real story was better than what was made up, which was quite rare in Hogwarts. The end of the year feast had Gryffindor winning the House Cup though Ravenclaw won the Quidditch one.

"Maybe next year I'll tryout for the Quidditch team" Harry said.

"That would be great, Gryffindor needs a good Seeker" Neville said.

They boarded the train with Harry looking at Hogwarts one more time.

_See you next year Hogwarts_ Harry thought fondly.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of their first year. What will happen this summer? Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. The Start of an Interesting Summer

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Start of an Interesting Summer**

The quartet had a nice trip back to London with only Malfoy and a certain Weasley coming by to bug them. They were easily dealt with a few spells that had the two annoyances leaving with new appendages. When the train arrived at 9 ¾ they stepped off and went through the barrier to find their family members standing there chatting with one another.

"Mom!" Hermione shouted as she ran to hug her mother.

Emma bent down and pulled her daughter into a fierce hug followed by her father.

Neville greeted his parents with hugs and Susan hugged her aunt. Harry went by his mom and gave her a hug even though they just saw one another at Hogwarts not too long ago.

"I heard that you had an interesting year this year" Amelia said coming up to the Potters.

"You could say that" Harry said.

"Well, I'd to hear about it when we get a chance" Amelia said.

"How about dinner at Potter Manor?" Lily suggested.

"That sounds lovely, what time?" Augusta asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow at seven" Lily said.

The same arrangements were made with the Longbottoms.

/Scene Break/

The Grangers and Potters took a portkey to Potter manor where they decided to stay for the summer with the Grangers using reusable portkeys to get to work and back.

"Harry, the first thing you should do is reestablish the wards here," Lily said.

Harry nodded and followed his mom to the room where they could control the wards.

"Harry, you need to cut your hand let a few drops of blood fall onto that large stone. Hermione, do the same since you're Lady Potter" Lily said.

Harry and Hermione did as they were told and the large stone glowed for a few seconds then was back to normal. They grabbed the book that controlled who could enter or not. They erased Dumbledore's name and put in Amelia and Susan Bones' names in as well as Augusta, Alice, Frank, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione's parents.

"Alright, now that's finished lets get settled" Lily said.

They all chose rooms with Harry and Hermione sharing the master suite. Dan was a little leery about this, but Emma pulled him away telling him that they were still too young for that sort of thing. Lily chose a bedroom right next to the Grangers.

Dinner that night was fun, though Harry and Hermione were grilled on what happened. The couple answered all the questions that the adults asked to the best of their knowledge.

"So the stone is gone?" Emma questioned.

"As far as we know, we both used a very powerful blasting hex to destroy it" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"And Dumbledore doesn't suspect anything?" Dan asked.

The two kids shook their heads.

"There was one small snag though" Lily said.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"Dumbledore tried to get to talk me into giving Harry to my sister" Lily said.

**Flashback**

Lily entered Dumbledore's office confused as to why he asked her come here. But she was ready for anything. Her Occlumency shields were up and her wand was ready. She knew she couldn't defeat the old man, but she would go down fighting.

"Ah Lily, please sit" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

Lily did as she was told.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.

Lily shook her head in response.

"Very well, now I guess you're wondering why I asked to talk to you" Dumbledore said with his eyes still twinkling.

"Yes" Lily said.

"It's about Harry's living arrangements" Dumbledore said.

"What business is it of yours to ask about that?" Lily asked narrowing her eyes.

"I'm just worried about your son, I don't think where you live is safe for him" Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone.

"And where would you suggest he was placed?" Lily asked.

"At your sister's" Dumbledore said.

"No way Albus, my sister hates me. She hates magic. Her husband hates magic also. I'm not placing my son in that kind of environment" Lily said firmly.

"Now Lily, you must understand, I'm only thinking of Harry's safety" Dumbledore said.

"I don't think you heard me Albus. My sister and her husband hate magic" Lily said firmly.

"I'm sure that hate is misunderstood" Dumbledore said calmly.

Lily was really wondering why she looked up to this man when she was a student, because right now he was totally nuts.

"I will not give my sister my son, not ever" Lily said with a growl.

"Surely you worry about his safety" Dumbledore said.

"I do Albus, but I know I can protect him if any Death Eaters try to attack" Lily said.

"There are special wards around your sister's that I can put up to protect him" Dumbledore said.

"Oh, so when will I be able to see him then?" Lily asked.

"Never, it's too risky for anyone witch or wizard to visit him while he's under those protection since it might be seen by a Death Eater" Dumbledore said.

"So, what you want me to do is send my son to my sister who would hate him and I'm not allowed to see him ever" Lily summed up.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Are you out of your damn mind Albus!" Lily shouted.

This of course made every portrait in the room awaken.

"Now Lily, you must think of the greater good" Dumbledore said.

"No, I'm thinking about my son, and I am not going to send him there" Lily spat.

"Now Lily" Dumbledore said trying to get everything back in control.

"Save it Albus, I'm not going to change my mind" Lily said as she stormed off.

**End Flashback**

"Wow mom, I didn't know you had a temper" Harry said.

"Sorry dear, but Petunia and I used to be close until I started to show magic then we simply drifted apart" Lily said.

"It's alright mom, I understand" Harry said as he hugged his mom.

"Thanks honey" Lily said smiling.

"So Dumbledore tried to get Harry into an environment that would see him probably abused" Dan said frowning.

Lily sighed and nodded.

"Why are we even letting you go to that place?" Dan asked with some anger in his voice.

"Because Harry and I want to go, besides we're of age in the magical world because we're married. So you have no say on where we go to school" Hermione said calmly.

"You may be married, but we are still your parents and we can move" Dan threaten.

"Fine, so can we. Potter manor has more than enough room for us" Hermione said not backing down.

Dan couldn't believe his daughter was fighting him on this, he was only doing this to keep her safe.

"I'm not a little kid anymore daddy, I'm Lady Hermione Jane Potter" Hermione said with her back straight and head held high.

Dan sighed, he knew she was right. It was just hard to accept that your little girl was all grown up even though she was just twelve.

"Honey, we're just worried about you, that's all" Emma said.

"I know mom, but I'm not going to runaway. Gryffindors never run from a fight" Hermione said firmly.

"You're channeling Harry again dear" Lily said sighing.

Harry was just grinning at his wife, he was proud of his wife for standing up to her parents. He knew it was taking all her courage to do it.

The rest of the night was light and fun, as they wanted to forget the little fight at dinner. It worked and by the time it was time for bed everyone left with an understanding that running away wouldn't solve anything.

/Scene Break/

The next day they took a tour of Potter manor; Star led the way explaining the history of the manor. Potter manor is the ancestral home of the Potters with some of the oldest and strongest wards ever. Only Gringotts and Hogwarts compared to the ones around Potter manor.

"This the Potter library, it is the largest one probably in Britain" Star said.

Hermione's eyes widen at the size of the library. She thought that she had died and gone to heaven. Her eyes glazed over as she wandered to the nearest shelf and grabbed a book. She ignored everyone else and plopped down into a cushy arm chair and began to read.

"Star, I think we'll continue the tour later" Harry said chucking at his wife's actions.

Star nodded and popped away.

Emma was in the same state as her daughter, but Dan was holding her arm to keep her from following in her daughter's dazed footsteps.

"Let her go Dan, she not going to be happy with you if you keep her from these books" Lily said with a sigh.

Dan just sighed and nodded.

"How come you aren't like that mom?" Harry asked.

"Oh believe me, I was just the same when I first saw this library" Lily told her son.

Harry looked on as he watched his wife absorb the information that laid in the book she was reading. He could see her eyes twinkling brightly as she read. Harry loved watching his wife read, as it so much fun to see her bright eyes and wide smile.

"Dan, you have to see this, there is works by Shakespeare here" Emma called.

Dan followed his wife's voice.

/Scene Break/

They spend pretty much most of the day in the library and Harry had to drag Hermione out of the library to get ready to greeted their guests.

"But I'm not finished with this book" Hermione whined.

"Hermione, the Bones and Longbottoms are going to be here in ten minutes. We have to be ready" Harry said.

Hermione pouted.

"You can come back tomorrow Hermione, we have all summer, you know" Harry said.

"I know, but I want to finish it now" Hermione said as she protruded her bottom lip.

Harry rolled his eyes.

At seven the Bones and Longbottoms arrived.

"Welcome to Potter manor" Harry greeted as he bowed.

"Hello Harry, and thank you for welcoming us" Amelia said.

"You're welcome, Hermione would've joined me, but she's getting ready still. She was reading a book and I had to interrupt her so she could get ready" Harry said.

"And you lived to tell the tale" Susan said giggling.

Harry just smiled and led them to the living room where the Grangers and Lily were waiting.

"Here we are, Susan, why don't you see if Hermione is ready" Harry said.

The Hufflepuff nodded and Harry had a house elf show her to Hermione's room.

"Would any of you care for a drink while we wait?" Harry offered.

A house elf was standing by waiting for the drink orders and once he got them with a few snap of his fingers the drinks appeared.

"Thank you Kipper, we'll let you know when we want to eat" Harry said.

Kipper nodded and popped away.

"Well Harry, should we wait til after dinner to talk or should we do it now?" Amelia asked.

"I think after dinner would be best since Hermione isn't here" Harry said.

Amelia nodded.

They talked about others things, Lily told them about how Dumbledore wanted to put Harry with her sister.

"The old coot is definitely up to something" Augusta said.

"Yes, but what it is we don't know yet. He likes to keep his cards close to his chest" Amelia said.

/Scene Break/

Susan followed the elf to Hermione's bedroom and knocked on the door. She didn't hear anything so she entered and found Hermione reading. The Hufflepuff sighed.

"Hermione" she called.

Hermione didn't even look up.

Susan sighed and walked over and did something that was likely to get her hexed, she yanked the book away.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione" Susan said.

Hermione looked up and when she saw Susan she realized she had lost track of time.

"I'm sorry Susan, I just wanted to finish up that chapter, then I would've come down" she said.

Susan rolled her eyes. _Yeah right, like I'd believe that_ she thought.

"Yeah right Hermione, you're not even dressed yet" she said.

Hermione looked down and found out that her friend was right. She was still wearing sweats that she usually wore to lounge around in.

"Right, I'll just get dressed then" she said.

"And I'll take this book with me to make sure you don't read anymore tonight" Susan said.

Hermione kept her mouth shut as she changed. Once she was in some more presentable clothes she and Susan headed down to the living room. The Longbottoms were already there chatting with the others.

"There you two are, what took ya?" Emma asked when the two girls came in.

"Hermione was reading" Susan said and held up the book as proof.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

Harry sighed and took the book from Susan.

"Well now that's over, I think it is time to eat," he said.

Everyone got up and followed Harry to the dining room. They all sat down with Harry sitting at the head of the table with Hermione on his left followed by her parents. Lily took the other side of Harry and the Bones and Longbottoms filled in the rest. The dinner went well with topics ranging from magical to muggle, both sides interested in hearing what the other side had to say.

After dinner they went back to the living room and got settled for the tale of what happened at the end of the kids' first year. It started off with Harry and Hermione telling about hearing about the three-headed dog and their suspicion of Quirrell. It then continued with Neville and Susan joining in as they explained the events of what happened with their talk with Hagrid and McGonagall to making their way through the traps that the professors made to protect the stone. The four highlight one another accomplishments and this pleased the adults as they saw that the kids never took credit in something they didn't help with and heaped on praise to the one who did. Hermione and Harry's telling about their confrontation with Voldemort was shocking and a bit frightening also.

"Well that was an amazing story, if I didn't know you four like I do, I'd think it was just a story" Amelia said.

"It was quite a tale, but I can't believe that four first years got through traps that were designed to stop full-grown wizards" Augusta said.

"Dumbledore is behind this, I know it. It smell like his doing" Frank said frowning.

Alice nodded in agreement.

"Well the next thing we should do is figure out what we should do now" Lily said.

The others nodded.

/Scene Break/

The days spent at Potter manor were enjoyable as Harry explored the place and Hermione explored the library. Dan and Emma went to work, but when they had a day off Dan would relax on the terrace and Emma would be in the library with Hermione. Lily would walk the grounds, she loved the scenery. She wandered until she got to the ward line, then turn back around. But today was different. As she got to the ward line she met someone she hadn't talk to in years.

"I thought it was you."

Lily looked up from her musing to see Sophia Greengrass standing in front of her smiling.

"Sophie, it's so good to see you again" Lily said hugging her friend.

"It's good to see you too Lily. When I heard that you were alive I wanted to see right a way, but I was so busy at the time" Sophia said returning the embrace.

"So, what have you been up to?" Lily asked.

"Well, I've been working, really. Adrian was going batty with me moping around the house. So I'm putting my Charms mastery to good use" Sophia said.

"That's great, professor Flitwick always said you were gifted in charms" Lily said.

"Yeah, by the way how is he doing?" Sophia asked.

"Good, he's still the same lively teacher we knew when we had him" Lily said.

"That's good, so are you going to tell me what you've been up to?" Sophia asked.

"How about I invite you and Adrian to dinner tonight" Lily said.

"Sounds good, we have nothing to do tonight. Will it be alright if my daughters come too?" Sophia asked.

"Of course, they are most welcome" Lily said.

They parted ways after they chatted for a little while longer.

/Scene Break/

Lily came back to the manor and told Harry about their dinner guests. Harry was thrilled about the idea and went to tell Hermione. He found her in the library with stacks of books surrounding her.

Harry shook his head.

"Hermione, we are going to have guests this evening" he said.

Hermione looked up.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Harry then told her about the Greengrasses coming over and Hermione was curious about it. He then told her about his mother being friends with Mrs. Greengrass and Hermione was more open to it.

At seven that night the Greengrasses arrived. Harry put their names in the book beforehand to allow them access.

"Lily, you look as beautiful as ever" Adrian Greengrass greeted.

"Thank you Adrian, the years haven't touched you either it seems" Lily said smiling.

"Well I should hope not, I'm still young" he said smiling.

"Lily, these are our daughters, Daphne and Astoria" Sophia said.

Harry and Hermione recognized Daphne since she was in their year and Lily recognized Daphne from her classes.

"Welcome to Potter manor Daphne and Astoria" Harry said taking Daphne's hand and kissing it.

Daphne curtseyed respectively, but she kept a neutral face. Harry did the same to Astoria and the girl giggled and blushed. They led their guests to the living room for drinks before dinner. There they met Hermione's parents.

The Greengrasses were purebloods, but didn't have the same attitude like some other pureblood families when it came to muggles. In fact Adrian ventured into the muggle world at times to get ideas for new wizarding products. Sophia loved the muggle fashion more than she did wizarding, which meant that she had more muggle wear than wizarding. Daphne and Astoria grew up with these teachings and when Daphne entered Hogwarts she put on a cool persona to keep away snotty pureblood males. Astoria however was the complete opposite of her sister. She was warm and bubbly and showed it a lot.

Dinner was a nice affair and after that the adults decided to talk while Harry led the others away so they could get to know one another better. Hermione of course led them to the library. When they got to the library Daphne's eyes widen and glazed over slightly.

"I think Daphne is starting to like you Harry" Astoria giggled.

"Well she had better get in line, since I saw him first" Hermione said in mock jealousy.

They sat down in the cushy chairs near the fireplace. Though Harry had to make sure Hermione didn't grab a book first on the way.

"So Daphne, since this is the first time we've met, tell us about yourself" Harry said.

"Well as you know, I'm a Slytherin, but I don't share some of my fellow Slytherins point of view" Daphne said.

"She means Malfoy and his little band" Astoria chipped in.

"Well we have that in common, which is a good start. And seeing the way your eyes glazed over when you saw the size of this library, then I'm sure you and Hermione will get along fine" Harry said smiling.

"Please, she begs and pleads with daddy to expand the library everyday" Astoria said as she rolled her eyes.

Daphne shot a glare at her sister.

Harry and Hermione smiled at the sibling interaction.

Their talk then went into more personal things. The Greengrass sisters learned of Harry's life before Hogwarts and then what happened during the year.

"So Dumbledore brought a magical artifact that he knew would entice the dark lord" Daphne said.

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Is he crazy, think about what could have happened if the dark lord got the stone" Daphne said.

"That's why Harry and I with Susan and Neville went to prevent it" Hermione said.

"Wow, I can't believe you are married, that's amazing. How'd that happen?" Astoria asked.

"Only my sister would latch on to that and ignore the rest" Daphne muttered.

"We really don't know how it happened really, I'm looking into that right now, but I haven't found anything out" Hermione said.

"Would you like some help with that?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, any help you could provide would be useful" Hermione said.

"That's all good and everything, but why don't you two start this tomorrow" Harry suggested.

The two girls nodded and began making plans. Harry and Astoria just sighed and shook their heads. They both knew that the two girls would be at it for a while so they talked about things that didn't involved books or studying. Their conversation was interrupted by Lily.

"Harry, could you come with me please?" Lily asked.

"Sure mom, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Greengrass would like to talk with you" Lily said.

Harry left leaving Astoria alone with the two bookworms. Harry followed his mom to the office that the head of house uses. Inside Adrian was sitting in one of the chairs waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry to have kept you Mr. Greengrass" Harry said as he sat down in the chair behind the desk.

"Not at all Harry" Adrian said.

"Now, what is it you'd like to talk about?" Harry asked.

"What would you think of an alliance between the Greengrasses and Potters?" Adrian asked.

"And what would Potter house gain from this alliance?" Harry asked.

"An ally in the Wizengamot, though I'm sure the Bones and Longbottoms are good enough, but it never hurts to have one with a family that is considered dark" Adrian said.

"Considered?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, my family is considered dark though we never sided with the dark lord or any of his followers. We remained neutral, but that led to rumors to where our actual alliance laid" Adrian said.

"And what would you want in return?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Nothing much, but assist you politically and financially as well help you maintain the businesses that you have" Adrian said.

Harry looked to his mom for advise.

"I think it would be good to have an alliance with the Greengrasses. Harry. They are trustworthy family and will not turn their backs on you" Lily said.

"Alright Mr. Greengrass, I accept, so what do we do to make it official?" Harry asked.

The process was quite simply to do and in a little under fifteen minutes the Potters and Greengrasses were allied with one another.

/Scene Break/

When Susan and Neville came over the next day they were surprised to see Daphne in the library working with Hermione.

"Okay, something big happened" Susan said stating the obvious.

Harry filled the two in on the alliance that the Potter house and Greengrass house now had. This of course shocked the two.

"Wow, Harry, you really don't do anything normal. I mean Daphne is a Slytherin and I've heard that her whole family has been in Slytherin also" Neville said.

"Not entirely correct, my mother was in Ravenclaw" Daphne said.

"Right, sorry" Neville apologized.

Daphne shrugged it off.

This of course was the beginning of what Susan and Neville knew would be an interesting summer.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: there you have it, Daphne Greengrass is a part of the group. I'm saving Luna for last. My next member of Harry and Hermione's merry band will Padma. How will they meet her? Find out in the next chap. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Interesting Summer Pt 2

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Interesting Summer Pt. 2**

Susan and Neville soon got used to seeing Daphne around and they became good friends with the Slytherin.

"You know Harry, you're going to cause an uproar in Gryffindor when they find out" Neville said.

"So, why should I care. Just because Daphne is Slytherin doesn't mean she's evil. I only dislike people who are bent on perpetuating this stupid pureblood supremacy crap" Harry said.

"Language, Harry" Hermione chided.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes dear" he replied.

"So you're going to be the first to break down the walls that Slytherin and Gryffindor has had since the founders" Susan said.

"Salazar Slytherin didn't leave Hogwarts because he disagreed with the other three founders over muggle-borns" Daphne stated.

"How do you know that?" Neville asked.

"In the journal of the founders" Daphne said

"WHAT!?" Susan and Neville shouted.

"Yeah, Hermione found it while she was searching the shelves. It looks like all the founders wrote in it" Harry said.

"Do you have any idea how valuable a book like that is?" Susan asked.

"Of course we do, I'm mean it's probably the only one of its kind" Hermione said.

"Yeah, and we've been reading extensively" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, and the reason why Salazar left Hogwarts was because he wanted go out to find more students for the school. He did return, but it wasn't for very long. He preferred to scout out potential students than teach them really" she said.

"Wow, so everything we've heard about Slytherin and Gryffindor having a fight over bringing in muggle-borns is incorrect" Susan said.

"That's right, Salazar actually tried to bring as many muggle-borns to the school as he could. He did everything to convince them that it would be the best place for them. He even went out of his way to help a muggle-born family get adjusted with the whole magic thing" Harry said.

"Harry, you have any idea how much things will change when people find out about this? It will change the relations between Slytherin and Gryffindor forever" Neville said.

"Well you've started with befriending me and my sister" Daphne said.

"Oh yeah, Astoria is going to be attending Hogwarts this year, but how do you know she's going to be in Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"She may act bright and bubbly all the time, but deep down she has cunning and ambition" Daphne said.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Lily was talking with Sophia in catching up with everything. Lily didn't really pay much attention to the wizarding world while she was hiding and Sophia was a fount of information.

"Sirius is in jail because he killed thirteen muggles and Peter" Lily said shocked.

"Yes, I was surprised as you were when I read about it. He never seemed the type" Sophia said.

"But that's not right, Sirius wasn't our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. We changed it because Sirius argued that he was the obvious choice and wanted to misdirect the Death Eaters" Lily said.

"We must bring this information to Amelia right a way" Sophia said.

Lily nodded and headed to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder from the jar on the mantle and threw it into the fire making the flames turn green.

Lily called out, "Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Within the green flames Amelia's face appeared.

"You called Lily" Amelia said.

"Yes, I have information on Sirius Black" Lily said.

"You do, what is it Lily?" Amelia asked with interest.

"Could you stop by after work, I prefer not to discuss it over the floo in case we are overheard?" Lily asked.

Amelia nodded.

"Alright, I'll stop over, see you" she said.

Lily gave her goodbye and the fire turned back to its normal color.

/Scene Break/

When Amelia came over Lily told the director all she knew of Sirius Black and that he wasn't the secret keeper for them.

"This is some disturbing news Lily" Amelia said frowning.

"I know, but Sirius is a good person, he would never sell James and me out. Besides he is Harry's godfather, there is no way he could because of the oath he took" Lily said.

Amelia nodded.

"I'll take a look into it Lily" she promised.

After that their talk became more relaxed.

"I heard that the Potters and Greengrasses have an alliance, is it true?" Amelia asked.

"Yes it is Amelia, I helped negotiate the alliance myself" Lily said.

"I see, you know that there will be some flack from that" Amelia said.

"I don't care, the Greengrass family is and was never dark. Yes, they deal with some shady people, but that's just business. They never supported Voldemort or any of his ilk" Lily said.

Amelia nodded.

"I think it's time for the Bones to look into a potential alliance with the Greengrasses" she said.

"Really Amelia, what is going on in that head of yours?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well, I think I should follow in the Potters' footsteps. I can see Harry and Hermione changing the wizarding world for the better" Amelia said.

"Oh Amelia, you're thinking ahead again" Lily said smiling.

"That I am" Amelia said smiling right back.

/Scene Break/

Daphne was back home doing some homework when a knock on her door interrupted her.

"Come in" she called.

"Daphne, Padma is on the floo, she's wondering if she can come over" Astoria said poking her head in.

Daphne got up and rushed passed her sister. When she got to the living room she found Padma waiting.

"Hey Padma, of course you can come over, my parents won't mind" Daphne said.

"Great, Parvati is driving me crazy" Padma said.

Daphne stepped back and with a whoosh Padma came rolling out of the fireplace. Once she was standing the Indian girl gave her friend a warm hug.

"It's so good to see you again Daph" Padma said.

"It's good to see you too Pad, I have a lot to tell you, come on" Daphne said as she led her friend to her room.

Once there Daphne told Padma about her friendship with Harry and Hermione.

"I don't believe it Daph, you and the Potters are friends" Padma said.

"It's true, and I can prove it. Just wait here" Daphne said, then left.

When Daphne returned she was smiling really big.

"What's with that smile Daph?" Padma asked.

"Oh, we're having dinner at Potter manor tonight" Daphne said.

"WHAT!?"

/Scene Break/

Padma's first impression of Potter manor was awe. She couldn't believe the splendor of the place. Not just the manor itself, but the grounds too.

"Hello Padma, welcome to Potter manor" Harry greeted.

Padma curtseyed.

"Thank you for having me Lord Potter" the Ravenclaw said politely.

"Now none of that Padma, call me Harry" Harry said smiling.

"Alright Harry" Padma said relaxing and smiling too.

"Come on, I'll lead you two to the sitting room" Harry said.

Padma followed and took in the sights. She saw that Daphne had a smirk and on her face. Dinner was a lively affair with only the kids eating. Neville was there, as well as Susan, and of course Daphne, and then Harry and Hermione. The adults decided to let the kids have some time to themselves. Once dinner was over Padma was led into the library and like Hermione and Daphne, her eyes widen and glazed over the sight of so many books.

"Well Harry, looks like you are going to have to add a third sleeping bag in here" Neville said chuckling.

Harry just shook his head though he had a smile on his face.

/Scene Break/

Padma's inclusion to the group was quite easy. She got along with Hermione and Daphne and they poured over the books like a starving man at a buffet. Harry just let the girls be, as he was busy with lord stuff.

/Scene Break/

Amelia Bones was working on making headway in getting Sirius Black free when she found that he never got a trial to begin with. This infuriated her, as she believed that everyone should get a fair trial. She ordered Alice and Frank Longbottom to get Black from Azkaban so she could question him personally.

/Scene Break/

Sirius Black shivered, even though he was in his Animagus form he still got cold from the drafts in the prison. That's when he felt the Dementor leaving his section and he changed back to his human form. In front of him was two people he never thought he'd ever see again.

"Frank, Alice?" Sirius croaked.

"You mangy dog, how are you?" Frank said cheekily.

"Oh super, I have five star accommodations as you can see" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Come on Sirius, Amelia wants to talk to you" Alice said opening the cell door.

Sirius got up on unstable legs and with the help of Frank he was able to stay up.

"Sorry about this mate, but it's the rules" Frank said as he put magic suppressing cuffs on Sirius.

"It's alright" Sirius said.

Frank and Alice led Sirius to the Ferry and once on shore Alice pulled out a portkey and tapped it with her wand. Sirius ended up in an interrogation room. He looked around and found Amelia Bones sitting waiting for him along with a scribe. Frank and Alice took their positions in guarding the prisoner.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are here to be question about the events of the Halloween of '81 and the events afterwards" Amelia said.

"And I am ready to answer any questions you have" Sirius said eagerly.

Amelia was shocked, she didn't think anyone who has been in Azkaban as long as Sirius would still be sane, but she decided to think about that later.

"We will not be using Veritaserum at this time, this is just an interview to see if a trial is needed" Amelia said.

Sirius nodded, he knew the procedure. As he was once an auror himself. They talked for a while and afterwards Amelia began working towards getting Sirius a trial. She heard what Sirius had to say and she believed him. Not only because she knew the man, but because she couldn't sense a bit of dishonesty in his voice either. Frank and Alice agreed with Amelia when asked. So Sirius was placed in a holding cell in the Ministry with strict orders to not let it slip that he was there under penalty of being fired.

/Scene Break/

Padma enjoyed her new friends. She got tired hanging around her twin sister since she and her were so different. She enjoyed Hermione's theories and wondered why the girl was placed in Ravenclaw. But that was trivial. She just enjoyed being around people her age that didn't talk fashion or boys all the time.

"So Padma, you must be the smart twin" Harry said smirking.

"What do you mean by that?" Padma asked curiously.

"Well Parvati is a great girl and all, don't get me wrong, but I just don't feel like I can talk to her. She usually always giggling with Lavender, which puts me off" Harry said.

"Parvati and I have always been different ever since we were younger. I tend to shy away from the spotlight and prefer the quiet comfort of reading and that. While Parvati is the more outgoing one. Don't get me wrong Parvati is smart, but she doesn't use it a lot" Padma said.

"Well I like smart girls, I'm married to one" Harry said.

"That's not all, you tend to befriend smart people also" Hermione said sitting down next to her husband.

"Yeah, that's why I avoid Weasley as much as I can" Harry said.

"Too bad Weasley hasn't figured it out yet" Neville said.

"Are you kidding, you could be dangling the answer right in front of him and he'd still not get it" Susan said.

"That's for sure" Daphne said nodding in agreement.

The six preteens sat around enjoying the warm weather. Harry had to drag Hermione out of the library to get her outdoors, but it was worth it. She had yet really explored the grounds. The grounds that make up the Potter property was quite big. It had its own pitch that was league standard. A nice little lake for swimming and a forest that ends right at the Greengrass property.

"So are you going to be staying with Daphne for the rest of the summer?" Susan asked.

"I still need to ask my parents' permission, but Daph's parents are alright with it, so I should be fine" Padma said.

"I'm sure your parents will agree, how can they not" Hermione said.

Padma shrugged.

The six enjoyed the weather as Harry called a house elf to bring them a basket of food, so they could eat outside.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Dan and Emma were talking with the rest of the adults on an important issue. A summer trip for the kids.

"I was thinking of taking Hermione and Harry to France this year, they are old enough to appreciate the culture now" Emma said.

"We have a house in France that you can use if you decided to go" Adrian said.

"You don't have to do that" Dan said.

"Nonsense Dan, it's what friends do, and besides we haven't been to France since our honeymoon" Sophia said.

"France does sound very interesting, it will give the children new experiences that can't be found here in Britain" Amelia said.

"I quite agree" Lily said nodding.

"It will be Neville's first time out of the country and I think it would be good for him on his first time out to be with friends so he won't be overwhelmed" Alice said.

Frank nodded in agreement.

"So it's agreed that France is where we are going this summer" Emma said.

The other adults nodded.

"Alright, now we need to figure out how long we are going to stay and what we should see" Emma said.

This began a discussion on sights both muggle and magical that should be seen. Of course they knew that they couldn't see everything in just one trip, but that didn't stop the adults from overloading the list.

/Scene Break/

Padma made her way back home to ask her parents permission to stay with Daphne over the summer.

"Hello mother, father" Padma greeted.

"Padma, how was your visit with your friends?" her mother asked.

"It was very nice mother. I was wondering if it would be alright if I could stay with Daphne for the remainder of the summer?" Padma asked.

"What, you have gotten bored with us already?" her father joked.

"Not at all father, but-"

"I was only joking my dear, it is fine with your mother and I. Go and get packed" her father said.

Padma bowed to her father and thanked both her parents then rushed up to her room that she shared with Parvati.

"What's got you so excited Pad?" Parvati asked as she looked up from her _Witch Weekly_.

"Mom and dad have agreed to let me stay over at Daphne's for the summer" Padma said happily.

"She's a Slytherin Pad, I don't see why you're so happy about it" Parvati said.

"Parv, not everyone in the Slytherin house is like Malfoy" Padma said with her hands on her hips, imitating Hermione.

"I know, I know. Sorry, but being in Gryffindor makes me bias" Parvati said.

"Well then you should know that Harry and Hermione are also friends with Daphne too" Padma said.

"What, Greengrass is friends with Harry and Hermione!?" Parvati said shocked.

Padma nodded.

"How in the world did that happen?" Parvati asked as she stopped her sister from packing.

Padma was upset that her sister stopped the progress she was making of getting packed, but decided to tell her sister about it. But she made her sister promise not to tell anyone.

"Fine I won't, now tell me" Parvati said.

Padma soon spilled her guts to Parvati about being invited to the Potters and how big the library was. She of course mention that a couple times throughout. Once done Parvati was shocked.

"This is going to rock the entire school come this September" she said.

"Yeah it is" Padma agreed.

"Do you think Daphne would mind having one more guest?" Parvati asked.

"Why do you ask?" Padma asked.

"Because I'd like to come too."

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's the end of this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Interesting Summer Pt 3

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Interesting Summer Pt. 3**

"Now are you sure everything is packed?" Emma asked for the twentieth time.

"Yes dear, everything is packed" Dan said humoring his wife.

"Mom, you don't have to worry, if we missed anything we just need to call a house elf to get it" Hermione said.

"I know, I know, but I'd rather we not since they work so hard already" Emma said.

The Potters and Grangers were getting set to portkey to France to the Greengrass villa that they'd be staying in. The Greengrasses were already there getting all set up.

"Alright, let's go" Lily said as she held out a deflated flotation tube. She tapped it with her wand and said the password to activate it. Everyone felt the hook in the navel sensation. The Grangers landed on their butts, but the Potters stayed standing.

"I bloody hate those things" Dan grumbled.

"You get used to them in time" Adrian said chuckling.

The Grangers and Potters went and got settled. It was decided that Hermione would bunk with Daphne, Susan, Astoria, and Padma when she comes. Harry would be bunking with Neville. Dan was relieved at the sleeping arrangements, as he didn't have to worry about his little girl.

"So when is Padma supposed to be coming?" Hermione asked.

"Soon, she said that she would arrive tomorrow" Daphne said.

"That's good and all, but Neville and I are outnumbered" Harry said.

Neville had to agree. He and Susan had arrived early with the Greengrasses.

"It's not our fault, you have to make more guy friends" Hermione said.

"I guess you're right, what do you think Neville, this year we go looking for other guys to hang with" Harry said.

Neville nodded.

"Sounds good Harry, I like the Weasley twins" he said.

Harry nodded.

"You're right, they were great to have around, especially when they could keep a hold of the thick redhead," he said.

"Yeah, but who else?" Neville asked.

"Well Ernie is too much of a pompous ass hole, so don't include him. Justin isn't so bad though" Susan said.

"Susan, language" Hermione chided.

"Oh Hermione, that's the only way I can describe him. He's arrogant, but not as stuck up like Malfoy" Susan said.

"Fine, but you should mind your language especially around your aunt" Hermione said.

Susan rolled her eyes, as she had heard more vulgar language used by her aunt than what she had just said.

/Scene Break/

Padma sighed as she had all of her things packed and ready to go, but what was holding her up from getting back to her new friends was her sister.

"Please dad, I promise I'll be good" Parvati said in pleading tone.

"Parvati, I know you would be good, but why can't you let your sister have this one thing. You've shared many a things growing up and I think it is healthy to do things on your own. That's why I was pleased that you weren't sorted in the same house, you both get different experiences in the same school" their father said.

"I know, but when will I get a chance to go to France?" Parvati asked.

"After you've graduated" their mother said with humor.

Parvati held back rolling her eyes, since it would be good for her cause.

"It's alright with me mother, father. I just need to ask Daphne's parents that's all" Padma said.

"Aright, ask them and see what they think then I'll make my decision" their father said.

Padma headed to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in.

"Greengrass Villa."

"Yes, and who is calling. Oh Padma, how are you dear?" Sophia asked.

"I'm doing good Mrs. Greengrass, I was wondering if it would be alright if my sister came too. I would understand if it would be too much of a strain" Padma said.

"Let me check with the others, okay" Sophia said.

"I'll wait right here" Padma said.

/Scene Break/

Sophia made her way to the room that all the kids were in and found Susan waving her wand to heal a cut on Neville's wrist as Harry and Hermione were jumping around happily while her own daughter Daphne was looked quite shocked.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

The kids turned theirs heads and looked down like they were in trouble.

"We were just doing some dueling practice" Hermione said speaking up.

"I see, then why is Neville hurt?" Sophia asked.

"That would be my fault, I nicked him with a cutting curse" Harry said.

Sophia's eyes widen, a cutting curse was a powerful spell that no child their age should be able to do.

"I was just trying it out, I didn't think I could actually cast it" Harry said sheepishly.

Sophia was shocked, but then shook her head. She could think about that later she had something more pressing to do.

"Daphne, Padma has asked to see if it was alright if her sister joined us. I don't have a problem with it and I know your father wouldn't either. So the choice is yours" she said.

Daphne looked at Harry and Hermione then the three nodded. The kids then got into a huddle and began to whisper to one another. This went on for a few minutes until they broke apart. Hermione was elect as the spokesperson.

"We have no problem with it" she said.

Sophia nodded and left to tell Padma the news.

/Scene Break/

Padma removed her head from the fireplace and went to her parents.

"The Greengrasses have no problem with it" she said.

"Go pack your things dear" their father said to Parvati.

Parvati squealed and walked out of the room, but when she got into the hall she ran to her room to pack. It didn't take long for Parvati to get packed and she was downstairs and ready. Padma already had her stuff by the fireplace.

"Have a good time dears, and listen to the Greengrasses while you're there" their mother said.

"We will" the twins said.

Padma went first then her sister followed.

/Scene Break/

"Welcome to Greengrass Villa" Sophia said in greeting.

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Greengrass" Parvati said bowing.

"It was nothing dear, now Astoria go and lead our new guests to the rooms they will be in" Sophia said.

Astoria nodded.

"Follow me" she said.

Padma and Parvati followed Astoria to a room that was quite large.

"This is where you will be sleeping. Daphne, Susan and Hermione, and I will also be in here as well" Astoria said.

Padma and Parvati put their things away and followed Astoria to the room that the others were in.

"Padma it's great to see you again. Parvati, how are you?" Harry said smiling.

"Hello Harry" Padma said smiling right back.

Parvati blushed slightly, but did say hello though in a very quiet tone.

"Come on Parvati, we've heard you in the common room. Where is this shyness coming from?" Neville said.

"It's just I've never been in this kind of situation" Parvati said shifting from side to side nervously.

This confused the others.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"I can sense a lot powerful magical auras in here" Parvati said.

"What my sister is saying that she was born with a rare gift. She can sense magical auras. And it seems that there are a lot of powerful ones in this room" Padma said in explanation.

"Wow, that is a rare gift Parvati. I never heard of a person with that kind of ability" Susan said.

Hermione and Daphne nodded.

"It's more common in India" Padma said.

"Then why don't you have it Padma, I mean you two are twins, right?" Neville asked.

"Who knows Neville, there has never been any solid research on the topic" Padma said.

"Uh-oh, I sense a research session" Harry said.

"Prat" Hermione said as she nailed her husband with a pillow.

"Help Neville" Harry called.

"Sorry Harry, but I'm too young to die" Neville said.

"Heart of a lion, this one" Susan muttered.

"Hey" Neville said as he chucked a pillow at Susan.

This then caused a pillow fight to ensue, there was no sides as it was an all-out free for all.

When Emma came by to tell them that it was time for dinner she paused when she saw the laughter and fun the kids were having and decided to let them be and tell them a bit later.

/Scene Break/

Dinner was a fun affair with the kids at one table and the adults the other.

_**The Adult table**_

"It seems like they are all getting along" Alice said as she glanced at the laughter going on at the other table.

"Yes, and I for one am pleased since Daphne doesn't have many friends" Sophia said.

"Well now she has a good number of friends and I think that this is only the beginning" Lily said.

"What do you mean Lily?" Emma asked.

"I fear that this is only the calm before the storm" Lily said sadly.

"Lily, you don't mean?" Alice asked shocked.

"Yes I do Alice" Lily said nodding solemnly.

"Will you then tell us" Dan said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Dan, but what Lily fears is what we all fear. You-Know-Who is not dead and will return" Adrian said.

"But Harry and Hermione got rid of him just a few months ago" Dan said.

"I don't think that he was actually killed Dan. He's far too evil and who know what rituals he has done to make himself immortal" Lily said.

"Immortal, you mean you have a way to live forever" Dan said.

"No, There is no potion or spell to live forever, there are rituals to prolong your life. But they are very dark and require you to do things that would make your stomach turn" Frank said.

"And you think he did something like that?" Emma asked.

"It's the only reason to explain how he's still around now" Alice said.

"I agree, and it appears that our children will be the ones to fight it" Adrian said.

"I don't remember ever signing my daughter up for a war" Dan said with a frown.

"She's a witch Dan, she's not going to run away and you know it" Lily said.

Dan sighed, he knew that Lily was right. Hermione would never think of running. He and Emma raised Hermione to stand up for what is right. That and Hermione seemed to be channeling Harry more and more too, which meant that she was going to go against them no matter what.

"I think what we should do is start training them early" Alice proposed.

"Harry and Hermione have that already started" Lily said.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked.

"I taught them before Hogwarts, remember, so they know that a war is coming and are training already. And I think they are just adding to their ranks" Lily said as she glanced at the other table.

_**Kid's table**_

"Alright, so we're all agreed that we will start training as soon as possible" Harry said.

The others nodded.

Parvati's head was spinning. She had just seen something that she never thought would ever happen. She just joined a group training for war. She thought of herself as non-violent person, but knew that she had to change that if she would be included into the group.

"Parvati, there is more to war than killing, you can learn all the healing spell you can to help us" Hermione said like she had read the young girl's mind.

Parvati sighed and smiled. She didn't have to change to be accepted.

This then began what would be on the agenda. The training schedule would be light, but full.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile back in London Sirius sat in his cell waiting for the time.

"Sirius Black."

Sirius looked up.

"Come on" the auror said.

Sirius followed the small band of aurors that surrounded him. He was led down to one of the courtroom and sat chained to the chair.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are here because you are charged with killing thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew and for providing You-Know-Who that led to the death of James Potter and the attempted murders of Lily Potter and Harry Potter. How do you plead?" Amelia Bones said.

"I plead not guilty" Sirius said.

Murmurs were heard in the courtroom, but was silence by the banging of the gavel. Sirius was then given Veritaserum.

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No, but I went there to."

"Did you kill those thirteen muggles?"

"No, Peter did."

"How did he do that?"

"He cast an explosive hex, but before that he cut off his own finger and after he cast the hex he turned into a rat."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No, Peter was. I made them change at the last minute."

"Why?"

"Because I knew that I would be the obvious choice and wanted to throw of Death Eaters off track."

After that the serum wore off.

"After hearing this I move that all charges against Mr. Black dropped" Amelia said.

Several 'Ayes' were heard with few 'Nays'. Sirius was released and was quite happy. He got his wand back and the first thing he did afterwards was get a new wardrobe.

/Scene Break/

Back in France Harry and Hermione's merry band were running on the beach. It was part of the training regiment that the couple had implemented. They knew purebloods are quite lazy and this would give them an advantage. That and Hermione, Daphne, and Padma scoured the Potter library for books that had spells that would be useful as well researching their new thing about auras.

But the whole time wasn't just training as the adults made sure the kid saw the sights of France. They saw both muggle and magical sights and were in awe at both. The brainy trio as Harry had dubbed Hermione, Daphne, and Padma scoured the magical bookstore as soon as the caught sight of it.

The kids had fun learning new things and training at the same time. This also helped develop their growing bond of friendship.

/Scene Break/

"What is the news from Britain?" Adrian asked.

"Sirius Black is now a free man" Frank said as he read the paper.

"Excellent, now I can ask him why he did something so bloody stupid" Lily said grinning evilly.

"Go easy on him Lily, he has been in Azkaban for a while" Alice said.

"I will" Lily said 'innocently'.

The others didn't believe Lily at all.

/Scene Break/

Sirius Black arrived in France clean-shaven and wearing new robes. He also got his wand back and now in his holster on his wrist. He didn't make it three steps from the fireplace when his insides froze.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

Sirius was cowering as an irate Lily advanced upon him.

"H-hey L-Lily" Sirius stuttered out.

"Don't you 'hey Lily' me, what was going through your mind when you went after Pettigrew!" Lily shouted.

"I wanted to avenge you and James for what the rat had done to you" Sirius said cowering.

Lily was steaming as she raged on about how idiotic Sirius was. When she finally finished Sirius was in his dog form cowering still.

"Mom, I think you neutered him" Harry said.

Sirius looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. James. But he then looked again and saw it wasn't James, but Harry. He changed back and hugged his godson.

The reunion was lovely and Sirius got to know Harry and was quite shocked to find Harry already married. But agreed with Lily when she explained it. Sirius jumped on board when he heard about their plans. He wasn't going to be left out.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. I thought about adding Fleur in, but couldn't figure out a good way to introduce her. I might do it in the next chap, but have no idea if I really will. I originally wasn't going to do much with Sirius's trial, but changed it to what it is now. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Interesting Summer Pt 4

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Interesting Summer Pt. 4**

Sirius enjoyed the sunshine in France as he reconnected with his godson. It was quite easy to do since Harry was very easy to like. Though he did his best to avoid Lily since she'd glare at him every time they passed one another. He felt like he was getting neutered every time.

"Bloody hell Harry, you have six girls. Not even your father was that good when he was a fifth year" Sirius said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Five of them are my friends, and you forget that one of them is my wife" he said.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to get used to that one" Sirius said shaking his head.

"What do you mean, it's the most natural thing to me" Harry said with a confused look on his face.

Sirius sighed.

"Harry, you're only eleven. You should be having fun not be married," he said.

Harry blinked.

"But I am having fun" he said.

Sirius shook his head.

/Scene Break/

The training was going well as all the preteens became stronger and more confident in themselves. Harry and Hermione also taught them Occlumency too, since they didn't want their secrets revealed too soon. The others were shocked and felt filthy at the thought of Snape probably reading their minds. When Amelia heard this she was livid and Hermione learned where Susan learned her more vulgar vocabulary.

/Scene Break/

On one of the group's days off they went off exploring more of France. Parvati and Astoria rushed off to the nearest clothing store that they laid eyes on. The brainy trio locked on a bookstore. Neville and Susan along with Harry just wandered around since they really didn't have a place they wanted to go.

As the three walked around they chatted about non-important things. They made sure to avoid talking about anything that dealt with their training since it was their day off. As the wandered Harry bumped into someone, well crashed would be the better word to use.

"I'm so sorry" Harry said getting up and then offering a hand.

"_Thank you, and it was my fault for not paying any attention."_

Harry blinked, the girl spoke French and though Harry learned a bit of French he didn't know enough.

"Uh" Harry said.

"Pardon me, I didn't know that you didn't speak French" she said in a butchered English.

"That's alright, I know a little French" Harry said.

"I'm learning English, so you have to pardon me if I slip into French" she said.

"That's fine, by the way I'm Harry Potter" Harry said smiling.

The French girl took the hand Harry offered and shook it.

"I'm Fleur Delacour" she said.

"Nice to meet you Fleur, these are my friends Neville and Susan" Harry said.

Fleur greeted them.

"So what is the great Harry Potter doing here in France?" Fleur asked.

"On vacation" Harry said.

Fleur nodded, "are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes we are" Susan said.

The four chatted a while losing track of time until Harry felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey Hermione" Harry said without even looking back.

"How'd you know it was me?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Your shampoo" Harry said simply.

Harry then introduced Hermione and the other two members of the brainy trio to Fleur. Hermione seemed excited and asked Fleur a lot of questions about Fleur's school, Beauxbatons. Daphne and Padma were quite interested in this too.

/Scene Break/

Later they all met up with Parvati and Astoria, who were disappointed at not finding anything worthwhile during their shopping. Fleur then led the two girls to a store that became Parvati and Astoria's dream.

"I think they had just died and gone to heaven" Padma commented.

The others had to agree as the two fashion girls gushed over the clothes.

Dinner that night was spent telling the adults what they did and how they met a new friend.

"Delacour, that name sounds familiar" Adrian said sitting back.

"It does?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I think Fleur might be related to Henri Delacour. He's pretty high up in the French Ministry" Adrian said.

"Really, this could be useful" Frank said.

Adrian nodded.

/Scene Break/

After dinner the men retired to Adrian's study to discuss strategy.

"Alright Sirius, we need you to take up the head of the Black family. It will help us get some control over the dark families" Adrian said.

Sirius mumbled his reply since he wasn't very happy with this.

"Come on Sirius, buck up" Frank said slapping Sirius on the back.

Sirius just pouted.

"With you in control of the Black family you can cast Bellatrix out and Narcissa too" Adrian said knowing just how to push Sirius' buttons.

"Yeah, that also means I can bring Andi back into the family also" Sirius said happily.

"See Sirius, I knew you'd find a bright side to this" Frank said.

Sirius smiled and nodded.

/Scene Break/

Harry's birthday was coming up and Hermione was pushing everyone to make sure that Harry's party was perfect. She even created a party committee.

"Alright, this is Harry's first birthday with friends from the magical world. We are going to do our best to make sure he loves it" Hermione said.

She was pacing back and forth like a General in front their army.

"We're going to have everything. Balloons, streamers, confetti, birthday cake, party hats, noise makers, the whole enchilada" Hermione said marching back and forth.

"Um Hermione, I think you're getting a little overboard about this" Susan said speaking up.

"Did I say you could speak Private Bones" Hermione snapped.

Susan stood straight up.

"Ma'am, No ma'am" she said.

"I thought so," Hermione said smirking.

"Hermione, you have to calm down. The party will be great. We're on schedule," Daphne said.

"Are we?" Hermione asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes we are" Daphne said not backing down.

"Good" Hermione said happily.

The rest of the meeting was just as intense and was over when Hermione left the room.

"Oh Merlin, she's a bloody handful" Neville said slumping in his seat.

The others nodded.

They heard a chuckle, which made them all jump and had their wands drawn.

"Take it easy guys, it's just me."

Harry removed his invisibility cloak smiling at the group.

"Harry, do you have any idea how mad Hermione is going to be when she finds out that you know about your party?" Padma asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I can handle Hermione," he said.

"Okay, but how do you handle Hermione when she's in one of these moods?" Parvati asked.

"I just let her do it, there's nothing stopping Hermione when she in this mode" Harry said.

"Bloody hell, you mean we have two whole weeks of this?" Neville asked shocked.

Harry laughed, "Yep, have fun."

The group so wanted to hex Harry right now, but he put on his cloak back on so they couldn't find him.

/Scene Break/

Neville's birthday was before Harry's, but Hermione let Neville's parents handle the party for their son. Neville never had a party before. It was usually his Gran and a few of his relatives and that was it. Now he had friends, which made the whole thing so much better. Neville's party was on a much smaller scale than Harry's would be, but still very fun. They played wizarding games and had a lot of fun. When Neville blew out the candles off his cake the others threw confetti into the air and cheered. Neville had to mark this day as one of the best days in his life.

/Scene Break/

Harry's party went off without a hitch. Hermione was a taskmaster, but she made sure everyone got their job done. Harry even acted surprised when it happened. The party had the families along with McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sinistra. Harry got some nice gifts from his friends. He got a book on pureblood customs from Daphne, a book on chess strategy from Susan, a plant from Neville, and other gifts from others. Sirius surprised Harry by getting him a Nimbus 2001. Harry jumped on the broom as soon as he unwrapped it and was flying around the air doing barrel rolls, steep dives, and other very dangerous stunts laughing the whole time. When he landed Hermione rushed toward him and wrapped him in a tight hug before smacking him.

"What did I do?" Harry asked perplexed at the mixed signals he was getting.

"Don't you ever scare me like that," Hermione said.

"Sorry love, but I couldn't help it" Harry said grinning.

"Bloody hell Harry, not even James could pull of those maneuvers" Sirius said.

"Yes, but he better not do any of those tricks like that again," Lily said sternly.

"Sorry mom" Harry said sheepishly.

What was another surprise at the party was Fleur and her family being invited. This really shocked Harry.

"Hello Fleur, how are you enjoying yourself?" Harry asked.

"I'm enjoying myself just fine Harry, thank you for inviting me," Fleur said smiling.

"That would be Hermione's doing. I had no idea," Harry said.

"You and Hermione are close, yes?" Fleur asked.

Harry stumbled and mumbled trying to find the right answer.

"It's alright Harry, I'm part Veela. I can tell that there is a bond between you and Hermione" Fleur said.

Harry sighed and asked Fleur to keep it a secret. Fleur promised she would and the talk turned quite pleasant after that. Fleur was great to be around and then there was her little sister Gabrielle. Gabrielle and Astoria got a long famously and even promised one another to write to each other.

/Scene Break/

As Harry and his friends laughed and had fun with each other Adrian, Sirius, Amelia, and Frank had a nice long talk with Fleur's father, Henri Delacour. They talked politics and strategies that they could use in the future, possibly. They were afraid what Dumbledore might do and wanted as many contingency plans in place.

/Scene Break/

They all arrived back from France the day after Harry's birthday. Everyone was refreshed from their vacation and ready for whatever was to come.

When the letters for their school supplies came Lily was outraged at the prices of the books that was needed for DADA.

"Is the old man insane. How could he let this pompous prick do this?" Lily asked.

On the list for DADA books was the entire collection of works by Gilderoy Lockhart. The brainy trio had read the man's books during vacation and every book had a boatload of inconsistencies written down, not to mention that Lockhart tended to discuss his appearance more than anything. They knew the man was a fraud, but couldn't prove it since they didn't know who were the real people who originally did theses things.

On their trip to Diagon alley they met the Greengasses, Patils, Longbottoms, and Bones. This was the first time meeting Padma and Parvati's parents, but it didn't take long for everyone to get comfortable with one another. They allowed their children to roam free without adult supervision since they knew that they could protect themselves. Not to mention Harry and Hermione were legally adults in the wizarding world too.

The kids waited to get their books last, since they didn't want to be in the bookstore all day. The brainy trio were upset about this. When they got to the bookstore they found it jammed packed with people.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Neville asked out loud.

"Don't know mate, but I just want to get my books and get out" Harry said.

"Lockhart is signing books today" a witch said excitedly.

"Great" Harry mumbled.

When the merry band got in they were pushed and jostled around by other wizards, well mostly witches, trying to get a place to a good look at Lockhart.

In front of them was a blond haired man with a big dazzling smile that oozed charm. He was beaming at the crowd making most of the witches sigh.

"What a ponce" Harry muttered.

The others nodded in agreement.

Sadly that comment didn't go unheard as Lockhart turned and spotted Harry.

"Well Merlin's beard, it's Harry Potter" Lockhart said.

Before Harry could do or say anything the grinning nut grabbed him.

"Smile big Harry, we're going to make the front page," Lockhart said.

Harry struggled to get away, but couldn't break the idiot's grasp.

"Let go of my son!"

This caused the store to go silent as Lily stood there looking quite angry.

"Mrs. Potter, what a pleasure to finally meet you" Lockhart said pouring on the charm.

Lily was unfazed.

"Stow it Lockhart. Unhand my son this instant," she said firmly.

Lockhart did as he was told and Harry rushed back to his friends.

"Now Lockhart, what gave you the right to manhandle my son?" Lily asked glaring at the blond ponce.

"I wouldn't say manhandle Mrs. Potter" Lockhart said flashing Lily one of his dazzling smiles.

Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Look Lockhart, I don't know what kind of manners you learned. But you don't just grab a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house" she said.

This was a big shocker.

"Wh-what?" Lockhart said. His smile now gone and replaced with a frighten look.

"Harry could have you arrest for assault Lockhart" Lily said smiling.

Lockhart tugged at his collar.

"Really, it was a mistake. I had no idea Harry Potter was head of an Ancient and Noble house" he said nervously.

"I'm surprised Lockhart. Every pureblood knows that since Harry is the last of the Potter line that he can take the title of Lord Potter at age eleven" Lily said smirking.

"I meant no harm to him, I swear" Lockhart said now sweating bullets.

"It's not up to me. Harry, would you like to press charges?" Lily asked pleasantly.

Harry smiled, though they wanted to keep him being Lord Potter secret for a little longer. Now was a good time since they could probably charge the arrogant ponce for assault.

"No charges mom, he didn't know. But this is a warning never to do it again" Harry said.

Lily nodded.

Lockhart gulped as he tried to regain his composure.

"Yes, well the students of Hogwarts are in for a real treat this year as they will be getting me as their new DADA teacher" he said and flashed his big smile.

The news didn't make a big of an impact with the news of Harry being Lord Potter. Reporters tried to swarm Harry, but thankfully the his friends surrounded Harry. They left with their books in hand and were quite relieved to back at Potter manor.

"Oh Merlin, that was tiring" Neville said plopping onto one of the couches.

"I'd say" Susan said following Neville.

"We aren't out of the woods yet. We still have that warning from that house elf, remember" Hermione said.

"How could I forget," Harry said.

During their stay in France they were visited by a house elf warning Harry not return to Hogwarts. The elf couldn't tell them what kind of danger, but Harry was adamant that he'd be returning. The elf didn't look happy about this and the merry band knew they'd have to be on watch this year for trouble.

"I never knew that being your friend could be this exciting" Daphne said.

Harry smirked.

"Wait til the school finds out we're friends" he said.

/Scene Break/

The group of friends headed to platform 9 ¾ chatting happily with one another. When they passed through the barrier there was silence. Everyone on the platform was shocked to see Harry Potter talking to a Slytherin. The group ignored them and headed to find a compartment. They said their goodbyes to their families and boarded the train again. They all got settled in the compartment with Harry and Hermione expanding it some so it wouldn't be so cramped. Though Parvati went off to find Lavender, Astoria stayed with Daphne since she was a bit scared sitting with other first years she didn't know. The others didn't mind at all since they all liked Astoria and saw her as their little sister now.

"I see that you've finally got sense during the summer Potter."

The group turned and found Malfoy with his two bodyguards.

"Malfoy, I see that you are just as arrogant as ever," Harry said.

Malfoy glared at Harry, but spun on his heel and left.

"Methinks that his father told him to be nice since the Potters are a very wealthy family" Daphne said.

"Really, this is going to be fun then" Harry said smiling.

Ron came in next and when he caught sight of Daphne he was livid.

"What's a filthy Slytherin doing here?" the redhead bellowed.

"Daphne is here because she's my friend, now leave," Harry said sternly.

Ron opened his mouth to spout more abuse, but he suddenly collapsed in a heap.

"I'm sorry Ronald, but you were infest with Garglenauts" the blond in back of him said serenely.

"Please come in, leave him there for the Prefects to deal with" Harry said.

The blond did and closed the compartment door.

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. How'd you like the way I introduced Luna? I added Fleur in though for a small part right now. I didn't do her accent since I didn't feel like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Beginning of Second Year

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Beginning of Second Year**

Dumbledore was very unhappy. How could he be so stupid to forget that Harry could claim his place as Lord Potter at age eleven. Since Harry was the last wizard in his bloodline he could do that and there was no way to overturn it since it was a very ancient pureblood law. He needed to find a way to control the boy, but how was the question. He had lost Snape, so there wasn't that option anymore. Minerva no longer saw him as a bright shining leader of light anymore and took to her own counsel more. This was going to be a very difficult year Dumbledore thought.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile back on the Hogwarts Express the merry band got to learn about the little blond girl that took down the thick redhead.

"So you're Luna Lovegood, your dad writes the _Quibbler_, right?" Daphne asked.

Luna nodded.

"So Luna, what house do you think you'll be in?" Susan asked.

"I don't know, but as long as it isn't infested with Nargles then I'll be fine" Luna said.

The others blinked at this, they had no idea what to say to this. And what is a Nargle?

"I'm sure the hat will put you in a place that doesn't have Nargles" Harry said smiling.

"I hope so, Nargles are very hard to get rid of once you're infested" Luna said seriously.

"Tell me more about these Nargles" Harry said wanting to know about a creature he's never heard about.

Luna's face brighten at this, no one had ever shown interest in the creatures she talks about. Though she was wary. She then went off and began to tell them all about what kind of creatures there was and that the Ministry tried to cover them up. Hermione thought Luna was odd, but liked her a lot and knew that Harry took a liking to the girl right away. Susan was interested in what Luna had to say and she, like Hermione, sensed that Harry liked the blond and will soon be a part of their group. Padma was curious about these creatures as she never heard of any of them before. Daphne was intrigued too. Neville listened also with interest. Astoria was glad she now knew another girl her age.

Once the train made it to Hogsmeade station they left their compartment said goodbye and good luck to Astoria and Luna. Harry and the others got onto the carriages and rode them to the castle.

"Well, we're back" Harry said as soon as he caught sight of Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

The group walked into the Great Hall together before splitting off to their house tables.

"Oh great that blond idiot is here" Harry grumbled.

"Harry, he did say that he would be teaching this year" Hermione said.

"I thought it was just a dream" Harry said frowning.

Neville chuckled at this as Hermione rolled her eyes though she had a smile on her face.

Up at the head table was Lockhart. He was wearing god-awful gold and purple robes and his usual giant shiny grin. He was trying to chat up Lily and she looked like she was doing her best not to hex the fool with Sinistra, who sitting on the other side of her kept laying her hand on her shoulder as in a way to calm her.

"Lily looks ready to kill him" Neville whispered.

"Yeah, I hope she does" Harry whispered back.

"Harry" Hermione chided.

"What, we all know the idiot is a fake" Harry said.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, but inside she wished Lily would kill the blond idiot too.

The first years came in with McGonagall and the sorting began. The sorting went on normally Astoria was put into Slytherin with her sister, who was saving her a seat. Luna was put into Ravenclaw and Padma waved the spacey blond over. When the sorting was over Dumbledore began the feast.

"I can't believe Lockhart is our new defense professor, god isn't he just dreamy" Lavender gushed.

Parvati shook her head.

"What's wrong Parv, I thought you'd be excited to have someone like Lockhart teaching us?" Lavender asked.

"Lav, the guy's a fraud" Parvati said.

"What, that can't be? Look at what he did in all of his books" Lavender said.

"I have, and so have my sister and we found a lot of things that didn't make sense. Besides when you're fighting for your life who cares how you care for your hair or hands" Parvati said.

Lavender was shocked, her best friend had really matured over the summer.

Parvati kept her promise and didn't tell her best friend that she spend her summer with the Potters. She knew that to have the couple's trust was something not to be taken lightly.

The rest of the feast went smoothly and soon the announcements were made. Dumbledore introduced Lockhart as the new DADA teacher making a lot of the females in the hall sigh. After that the students headed of to their dorms. Harry and Hermione led their friends to their quarters. Once there they all relaxed.

"Mom, you looked like you were ready to hex Lockhart to bits" Harry said.

"I wanted to Harry, believe me I wanted to" Lily said.

Giggles and chuckles were heard at this.

"What are we going to do, I just know that we won't be learning anything with the grinning idiot teaching" Harry said.

"I don't know Harry, but we'll think of something" Hermione said.

They all chatted and relaxed before they had to return to their dorms.

/Scene Break/

At breakfast the next morning Harry, Hermione and their friends entered the Great Hall. They went to their tables and began eating.

"Uh, Harry, I think you should know that you're being stared at" Parvati whispered.

"Huh?" Harry said.

Parvati tilted her head in a certain direction and Harry followed to only lay eyes on a little redhead. As soon as Harry spotted her she turned away blushing like mad.

"Great, another Boy-Who-Lived fan" Harry mumbled.

"She has red hair, does that mean she's related to the twins" Hermione wondered out loud.

"You mean our little sister Gin-Gin."

The others turned to find the twins standing behind them.

"Hey guys, take a seat" Harry said.

Fred and George did just that and took seat on either side of Harry and Hermione.

"So that girl is your sister?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, her name's Ginerva, but she wants everyone to call her Ginny" Fred said.

"Yeah, she gets very angry if anyone calls her Ginerva" George said.

"She blasted Ronniekins several feet when he called her that once" Fred said.

"It was hilarious" George said.

"I'll bet" Hermione said smiling.

"So why is she staring at me?" Harry asked.

"Gin-Gin has had a crush on you since she was four. She's read every Boy-Who-Lived book that was ever published" George said.

"Bloody hell" Harry said.

"Harry, language" Hermione chided.

"But Hermione, you heard what he said, they have books about me. And they are probably full of bullshit" Harry said.

Hermione smacked her husband on the back of the head for his language.

"We'll talk to Adrian and Amelia about what we can do about that" Hermione said.

"Fine" Harry pouted.

"Well that was entertaining" Fred said.

"Yeah, but what we'd like to know is how'd you become friends with a Slytherin?" George asked.

"Oh, Daphne's mother and mine knew each other from their school days" Harry said.

"Doesn't matter she a filthy Slytherin."

They looked up to find Ron plopping down in his seat. His hair was quite wild and looked like he just got up and threw on his robes in a hurry, which wasn't that far a stretch.

/Scene Break/

"I can't believe that idiot is the DADA teacher," Padma said.

"I take it that your first lesson with the blond ponce was thrilling" Harry said sarcastically.

It was lunchtime and it was decided that they'd all of the friends would eat together since there was no rule against it. They chose to sit at the Hufflepuff table. This of course caused the spotlight to shine on the usually least thought of Hufflepuff house.

Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff second years were the first to have Lockhart, which was the topic of discussion right now.

"You can say that. The idiot made us do a test. It was completely stupid because every question on the test was about him," Padma said.

"Sounds great" Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, that and the fact that most of the girls in the class were drooling over him" Susan said rolling her eyes.

"Great, when do we have to deal with the blow heart Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at the schedule and sighed.

"Thursday" she answered.

"Great, that's going to be fun" Harry said sarcastically.

"So Luna, how was your first classes?" Hermione asked changing topics.

"They were quite fun" Luna said smiling.

"I'm glad you are enjoying them, if you ever need any help with your homework come to us, we have a table in the library or you can go to our quarters and we'll be there" Hermione said.

Luna nodded, she was quite happy that she had made some friends. Though granted most were older than her she did enjoy having Astoria as a partner in her classes. She and Astoria got along great.

Meanwhile up at the teacher's table Lily was doing her best not to hex the blond buffoon. But that idiot wasn't doing himself any favors. He kept flashing her grins and whatnot. She so wanted to thrust her fork into the idiot's face, but Sinistra was doing her best to make sure Lily didn't act on those impulses. Though she did really want Lily to do something to the git.

/Scene Break/

Classes went well for the group and with them making a study group they then had first years and other second years coming in for help. Ron was eject from his first and only session when he whined and complained. That and he wanted others to do his work for him. The decision was unanimous and Ron was asked never to come back.

When it came time for Lockhart's class Harry steeled himself for what might be coming. First was the stupid test that Padma warned them of. What he and his friends didn't expect was the blond idiot unleash a horde of Cornish pixies on the class. It was total mayhem. Every student was running for their life and the idiot cast a spell that wasn't even a real one. The pixies just grabbed his wand and tossed it out the window. Then the idiot ran into his office leaving Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Daphne to deal with the pixies. They managed to get them back in their cage after casting a spell that immobilized them.

During all this the pixies grabbed Ron and hoisted him up and left him hanging on a chandelier. The thick redhead demand to be let down. Daphne did the honors, though she canceled her spell when the thicko was about four feet off the ground causing him to have a hard landing.

/Scene Break/

When Lily heard what had happened in the defense class she stormed into the headmaster's office with McGonagall and Flitwick following her.

"I want that arrogant ponce fired!" Lily shouted as soon as she was able to enter Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Lily, Minerva, Filius" Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Cut the crap Albus, fire that blond idiot right now. He's a menace" Lily said not losing an inch of steam.

"What do you mean Lily?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily was enraged, but Filius stepped in before Lily could get her wand out.

"Albus, Lockhart is a very poor teacher. My students have told me that he has not taught them anything that would be on their O.W.L's or N.E.W.T.'s" the Charms professor said.

"My hands are tied. I was not the one to appoint Gilderoy to the position. That was the board of Governors" Dumbledore said.

"So we have to take our complaints to the governors" Lily said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Great, I get to see Lucy" Lily muttered.

/Scene Break/

With the help of some of the older years Harry, Hermione and their study group learned what was actually important and needed knowing in their second year of DADA. Ginny was a part of the study group though she spent most of her time staring at Harry.

"Great, I've got a bloody stalker" Harry muttered.

"What is that girl's problem. I mean whenever Harry tries to help her she lets out this odd 'eep' sound and runs away" Daphne said.

"I don't know, but I'm getting tired of it" Harry said with a sigh at the end.

"Ginny has had a crush on you since she was four. She and I used to play pretend. We pretend that we'd get married to you. Of course Ginny was always the one to suggest this one. I, however preferred other games" Luna said.

"But she doesn't even know me" Harry said shocked.

"She knows what her mother has told her" Luna said.

"And what's that?" Hermione asked.

"Her mom always told her that she'd marry the Boy-Who-Lived" Luna said.

"Sorry, but I'm spoken for" Harry said wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Yes, but sadly Ginny is too warped. Is this right?" Luna asked as she passed her transfiguration essay over to Hermione.

Hermione looked it over and smiled.

"Good job Luna."

Luna smiled, she was quite pleased that she such good friends now. She was afraid that she wouldn't have any when she came to Hogwarts, but that all changed after she stunned Ron in the back on the train. Now she had friends and she knew that these friends would be with her forever.

/Scene Break/

The meeting with the board of Governors was horrible. Lily, Minerva, and Filius tried their best to get Lockhart fired, but the governors wouldn't budge. Lucius sat there with a smug look on his face during the whole thing. After it was over Lily went back to the quarters that she slept in along with her son and his wife.

"Is everything okay mom?" Harry asked.

"Just peachy" Lily growled.

Harry never saw his mother like this before, and it scared him somewhat. Lily sensed this and capped her temper.

"I'm sorry dear, but I just got back from a meeting with the board of Governors" Lily said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Minerva, Filius and I tried to get the board to fire that idiot Lockhart, but since _dear Lucy_ is on the board they said that Lockhart had yet done anything wrong" Lily said fully steamed once again.

"Is there anything I can do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry, right now I'm too upset to think" Lily said plopping down onto the couch.

Mother and son sat in silence when Hermione came in looking pissed. Neville followed her in looking angry also.

"What happened to you two?" Harry asked.

"That piggy, idiotic prat" Hermione spat.

Harry jumped back slightly.

"Sorry Harry, but we were in the Gryffindor common room and Ron started off on Hermione" Neville said.

"He did" Harry said as he narrowed his eyes.

"He didn't do any harm to her, I made sure if that. But he started to badmouth her for being friends with Daphne he called Hermione a disgrace to Gryffindor and other names too" Neville said.

Harry was about to get up and teach that thickheaded redhead a lesson when a look from Lily and Hermione made him stop.

"Harry James Potter, you will not go and hex that Weasley even if he deserves it" Lily said in her stern tone.

Harry sunk into his chair trying make himself look as small as possible. Hermione sighed and went over and curled up in Harry's lap, hoping for him to feel better and it also would help her too. The rest of the evening Harry spent calming his mother and wife down.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Well second year has begun, I'm sorry that it didn't begin with something exciting really and that it was just dull stuff. I wanted to start off normal for Harry and Hermione then it gets complicated, like how the books start. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Classes were going very well for the group of friends and with the addition of Luna to the group it brought a new way of thinking. The only class that really was bad was DADA. Lockhart was reduced to reenacting scenes from his books and Harry was always asked to play the part of whatever creature there was. This annoyed him greatly and he so wanted to hex the idiot.

"Bloody idiot, I wish I can just duel him and show everyone how big a fake he is," Harry muttered one night.

"Harry, I know that you're frustrated. Believe me I know, the ponce is always trying to flirt with me," Lily said.

"Okay, that's it, he dies" Harry said getting up.

Harry?" Hermione said.

"What right does he have to hit on my mother?" Harry asked out loud.

"He may not have a right, but it isn't illegal either" Daphne said.

Harry plopped down in his seat pouting. He so wanted to push Lockhart out of the castle, but sadly the idiot had not yet done anything that would warrant such an act. Sure he was a terrible teacher, but the idiot had not yet done anything that harmed the students in any way. That and the bearded goat and the board of governors had signed a contract with Lockhart for this year. That made it almost impossible for Harry to get rid of the grinning fool. With Snape was easy since Snape had no contract whatsoever. This made Harry, his mother, his wife and his friends very upset since they wanted to get rid of the blond ponce as soon as possible.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile somewhere else in the castle a hissing was being heard and soon an old evil was about to be released.

/Scene Break/

Halloween came and Lily was once again depressed as this was the day her love died. She went through the day going through the motions, but all of her students could see she didn't have her heart in it like usual. Once the day was over Lily went back to the quarters she shared with her son and his wife just wanting to be alone.

"Hey Lily."

Lily looked up to find Sirius sitting on the couch.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"I hate this day like you, and decided that it's better to drink with a friend than alone," Sirius said showing a bottle of firewhiskey that was on the table.

"That's nice Sirius, but I should be at the feast tonight" Lily said.

"Why, we aren't going to be" Harry said.

Lily didn't even notice her son or his wife enter.

"I hate seeing you like this mom, so Hermione and I are going to be with you tonight" Harry said.

Hermione nodded in full agreement.

"Thank you" Lily said with tears in her eyes.

It didn't take long for the rest of the Harry and Hermione's friends to come and comfort Lily. First it was Neville since this was his godmother, then Susan came, followed by Daphne, then Luna and Padma rounded it out.

"I thank you all for this" Lily said wiping the tears away.

They didn't say thing, but Lily knew that they all cared. That night they had a nice dinner together as Lily and Sirius told stories of their time at Hogwarts. Sirius told tales of all the pranks that the marauders did and Lily told them her version of it and what she thought of all the foolishness.

/Scene Break/

The next morning they heard about Filch's cat and blood-written words on the wall.

"So much for a peaceful year" Harry sighed.

The news of Filch's petrified cat was heard all throughout the castle and many were wondering about the Chamber of Secrets.

The group of friends were having lunch and discussing just this.

"Yes, and it appears that the chamber has been open before, but by who?" Hermione asked.

"We'll get on to research," Padma said volunteering.

"To the library" Hermione exclaimed.

Hermione, Padma and Daphne rushed to the library.

"You know, all they're missing is a theme song," Susan said as she watched the brainy trio leave.

Neville nodded in agreement with the Hufflepuff.

In the library the brainy trio were at their table with books galore. They shifted through them all looking at them and writing down notes. They were on a mission. Theirs was threefold. Number one, who opened it before? Number two, what kind of creature is it? And number three, where is the chamber located? These were the three questions needed answering.

"Any luck on who opened the chamber?" Hermione asked Daphne.

The Slytherin shook her head.

"No, there isn't any record at all, it seems that they just swept the whole thing under the rug after the attacks ended" Daphne said.

Hermione frowned.

"There are a lot of creatures that paralyze their prey before eating them, but I don't think that they are the monster" Padma said.

"So we got nothing," Hermione said frowning even deeper.

"I guess, how are you doing in where the chamber might be located?" Daphne asked.

"Nowhere, I thought the Slytherin common room, but that doesn't make any sense" Hermione said.

"What do you mean? It would be hiding in plain sight" Padma said.

"Yeah, but you'd think a Slytherin would've heard it be opened" Hermione said.

"Good point" Padma said.

"So we're stuck" Daphne said.

"For now, we need more information" Hermione said.

The three girls packed up their books and left the library.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Lockhart was going about how he could defeat the creature if he knew where to find it. The girls who fawned all over him sighed with hearts in their eyes. The boys rolled their eyes, but said nothing for fear of reprisal from the girls. Harry and Hermione and their friends rolled their eyes at the sight and then just went back to ignoring the blow heart.

/Scene Break/

The terror in the castle was grand as the possibility of something lurking the halls. Though the only attack was a cat it made students be on guard. The next attack happened and this time it was a second year Hufflepuff by the name of Justin Finch-Fletchley. This made everyone in the school fearful. A student was attacked and now lay in the hospital wing petrified. Madam Pomfrey closed the wing to visitors because many wanted to gawk at the frozen Hufflepuff. Though not all the castle was scared. Malfoy strutted about trying take bets on who would the next to be attacked. He did this in a loud fashion in the Slytherin common room.

"Do I have any takers on Abbott, we all know she's a half-blood?" Malfoy asked.

Several other Slytherins snickered at this and were putting money down.

"What are your odds on that Creevey kid?" a Slytherin asked.

Malfoy pulled out a notebook and looked at it.

"Alright odds, what's your wager?" Malfoy asked.

"Two galleons" the Slytherin said.

Daphne watched all this was a disgusted look on her face. She couldn't believe her fellow housemates would be betting on such a horrible thing going on. But she didn't get angry til she heard what was next.

"What about that Potter bitch, what's the odds on her getting attacked next?" a Slytherin asked.

Daphne saw red. How dare they bet on her best friend possibly getting attacked. Before she knew it she had her wand in hand and began firing hexes. The first one down was the Slytherin who asked the question, he was hit was a hex that caused horrible boils covering all over his face. Malfoy was next, Daphne shot off an Incendio at the little notebook, which he was hold that caused his hand to get burns, then she hit the blond ponce with a hex she remembered reading about a day ago. Malfoy was on the floor screaming in pain. Daphne hit a few other Slytherins with minor hexes. That's when professor Sinistra came in. She found the Slytherin common room in panic with Daphne holding her wand panting.

"Miss Greengrass."

Daphne spun around and froze when her eyes connected with Sinistra's. This caused Daphne to come back down to reality. Her grip on her wand went slack.

"Professor, I didn't mean to, I mean, I meant. I just wanted" Daphne babbled.

"Calm yourself miss Greengrass. Let me first get things settled here" Sinistra said.

It took fifteen minutes for Sinistra to settle things down in the snake pit. Once she did she got the story out of all the Slytherins. Their version was that Daphne started firing hexes without warning and she should be expelled. Sinistra didn't really believe this, but she wanted to know what Daphne's side was. The professor got it as soon as Daphne was calm enough. What Sinistra heard from Daphne made her livid. She took points off for betting on who would be the next student attacked and then she had to take points off Daphne for the attacks and gave her detention too.

Malfoy was in the hospital wing because of the severity of the hex Daphne used. The hex that Daphne used was quite powerful due to the emotions Daphne put into it when she cast the hex. You could hear Malfoy whine and complain from down the hall was the rumor.

Soon Lucius Malfoy made his appearance two days after the attack and demanded that Daphne be expelled. Lucius was in the headmaster's office ordering Dumbledore to do something.

"Sorry Malfoy, but that won't happen" Harry said.

Malfoy senior spun around to find Harry leaning against the doorway in the headmaster's office.

"You have no say in this matter. Now leave" Lucius demanded.

"I do have a say since I'm an heir to Hogwarts and I just found out a few interesting things. Like did you know that you're not actually on the board of governors Malfoy" Harry said.

"Is this the kind of school you run Dumbledore, one where a mere child can make such phony allegations?" Lucius asked.

"Phony? They aren't Malfoy. Did you know that to become a governor that you have to pledge your magic to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"What nonsense is this Potter?" Lucius asked with a sneer.

"Oh, you didn't, well that means you aren't a true member and can't be involved with something like this. You have to be like every parent and file a complaint to the board" Harry said.

"I'm a member of the Board of Governors and I demand respect!" Lucius shouted.

"And I'm Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor, I own this castle and my word is final not even the Board of Governors can overrule me" Harry proclaimed.

Lucius and Dumbledore both could feel the magic coming off Harry and they were both quite frighten. Lucius never felt anything like it even when his master was in a rage. Dumbledore feared the power Harry had and what could happen if he didn't control it.

"Leave now Malfoy and go back to your precious manor before I lose my temper" Harry growled.

Lucius left, but not with a final sneer in Harry's direction. Harry left soon after not wanting to be in the same room as Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sat there contemplating what he had to do to get in control of Harry.

It was also soon after that they found a notebook in Malfoy's handwriting that was an exact copy of the one that burned in his hands. It obvious that Malfoy was a lot smarter than some may have thought. Since he had a back-up notebook just incase something happened to the first one. But, the charms he had on the second notebook were quite feeble and easy to break. This was the evidence that put Malfoy in multiple detentions with several professors and a huge point reduction added to the original reduction. It was biggest in Hogwarts history.

/Scene Break/

News soon spread of Harry's exploit and what he did to Lucius Malfoy. It was of course embellished immensely that Harry crumbled the paper in his hands.

"We need to get a handle on the paper before I'm rolled in the mud anymore" Harry said.

"On it" Hermione said and she began writing a letter to Gringotts.

The rest of the day went by with classes and soon they were in the Potter room as it was called. Sirius was there waiting for them.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Lily asked curiously.

"I read the paper, and figured that you might need some help" the old marauder said.

"Yes, we're going to buy the paper and want to know if you want in" Hermione said.

"Alright, let's go" Sirius said clapping his hands together.

The agreement was that Sirius would take care of the business end at Gringotts. The Potters would buy 50% of the _Daily Prophet_ and the Blacks would buy the other 50%. Sirius left right away to get the deal going and he also mentioned something about chucking some people out, though Harry and Hermione weren't really listening to that.

/Scene Break/

News then hit with the _Daily Prophet_ being under new management. It turned out that the Malfoys, Fudges, Umbridges, and Parkinsons originally owned the _Prophet_.

But now with a new owner the news was presented without any bias at all. This made Harry and Hermione very happy. And it caused Malfoy to have a bad day since in the paper there was an article about how the Malfoy marriage was dissolved. It turned out that Sirius' cousin, Narcissa hated being married to Lucius and when the chance came to leave Lucius she jumped for it. The Malfoys were a rich family, but most of their money came from what they got from the Black estate. Sirius didn't ask for all the money in return, except the latest payment. Narcissa had a chance to take Draco with her, but she didn't want to and so Draco remained a Malfoy.

/Scene Break/

With all the excitement that was going on outside of school many had forgotten the threat in the school. They were reminded by another attack, this time it was Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater. This made everyone scared again and they walked the halls in groups now. This also made Lockhart get up one dinner and headed to the podium.

"Students, I know that you're afraid, but never fear. No danger will come to you when I'm here" Lockhart said flashing one of his stupid grins.

Lily groaned and put her head on the table and Harry and his friends rolled their eyes.

"I've asked, and got permission to start a dueling club. It will begin Thursday night and I hope to see you all there" Lockhart said again flashing another grin.

Harry and his merry band soon were back at the Potter room discussing what they had just heard at dinner.

"Well looks like you might get your chance at beating the blond idiot" Daphne said, her detention was over now, but was staying in the Potter room for safety reasons.

"I know, I'm so happy" Harry said gleefully.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. She knew there was no way she could talk her husband out of this.

"So what's your plan Harry?" Neville asked excitedly.

/Scene Break/

Luna sighed as she went on her way she was just finishing her last class and she ran into a familiar face.

"Hello Ginny" Luna greeted.

"Uh, hi Luna, how are you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine, and how are you?" Luna asked.

"Good, just good" Ginny said with a flushed face.

"Am I keeping you from something Ginny?" Luna asked.

"Not at all Luna" Ginny answered.

"You looked hurried and flustered" Luna observed.

"I'm fine Luna" Ginny said adamantly.

"You also look quite pale and tired. Are you getting enough sleep?" Luna asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Luna, I think I'm just missing home" Ginny said.

Luna nodded, but she didn't believe Ginny for a minute.

"Well, I got to go, see ya later" Ginny said running off.

Luna watched as her childhood friend run off and shook her head. She knew something was up with the little redhead, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

/Scene Break/

Soon it was Thursday night. Dinner that night was exciting and when it was over no one moved as the tables disappeared and a dueling platform appeared in the middle of the hall. Lockhart was wearing purple and gold dueling robes and he strutted up onto the platform.

"Can everyone hear me? Can everyone see? Good" Lockhart said smiling big.

Lockhart then strutted about boasting until he felt like it was time to actually do something.

"Now I think a demonstration is needed before we start" Lockhart said, "I have a very lovely assistant to help me. Missus Lily Potter."

Lily appeared looking pissed that she had to do this.

"Now never fear, you will have your potion teacher back when I'm done with her" Lockhart said smiling wide.

Harry, Hermione and their friends were quite excited on what kind of spell Lily would use on the blond idiot. Lockhart counted to three and he before he could call out his first spell Lily shot off a powerful disarming spell. Lockhart went flying and landed on his butt. Hard. Lily had a smirk on her face.

"Well Lily, that was well done, but know that I could've blocked that quite easily" Lockhart said in a smug tone.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we pair the students up Gilderoy?" she asked.

"Ah, perfect idea Lily dear" Lockhart said grinning.

Lily gritted her teeth at this and she clutched her wand tighter.

Soon everyone was paired up. Hermione and Ron were facing one another and it was long before you saw a redhead fly through the air. Hermione did a 'Lily' and sent the redheaded bottomless pit flying. Harry was pitied against Malfoy, who had wanted to face Harry very much.

"You cost me a lot Potter" Malfoy growled.

"Didn't your father teach you to address your betters Malfoy. You have to call me Lord Potter" Harry said.

"I won't" Malfoy snapped.

Harry shrugged, "let's get this over with."

Malfoy shot off the first hex, but Harry evade it thanks to all the training he had done in the summer. Harry then shot off a disarming spell, which hit Malfoy.

"Excellent Harry, my boy" Lockhart said cheerfully.

"Thank you sir, but I would've have been able to do it without you teaching me" Harry said in a fake happy tone.

Lockhart puffed up when Harry said that, which meant that Harry had him where he wanted him.

"Sir, why don't we duel?" Harry suggested.

"An excellent suggestion Harry" Lockhart said nodding.

Lockhart then got the attention of the whole class and soon Harry and Lockhart were on the dueling platform ready to fight. Well Harry was, Lockhart thought that since Harry was a second year that he wouldn't know much. What he didn't know was that Lily taught him a lot before he even got to Hogwarts and then add in all the stuff he learned during the summer. Lily stood in the middle.

"On the count of three you may begin. Only non-lethal curse please we don't want anybody hurt" Lily said though she directed the last bit to her son.

Once Lily said three Harry began. He first fired off a spell to see how good Lockhart really was. Lockhart put up a pitiful shield and this made Harry smile. It was time to put his plan into action. First Harry shot off a spell that made Lockhart float in the air then he transfigured Lockhart's robes into diaper and bib. Harry then finished off by disarming Lockhart. This stunned the crowd except for Harry's friends, they cheered Harry off the platform. Neville patted Harry on the back and Hermione pulled Harry into a furious hug. Susan, Padma, and Daphne hugged Harry too, but in a more friendly manner. They left Lockhart like that and left.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. I got the Board of Governors thing from The Happiness Contract by udderpd. I'm sorry I didn't too much with the chamber in this one, but I promise that the next one will have more. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Everyone in the castle was still talking about how Harry had taken down Lockhart. It was the best thing ever, though some girls were still upset that Lockhart was beaten. The Weasley twins though found a way to recreate it with figurines they charmed. There was a rumor that Lily bought one from the twins, but neither she or the twins would confirm it.

This also caused some turmoil, but Lockhart was somehow able to spin it show that he was just testing Harry's skills and found them exceptional.

"Bloody idiot, I can't believe everyone is swallowing this trash," Harry said as he read the paper.

To counter Harry and Sirius buying the _Prophet_ the Ministry created its own paper with the backing of some dark families and a personal endorsement from the Minister himself. They told readers that this was the true paper of the wizarding world. They called the new paper the _Ledger_.

"Because the wizarding community believes whatever is written," Susan said.

"Bloody idiots" Harry muttered.

Hermione didn't even chide Harry on his language because she was fully behind him on this one.

/Scene Break/

Luna was walking down the corridor and found water on the floor. She got curious and headed to its source. It was a girl's bathroom.

"Hello, is there anyone here?" Luna called.

"Who is that?" someone wailed.

Luna stepped into the bathroom and found a ghost crying.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked with concern.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I mean; someone just threw a book at me. But don't worry about me I'm dead so I'm just fine" the ghost girl wailed.

Luna looked at the girl ghost with a look of sympathy, "why would I want to throw a book at you?"

The girl ghost looked up at Luna.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood" Luna said.

"I'm Myrtle," the girl ghost said.

"Oh, I've heard of you" Luna said.

"Oh, and what have you heard of me?" Myrtle asked though it looked like she was about to cry again.

Luna was hesitant since she now knew who this ghost was. It was Moaning Myrtle. She heard that this ghost wasn't the most pleasant to be around since she cries and wails a lot.

"Um, so where is this book that uh, was thrown at you?" Luna asked instead.

Myrtle pointed to the toilet near the entrance and Luna went over and found the book floating in the bowl. Luna took it out and with a wave of her wand dried it.

"It was nice meeting you Myrtle, I'll be taking this book and see if I can find the owner" Luna said.

Myrtle just cried in response, which made Luna run out of the bathroom.

Luna made her way to Potter quarters and after being greeted by the portrait guarding the entrance she went in to find Daphne, Padma and Hermione huddle around a table with stacks of book covering the surface.

"What are you all doing?" Luna asked.

This caused the three girls to look up.

"We're trying to find out something about the Chamber of Secrets" Padma said.

"Oh, well maybe this will help" Luna said as she placed the book she took from the toilet on the table.

"Luna, how is a diary supposed to help us?" Daphne asked.

"Well it looks quite old and I think you told me that the chamber was opened about fifty years ago" Luna said.

The brainy trio nodded. This was true after getting information from professor Binns they found out the chamber had been opened before about fifty years ago. Though no knew who opened it, but they knew someone did die in that attack.

"So you think that since this diary looks fifty years old that it might provide us some clues," Hermione said.

Luna nodded.

"Worth a shot" Padma said.

Daphne, who was closest to the diary pulled it to her and opened to find it was blank. She told her friends this.

"Maybe they never wrote in it?" Padma suggested.

"Or maybe they charmed so only the writer could seen it. I've read about spells that can do that," Hermione said.

Daphne and Padma looked at one another then nodded.

"Alright, but how will we break it?" Daphne asked.

Hermione frowned and thought. Luna took a seat that appeared for her and took the diary and tapped her wand on a blank page.

"Reveal yourself."

Nothing happened.

"Open sesame."

Nothing.

"Abracadabra."

Still nothing.

"I, Luna Lovegood command you to reveal yourself."

Still nothing.

"Please show yourself."

And still nothing.

"Luna, you can stop now," Padma said.

But Luna kept trying using more phases even if they sound quite stupid. She even tried bribing it with new binding.

"Luna, it isn't going to open" Daphne said with a sigh.

"Oh poo" Luna pouted.

"Well, what else can we try?" Hermione asked.

Luna sighed and took a quill dipped it in ink then began to write.

"Luna, no!" Padma shouted.

But then shocking thing happened. As soon as Luna started writing the ink disappeared and writing not in Luna's hand appeared.

"Do that again Luna" Hermione prompted.

Luna did.

_My name is Luna Lovegood. What is yours?_

**Hello, Luna, My name is Tom Riddle.**

"Well at least we know his name" Padma said.

The other two members of the brainy trio nodded.

"What should we do now?" Hermione asked.

"We best be careful, if this dairy is spelled to do this then who knows what else it could do," Daphne cautioned.

The other three girls nodded in agreement. They knew Daphne was more of an expert in dark artifacts than they were.

"Lets put it away for now and showed it to Harry and the others" Hermione suggested.

The girls nodded.

"Alright, but who should keep ahold of it?" Padma asked.

"Luna should, since she was the one that found it" Hermione said.

"Alright, but Luna, you have to promise not to write in it if we're not around. We have no idea what that diary is capable of" Daphne said.

Luna nodded.

/Scene Break/

After dinner Luna showed of the diary to the rest of the merry band. She even wrote in it to show them that it wrote back.

"Does any of you know a Tom Riddle?" Harry asked.

The others shook their heads.

"Wait, I remember that name," Daphne said as a light bulb went off in her head.

"You do Daph" Padma said.

"Yes, my detention was to clean the trophies in the trophy room without magic. I remember because my arm was really tired when I got to that one" Daphne said.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Well, from, what I remember was that this Tom got an award for services he did for the school. It didn't say what he did to get the award though," Daphne said.

"Maybe he found the chamber or something," Hermione said excitedly.

"Or maybe he caught whoever opened the chamber" Susan said.

"That's makes a lot more sense" Padma said nodding.

"It does, maybe we can get Tom to talk about it" Neville said.

It was agreed that Luna would write to Tom and get him to tell her about the chamber.

/Scene Break/

It took several days for that to happened, mainly because Luna wasn't allowed to write in the diary without at least one of the group there to keep an eye on her. They were just being careful since none of them totally trusted a talking diary. When the diary finally revealed its secret none of them believed it.

"Hagrid, Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets? I just don't believe it" Hermione said.

"I agree, Hagrid didn't do it" Padma said in full agreement.

"Yeah, Hagrid is one of the most nicest guys I ever met, though he can't keep a secret" Susan said.

"Do you think Riddle made a mistake?" Neville asked.

"Maybe, but it doesn't look like they did much of an investigation. I mean Riddle pointed at Hagrid and they took his word for it" Daphne said.

"Something is definitely fishy with all that, but what was Hagrid hiding in the first place?" Harry asked.

"Why should that matter?" Hermione asked.

"Because if we can prove that whatever Hagrid was hiding wasn't responsible for killing that student then he probably learn magic again" Harry said.

Hermione took a moment then she nodded.

"Alright, but we still have no clue what the creature is" Neville said.

"It can't be very big, I mean if it was then somebody would've noticed it" Daphne said.

The others all sat back and thought about what the creature could be.

/Scene Break/

**Unknown dorm room**

"Where is it? I can't believe I lost it. Oh this can't be happening, I need to find my diary again."

/Scene Break/

The next day in classes Luna sat back listening to the professor go on, but her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about what the creature in the chamber could be. Now usually her mind would go off and think that it was a creature her father wrote about. But this wasn't the case since befriending Harry and Hermione and their friends Luna became what most would call normal. Sure she still was odd at times, but it was seen as humor.

"Luna, psst Luna."

Luna blinked and turned to her left.

"Yes, Ginny?" Luna said.

"You were kind of zone out there for a moment and you had me worried" Ginny said.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I have a lot on my mind" Luna said.

"That's alright, here let tell you what the professor said" Ginny said.

Luna nodded.

Once class was over Luna got up and that's when Ginny saw something in Luna's bag that made her freeze for a second.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Luna asked noticing her friend's odd behavior.

"Nothing, it's nothing" Ginny said.

Luna nodded since she wanted to get back working on the diary.

/Scene Break/

Several days' passed and no new attacks happened, which made everyone in the castle relax. This however didn't stop the brainy trio from trying to figure out what the creature in the chamber was or the facet that the merry band kept their guard up no matter what. Other students thought it was just odd and thought they were a bit paranoid too.

Luna carried the diary everywhere she went since she didn't want it out of her sight for a second. She didn't want to think what could happened if someone got ahold of this diary. She made her way down the corridor to meet up with the brainy trio to help with research. She didn't notice someone whisper a spell and a rip appeared in her bag. The dairy, which Luna kept buried under all of her stuff was the first thing to fall out. Luna didn't even take notice as she was thinking about where she could look for Snorkacks.

The person who uttered the spell rushed in and picked up the diary and held it to her chest.

/Scene Break/

Luna got close to the library when she realized she had a hole in her bag. She was shocked and immediately ran back down the corridor to look for her fallen items. She was able to find everything and put it into her bag again after she sealed the hole. She then rushed back and got to the library to find the brainy trio working.

"Hello all" Luna said.

Hermione, Padma, and Daphne looked up and greeted their friend.

Luna sat down and grabbed a book of the pile that hadn't been looked at yet. None of the girls spoke for a while until Padma declared that they should take a break. The others agreed since their eyes were getting a bit tired.

"Luna, do you still the diary?" Daphne asked.

Luna nodded.

"Maybe we should take another look at it, it might give us some more information," Daphne said.

Hermione and Padma agreed and Luna dug into her bag, but found that the diary was gone. This made her panic and she began pulling out all of her books, quills and whatever else she had out of her bag in search for the diary.

"Luna, what is it?" Padma asked.

"The diary, I can't find it" Luna said.

"Maybe you left it in your dorm" Hermione said.

"No, I always carried with me, I didn't want it to fall into someone's hands" Luna said with a shake of her head.

"Okay Luna, don't panic, back track your steps" Daphne said calmly.

Luna took a few deep breaths and told her tale. Once she told them about her rip in her bag this got the girls worried.

"Luna, I think someone caused that rip in your bag and took the diary," Hermione said.

"But who could've done it? I didn't show the diary to anyone else except you guys" Luna said.

"I don't Luna, but I have a bad feeling about what has happened" Padma said with a frown.

/Scene Break/

It didn't take long and another attack had occurred this time it was three third years. They were found petrified in the corridor.

"Okay, that diary has to be connected to these attacks" Harry said.

The whole group had gathered in Potter's quarters to discuss the latest attack.

"I agree, but who is it that's doing it?" Susan asked.

"That we don't know, and what is the biggest question," Neville said.

Hermione, Padma, and Daphne were huddled around a book reading and whispering to one another. The three then jumped up.

"WE GOT IT!" they shouted.

This made the others jump and Neville fell out of his chair.

"Merlin, you girls are loud" Neville said from the floor.

"Sorry, but we found out what the creature is" Padma said excitedly.

"You did, what is it?" Susan asked as she helped Neville up.

"It's a basilisk," Daphne said.

"A basilisk?" Luna said.

Hermione showed the others the book and found that it made sense. They heard very early from Hagrid that all the roosters have been slaughter and they saw spiders fleeing from the castle.

"That's great, but why aren't any dead. I mean it says that a basilisk's stare is deadly," Harry said.

"That's because none of the basilisk's victim looked at it in the eye. Mrs. Norris was looking at the basilisk from the reflection in the water, Justin saw through the reflection in the window, Penelope Clearwater had that small mirror on her, and the three third years had a big mirror with them," Padma said.

"Alright, that solves that question, but where is the chamber located?" Neville asked.

"That we don't know yet," Hermione pouted.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap, as you can tell I made Ginny the culprit. I couldn't think of anyone better for it. I plan on having maybe one or two more chaps and then the second year will be done with. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Luna Lovegood was a very unusual girl in many ways. She thought outside the box and was quite blunt when she talked to people. This behavior started early and only manifested itself after the death of her mother. She was there at the time and saw her mother die. This scarred her and made her close herself off to the world. Her father didn't help matters with all of his strange articles he wrote for the paper, the _Quibbler_. She was quite friendless during her younger years with her only friend being Ginny Weasley. Though she rarely saw the girl when her mother passed away.

She was ready to be shunned when she boarded the Hogwarts Express only to be enveloped by a group of people who liked her for who she was. This caused her armor to crack slightly and she began to open up to them. As she got to know her new friends her armor disappeared and she knew she could trust them with her life.

There was one thing her father taught, which was very helpful. He taught her what a good journalist should be, basically the Do's and Don'ts of a professional journalist. That meant to keep your eyes and your mind open. After losing the diary and the attacks began again she kept her eyes and ears open for anything suspicious. What she did notice was her friend Ginny always looking pale, tired and quite distracted. She worried about her friend since the redhead was her first real friend.

/Scene Break/

"Are you feeling alright Ginny?" Luna asked.

The two girls were leaving their charms class.

"Of course Luna, why are you asking?" Ginny asked.

"You're quite pale and looks like you haven't slept" Luna said.

"I'm just feeling homesick" Ginny said.

Luna frowned.

"I'm fine Luna, I gotta go" Ginny said and ran off down the hall.

Luna walked away still feeling worried about her friend. She found herself in the library where the brainy trio was working.

"Hey Luna" they greeted.

"Hello friends" Luna said smiling.

"Something wrong Luna?" Padma asked.

"No, nothing is wrong" Luna said shaking her head.

Daphne frowned.

"Luna, we're your friends you can tell us," she said.

Luna sighed.

"It's Ginny," the blond said.

"What about the Staring Queen?" Hermione asked.

Ginny was well known to the group as the Staring Queen as she liked to stare at Harry. Luna then told her friends about what she saw of Ginny.

"I wouldn't worry about it Luna, that girl can handle herself. I mean, she lives with all of her brothers" Padma said.

"Yeah, she'll be fine" Daphne said in agreement.

Luna nodded, but that didn't stop her having that worried feeling in the pit of her stomach.

/Scene Break/

The days went on and classes went well for the merry band soon it was the holiday break. That meant the group was sitting in a compartment chatting away.

"I'm sure we can get your dad to come over for Christmas" Harry said.

"I really hope so," Luna said.

The rest of the train ride they relaxed and there was a promise mainly made by the brainy trio not do any research of any kind on the chamber during break. This made Hermione pout for a bit, but when Harry told her that he wouldn't restrict her on any other kind of research that brighten the bushy haired girl up.

This year, Christmas was going to be at Potter manor. Soon the train entered the station and the group got off. They were met by Lily, Sirius, the Grangers, the Longbottoms, Amelia, the Patils, the Greengrasses, and Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father.

The kids greeted the adults with hugs all around.

"Mr. Lovegood, my name is Harry Potter and I'd like to invite you and Luna to my home for Christmas" Harry said.

"I accept" Xeno said.

/Scene Break/

Once back at Potter manor Harry and Hermione told them all about their year so far and about what they discovered about the Chamber of Secrets. Lily was fascinated since she had become so busy with classes and being on guard for attack that this was all new information to her.

"Sounds like you have a real mystery there" Dan said.

"Yeah, but we're pretty confident that we'll figure it out" Hermione said.

"Alright, but tell me or a teacher before you go off. I don't want you hurt or anything," Lily said.

"Mom, it's not like we're doing this to fight the basilisk," Harry said.

"I know dear, but I just want you to be careful," Lily said.

This ended the talk of the Chamber of Secrets. Though little did they know that the rest of the group of friend were telling their parents about the same thing.

/Scene Break/

The holidays started off right as the next day Sirius brought Harry, Hermione and the rest of their friends to a tree lot to look for the right tree. They couldn't find the perfect one so they left a bit downhearted. That's when Lily suggested to cut a tree down that was on the property. They went out and looked for the right one. Hermione was in charge of finding the right tree and was quite critical on inspecting each tree the friends picked out.

"No, not tall enough", "Not wide enough", "Too scraggly". The list went on and on. Until Hermione squealed with delight.

"This is the one, this is the perfect tree," she said brightly.

The others were exhausted and were about cause a mutiny when Hermione said this. Sirius used a cutting hex and got the tree down then levitated it into the manor. Once there, the friends went to work decorating the tree. Since they were on Potter property that meant they could use magic without a warning.

They had fun hanging decorations and even Hermione relaxed and laughed along with the rest instead of nitpicking where each ornament went. It took quite a while for the tree to get decorated as Harry and Neville decided to decorate the girls instead.

Daphne had a string of garland with fairy lights on them wrapped around her neck like a scarf. Susan had tinsel in her hair and glitter all over her body. Padma had ornaments hanging from her arms and her body thanks to sticking charms. Luna was the one with the most on her since she made herself an easy target for the boys. She had the star on the top of her head, garland with fairy lights wrapped around her and ornaments hanging off her. She was a living Christmas tree and she loved every moment of it. Hermione was unscathed by all this since she gave the two boys a hard look when they approached her.

It didn't help that Sirius kept floating mistletoe under certain people.

When the tree was finally finished the merry band munched on cookies.

Luna, who still had a few ornaments on her was happily eating her cookie as she looked at her friends. This was going to be a great Christmas and that overwhelmed her.

"Luna, are you alright?" Padma asked when she saw the blond had a tear in her eye.

"Yes, I'm just so happy" Luna said now with tears running down her cheeks.

She was then gathered and hugged by all of her friends.

"You'll never be alone again Luna, I promise you" Harry said.

Luna looked into Harry's eyes and knew that he meant what he said.

"Thank you" she said as she wiped a tear away.

/Scene Break/

The group of friends had fun the next day having an all-out snowball fight. There was no sides, but Harry and Hermione seemed to have teamed up with one another. When Sirius joined in he was soon bombarded with tons of snowballs.

"Oy, why are you targeting me" Sirius said screaming.

"Because you're there," Neville said laughing.

Sirius tried to get away by using his Animagus form, but that didn't help him at all since Hermione used a strong sticking charm on his paws so he couldn't move. You could hear him whimpering and whining as he was pelt with more snowballs.

"Come on guys, let stop picking on Sirius. He's had enough" Harry said.

Sirius looked relieved.

"For now" Hermione added with a smirk.

Sirius paled, or as much as he could in dog form.

/Scene Break/

The night before Christmas Eve and the group of friends had a sleepover. Now normally parents would make it separate since there are both boys and girls, but these parents didn't think any harm could be done.

The whole group had sleeping bags on the floor and arranged in a circle.

"How are you enjoying your holiday so far Luna?" Hermione asked.

Luna smiled brightly.

"I'm having a wonderful time," she said.

The two girls chatted while Harry snuck up on Hermione. He gave a sign for Luna to be quiet, which the blond did. Harry then wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and began tickling her. Hermione first squealed in terror followed by laughing loudly. Harry continued his assault on his wife until Hermione was red in the face with laughter. When he quit it took Hermione ten minutes to fully regain her breath.

"That wasn't funny Harry James" Hermione said and smacked her husband in the arm.

"Then why were you laughing" Harry said with a grin.

Hermione scowled at her husband, but the others laughed.

Neville decided to join in on the fun, but he had to pick his target. He had his choices and he decided to go for Daphne. He snuck up on Daphne an attacked her. You could hear Daphne's bright laughter ring out and this made Susan and Padma join, but they decided to save Daphne from Neville and tickled him. Soon Neville was on the floor being assault by the two girls.

Luna was giggling like mad as she watched this. She never saw Harry and Hermione tag-team her and the next thing she knew she was on the floor laughing. Her stomach hurting from laughing so hard. Soon this turned into an all out tickle war with everyone out for themselves.

Lily and the Grangers watched this from the door with smiles on their faces. They rushed out of their rooms when they heard Hermione's scream and all they could do was watch the kids be kids. It warmed their hearts and Lily knew that she had to show this to the other adults later.

The tickle war continued through the night until they all got tired and fell asleep though you could still hear a few giggles every now and then. Not to mention the great big smiles on their face and their sore and aching tummies from laughing so much.

/Scene Break/

Christmas Eve had all the kids' families together for a big party. The adults all had their own party in one room and the kids in another.

Lily showed the other adults the memory of the night before, which made the parents smile.

Adrian and Sophia smiled as they watched their eldest daughter laughing so much. They rarely heard this from their usually stoic daughter.

Alice and Frank, who missed much of their son's upbringing cherished hearing their son laughing and having fun with his friends. Augusta had a teary eyed smile on her face as she watched her grandson be a kid.

The Patils watched with smiles on their faces as they saw their daughter having such a good time with her friends.

Amelia smiled with tears in her eyes since it's been so long since she heard laughter like this. In her line of work screams of pain and images of horrible things were usually seen, but this lighten her heart.

Xeno was in a place he wasn't familiar with. Here were people of status, but they didn't flaunt what they had. They were nice and considerate, they treated him like one of them. He liked the feeling since he faced many purebloods that thought that the sun shined out their asses. But hearing his daughter laugh made him tear up since he hasn't heard his daughter's laughed since his wife died.

Dan and Emma were once again amazed with what you could with magic. They watched their daughter laugh as her husband tickled her into submission again with as much happiness as the first time they saw it.

/Scene Break/

The kids were having their own fun and talked about thing that were going on at Hogwarts that had nothing to do with the chamber. Parvati provided juicy news that she's heard from Lavender. Astoria told them what was going on in Slytherin since Daphne spent most of her time researching the chamber. The fun part was when Harry decided to levitate a piece of mistletoe over Neville when he was talking to Susan. This made the two blush a bright ruby red as they gave each other a quick peck on the cheek.

Neville shot Harry a glare afterwards, though Harry held his innocent expression, which made everyone laugh.

Harry decided to do it again, but this time with Neville and Daphne. Though this time Daphne kept an eye out and when she saw the mistletoe above her and Neville's head she smiled a mischievous smile, which made Neville very nervous. She then grabbed Neville by his lapels and kissed him. First shock then laughter rang out of the others when they saw this. Neville was left a stuttering mess, who was blushing every five minutes, while Daphne had a satisfied smirk on her face.

Neville got Harry back and levitate mistletoe over him and Padma. Padma was the first to notice this and blushed bright red as she stuttered out what was hovering above them. Harry looked up then looked at Neville, who just smiled. With Hermione's permission Padma gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, which Harry returned. The Mistletoe game played on throughout the night then when the kids got bored they decided to take their game on the road and tried it on the adults.

The adults found the kids' game very humorous and Sirius took charge of it, though he was the main target.

/Scene Break/

On Christmas Day presents were unwrapped and fun was had. Sirius was having the most fun, as this was his first Christmas a free man. He designated himself as Santa Claus and handed out all the presents out. Hermione got loads of books, which she was quite pleased with, but what she got from Harry was a beautiful necklace with special charms on it to protect her from almost any curse.

/Scene Break/

The rest of the holidays went well with all the families getting together on New Years. When the gong struck for the new year Harry kissed Hermione, which made them both blush as they haven't kissed one another since they got married. Neville was ambushed by all the girls and was kissed on the cheek many times by all the girls. Harry was the girls' next target once Hermione was through with him.

The adults watched this all with amusement since it was nice seeing the kids acting like kids.

/Scene Break/

When it was time to board the train back to Hogwarts Harry and his friends were feeling refreshed and ready to tackle the chamber problem. They got back to school an found that there were no attacks during the break, which they were glad for, but also made them know that whoever was controlling the basilisk was probably gone during break too, or there weren't enough kids to attack.

/Scene Break/

It's been two weeks into the new term and so far no attacks have been reported. This left the group on edge since they knew it was only a matter of time when the basilisk would strike. The attack came and it was three Hufflepuff that were petrified. This caused panic to resume throughout the school. Harry and the group of friends kept their heads down and worked out possible locations to the chamber, but had trouble on coming to a decision on where exactly the chamber was.

"This shouldn't be so hard, I mean a full-grown basilisk is big. I can't be hidden easily," Daphne said.

"We've eliminated the usual spots that might be the chamber entrance, but that leaves everywhere else really," Padma said.

"Yes, and we can't cover all of that at once" Daphne said.

"Just narrow the selection down then," Susan said.

Daphne sent a glare at Susan.

"What do you think we've been trying to do" the Slytherin hissed.

Susan back up some due to Daphne's tone.

"Easy Daph, I think you all need to take a break," Harry said.

"But Harry, we need to figure this out" Hermione whined.

"You won't be able to if you're all this stressed out" Harry said.

Hermione pouted, which made Harry sigh.

"Come on, I'll take you out on a nice broom ride" Harry offered.

Hermione pouted a bit then nodded.

"Fine, but no crazy tricks" she said.

"I promise" Harry said with a smile.

Harry and Hermione took a nice broom ride while Neville, Susan and Luna helped the other two members of the brainy trio relax. They first took away their books so they wouldn't be tempted. They then ambushed them with tickle attacks. This lighten up the mood and by the time Harry and Hermione were back they found their friends on the floor with red faces and panting.

"What in Merlin's name happened here?" Harry asked.

"Daphne and Padma needed to relax, so Susan, Luna and I decided to help them," Neville panted.

"Okay, but still what happened here?" Hermione asked.

"Tickle attack" Luna said happily.

Those two words explained the whole thing to Harry and Hermione.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: The next chap will be them finding the chamber, the fight in the chamber and the aftermath, which will wrap up second year. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The brainy trio got back to work, but this time at a more reasonable pace. Two of them didn't want another tickle attack on them. But their work was going slow as they didn't have anywhere to start really. They knew what the creature was, but not where to find it. And they didn't feel like a chance meeting with it so they could follow it. Many other things happened during this time, one of them was they found out Harry is Parselmouth.

"Out of the way Scarhead," Malfoy said shoving Harry to the side.

"Whatever Malfoy" Harry said ignoring the arrogant blond mainly.

Malfoy sneered since he had been trying to get a rise out of Harry, but never getting it.

"_Serpensortia._"

A poisonous snake shot out of Malfoy's wand making many students back away. Harry stood there with his friends. Harry stared at the snake and the snake stopped like it was waiting for instructions.

_§Attack the one that summoned you§_

The snake did what it was told and turned around to attack Malfoy, who panicked and was almost bitten. Thankfully for him he was saved by a Prefect, who vanished the snake. This of course left everyone in the hall staring at Harry.

Harry felt uncomfortable with the stares and headed to his quarters with his friends following him. Once there was a bit of bedlam.

"You're a Parselmouth, when were you going to tell us!" Daphne shouted.

"A Parsel-what?" Harry asked confused.

"She means you can talk to snakes Harry, which is considered dark" Susan said.

"What, I didn't even know I could talk to snakes until today. And what do you mean considered dark?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Voldemort could talk to snakes, Salazar Slytherin could talk to snakes and though we know Salazar wasn't dark, Voldemort is" Padma said.

"That's ridiculous, Harry isn't dark and could never go dark" Hermione said.

"We know that Hermione, but the rest of the school will think Harry is the heir of Slytherin" Daphne said.

"Then they're bloody stupid" Hermione said.

"I quite agree, back in my day being a Parselmouth was a very special skill that was in high demand" Godric said.

The group turned to Godric, who has been quite silent for a while.

"Godric, do you know where the chamber is?" Harry asked.

"Sadly no, we all created a special chamber of our own and though we were shared many things we decided to keep those a secret since we thought it would be fun to search out the others" Godric said.

"Alright, we need to do some damage control. Padma, go to Ravenclaw and sound everyone out. Neville, Gryffindor, and Susan, Hufflepuff. Go!" Hermione said in her commander mode.

The three nodded and left.

Lily came rushing in a few minutes after Susan, Padma, and Neville left.

"Harry I just heard, are you alright?" she asked.

"I am mom, but what I like to know is how'd I end up being a Parselmouth. I mean, I looked up the Potter history and there is no mention of any other Potter being a Parselmouth" Harry said.

"I think it might've happened when you got that scar Harry" Lily said.

"What do you mean mom?" Harry asked.

"Well when I cast that spell to save us Voldemort cast a killing curse at us at the same time. When I awoke I found that you had a scar on your forehead. You don't know anything about since you underwent surgery to cover it up when you were young" Lily said.

"So that scar might have transferred some of Voldemort's powers to Harry" Daphne said.

"That's my theory" Lily said.

"Well at least we have an idea" Harry said with a sigh.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Susan rushed to Hufflepuff to have a talk with her housemates. When she got there the whole room got silent.

"I guess you already know and I will tell you that Harry isn't the heir of Slytherin" Susan said.

"How do you know that and how can we trust you?" Ernie asked.

"Look Macmillan, I know Harry Potter and he isn't the heir to Slytherin. He's just too good to be dark, and if you all thought long and hard enough about it you'd agree" Susan said.

"But he's a Parseltongue" one Hufflepuff said.

"So what if he is, that doesn't automatically make him evil. Besides if you remember his best friend is Hermione, who happens to be a muggle-born and his mother is also a muggle-born. I don't think any heir of Slytherin would like being friends with a muggle-born let alone his own mother being one" Susan said.

That got everyone quiet.

"I want you all think about what I said and I hope you all make the right choice rather the easy one" Susan said then left.

/Scene Break/

Padma made her way to Ravenclaw tower and found the exact same thing like Susan.

"Good, you're all here, this makes things easier" Padma said.

"What are you doing here Patil?" Marietta Edgecombe sneered.

"I'm here because I hope to stop all of you from making a very big mistake" Padma said.

"And what mistake would that be?" Cho Chang asked.

"Making a decision without all the facts" Padma said.

"We have all the facts" Marietta shot.

"Do you?" Padma asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course, he's a Parselmouth, which means he's the heir of Slytherin" Marietta said like it was totally obvious.

"And you call yourself a Ravenclaw" Padma said shaking her head sadly.

"What's that suppose to me Patil" Marietta hissed.

"It means, Edgecombe, that unlike you I don't jump to conclusions without having _all_ the facts" Padma said.

"Alright everyone, lets just calm down for second" a levelheaded fifth year said.

"Fine" Marietta huffed.

"Padma, please tell us your evidence" the fifth year said.

Padma nodded.

"Okay, here it is the first two obvious ones. First, Harry is best friends with Hermione Potter, who is a muggle-born. Second, is his mom, is a muggle-born too. Now you think having two muggle-borns around would make him snap. But no, he loves and cares about both of them. Third, have you ever seen Harry be mean to anyone unless that person had deserved it in the first place. And last and certainly not least is that nowhere in the history of the Potters was there a person who spoke Parseltongue. And fourth you all know Harry is the heir of Gryffindor."

"Are you saying that You-Know-Who might've transferred some his power the night he attacked Potter?" Cho asked.

"Exactly, now I hope you all will keep an open mind to think instead of jumping to conclusions. We're supposed to be the house of intelligence, which means we should know better than to be so hasty in such serious matters" Padma said.

/Scene Break/

Neville got to the Gryffindor tower to find Ron ranting about how Harry was a dark wizard.

"Shut your trap Ron, you don't know what you're talking about" Neville said.

"What are you doing here Longbottom, shouldn't you be with your dark lord" Ron spat.

"I said shut it Ron" Neville growled.

The entire Gryffindor house was enraptured by this whole scene. Never have they seen Neville Longbottom like this.

"Potter's a dark wizard, he speaks to snakes" Ron said.

"Harry is not dark" Neville said firmly.

"Yeah right, then how is he so good with magic, it's because he dabble in the dark arts" Ron said.

"The reason why Harry is good with his magic is because his mom taught him when he was younger, unlike some parents who only want coddle their children" Neville said.

Most of the house knew what Neville meant since Molly Weasley's hugs and mothering was legendary.

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about" Ron said with a red face.

"I know a lot of things Ron, and one of the things I know and am sure of is that Harry isn't dark" Neville said.

"He can talk to snakes" Ron shot back.

"Please, is that your only evidence. That's pathetic Ron. Harry's the nicest guy I've ever met. And the only reason you don't like him is because he ignores you" Neville said.

"Potter is too full of himself, he struts around the castle like he owns it" Ron said.

Neville couldn't help to think that Ron hit the nail on the head with that statement of Harry owning the castle because he did. But he knew that Ron was wrong about Harry strutting about. That was Malfoy.

"Whatever Ron, you can believe what you want. As for the rest of you" Neville said as he looked to the other members of his house, "I want you to think long and hard on who you're accusing. Harry's the _heir_ of Godric Gryffindor. Think about that will you."

"Get out of here traitor" Ron shouted.

Neville sighed and left. Ron was quite red and pulled out his bandaged wand. His wand was broken because he tried to hex Hermione one day only to be hit with a stunner by Daphne. He fell forward making his wand snap. He couldn't write home to let his parents know of his broken wand because he knew they didn't have enough money to buy him a new one, so he used spell-o-tape to repair it. Ron fired off a spell that was supposed make the person throw up slugs. Sadly because of his broken wand the spell rebounded and hit him instead.

Neville exited the portrait hole hearing the sounds of disgust.

/Scene Break/

The next couple days Harry heard people whispering behind his back. He did his best to ignore them, but they were getting on his nerves.

"Bloody idiots" Harry muttered.

"Ignore them Harry, they are all a bunch of sheep" Daphne said.

"I know, but they are so bloody annoying" Harry grumbled.

It was decided in the merry band that at least of one them would be around Harry so he wouldn't blow up at any of the whispering students. It seemed to be working since all Harry did was mumble and grumble about how stupid the students of Hogwarts were.

/Scene Break/

The next attack made Harry explode. The victims of this attack was a girl named Katie Bell and Lily Potter. This upset Harry since his mother was now in the hospital wing with the rest of the petrified students. The mandrakes that were being tended professor Sprout were not ready to use.

Everyone in the school felt bad for Harry and for those who believed that Harry was the heir of Slytherin now offered their condolences.

Harry was now very driven to finding out where the entrance of the chamber was since he wanted to kill the beast that attacked his mother. The rest of the merry band wanted blood too, but they kept ahold of their emotions better than Harry did.

Meanwhile the _Prophet_ got a hold of the story and started calling upon the Governors to close the school and for the Ministry to take action. Harry did his best to keep the Governors at bay and the Ministry couldn't do a whole lot since Hogwarts was founded before the Ministry, which meant the Ministry had no real power over Hogwarts. Especially with Harry being a founder's heir.

/Scene Break/

Ginny sighed, she was tired and very weak. She knew what was causing it, but she couldn't stop herself. She was hooked. She grabbed the diary and held it to her chest as she sobbed. She attacked one of her favorite professors.

/Scene Break/

Days later Harry was in the library with the brainy trio looking for where the chamber was located. He wanted to kill the beast that attacked his mom. It was late when they decided to pack up. That's when they heard an announcement.

"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE RETURN TO THEIR DORMS IMMEDIATELY!"

Harry and the brainy trio knew that another attack had happened and rushed off hoping to find who it was. They met up with Susan, Luna, and Neville and made their way until they found a few professors huddled together.

"Who is it this time Minerva?" Sprout asked.

"It's Ginny Weasley" McGonagall said.

Gasps were heard.

On the wall written in blood were the words:

'_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_'

**(page 293 in CoS US edition)**

"We have no choice, we have to close the school" McGonagall said, "I'll talk to Harry."

"I see, I will start the preparations" Flitwick said.

"Sorry I'm late, I was napping" Lockhart said striding in.

"Just in time Gilderoy, the creature has taken a student. Now's your time to shine" McGonagall said.

"Uh."

"Yes, wasn't it jus the other day you told me that you knew where the chamber was located?" Flitwick said.

"Well, I."

"We'll leave you to take care of the creature" McGonagall said.

"Yes, I'll just be in my quarters, preparing" Lockhart said and rushed off.

The group of friends sighed.

Luna looked quite pale.

"It's going be alright Luna, we'll find Ginny" Susan said.

"Yeah, it will be alright Luna" Neville said.

Luna nodded and smiled at her friends.

The group headed off to find the chamber when they ran into Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"What does it matter to you Potter" Ron snarled.

"Listen, we don't have time for this" Harry said with a sigh.

"I'm going to find my sister, now out of my way" Ron said with a growl.

"Ron, do you even know what the creature in the chamber is?" Neville asked.

"No, but that's why I am going to see Lockhart, he can deal with that" Ron said.

The group of friends looked at each other then back at Ron like he had five heads.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ron, we got to go" Harry said.

"Not without me Potter" Ron said.

Harry was annoyed, they were running out of time.

"Fine, come with us, but stay out of the way" he said.

Ron did, but told them they should go get Lockhart since he was the DADA professor. The merry band reluctantly agreed to this. So they made their way to Lockhart's quarters to find the ponce cleaning out his office.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ron asked.

"Um, I just got an urgent letter, need to leave right away" Lockhart said quickly.

"But my sister" Ron said shocked.

"Yes, so sorry about that, but I must go" Lockhart said not sounding contrite.

"But what about all the things you have done?" Ron asked.

Lockhart then explained that he got the people, who actually did those things to tell their story to him then he erased their memories of their heroic feat so he can claim them as his own. He pulled out his wand to erase the students memories only to see six wands pointed at him.

"Drop your wand" Harry said.

Lockhart did as he was told and dropped his wand.

"Lucky for you, we know where the chamber is located" Luna said.

The band of friends looked at Luna with an odd look, but decided to go with her on this. They made Lockhart walk in middle of them so they could keep an eye on him. Luna though was the one that led them. She led them to the a certain bathroom. Harry and Neville were a bit nervous on entering the girl's bathroom, but pushed on. Ron pretty much balked and the group gave the redhead the ultimatum. Stay here or come with us, your choice. Ron went with them.

"Luna, what are we doing here?" Padma asked.

"It's the entrance to the chamber," Luna said like it should be obvious.

Hermione looked ready to refute this, but Harry walked over to the sink and turned the facet, no water came out.

"Those have never worked."

The merry band along with Ron and Lockhart jumped as a ghost passed through a stall door to them.

"Hello Myrtle" Luna greeted.

Harry looked closer and found a carved snake on the facet head and then pointed it out to the others.

"Harry, say something in Parselmouth" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"Open."

"No, that was English Harry" Daphne said.

"Pretend that carving is a real snake," Padma suggested.

Harry nodded.

_§Open§_

The sinks pulled away to reveal a hole in the floor.

"Well we found it, thanks to Luna" Neville said.

"Alright, but who goes first?" Daphne asked.

They all looked at one another then smiled. They pushed Lockhart first since they didn't care what happened to him. When they heard Lockhart was alive and hit bottom Ron was next then followed by the entire group. Once down there they cleaned off their robes since they were covered with grime and other stuff they didn't really want to think about. They then followed the tunnel when they got to a giant snake's skin.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

Lockhart took this chance and fainted.

"Heart of a lion, this one" Ron said when he saw Lockhart faint.

Lockhart then jumped up and grabbed Ron's wand.

"Ah, now I'll take the snake skin and tell everyone how I was late to save the girl and how you all lost your minds at the sight of her lifeless body" Lockhart said pompously.

The group of friends looked at one another like Lockhart had lost the plot completely.

"_Obliviate!_"

The spell rebounded since Lockhart was using Ron's wand and he was slammed back into the wall, which caused a collapse in the tunnel. Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Daphne jumped ahead in order to not to hit by the falling rocks. Neville and Padma had to push Ron back to save him with Susan protecting Lockhart from further harm. Though they hated the teacher they didn't want him dead since that would mean a lot of paperwork. So that left them trapped on the other side of the rock fall.

"Neville, Padma, Susan are you three alright?" Harry called.

"We're fine Harry, you guys go on ahead" Neville said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Go, we're wasting time" Padma said.

"You guys need to save Ginny" Susan said.

Harry nodded.

"Right, we'll be back" he called.

"Padma, Susan and I will remove the rocks so we have a way out" Neville said.

Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Daphne made their way deeper into the tunnel until the got to a circular door with snakes on it.

"You know what to do Harry" Luna said.

_§Open§_

The door opened and they entered. They had their wands out and cast a _Lumos_ spell so they could see. As they made their way into the chamber they found Ginny lying on the ground.

"Ginny" Luna said as she rushed to her friend.

Harry, Hermione, and Daphne were right behind her.

"She's so pale" Luna said sadly.

Hermione checked for a pulse and found a faint one.

"She's alive" she said.

"Ginny, wake up, please wake up" Luna pleaded.

"She won't wake."

The four turned to find a boy about sixteen walking towards them.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Tom Riddle" the boy said.

"But you can't be Tom Riddle, you don't look like you've aged a day" Hermione said.

Riddle chuckled.

"The diary" Daphne said.

Riddle then explained how he put some of himself into the diary that Ginny had. He went on saying how boring it was listening to a little girl's worries.

"But then I got interested in you, Harry Potter" Riddle said.

"Me, why so interested in me?" Harry asked.

"For a long time I've wanted to meet you, to know how defeated a greatest wizard like Voldemort" Tom said.

"Why should you care, Voldemort was passed your time" Daphne said.

"Because Voldemort is my past, present, and future" Tom said.

A wand appeared in his hand and Luna recognized it as Ginny's. Tom wrote in the air and fiery letters appeared.

_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

Tom then waved his wand and all the letters moved to create a new name.

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

"Oh please, that's silly" Hermione said.

Tom glared at Hermione.

"Silence you filthy Mudblood, you are in the presence of the greatest wizard known to you," he said pompously.

"Sorry to disappoint you Tom, but Harry Potter is the greatest wizard of all time" Daphne said defiantly.

"What?" Tom shouted.

"Yes, you see since he defeated you not once, but twice he is the greatest wizard of all time because no wizard has ever done that not even Dumbledore" Luna said.

Tom was quite mad by now and he turned to the stone face of Salazar Slytherin.

_§Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§_

The mouth opened and out slithered the biggest snake they've ever seen.

"Oh crap" Harry said.

"Close your eyes, we can't look it in the eye!" Daphne shouted.

They turned away from the snake's eyes.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"You guys find a place to hide and I'll try to distract it" Harry said.

"Harry it's too dangerous" Hermione said grasping his arm tightly.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll be fine" Harry said and squeezed her arm.

Harry rushed off making noise while the three girl ran to hide.

"Forget those three, get Potter" Riddle ordered.

The massive snake slithered and followed Harry.

_Oh man, I wished had a plan_ Harry thought.

Harry rushed into a tunnel and found it to be a dead end. He looked around for a way out, but couldn't find it. Soon the basilisk made its way in and Harry found a nook and he wedged himself in. The basilisk made its way into the tunnel and tried to look out for Harry. But Harry hid himself well with his cloak hoping to blend in with the rest of the black. It seemed to have fooled the giant snake and it left. Harry waited for a few minutes to make sure it was safe then he ran out back to the main chamber area.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione shouted.

"Fine, but I'll need a shower after this" Harry called back.

"Harry, look out!" Daphne shouted.

Harry just dodged out of the way just as the basilisk lunged out of nowhere almost grabbing his leg.

"Thanks Daph" Harry called.

Soon a melodious song came through the dank chamber and in came a bird the size of a turkey vulture, but with red plumage.

"A phoenix?" Harry said.

The phoenix dropped something by Harry then went to attack the basilisk. Harry heard loud screeching and as much as he wanted to look he knew he shouldn't for fear of instant death.

"No, you're pet phoenix may have taken away its eyes, but he can still smell you" Riddle said.

Harry turned and found that where the eyes were that it was just bloody sockets. He then looked down to find the sorting hat laying by his side. Something told him to grab it, but he heard the basilisk coming again.

"Guys, I need you to distract the basilisk" Harry said.

Hermione, Luna and Daphne came out of their hiding spots with wands in hand and began firing hexes at the giant snake. They knew that none of their spells would affect the creature, but it would be enough to draw away its attention.

"No, ignore them, get Potter!" Riddle shouted.

Harry looked down at the sorting hat he was holding.

"Now what do I do?" he asked himself.

"Stick your hand in and find out" the sorting hat said.

"What?" Harry said.

"You heard me Potter, and be quick I don't know how long your dears can last" the sorting hat said.

Harry took a deep breath and shoved his hand inside the sorting hat to find that his entire arm went in. He felt around and then grabbed onto a handle. He pulled it out to reveal a sword.

"I'm not sure whether to laugh or be in awe" Harry mumbled as his mind went back to the classic fairytale of brave knight with a sword killing a dragon.

Harry rushed back to the fight calling off his friends' attack. He then got the snake's attention, which was easy. Harry dodged out of the way as the snake lunged at him.

"Now what?" Harry said to himself.

He then looked around quickly and saw Salazar's bust.

"Perfect" he said as he ran towards it.

He got to the stone structure and shoving the sword into his belt he began to climb. He felt the basilisk coming towards him, which made him speed up. The basilisk lunged and barely missed Harry. Harry climbed up until he was on top of the great structure and took out the sword and began swinging. He clipped the basilisk's snout. The basilisk didn't seemed to like that and lunged at Harry. This made Harry do something very brave and foolish. He thrusted the sword right into the basilisk's mouth stabbing the top of the mouth to the brain. As the basilisk retreated one its fangs drove into Harry's arm.

"Harry!" Hermione called as she rushed over.

Harry climbed down the structure feeling blood rush down his arm.

"I'm fine Hermione" he said holding back the pain.

Hermione didn't believe him and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" she said crying.

"Don't worry, I won't" Harry said as he comforted his wife.

"Harry, what is that in your hand?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, one of the basilisk's fangs" Harry said.

"Did it pierce you?" Daphne asked.

Harry nodded.

"Harry, we got to get to the hospital wing. Basilisk poison is the very deadly" Daphne said.

Harry felt himself fading and he needed to sit down.

"Harry."

He heard Hermione, but felt too weak to look at her.

"Well I guess I better enjoy this. The Great Harry Potter dying from basilisk venom. This is a great moment indeed" Riddle said with joy.

Luna scowled at Riddle and took the fang that had dropped to the ground. What she didn't see was the phoenix land by Harry and begin to cry into his wound. Luna was too busy wanting to shut this person up. First he took advantage of her friend Ginny then he had gloat about Harry dying. She wasn't going to have it. She found the diary, which was lying by Ginny and took it. She laid the diary down and opened it. She then stabbed the book with all her might. Ink spurted out of the hole.

A horrible scream came making the others to look up to see Luna huddling over something and Riddle screaming in pain. Luna then closed the diary and stabbed it one more time, right in the heart, so to speak. Riddle exploded in a burst of light.

"Luna, what did you do?" Daphne asked.

Luna moved her body to reveal the fang that was still in the diary.

"Great job Luna" Harry said.

"Are you alright Harry?" Luna asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, phoenix tears healed me" Harry said smiling.

Luna hugged Harry.

That's when Ginny began to awake.

"Ginny" Luna said.

The little blond let go of Harry and latched onto her friend.

"Luna, what are you doing down here?" the redhead asked.

"We came to rescue you" Luna said.

Ginny looked around and saw Hermione, Daphne, then Harry, which made her squeak and buried her head in her friend's shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Can you get up?" he asked.

Ginny just nodded with her head still on Luna's shoulder.

"Alright, let's get out of here" Harry said.

Hermione and Daphne were on either side of Harry helping him since he was quite exhausted while Luna was helping Ginny. By now Ginny was able to look around. Her eyes and mind were locked on only one person. Harry Potter. Her Harry came to save her. The others never penetrated her mind. The only thing going through it was Harry saved her. They made their way out of the chamber and through the tunnel.

"Neville, Padma, Susan you there?" Hermione called.

"We're here Hermione, is everyone there?" Neville called.

"Yeah, we killed the basilisk, saved Ginny" Harry said wearily.

Cheers came out. They crawled through the small tunnel that Neville, Susan, and Padma made. Once back on the side with their friends they all greeted one another.

"Great to see you again Harry" Neville said.

"Thank Nev, but now we have to get out of here" Harry said.

"How?" Padma asked.

Suddenly the phoenix appeared and wiggled its tail feathers.

"I think he wants us to grab them" Susan said.

They did and soon they were taken out of the tunnel in a blaze of fire.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for cutting the chapter here, but I ran out of juice on this one. The next one will be the aftermath of the chamber and maybe the start of summer. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Another Year Done With

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Another Year Done With**

They landed in the hospital wing to a very frightened madam Pomfrey.

"What is all this?" she shrieked.

"Sorry Poppy, but we need some medical attention," Harry said as he swayed slightly.

Pomfrey ignored Harry calling her by her first name and began to motion them to beds. Harry was on one, as was Ginny and Lockhart. She went straight to work checking every single one of them. Susan, Neville, Ron and Padma had minor scraps and bruises because of the rock fall. They were the least injured. Hermione, Daphne and Luna barely had a scratch on them, except for scraps from the rocks. Harry was the most battered even though phoenix tears healed his major wound. Ginny was drained not only physically, but magically and Pomfrey had to put her in a magical sleep to help her recover. As for Lockhart after Pomfrey heard the merry band tell her what happened to him she knew that he was beyond her care.

"I think we did quite well" Harry said weary smile.

Pomfrey's lips were in a tight line as she looked at Harry. Hermione just shook her head as she cuddled up to her husband. None of the rest of the group wanted to leave so Pomfrey allowed them to stay.

Soon the doors burst open and in came Dumbledore, McGonagall, Amelia, Sirius, Adrian, Frank and Alice, two redheads, and Xenophilius appeared.

"Quiet, my patients are sleeping" Pomfrey hissed sternly.

"My baby, is she alright?" the loud redhead asked.

"She's fine Molly, she asleep right now," Pomfrey said.

The woman named Molly rushed over to Ginny and bawled her eyes out at the sight. The man that the band of friends assumed was her husband comforted her. The group of friends' parents came over.

"What happened Harry?" Sirius asked.

"That is what I like to know too," Dumbledore said.

Harry then told the group what happened with Hermione, Luna and Daphne filling in when they needed to. Neville told about what he, Padma, and Susan did as they waited for Harry to come back. Once finished Harry took a nice long drink of water.

"Well pup, that's quite a story" Sirius said, "which is one you'll be telling your mom when she wakes."

Harry looked nervously at the bed that had his petrified mom on and shivered. He had just faced the biggest snake he'd ever seen and he was scared at what his mom was going to do to him when she found out.

Molly, who was by her daughter's bed rushed over and gave Harry a bone-crushing hug. He winced.

"You saved my Ginny," she wailed.

Harry was quite flustered since a woman he hardly knew was hugging him and practically shouting in his ear. The man who was Molly's husband pried her off Harry and held out his hand.

"Thank you for saving my daughter Lord Potter" he said.

"You're welcome sir" Harry said shaking the man's hand.

"My patients need rest so I must ask you all to leave" Pomfrey said as she 'subtly' ushered the adults out.

The adults did as they were told knowing that the nurse was quite formidable with her wand. Harry and the rest of their friends went to sleep knowing that they defeated Riddle once again.

/Scene Break/

The next few days were a blur for Harry and Hermione and their friends. Somehow everyone found out what they did. Most of the group thought it was a certain loudmouth redhead was the one that told everyone. They got stares by everyone and some even asked questions about the Chamber and what they did or how they did it. This annoyed the group since they wanted none of it. They just did what was right.

It was announced later on that the Mandrakes were ready and since their potion professor was indisposed that a potion master would be used. Harry though stopped Dumbledore from using Snape to make the potions since he didn't trust the man making a potion for his mother. So they ended up using a potion master Amelia had selected and that she trusted.

When the victims awoke there was celebration in the school. Though Harry got a good tongue-lashing from his mother for doing something so stupid and reckless. The rest of the merry band wasn't spared from this at all, although Harry and Hermione were the ones to take the brunt of it. The rest of their friends got letters from their parents that promised a good talking to when they returned home.

Ron was strutting about the castle as he told whoever would listen to him. He'd told everyone his 'version' of what happened down in the chamber. He soaked up the praise until one night in the Great Hall Susan got sick and tired of it. She stood on the bench and told everyone what Ron's real part in the chamber adventure was. This made Ron very unpopular with everyone.

As for Ginny, she stayed in school though her mother tried to force her back home. The little redhead tried her best to get closer to Harry in attempts to thank him and maybe more. Hermione kind of blocked these attempts without even knowing it. The rest of the group of friends found it kind of amusing that the little redhead would try to get close to Harry only for Hermione to step in and block her attempt even if it was not done on purpose. That just made it more amusing.

/Scene Break/

Soon the year came to a close and they were all on board the Hogwarts Express.

Harry, Hermione and their friends relaxed as they settled in. When a knock on the door of their compartment was heard.

"I am not getting up," Daphne said folding her arms.

"Don't worry, I'll do it" Susan said as she waved her wand making the door open.

"Um, hello."

The Weasley twins popped their heads in.

"What can we do for you two?" Harry asked.

"We just want to thank you for saving our sister Harry" Fred said.

"Yeah, whatever you want, you got it" George said.

"Thanks guys, we'll keep that in mind" Harry said.

Hermione nudged her husband making him look at her. After a few minutes of silence Harry turned to the twins.

"Say you guys, who'd you like to meet a marauder?" Harry asked.

The twins' jaws dropped.

"You know the marauders."

"They're our idols."

"Yes, we know a marauder, so you want us to introduce you?" Hermione asked.

The twins nodded their heads vigorously.

"Alright, when we get off wait for a few minutes and we'll introduce you" Hermione said.

The twins were quite giddy at the thought of meeting their idol that they skipped out of the compartment. Padma closed the door the same way Susan opened it.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Susan asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Hermione asked.

"Because I think McGonagall will kill you when she finds out" Neville said.

The other members of the merry band agreed with this.

"Oh, I didn't really think of that" Hermione said sheepishly.

"That must be a first, Hermione not thinking before she leaps," Padma said smirking.

"Hey, I'm tired" Hermione said.

It wasn't long until there was another knock on their compartment.

"Why can't we be left alone" Daphne groaned.

This time Neville used his wand to open the door. There stood Ginny.

"Um, can I come in?" she shyly asked.

"Sure you can Ginny, what can we do for you?" Luna asked.

"I, uh, wanted to thank Harry for saving me" Ginny said blushing slightly.

"No problem Ginny" Harry said smiling.

This made Ginny's cheeks redden even more at Harry's smile. Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight.

"I was also wondering if you'd want to come to my house this summer?" Ginny asked blushing madly.

Harry leaned back then looked to his partner.

"We'll think about it Ginny" Hermione said.

Ginny frowned.

"Would you like to sit with us Ginny?" Luna asked.

Ginny thought for a moment then nodded. She wanted to spend as much time with her hero as she could. Luna moved over a bit and with the help of Hermione, who expanded the bench Ginny was able to sit comfortably.

The rest of the trip was fine though Ginny kept staring at Harry, which annoyed Hermione a bit.

/Scene Break/

Soon the train got into the station and they all gathered their things and got off. Ginny followed behind the band of friends. When they got to the other side of the barrier they were greeted by their families.

"Ginny dear."

The group of friends parted as they saw the little redhead being engulfed by Molly Weasley, the plump redhead. They swore they heard the girl's back crack, which made them wince. As soon as the Weasley Matriarch finished with her daughter she went straight to Harry, who looked panicked as he watched this woman rush towards him. Thankfully his own mom stopped her.

"Hello Molly, it's good to see you again," Lily said stepping in front of her son.

"Lily, yes, it's good to see you too," Molly said, not liking to be halted from her mission.

"I'm glad your daughter is safe," Lily said standing firm.

"Yes, she is fine and it's all thanks to Harry here" Molly said beaming at Harry.

"Actually, it wasn't just me. Hermione, Luna and Daphne helped me a lot. Along with Neville, Padma, and Susan" Harry said now standing closely beside his mother.

Now most of the Weasley bunch were there. The twins stood looking around anxiously looking for who might their idol. Percy looked a bit bored and Ron looked tired and hungry.

"Hello Arthur, it's good to see again also," Lily said greeting the man with balding red hair.

"Hello Lily, it's very good to see you too. When we heard you were still alive I was very happy," Arthur said.

"Yes, I believe I have a letter you sent me telling me that" Lily said.

Some other small talk was going on, but soon it was getting late and Ron was now openly complaining about being hungry. So the Weasleys left with Hermione promising the twins that they'd stop by and introduce them to their idol.

/Scene Break/

When Harry and Hermione got home they were confronted by a very upset Emma Granger. They then got a good lecture by the Grangers about being responsible and not being so reckless. They ended with both Harry and Hermione giving them a promise that they'll an adult know before they rush off into something dangerous.

Dinner that night Harry and Hermione retold their adventure to the Grangers. Emma was quite shocked that such a creature was roaming the school and could've attacked her baby. Dan was furious at the headmaster and how he did really nothing to find the creature attacking students. He wanted Harry to toss the old wizard out on his bony butt. But Harry and Hermione disagreed with him.

"Dad, we know how useless Dumbledore is, but Harry and I have decided to keep him at Hogwarts since then we can keep an eye on him" Hermione said.

"She's right Dan, rather you keep your enemy close and know what he's doing rather than have him running and worrying what he's doing" Lily said.

"I guess you're right, but I don't like it" Dan said.

"Yes, and hopefully next time you two won't do anything foolish" Emma said glaring at both Harry and Hermione.

The couple shrunk back in their seats from this look.

Lily had a pleased look on her face at the sight.

"We didn't have time mom, anyway we felt that we needed to hurry and we were right since if he had waited Voldemort would've be back" Hermione said.

"I know, but I just wished you were more careful" Emma said.

"Sadly Emma, I fear we can only hope. They are both Gryffindors and they will charge in no matter the danger" Lily said with a sigh.

"Not really mom, Hermione would stop me from doing that" Harry said.

"No, you have been a very corrupting influence on my daughter" Emma said.

Harry and Hermione both blushed.

The rest of the night they relaxed and talked about more lighter topics.

/Scene Break/

The next day Neville and Susan came over.

"How bad did you get?" Harry asked the two.

"Mom was angry with me, but dad was praising me. It was a bit confusing" Neville said.

"Auntie was very upset with me, but understood that we had to do what we had to do" Susan said.

"I hope the others get off as light as you two" Hermione said.

Soon the floo came to life again and out came Daphne along with Padma.

"Hey you two" Harry greeted the new arrivals.

"Hey, so what are you guys talking about?" Padma asked.

"We're talking about how are parents reacted to what we did," Susan said.

"Ah, well my dad was displeased with me, but was also proud how I did something to promote the Greengrass name. My mother was crying and telling me that I had her very worried" Daphne said.

"My mom and dad were unhappy with me and scolded me immensely. But later when I was in my room my dad praised me for something so brave and selfless though he told not to make a habit out of it" Padma said.

"I guess Luna couldn't come" Susan said looking at the fireplace.

"She's probably spending time with her dad" Hermione said.

"I guess, anyway what is Mrs. Weasley's problem?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad my mom blocked her from trying to hug me. I swear being hugged by her is like being smothered" Harry said.

"I know, I think I heard Ginny's back crack," Padma said.

"You too" Neville said.

The others nodded.

"I think I can tell you what is Mrs. Weasley's problem."

This made everyone turn and found Luna sitting there serenely like she had been there all along.

"Luna, when did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, a few minutes ago" Luna said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked.

"I didn't want to intrude" Luna said.

Harry sighed and sat by the little blond.

"You'd never be an intrusion Luna," he said.

Luna smiled and snuggled into Harry's side.

"Hey that's my husband you're snuggling" Hermione said with mock anger.

"I know, and he's quite comfy" Luna said dreamily.

The others laughed as Harry's face turned beet red. When they calmed, they settled down with Hermione sitting on the other side of Luna with Susan and Daphne sitting making Neville sit in the middle. Padma took the floor.

"So what is Mrs. Weasley's problem?" Padma asked.

"She wants Harry for Ginny" Luna said.

"What?!" the whole merry band exclaimed.

"Yes, when we were younger Ginny and I would play 'marry the Boy-Who-Lived' and Ginny would always insist on being the bride and I'd be her bridesmaid" Luna said.

"That's all too typical really, I think I played that once or twice when I was younger" Susan said blushing slightly.

"I did too," Daphne said sheepishly.

Harry just groaned and buried his face into his hands. Neville chuckled at his friend's embarrassment.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. The next one will be when I really start up the summer holiday. What interesting things will happen, you'll just have to wait to find out. Thank for reading and please review.**


	17. Summer Holiday Pt 1

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Summer Holiday Pt. 1**

It was two days later when Harry and Hermione came rolling out of Luna's fireplace.

"Hello Harry, Hermione" Luna greeted.

"Hi Luna" the two Potters greeted.

"What brings you here?" Luna asked.

"Well, Sirius is going to meet us, and we'll be heading over to meet the Weasley twins since Hermione promised them a meeting with one of their idols" Harry said.

"I see, may I come with you?" Luna asked.

"Of course Luna, lets get going" Harry said.

The three headed off and met Sirius on the way.

/Scene Break/

They made their way through the woods with Luna leading them since she knew the woods there quite well. Once they got out of the woods Harry and Hermione had to stop.

"Is that the Weasley house?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, it is" Luna said with a nod.

"But, that thing looks like a five-year-old build it" Hermione said.

In front of them was the oddest house they've ever seen. It looked normal on the ground level, but then it became lopsided and disfigured as it rose. They knew that no normal house could ever stay standing, unless it was created by magic.

"Come on, let's go" Sirius said.

This shook the two out of their shock and followed Sirius and Luna. Sirius knocked on the door in back.

"Coming!"

The door opened to reveal Molly Weasley.

"Hello Molly" Sirius greeted.

"Why Sirius Black, it's good to see you" Molly said smiling.

"It's good to see you too Molly, I've come over because I was told that two of your sons are a bit mischievous" Sirius said.

"Uh, okay, come on in" Molly said.

Sirius, Harry, Hermione and Luna entered. Molly led them into the living room then went and hollered up the stairs. Soon there was thumping to be heard and four Weasleys appeared. Ginny looked like she was about to pass when she saw that Harry Potter was sitting in her living room. Ron looked pleased that Harry was there and had plans to chat him up. The twins just looked pleased and looked at Hermione eagerly.

"Fred, George, I'd like to present you to Padfoot" Hermione said as she gesture to Sirius.

"Hey you two" Sirius said with a wave.

The twins rushed into the living room knelt down and began bowing to Sirius. They began chanting, 'we're not worthy' over and over. This seemed to amuse Sirius along with the others.

"Oh, would you two get up already" Hermione said with a huff.

The twins got up and pulled Sirius up off his seat.

"Come, we have to show you what we've been inventing" Fred said.

"Yeah, it's bloody awesome" George said.

Sirius didn't have time to protest even if wanted to as he was pushed and pulled up the stairs.

Molly was scolding her sons' behavior.

"H-Harry" Ginny stuttered out.

Harry turned and smiled at the little redhead. This made the girl swoon and almost fall over. Hermione just shook her head.

"Come on Harry, lets leave the girls here and we can go out flying" Ron said.

"Actually Ron, we just came over so we could introduce Sirius to the twins. We have to go" Harry said.

"But you can't leave, you just got here" Ginny said suddenly.

This outburst made them all look at Ginny, who turned bright red and rushed off.

"Um, I guess we can stay for a while" Harry said after looking at Hermione, who nodded.

"Brilliant, come on, lets go flying" Ron said grabbing Harry's arm.

Harry was out of his seat before he could protest and soon he was outside.

"We have our own pitch" Ron said proudly.

"That's great Ron" Harry said rubbing his arm.

"I'll just get my broom and we can fly" Ron said and ran off.

Hermione and Luna followed the two boys out and were standing beside Harry.

"How's your arm Harry?" Luna asked.

"Fine" Harry said.

Ron came back with his Cleansweep.

"Star, can you come here" Harry called.

Star popped in.

"What can I's do for you master Harry?" Star asked.

"Can you bring me my broom along with Hermione's?" Harry asked.

Star bowed and disappeared only to reappear with two brooms.

Harry took his broom and handed the other to Hermione. Hermione's was an older model, but a more stable broom, which she preferred.

Ron's jaw dropped.

"You got a Nimbus 2001" he said in awe.

"Yeah, Sirius bought it for me for my birthday" Harry said.

Ron was steamed at this, but held it in. Luna though saw this and frowned.

"Excuse me Star, but can you get my broom from my house?" she asked politely.

Star looked at Harry, who nodded. The elf popped away then came back with Luna's broom.

"Luna, I think you deserve a new broom" Harry said as he saw Luna's battered looking broom.

"You don't have to do that Harry" Luna said.

"I don't have to, but I want to" Harry said smiling at his friend.

Luna smiled back.

Ron was now very steamed at this, but still kept control.

"Lets fly" he grumbled and took off.

Harry shrugged and he, Hermione and Luna mounted their brooms and took off. They all flew around enjoying themselves though Ron would glare at them from time to time. Ginny came out and watch them flying around. She mainly kept her eyes on Harry. Her eyes tracked Harry's every movement, never wavering. Hermione saw this and was a bit annoyed by it.

"Don't worry Hermione, she'll never get Harry" Luna said.

"I know Luna, but it annoys me that she watching him like he's a piece of meat or something" Hermione said.

"Let her look all she wants, she's not harming anyone" Luna said.

"I guess you're right" Hermione said with a sigh.

"Tag, you're it" Harry shouted as he lightly smacked Hermione in the shoulder.

This jarred Hermione and before she could turn to Luna the little blond was gone.

"I'll get you for that Potter" Hermione shouted.

"You'll have to catch me" Harry taunted.

Hermione growled as she gripped her broom. Before she had a fear of flying, but Harry helped her get over it and even taught her to fly. Now she enjoyed it. Not enough to play Quidditch, which she still doesn't understand the obsession with, but enough to know what to do and not worry about falling. The game of tag continued for several hours until Molly called them down for a break. As they landed they were arguing about something.

"I got you fair and square" Hermione said.

"No, you didn't" Harry said smirking.

"I did too" Hermione said.

"Luna, what do you think?" Harry asked.

Luna blinked then smiled, "you weren't even close Hermione."

"See, Luna agrees with me," Harry said smiling.

"That's because you barely went after her during the game" Hermione said.

"No I didn't, I went after her" Harry said.

"Hardly, you were going easy on her" Hermione said.

"Whatever you say Hermione" Harry said smirking.

Hermione huffed and punched Harry in the shoulder. They got to the table that was set out and had the snack that was set out. Ron, as usual dove right in. Hermione wrinkled her nose and moved her plate away hoping to keep it away from the redhead's reach.

"That was some amazing flying Harry" Ginny said in awe.

"Thanks Gin, but I think I'm only good at it since my dad was good at flying" Harry said.

"He was?" Ginny asked inching closer.

"Yeah, according to my mom and Sirius he was on the house team as a Chaser" Harry said.

"Woud shoud join the ouse team" Ron said with his mouthful.

"Don't talk with your mouthful Ronald" Hermione said as she wiped a piece of food that flew from Ron's mouth on to her.

Ron glared at Hermione.

"Could you stay for dinner Harry?" Ginny asked in a small, but eager voice.

"Sorry, but I can't. Having a get together tonight" Harry said.

"Oh, when will you be coming back?" Ginny asked.

"Don't know, I might have a busy summer" Harry said with a shrug.

Ginny pouted.

"We best be going anyway. Daphne and Padma are waiting for us" Hermione said as she checked her watch.

"You're right, we should've been there an hour ago" Harry said.

They got up with Luna joining them.

"Where are you going?" Molly asked in a sort of demanding tone.

"We have to get going Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for the snack" Harry said.

"You shouldn't go without an adult with you. I'll get Sirius" Molly said.

"It shouldn't be necessary Mrs. Weasley. Sirius knows where we're going" Hermione said trying to her annoyance out her voice.

"But you need supervision" Molly said adamantly.

"We'll be fine Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Hermione can use magic" Luna said.

"But they're underage" Molly said.

Hermione was now quite annoyed at this woman and how she seemed to think she could order people around and she just wanted to leave.

"Harry is Lord Potter thus making him of age and I'm his wife thus making me of age too," she said in a firm voice.

This shocked everyone except Luna.

"What!" Molly shouted.

Harry took this time and mounted his broom. Hermione and Luna followed suit and they took off before Molly could say another word, but they heard her voice carry as they flew off.

/Scene Break/

They got back to Luna's house and used the floo to meet Daphne and Padma in the Leaky Cauldron.

"I can't believe you told her that" Harry said.

"Sorry, but she was getting on my nerves and we were running late as it is" Hermione said.

"I hope Sirius will be able to handle her" Harry said.

"I'm sure he'll be able to" Luna said skipping along.

"What's going on and where have you been?" Padma asked.

The three told Padma and Daphne about their visit to the Burrow and what came out of it.

"I'm sure Sirius can handle it, and if it gets too rough he'll just push his title in and force her not to say a thing" Daphne said.

"I hope so, what I'm worried about is Ron and Ginny" Hermione said.

"Don't worry, Sirius will make them swear an oath" Daphne said.

"I guess, I just hope everything will be alright," Hermione said.

"Me too, anyways, lets get going" Padma said.

/Scene Break/

They headed out of the Leaky Cauldron and to the muggle side to shop. Harry and Hermione decided to get their friends a bit more acquainted with the muggle side of life. So to start the summer they took their friends shopping. Harry and Hermione didn't have to worry about money so they were more than happy to splurge on their friends.

Daphne and Padma were utterly shocked at the options that a muggle mall displayed.

"If Parvati were here we'd lose her" Padma commented.

"Yeah, I don't love clothes like your sister, but this is amazing," Daphne said in awe.

"You haven't see the bookstore yet" Hermione said smirking.

This got Daphne and Padma's attention.

"Now dear, you three can go to the bookstore, but a little later" Harry said.

The brainy trio frowned upon hearing this.

"Come on, you three will spend the entire day in there anyway and I for one don't want that" Harry said.

"Then you and Luna can do something else" Hermione said.

Harry knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine, lets go Luna" he said.

Luna followed right behind Harry skipping all the way. This left the brainy trio to go to the bookstore.

/Scene Break/

Luna and Harry had a grand time. They looked at TVs and movies. Luna was very new to all this and Harry had to explain it all to her and promise her to show it to her later. She was quite excited by this. They also got Luna a new outfit, though she balked at Harry for buying it for her. But he just ignored her protest. She came out of the store wearing a blue shirt with twinkling stars all over the front and the moon on the back and a matching skirt minus the moon. Mainly the two walked around the mall going into stores that piqued their interest, well Luna's interest Harry just followed and explained all the things to her.

"I think we gave them enough time, lets pick up our bookworms" Harry said looking at his watch.

Luna just nodded and skipped along.

When they got a big bookstore Luna's eyes widen to house-elf size at the size of the store. It was four times bigger than Flourish and Blotts at least.

"Come on, I think I know where they are" Harry said taking Luna's hand.

They weaved through the maze of shelves and other customers to find the brainy trio in a corner with a huge pile of books surrounding them.

"I knew it" Harry muttered.

He walked over and blew a raspberry into Hermione's ear. Hermione jumped at the sound and glared at her husband.

"Harry, you know how I hate when you do that" Hermione said wiping her ear with her sleeve.

"Sorry, but it is the only way I know to get your attention" Harry said smirking.

Hermione scowled at her husband.

Luna however decided to do the same to Padma and Daphne. She blew raspberries into both girl's ears. Which made them upset and wiping their ears.

"Luna, that was disgusting" Padma said.

"But it was funny too" Luna said pleasantly.

The two girls grumbled.

"Have you got enough books for a while?" Harry asked.

"I think we do" Hermione said.

"Good, lets get going then" Harry said.

The brainy trio made some feeble pleas to get to stay in the store longer, but Harry wouldn't listen and soon they bought their huge amount of books and left.

"Come on, we should get back to Potter manor, Susan and Neville should be there by now" Harry said.

The others nodded.

/Scene Break/

They got back to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Potter manor. Once there Star put their purchase away and they settled down.

"Man, shopping takes a lot out of you" Harry said slumping in his chair.

"I'm exhausted too and we only went to one store" Daphne said.

"We walked around that store a lot though" Padma pointed out.

"Yes we did" Daphne agreed.

Neville and Susan came in.

"Hey guys" Susan said.

"Hey Sue, Nev" Harry said.

"You guys looked like you just ran from Filch" Neville said sitting down.

"We took Daphne, Luna, and Padma shopping" Hermione said.

"So" Susan said not understanding.

"We took them to a muggle shopping mall" Harry said.

"Shopping mall?" Neville asked.

Hermione took the liberty of explaining to Susan and Neville what a shopping mall was and what they all did.

"Oh, that sounds exciting" Susan said.

"Yeah, well, you two are next" Harry said.

"You mean you're going to take us to that mall thing next?" Susan asked excitedly.

"Yep" Harry said.

Susan squealed with joy though Neville didn't look like he shared his Hufflepuff friend's enthusiasm.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: sorry to cut it short, but ran out of juice on this one. What will Sirius do to keep the Weasleys' mouth? Can Harry and Hermione survive another shopping trip? I've also got reviews wanting me to add more Harry/Hermione romance, which I will add in during this summer and in the school year since they are at that age now. I thought they were a bit too young to be a couple like that and I wanted to establish them and their friends first. Thanks for reading please review.**


	18. Summer Holiday Pt 2

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Summer Holiday Pt. 2**

Later that evening during dinner Sirius told everyone what happened after Harry, Hermione, and Luna left the Burrow.

**Flashback**

Sirius was entranced as he listened to the twins and all of their ideas on new pranks and their business dreams. The old marauder thought a lot of the twins' ideas were quite reasonable and realistic. His blissful thoughts ended with a overly loud shriek.

"SIRIUS BLACK GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Sirius blinked and looked at the twins with a confused look. All he got from the two was a shrug of their shoulders. He headed down to see what 'the living Howler' wanted. He got downstairs to find an irate Molly Weasley.

"What can I do for you Molly?" Sirius asked politely.

"You can tell me how Harry Potter is married!" Molly demanded.

This shocked the twins and looked at their idol for verification.

"And what business is it of yours to know this?" Sirius asked firmly yet politely.

"Don't give me that Sirius, I demanded you tell me how Harry is married," Molly ordered.

Sirius stood up straight with his shoulders back and a stern look on his face. His Head of House look.

"Molly that is none of your business" Sirius said in a stern tone.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Sirius Black. Now tell me how Harry is married to that girl!" Molly almost screeched.

"Harry and Hermione are married with her parents' blessing and I will demand an oath from you so you cannot tell anyone about this" Sirius said.

"I will not be told what to do Sirius Black" Molly said readying herself for a fight.

"Molly Prewett Weasley, you will take the oath or face the consequences" Sirius said is a thunderous tone.

Molly didn't look like she was going to back down.

"Fine, I call upon the head of the house of Weasley" Sirius said.

The whole house shuddered then Arthur Weasley appeared out of thin air looking flummoxed.

"What is going on here?" he asked looking around.

"Arthur Weasley, you're wife will not take an oath which I ask her to take" Sirius said.

Arthur immediately noticed the tone of Sirius' voice and knew that is was serious. He looked at his wife shocked that she'd do such an unheard action against a head of an Ancient and Noble family.

"Molly, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing what is best Arthur. I want to know why Harry is marry to a girl that isn't our Ginny" Molly said.

Arthur blinked, he couldn't believe that this was the trigger for all this. It was ludicrous.

"Your wife is trying to meddle in business that is none of her concern" Sirius said.

Arthur nodded, he agreed with Sirius. What Harry Potter did in his life was his business. He knew that Harry was Lord Potter. Unlike many other purebloods he checked the Hall of Records and saw the proof and saw that Harry was married also. Which meant his wife's plans were all for nothing.

"Molly, you stop this nonsense right now and take that oath Sirius has asked" Arthur said.

"But Arthur" Molly said.

"No buts Molly, you will take the oath as will I along with the rest of the family. If Harry doesn't want his marriage known then we must respect his wishes" Arthur said sternly.

Molly looked ready to argue some more, but the look from her husband made her rethink that option. Never had she seen her docile husband look so furious with her before.

Soon all the Weasleys took their oaths. Though Ron needed some prodding from Arthur to take his. Ginny took her though reluctantly. The twins took theirs quite easily as did Percy.

**Flashback ends**

"I'm sorry that I put you through that Sirius" Hermione said apologetically.

"Eh, that's alright. It was going to come out anyway" Sirius said with a shrug.

"I know, but I should've held my temper better" Hermione said frowning.

"Hermione, you were annoyed because Ginny was staring at Harry like he was the latest racing broom. I would be upset too if I were in your shoes" Sirius said.

"Alright, we had a slip, but Sirius took care of it, but I would've like to keep your marriage a secret just a little longer" Lily said.

"Lily, you know that anyone can go to the Hall of Records in the Ministry and look it up" Sophia said.

"I know, but you and I both know that most wizards don't think of that" Lily said.

That ended that conversation and soon the topic changed to what happened during the group's second year and to review it.

"I understand what you did pup, but I still would've sacked the wanker" Sirius said.

"Lockhart wasn't doing anything that really violated his teaching contract. Sure he was a piss poor teacher, but he didn't do anything that caused harm to the students" Harry said.

"I think he did since he didn't prepare students properly for their exams" Amelia said firmly.

"Auntie is just mad that there were no Hogwarts graduates that were up to par to be aurors" Susan said a smile.

Amelia gave her niece a mock scolding look.

Everyone at the table chuckled.

"Okay, but what about the basilisk, we must take care of that quickly" Adrian said.

"We do?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes Harry, and since you slayed it that means you can claim the body and render it down however you like" Adrian said.

Harry turned to Amelia, who nodded her agreement.

"Alright, well I guess I'll split the money with everyone here and the victims too" Harry said.

Soon shouts of 'No!' and 'You don't have to do that' were heard.

"It's my money, well mine and Hermione's as well as Luna's since she helped and I think the two will agree with me that this is the right thing to do" Harry said.

Hermione nodded reluctantly though Luna nodded her head without hesitation.

"Alright, now who do you trust to render the basilisk?" Harry asked turning to Adrian.

"I can't think of any names off the top of my head, but when I get home let me look and I'll get back to you" Adrian said.

Harry nodded.

The discussion soon turned to how much the Basilisk would be worth to how to split the shares equally. The discussion lasted through the night and a list was made of those who were victims of the basilisk.

/Scene Break/

Susan and Neville enjoyed their time shopping with Harry and Hermione. Daphne, Padma, and Luna joined them since the brainy trio wanted to go back to the bookstore. They also enjoyed a nice lunch in the food court, which amazed the purebloods since they never had anything like this before. The selection of food was astounding and boggled their minds.

"How are you enjoying your pizza guys?" Harry asked.

"It's good" Neville said.

Luna was having fun picking off the topping of her slice of pizza and eating them.

"I never knew the muggle world had so much stuff before. I always heard that muggles were far more primitive" Padma said.

"That's because the purebloods in power think they are so superior and that muggles are lowly life forms that are incapable of doing anything worthwhile" Hermione said.

This left everyone quiet for a while except for Luna, who was humming some tune as she picked the topping off her pizza then eating them.

"Alright, what should we do after this?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Maybe we should treat our friends to a movie?" Hermione suggested with a smile.

"Do you have something in mind?" Harry asked.

Hermione just smiled.

Two and a half hours later five purebloods came out of the movie theater dazed. They were utterly amazed at what muggles could do. Harry and Hermione walked behind them talking about the movie and how cheesy some of the lines were or how fake some of the creatures looked.

/Scene Break/

A few days later Hermione was in the library reading when she felt a pair of arms encircle her. She knew who it was right a way.

"Hello Harry" she said.

"Hey Mione, why don't you take a break. I have a nice picnic lunch for the two of us" Harry said.

Hermione felt her heart flutter at the suggestion.

"Okay" she said.

Harry was a bit shocked, he thought he would have to drag her away from her book. But he led her out on the grounds and Harry did have a nice picnic set up for them.

"This is lovely Harry" Hermione said.

"I wanted to do something that was just the two of us. We're married and we need to do things together without the others" Harry said.

"You've been talking to my dad, haven't you" Hermione said after she took a sip from her goblet.

"Uh, no, not really" Harry said.

Hermione just smiled and kissed her husband of the cheek.

"That's alright, it's still very sweet," she said.

Harry smiled.

They ate their picnic in peace and Harry planned in his head more things that they could do together this summer. He really wanted to take his role as Hermione's husband more seriously. He didn't before since they were too young, but now that they were a bit older he thought they'd announce they were dating this year and then let out that they were married sometime after graduation. Yes, that was a great plan.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Hermione asked as she nibbled on her sandwich.

"Just planning for the future love" Harry said with a smile.

Hermione gave Harry a curious look. This made Harry tell her about his thoughts of announcing during the upcoming school year that they were dating then later after graduation they'd 'get married'.

"That's sounds like a great plan, but I thought I was the planner in this partnership" Hermione said with an arched eyebrow.

"Sorry love, I promise to let you plan the next one" Harry said with a teasing smile and tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes and chucked a grape at Harry. This began a small food fight between the two.

/Scene Break/

A few days later Harry and Hermione told their friends their plan and they agreed that it was a good one.

"I'm pretty sure everyone already thinks you're a couple anyway" Susan said smirking.

"What?" Hermione said shocked.

"Well, you and Harry are always together. I mean you're like joined at the hip or something," Susan said in explanation.

"But people thought we were siblings" Hermione said confused.

"Oh, they first thought that, but that didn't last since everyone could tell that it wasn't true" Daphne said.

"Okay, so we aren't going to need to announce it as big as we thought" Harry said.

"I'm pretty sure a lot of girls' hearts will be broken Harry. You are a bit of dream boat" Padma said.

"Padma, have you been gossiping?" Hermione asked scandalized.

"It's my sister, she is connected to the gossip queen, you know" Padma said in attempt to defend herself.

"Yeah, but gossiping, I thought you were better than that" Hermione said mock scolding.

Padma put her head down.

"I'm sorry Lady Potter, it will never happen again" she said with a bowed head.

Hermione blushed madly, but she had a goofy grin on her face.

"Um, what's wrong with Hermione?" Neville asked confused.

"Oh, she just heard her title for the first time" Luna said.

Neville and Harry were both confused by this explanation.

"It means that everyone has called Hermione by Potter, but her true title is Lady Potter" Daphne said.

"Okay, but I still don't understand" Neville said still confused.

"It's a girl thing Neville" Susan said patting the boy on the arm.

Harry and Neville looked at one another and shrugged.

/Scene Break/

Lily was thrilled with Harry's idea and began thinking about dates her son and daughter in law could take and it seemed that Emma had caught the bug too. The two women plotted and planned, which had them both giggling like schoolgirls and made Dan and Sirius inch away from the women and head for a place where they could relax in peace away from the scheming mothers.

/Scene Break/

Harry shifted nervously. He was scared out of his wits. Tonight was going to be his and Hermione's first date. He didn't think the picnic they had a few days ago counted. So here he was trying to flatten his messy hair to make it look somewhat presentable.

A knock on the door signaled to him that she was ready. He picked a bouquet of flowers before he exited his room. He then headed across the hall where Hermione got herself ready. He shifted nervously and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Hermione called.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. He found Hermione waiting for him looking just as nervous as he did.

"These are for you" Harry said revealing the bouquet.

Hermione smiled and took the flowers from Harry and sniffed them.

"Thank you Harry, they are lovely" she said.

Harry smiled.

Hermione then waved her wand and conjured a vase then she filled it with water. She placed the flowers in the vase.

"Shall we get going?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

Harry took Hermione's arm and led her out of the room. He led her to the terrace where a romantic candlelit dinner was waiting for them. Hermione was amazed on how much thought and time had planned this out. They ate in silence, but neither one looked overly nervous. Once dinner was finished Harry took a deep breath and got out off his seat.

"Hermione, may I have this dance?" he asked.

"Sure Harry, but there isn't any music" Hermione said.

Just after she had said this music began playing. Hermione looked around trying to find out where the music was coming from. Harry just smirked at her.

"Magic" he said with his eyes twinkling.

Hermione playfully huffed and smacked his shoulder. The two danced the night away and when they saw how late it was Harry walked Hermione to their room and went inside. They changed and kissed one another on the cheek.

"Night Harry" Hermione said.

"Night Hermione" Harry said

The light turned out and the two went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

/Scene Break/

Over the next few days Harry and Hermione spent time together to get used to this new stage of their relationship. They were used to being together, but it had been a while since they had been alone together. They always had one or more of their friends with them, so this took so time to getting used to. Their friends gave them the space they needed and that meant that the time they spent all together was even more special.

/Scene Break/

Adrian finally came through and gave Harry a name of a wizard named Phineas, who he trusted. Soon talks of how much Phineas' commission would be were being had. Harry had his mom there since he had no idea what he was doing. Adrian was also there too to make sure Harry wasn't going to be swindled. He trusted the guy, but when it comes to business then all bets were pretty much off. Harry showed Phineas an image of the basilisk and this made him fall over. You could practically see galleons in his eyes as he tried to figure out how much the humongous snake would be. Once they agreed on the amount of payment then came to when they could start.

/Scene Break/

On a sunny day on one of the first days of July Harry led his wife and his friends along with a couple others into Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked with confusion.

"We're here to render a basilisk professor, care to join us?" Harry asked.

McGonagall nodded and followed the small parade. Soon they entered the girl's bathroom. Harry greeted Myrtle then opened the sink. They made their way down and moved more of the rocks out of the way as well as used a few spells to reinforce the ceiling. They made their way to the chamber entrance and Harry opened it. Once inside Adrian, Sirius and Amelia used their wands to lighten up the dank chamber. What they saw was the biggest snake they've ever seen.

"Bloody hell Harry, you faced that thing" Sirius said.

Adrian and Amelia were quite shocked at seeing the massive snake, as were Neville, Susan, and Padma. Daphne too though already knew how big the thing was, but still was in awe of it.

Harry just nodded. Hermione was by his side with her arms wrapped around him. Even though she'd seen the giant snake it still shocked her.

It didn't take long for Phineas and his team to start dissecting the snake. Harry and his friends though left since they got a bit green as they watched the process. They took this time to wander the school since there wasn't any teacher to reprimand them. Harry was called back to the chamber to open the sink again and other things, but thanks to a trusty mirror it never took long for Harry to get there to help.

/Scene Break/

It took several days for Phineas and his team to fully render the snake and when it was done they found that there more here than once thought of. The market would be flooded with basilisk items, even with some of the families taking a some blood and venom from the snake for their own stores. Phineas left feeling quite happy at the commission he had made, as did his team. They even got a bonus for how quickly they did it. Now all that was left was to sell the items and distribute the money according to Harry's wishes.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. Sorry if the rendering of the basilisk was so rushed, but I really didn't want to go into a lot of detail into it. Reactions to the rendering of the basilisk will be in the next chap. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	19. Summer Holiday Pt 3

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Summer Holiday Pt. 3**

Dumbledore was quite furious when he heard that Harry had come in and took the giant basilisk right from under his nose. That snake was school property and he could use the items taken from the snake to assert some of his control and to make a certain greasy haired potion master happy. He tried to contact Harry, but found he couldn't so he went to Amelia Bones to press charges. She laughed at him when he told her who he wanted to press charges against and why. The head of the DMLE told him that what Harry did was legal since Harry had killed the basilisk thus giving the right to the spoils. Dumbledore left disheartened at the news and knew he had to try and persuade Harry somehow.

/Scene Break/

At the Burrow Ginny was sitting on her bed thinking about Harry Potter and how she could get him. She didn't care if he was married, she knew that she could get him. Her thoughts were interrupted when an owl flew through her open window. She took the letter from the owl and read it. Her eyes widen at the contents.

"MOM!"

/Scene Break/

At houses across Britain owls flew in to deliver a special letter to a certain occupant.

/Scene Break/

Harry was quite pleased when he got a letter from the wizard who rendered the snake. The letter told him how much they got for all the pieces of the basilisk. It then divided it into equal shares to all who were attacked and those who helped defeat the creature. The last part of the letter told him that letters were being sent out to all who will receive money. Harry just nodded then folded the letter. Knowing that he would get an earful from his wife and mother soon.

/Scene Break/

"We must return the money, it isn't right" Molly said adamantly.

The Weasleys were gathered around the dinner table to discuss Ginny's new wealth. The twins were impressed and were already trying to get Ginny to invest in them. Ron was muttering how unfair everything was and where his money was since he helped out too. Percy watched this all with faint interest. Arthur sat reading the letter and thinking. Molly was the most vocal of them all telling, well, more demanding that would return the money.

"I don't think that will be possibly Molly" Arthur said.

"And why not Arthur?" Molly asked.

"Because of this fine print here" Arthur said.

Molly looked and saw that in the small print at the bottom of the letter read: 'this money will not and cannot be returned.'

This incensed the Weasley matriarch and she stormed to the floo.

/Scene Break/

Just as Harry expected. He was being shouted at both his wife and mother. They were not happy with him giving them money from the basilisk sale. They told him that they didn't need it and they wanted to return it. Harry stood there calmly as both women ranted. Dan and Sirius, who were also in the room had to admire the lad for taking such abuse. Emma was amused and wondered what Harry had up his sleeve. She knew the boy well enough to consider him her son and that was before he was her son-in-law.

"Ladies, if you look at the fine print it will tell you that the money can't be returned" Harry said calmly.

This enraged both women.

"I want you to keep the money, use it for a personal thing. Hermione, you can buy a lot of books with that money. Mom, you and Emma can go on that shopping spree you always talked about" Harry said cutting of both witches before they could rant some more.

Hermione and Lily were both still upset, but with Harry's words in their heads they began to think of what they can buy with the money. They need not use the Potter money, they had their own separate from the Potter money. Harry made sure of that when he set them up for the two of them.

"Come on Emma, we've got planning to do" Lily said then pulled her friend away.

Hermione rushed to her room thinking of all the books she could get and how to get Padma and Daphne involved.

"Man Harry, you dodged a bullet there" Dan said.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be dead" Sirius said.

Harry shrugged, "I knew this would happen."

This shocked both men.

"Wait, you're telling me that you knew how they'd react, yet still did it anyway" Dan said stunned.

"Bloody hell pup. Do you like thumbing your nose at death or something?" Sirius asked.

"No, I knew they'd react that way, so I just had a plan to counter it" Harry said simply.

"That's very Slytherin you know" Sirius said.

"Sometimes you need some Slytherin cunning to do a Gryffindor job" Harry said with a shrug.

Sirius roared with laughter and Dan soon joined him.

A house elf appeared and tugged on Harry's pants leg.

"Yes Star" Harry said.

"Yous have someone on the fireplace for you" Star said.

"Thank you Star" Harry said then left leaving the two men laughing still.

/Scene Break/

Harry got to the Floo only to be blasted back.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU WILL TAKE BACK THIS MONEY THIS INSTANT!" Molly shouted.

Harry glared at the green fire.

"I will not be told what to do Mrs. Weasley" Harry said sternly.

"You listen to me young man-" Molly was cut off.

"I don't have to listen to you at all Mrs. Weasley since it is done and you can't do anything to change my mind. That money was distributed to all who have suffered from the basilisk. I'm only doing what is right" Harry said.

"Where's my money Potter?" a shout was heard.

Harry knew it was right away.

"You weren't injured by the basilisk Ronald Weasley, your injury was caused by Gilderoy Lockhart. If you want compensation then talk to him, if he remembers you that is" Harry said with a smirk.

Harry heard some grumbling then Molly's head disappeared and Arthur Weasley's came in.

"Lord Potter, I wish to thank you for your generosity" Arthur said.

"Mr. Weasley, that money never belonged to me. The money belonged to those who were affected the basilisk" Harry said

Arthur nodded then the left the floo.

Harry sighed as he pulled his head out and shook his head to get the ashes from his hair.

"What was that Harry?"

Harry turned to find Hermione standing there.

"Just the Weasleys" Harry said.

Hermione nodded knowing what her husband meant.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore needed a way to talk to Harry, but was having a very hard time to get ahold of him. He tried every contact he knew and no one could help. He was beginning to get frustrated with the whole Potter thing. He sat in his chair with a sigh. He was getting a bad headache from all this and not even his beloved lemon drops soothed him.

/Scene Break/

After the Molly Weasley problem Harry needed to relax, but soon the floo came alive and Luna came out with her father.

"Luna, what brings you here?" Harry asked.

"Father wanted to thank you for the money you gave me" Luna said.

Xeno stepped forward.

"Thank you Harry for giving my Luna this money. It will help her in the future" he said.

"It was my pleasure Mr. Lovegood. Luna was an immense help taking care of the basilisk" Harry said.

Xeno shook Harry's hand and patted him on the shoulder in a fatherly way. He then turned and left to the floo. This left Harry and Luna alone.

"Did your plan work?" Luna asked.

"What plan Luna?" Harry asked.

"The plan to counter the anger that your mother and Hermione was going to target at you" Luna said.

Harry was stunned, he hadn't told anyone of this plan. But somehow Luna knew this and it kind of scared him.

"It's alright Harry, only I knew" Luna said smiling.

Harry chuckled.

"Oh Luna, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Father came to thank Harry for the money he gave me" Luna said.

"That was nice" Hermione said.

The three chatted and for the rest of the day with Luna leaving before dinner. She wanted to spent time with her father.

As for Harry and Hermione they had another date. This one Harry took Hermione to a movie then out to dinner. It was quite fun for them to act like normal kids for a small time. They would've stayed out longer, but they were told to be back by eleven that night or Lily would allow Sirius to prank them to no end.

/Scene Break/

The summer progressed with Harry and Hermione going on more dates and establishing themselves as a couple. By late July they really felt like a couple. This was a very new and exciting experience for the two of them. Soon it was getting close to Harry and Neville's birthday. This year they decided to have a joint birthday. Lily and Alice did the majority of the planning on this one since they never had a chance to this when the two were younger. Emma joined in on the fun with the two mothers and the three planned an extravagant party for the two boys.

Hermione kept Harry busy so he knew not of the surprise. As for Neville; Susan, Luna, and Daphne kept him distracted. Though Luna had the most fun distracting Neville than the other two girls.

"Hermione, where are you leading Neville and I?" Harry asked.

Both he and Neville had blindfolds on and were being led by Hermione to some unknown location.

"Yeah, I mean I trust you Hermione, but you are still scary at times" Neville chipped in.

"Come on Neville, I thought you knew me well enough to be able to lay your life in my hands" Hermione said.

"I do trust you, but that doesn't mean I'm any less scared" Neville said.

Hermione rolled her eyes even though she knew both boys couldn't see it.

"We're almost there" she said.

"And where is there?" Harry asked.

"It's a surprise" Hermione sing-songed.

"You sounded eerily similar to Luna just now, you know that?" Neville asked aloud.

Hermione said nothing to that and soon she stopped the two boys.

"Here we are" she said.

"Okay, but where is here?" Harry asked.

Soon the blindfolds were taken off and Harry and Neville were left in the dark.

"Mate, this doesn't feel right" Harry said.

"I agree" Neville said.

The lights came on and everyone jumped out shouting, 'Surprise!' This shocked the two boys and if they had their wands they might've hexed a few people. Thankfully Hermione knew that and took their wands beforehand.

"Merlin, were you trying to give us a heart attack" Neville said after feeling his heart beating normally.

"Come on Neville, this was a surprise party" Susan said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a surprise if you knew" Daphne said.

Luna just smiled.

Soon the two boys were greeting their guests, which included their close friends, the Weasley twins, Padma's sister Parvati, Daphne's younger sister Astoria, and others. Neville and Harry were both embarrassed by the attention they were getting. The twins had somehow made thrones for the two boys and with the help of Sirius they got them up there and made them sit down. The twins then placed identical crowns on their heads and bowed. Everyone thought this was hilarious. As for Harry and Neville they were having an unofficial contest to see which one could blush the most.

"Having a good time my liege?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"Oh quiet Hermione, or should I say your highness" Harry said now with a smirk.

"And what do you mean by that King Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I think you might want to check your head" Harry said.

Hermione touched the top of her head and found there was a crown there. She tried to remove it, but it wouldn't budge. She turned to the twins who pointed at Sirius.

"Sirius, you are dead!" Hermione shouted.

Sirius paled as he saw an angry Hermione stalking towards him. He just had flashbacks of Lily doing the exact same thing. He gulped.

"H-h-h-hey Hermione" he greeted.

"What is this doing on my head?" Hermione asked pointing to her crown.

"Uh, well, I thought since Harry is king that he needs his queen" Sirius said in a very small voice.

"Oh, and why can't I get this blasted thing off?" Hermione asked.

"Well I kind of glued it on" Sirius said.

"You glued it on?" Hermione questioned.

"Not in the muggle fashion, but magically. It will wear off later tonight. I promise" Sirius said trying to quell Hermione's ire.

Hermione huffed and was about to lay into Sirius more when she was pulled away by Harry who was whispering things in her ear which made her blush madly. Sirius sighed and plopped down next to Frank.

"I feel like I escaped death" he said.

"I think you just did. That Hermione is quite the scary witch when she feels like it" Frank commented.

Sirius just nodded and kept away from Hermione the rest of the night. As for the rest of the party there was much food and drink going around along with laughter and talking. Fred and George seemed to enjoy their audience and tried out a few new pranking items out. Soon the huge birthday cake came out and both Harry and Neville blew out the candles. After cake dancing was the order.

Harry danced with Hermione most of the night, but he danced with the other girls as well along with his mom and godmother. Neville shared time by dancing with Susan and Daphne equally and he also danced with Luna as well. He also danced with his mom and godmother too. The whole night was a great one and when it was time for the guests to leave they all left very happy. Harry and all of his friends stayed the night since they were too tired to go home.

/Scene Break/

As August came soon thoughts of school entered their minds. Lily was up at Hogwarts to get things ready. She was in her office preparing things when a knock on her door interrupted her.

"Come in" she called.

"Hi Lily."

Lily looked up and her eyes widen as a smile graced her face.

"Remus, it's so great to see you" she said happily.

She hugged the man and he hugged her back.

"It's great to see you too Lily" the man named Remus said smiling.

Though that smile didn't stay long as Lily's smile turned to a frown and she smacked Remus's shoulder hard.

"Why did you not contact me?" she asked furiously.

Remus rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I was so depressed thinking you and James were gone that I left Britain. I didn't even get news of the going ons until I came back a month earlier" he said.

"I guess I should believe you, but to make it up you are coming with me to Potter manor to see Harry" Lily said firmly.

Remus knew not to disobey when Lily used that tone of voice and nodded.

/Scene Break/

When Lily and Remus arrived at Potter manor they found Dan reading in the library with Emma.

"Dan, Emma, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine Remus Lupin" Lily said.

Both Grangers got up and greeted Remus warmly.

"It's nice to meet you Remus, Lily has told us much about you" Emma said.

"I hope it was good things" Remus said.

"Well she might've mentioned that you were a part some troublemaking group at school" Emma said.

"Ah memories" Remus said thinking back.

"Remus, you mangy wolf!"

This had everyone turning around and found Sirius charging up to his friend and pulling him into a big hug.

"Put me down you filthy mutt" Remus said laughing.

The two men laughed.

"It's great to see you Moony" Sirius said.

"You too Padfoot" Remus said.

"Where's Harry, Sirius?" Lily asked.

"He's out with Hermione" Sirius said.

Lily pouted.

"Lily, why the pout?" Emma asked her friend.

"I wanted Harry to meet Remus" Lily said petulantly.

Sirius couldn't help, but snicker at Lily's behavior.

"What's so funny Black?" Lily growled.

"Nothing Lil" Sirius said sobering quickly.

Soon Harry came in with Hermione on his arm. They sounded like they were arguing.

"But Harry, this is important" Hermione said.

"No it isn't Mione. You just think it is" Harry said.

"Oh boy, sounds like pup is in for it" Sirius commented.

Soon Harry and Hermione rounded the corner. They greeted everyone and Lily introduced Remus to Harry and Hermione.

"So you're are new DADA professor?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes I am" Remus said with a nod.

"What will we be learning this year?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Harry chuckled at his wife's behavior.

"Love, Remus probably hasn't even finished his lesson plan yet" he said.

Hermione pouted.

"Come on, lets find a seat somewhere" Harry suggested.

The rest of the day and into the night stories were told from the days of the marauders to what Harry and Hermione have been up to in their two years at Hogwarts. Remus was shocked at what Dumbledore and vowed to help them in any way possible. He was also shocked that Harry and Hermione were married and her muggle parents were okay with it. But most of the night laughter was the main sound coming from the room as memories were told.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. I added Lupin for those who wanted to know when I was going to. As for what will happen in the third year will be different from the book since I've changes so much. Next chap will be when the third year of Hogwarts begins. I know that I didn't do a whole lot with Harry and Hermione's dating, but I wanted to get Remus put in and have Harry and Neville's birthday in this. Don't worry more Harry/Hermione during the school year. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	20. Hogwarts, Third Year

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Hogwarts, Third Year**

As Harry, Hermione and their friends boarded the Hogwarts Express they kept an eye out. Just before they were going to head back to Hogwarts news came that somehow Peter Pettigrew had escaped along with Bellatrix Lestrange. After Sirius was cleared he told the Ministry that Pettigrew was an Animagus and what form it was. After a lot of searching they found Pettigrew or Scabbers.

Arthur was the one who found him and handed him over to the Ministry. Somehow Peter escaped being kissed and was given Sirius' old cell instead. Harry, his friends and the adults had a feeling that some gold was used to help Peter avoid his fate with the Dementor.

As for Bellatrix, well they suspected it was a joined escape with the crazy witch leading the weak and manipulable Pettigrew along.

Aurors were now out there in full force to look for the two fugitives. There had been no luck at all so far. As for the group, Neville became more serious about training. He wanted to be the one to take down Bellatrix. The others knew what was going through Neville's mind and kept an eye on him.

The Ministry took action on this and stationed Dementors at Hogwarts. Amelia was very unhappy with this move, but Fudge was adamant about protecting Harry Potter. Since two Death Eaters were on the loose. Dumbledore also voiced his opposition, but was ignored too.

/Scene Break/

On the train they found a compartment and settled in. Luna pulled out her copy of the _Quibbler_ and began reading it upside down. Susan and Daphne were trying to get Neville out of his serious mood. Padma was reading. And Harry and Hermione were cuddling with one another. Soon the train began moving and a knock on their compartment was heard.

Daphne being the closest got up and opened the door to find Remus standing there.

"Hello professor" Daphne greeted.

"Please Daphne, school hasn't started yet so you can still call me Remus" Remus said with a smile.

Daphne nodded.

Remus took out his wand and waved it to expand the compartment so he could sit with them.

"What are you doing on the train Remus. I thought you'd be up at the school with Lily?" Hermione asked.

"I was going to be, but Lily wanted me here to watch over you" Remus said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Dementors" Remus said.

The whole group had read about Dementors and Sirius gave them first hand experience with the foul creatures. The group had planned learn the patronus charm to defend themselves, but they didn't have time. So they decided to learn it during their time at Hogwarts. Hermione, Padma, and Daphne were truly excited to be learning such a difficult spell. Remus had promised them all to help them since the spell was very draining.

The compartment didn't stay quiet for long since they got many other students, who got money from the basilisk, wanting to come by and thank Harry for what he did. He was hugged and kissed on the cheek by the girls and got a handshake and a slap on the back by the boys. Harry was quite embarrassed about all the attention he was getting and had a constant blush on his face. The others knew that they had teasing material for later.

Ginny was one of the last girls that came in, but she bowed respectively to Harry and thanked him for the money he gave her. Harry smiled at her and told her that it was nothing. The girls in the group watched this whole interaction. They knew Ginny had a crush on Harry and would probably try something to take him away from Hermione. That wasn't going to happen on their watch. Ginny left afterwards.

The rest of the ride went well until the train stopped unexpectedly.

"We can't be there already," Hermione said as she checked her watch.

"I think I see something moving out there," Padma said looking out the window.

Soon a chill fell over the compartment.

"Dementors" Remus said.

The others nodded.

Soon the compartment opened and the air chilled even more. Everyone in the compartment could see his or her breath. A tall creature in a black robe glided in looked around and inhaled. They could all feel their magic draining and all the happiness was sucked from them. A sudden burst of light came and the Dementor fled the compartment. Everything went came to normal, but everyone was still shaken by the experience.

"That's what a Dementor feels like" Daphne said. She was rubbing her hands over her arms trying to get warm.

"I felt like I'd never be happy again," Susan said shivering.

Neville looked chilled, but seemed to be all right.

Padma looked freaked and was holding herself in a protective manner.

Luna was shivering so badly that Harry and Hermione had to comfort her.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Remus said sadly.

"Lets just hope we don't feel it again" Harry said.

Remus took out some chocolate and gave it to all of them, which perked them all up a bit.

/Scene Break/

Once they got to Hogwarts they sat at their house tables ready to see the sorting. Once the sorting was over the feast began. Soon the whole hall was filled with numerous conversations going on at once. Friends telling friends what they did during summer break. It felt good to have such a lively atmosphere once again.

Once the feast was over Dumbledore warned them all about the Dementors and not to stray outside since Dementors will not listen at all. He then let them go. Harry, Hermione and friends met up before parting. They wished one another goodnight and parted ways.

/Scene Break/

It didn't take long for juicy news to hit Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione were dating. Though this didn't come as much of a shock since many students thought they already are. It was quite shocking to see Harry and Hermione's new interaction with one another. The couple stuck to the story that they got together during the summer and their friends backed that story.

Other new things going on was the addition of the Weasley twins hanging around the group. This got many students' attention, but neither the twins or the others would say anything about the change.

The Weasleys twins were a great addition to the group. They brought a new way of looking at things. Not to mention their devious minds could create the most interesting items for pranking or not. The twins did take things seriously and took their friendship with Harry, Hermione and the others to heart. Though they still joked with them.

/Scene Break/

Harry, Hermione, and the others pretty much had the same class schedules. Thanks to some help from Lily they knew what classes would be worth their while. So that meant the group took Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Magical Creatures. Divination was out since they heard the teacher was a fraud and Muggle Studies was axed since the material was way behind on the times. Along with their classes the group along with the Weasley twins trained. The Weasley twins were all for the physical training since their Quidditch Captain was a bit of a nut when it came to that, so the twins were in good shape somewhat.

The magical training was learning new spells that they aren't taught in class. The Weasley twins helped in this since they were older and had more spells under their belt then the core group. They also helped them study.

/Scene Break/

As all this was going on a few students were not happy with what was going on. The first was Ron Weasley. He was overshadowed by his brothers and hated every minute of it. But he couldn't do a thing about it like how he had before because his father told him if he acted up anymore he'd pull him from Hogwarts. That and because of his poor grades the passed two years. Ron didn't want this since if he wasn't in Hogwarts then he couldn't be on the house team, which then meant that no scouts could see his amazing performances.

Draco Malfoy was another student unhappy with his situation. He thought he'd be ruling the den of snakes by now. But no, that honor was for Daphne Greengrass. Her connection to Potter elevated her higher on the charts. And since he didn't have his greasy haired godfather there to help, then that meant he couldn't get away with anything. This wasn't right in the pureblood prince's mind. He was supposed to be ruling the school by now. He blamed Potter and his friends for this. He knew he had to do something about it.

Ginny Weasley had to plan out how to get what she wanted. She knew that she had to be careful though. Her adversary was not known as the brightest witch of her age for nothing. That meant she had to bid her time, which she would do. What she had forgot to take in account in is Padma, Daphne, Susan, and Luna standing in her way also.

/Scene Break/

Classes were going quite well for the group and they enjoyed all of the new things they were learning. Especially the brainy trio. The three witches loved learning anything new and had long discussions with their new teachers about theories they wanted to test when they learned more.

/Scene Break/

Soon it was the beginning of October and the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Harry and Hermione first official date at Hogwarts. Harry was quite nervous about this since there was a large audience. Hermione was quite nervous too for the same reason.

On the day of the visit Harry walked with Hermione and their friends to the carriages. Their plan was to go in as a group, but then split off to do their own thing. The Weasley twins gave them detailed descriptions of each store in the village, though they had their own opinion on each one to go with their description.

"So what are you two going to do?" Susan asked the couple.

"Not sure, we've never been to Hogsmeade" Hermione said.

"We'll probably just wing it" Harry said.

The other girls just sighed when they heard this and Hermione gave her boyfriend/husband with a look.

"What did I say?" Harry asked out loud.

All the girls just sighed leaving Harry and Neville in the dark.

/Scene Break/

Once at Hogsmeade everyone split off. Daphne and Padma went to the bookstore. Neville needed to get some more ink and Susan followed him. Harry and Hermione stood there for a moment.

"Well, are first date as a couple in Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"Yeah, um, shall we get going?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and Harry took her hand. They headed into the village.

Their first place they visited was Honeydukes. They heard from the twins that this was the place for candy. They looked at what the store had to offer. Hermione looked over at the selection and what ever she wanted Harry got it for her.

"Harry, you don't have to get me every bit of candy I want" she said.

"I know, but well, um" Harry said nervously.

Hermione just put on a smile.

"I do appreciate it though" she said.

Harry relaxed and went to buy a bit of candy for himself. Once he paid for their sweets their next stop was the bookstore. Hermione wanted to go and Harry very rarely denied Hermione of anything though he did give her a time limit. He wasn't going to spent all their date in a bookstore. Once in there Harry wandered off to browse while Hermione raced to the Arithmancy section. Arithmancy was her favorite subject. She met Daphne and Padma there poring through books.

"Hey Hermione, how is the dating going so far?" Padma asked since she was the first to notice her Brainy colleague.

"So far so good" Hermione said.

The three girls chatted about books then Hermione grabbed a few books then checked her watch.

"Are you late for Harry or something?" Daphne asked.

"No, Harry gave me a time limit and I want to make sure I have time to spare" Hermione explained.

The two girls nodded since they knew like Hermione, unless they were given a time limit they'd probably spend all day in the bookstore.

Soon time ran out and Hermione and Harry emerged from the bookstore. Harry had found two books and Hermione had twelve. Their next stop was the Shrieking Shack, they knew thanks to Remus and Sirius that the place wasn't actually haunted. But where Remus went when he had to undergo his transformation.

"Such a derelict place, don't you think?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but no one is brave enough to get closer" Harry said.

"Oh, and bet you are Potter?"

Harry and Hermione turned to find Malfoy and his to goons.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

"Nothing Potter" Malfoy said.

Harry frowned, but ignore Malfoy and turned back to Hermione.

"So Potter, are you going to go in?" Malfoy asked.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry asked with a bit of an annoyance in his voice.

"You were talking about be brave Potter. Well, are you brave enough to walk in there or not?" Malfoy taunted.

"I have more courage than you could ever have Malfoy, but I am not stupid either" Harry said.

"Why don't you just leave us alone Malfoy" Hermione said fed up with the blond ponce taking up her alone time with her Harry.

"Why don't you make me Potter" Malfoy said.

"Which one are you talking about Malfoy, there are two Potters" Harry said smirking.

"Beaver face over there" Malfoy sneered.

Hermione ducked her head. She was a bit sensitive about her teeth since her two front ones were a bit larger than the rest of her teeth. She wanted to use magic to shrink them, but her parents were adamant against it, even now. They wanted her to get braces.

"Malfoy, you take that back" Harry said glaring at the blond Slytherin.

"Or what Potter?" Malfoy asked smugly.

Harry whipped out his wand and levitated Malfoy towards the Shrieking Shack. You could hear Malfoy's girly screams as he was being moved toward the abandoned building. His two goons were at a lost at what to do. Help their boss or attack the one doing it. Hermione pointing her wand at them rooted them in their spot.

Harry let the charm go and Malfoy dropped a good two feet on his butt. Harry and Hermione left afterwards not wanting to be around Malfoy anymore. They got to Three Broomsticks and met up with the others. They told them about their encounter with Malfoy and everyone was laughing.

"Merlin, I'd love to seen that" Neville said.

The twins nodded in agreement.

"Yes it was fun and all, but we are probably going to be in big trouble when we get back to the castle" Hermione said.

Harry shrugged.

"He made fun of you Hermione and I will never let that go, ever" he said firmly.

Hermione sighed and soon talk turned to more light sided things. The Weasley twins were excited knowing of another marauder, Remus, was in the castle with them. After that it was time to go back to the castle. They got back in the carriage and headed back. When they got back they had McGonagall waiting for them.

"Mr. and Miss Potter, come with me" she said.

Hermione gave Harry a look that said, 'told you'.

Harry shrugged.

The two were led to McGonagall's office were Lily was waiting for them. She didn't look very happy with them.

"Would you two mind telling me why you hexed Draco Malfoy?" Lily asked sternly.

"That's what he's saying" Harry said.

"What is your side Harry?" Lily asked.

Harry and Hermione told the two professors their side, which of course sounded more probably then Malfoy's they just hexed me for no reason story. But they had to be strict on this. Harry was given detention, which he'd be serving with McGonagall. Harry just nodded.

"Please Harry, next time try to not anything so rash" Lily said.

"Mom, he called Hermione a name and I can't allow that. I am Lord Potter and I can challenge him to a duel for slandering my wife" Harry said.

"You can Harry, but I thought you'd wanted to keep your marriage a secret a bit longer" McGonagall said.

"Plus, since Draco is underage you can't just challenge him to a duel" Lily added in.

"Well I can still challenge the head of the Malfoy family" Harry said.

"You'd call out Lucius Malfoy?" McGonagall asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry nodded.

"Harry, the man is an experienced fighter, not mention a dirty one too. You aren't up to his level yet" Lily said.

Harry sighed.

"Fine, but I won't take Malfoy insulting Hermione" he said firmly.

Both women knew Harry wasn't going to budge on this and just sighed. The thought of a peaceful year had just shattered.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. Sorry if it was boring to some of you, but I wanted to get them established for this school year. That and have Harry and Hermione have a date at Hogsmeade, which I wanted to do. The next chap should be more interesting. I hope you liked my adding of Bellatrix and Pettigrew escaping since this will be the major thing for the merry band this year. I also added the Weasley twins to the group for those who thought there were too many females in there. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Remus made good on his promise and began teaching the group the Patronus charm. He did warn them that it would take a long time to get any results since it was a very difficult spell and not many wizards or witches knew it.

"Now what I need you to do first is think of a happy memory. The happier the memory the better results you'll have" Remus said.

The group nodded and began thinking of a happy memory.

"Once you have your memory in mind then you say the spell, which is 'Expecto Patronum'," Remus said.

In a chorus of voices the spell was cast. Nothing happened.

"What happened?" Daphne asked confused.

"This is a very tricky spell Daphne. You might want to change the memory you're using and see if it gets better results. That and the spell uses a lot of your magic so it's going to take a while for you to even produce anything" Remus said.

Everyone agreed that during these private lessons that they'd be on first name basis.

Everyone tried and tried again, but still none were able to produce anything. This frustrated them all.

"Be patient, it will take time" Remus said wisely.

He then had them all take a break since he could tell a few were pushing themselves a bit much. He didn't want them to exhaust themselves. He gave them all chocolate and that helped them all.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy was embarrassed, the scene he made at the Shrieking Shack was heard all over the school. He heard snickers and giggles wherever he went. Even in his own common room he got no rest. His own housemates did funny reenactments of the scene. Malfoy needed to plan his revenge against Potter. His plan had to be bold and Slytherin-like.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione were having a grand time. They had just exited the library after finishing their homework. Harry was whispering things in Hermione's ear making her giggle. It was an interesting sight to see. Hermione was giggling and Harry was carefree. Everybody in the school had never seen the two this light before. Both Harry and Hermione were getting quite used to their new status of boyfriend and girlfriend.

In a corridor Ginny scowled at the sight. She was supposed to be on Harry's arm giggling at whatever Harry was saying. That was supposed to be her.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid Ginny."

Ginny spun around to find Luna staring at her.

"Luna don't do that, you scared me" Ginny said clutching her chest.

"I apologize Ginny, but please don't do anything that you'll regret" Luna said.

"What are you talking about Luna?" Ginny asked.

Luna sighed.

"I've known you for a while Ginny and know that when you have your eyes set on something you will do everything in your power to get it. But you will not get Harry. He's with Hermione and he will never leave her. You know why this is, so why do you even want to try" the lithe blond said.

"I know that Luna, but I will get him. He will see that we are meant to be together. We're destined to be. _She_ is just a passing thing" Ginny said confidently.

Luna sighed and shook her head.

"I'll warn you only once Ginny. If you mess with Harry and Hermione's relationship then you won't just have Hermione after you, but Padma, Daphne, Susan and myself taking you down" she said seriously.

Ginny backed away a bit since she was kind of scared at the serious look her friend was giving her. Her back hit against something and she spun around. It was Daphne and Padma.

"Luna is right Miss Weasley, if you try and do something to mess with Harry and Hermione you'll have to answer to us" Daphne said with a cold glare.

"And we'll show you no mercy" Padma added just as coldly.

Ginny gulped. She knew that Padma and Daphne were two of the smartest girls in school with Hermione topping both of them. Susan Bones was no slouch at all either since she was a Hufflepuff and loyalty was very big to that house. She then bolted to get away from the three girls. Once she was gone the three girls relaxed.

"I hope that warning got through her thick skull" Padma said.

"I do too, I really hate to do that to someone younger. She's about the same age as Astoria" Daphne said.

"It needed to be done or else she'd have the wrath of Hermione Potter on her and that is not something anyone would want" Luna said.

Daphne and Padma shuddered. They've seen Hermione in a small rage and feared what she'd do when she was really angry.

/Scene Break/

Their lessons with Remus was slowly progressing though most were only getting a faint silver mist. But that was something. Remus commented that it took most grown witches and wizards a long time to even produce a mist. This pleased the group, but also made them work harder. They wanted to get this spell down solid.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile in the Ministry Amelia was busy working on the budget muttering to herself on how stupid Fudge is for slashing her budget once again. A knock on her door interrupted her whispered ramblings.

"Come in" she said.

"Boss, I got the reports" an auror said.

"Good, set them on my desk" Amelia said.

It had taken a very long time to research and investigate Dumbledore's actions since he had a lot of power and could sweep it under the rug. That meant the investigation had to be done in a covert way. That is why it took so long they had to move slow, so not to alarm the old man. That and Amelia had to figure out which of her aurors she could trust not to blab. It was very important to keep this a secret.

Amelia looked through the papers and found that she had enough to bring Dumbledore down, but knew he was very wily man and could wiggle out of anything. So that meant she had to find more leverage. She needed to talk to Lily for some help.

/Scene Break/

Back at Hogwarts, Halloween was upon the school. Excitement was buzzing about the feast to be held. Though Harry, Hermione, their friends knew they wouldn't be going, but instead keeping Lily company for the night. Their potion teacher always got depressed on this day since her husband dies this day.

As the feast was going on a gathering was being held in Harry's quarters. Sirius and Remus were also there to provide comfort and reminisce about the good times about the deceased friend. It was a somber atmosphere, but Lily was happy that she had people around her to help her through this night. Sophia Greengrass also came by to provide comfort for her friend.

/Scene Break/

Amelia took a deep breath entered walked through the gates of Hogwarts. She had a meeting set up with Lily to discuss several things. She met Hagrid and she got caught up in the Hogwarts gossip. Not that she was really into that thing, but with Hagrid, you just nod and listen since he sometimes gave you valuable information. Soon she got to the castle and walked to the Potter quarters. Once inside she found Lily waiting for along with Harry and Hermione.

"Lily, Harry, Hermione" Amelia greeted.

"Amelia, please have a seat" Lily said.

Amelia sat down.

"What can my mom do for you Amelia?" Harry asked.

"I have a couple questions that I'd like answered if you can" Amelia said.

"I'll answer whatever questions to the best of my ability" Lily said.

Amelia nodded.

"First, I want to let you know that the case against Dumbledore is going smoothly. I am sorry I couldn't tell you this before, but I had to keep this all hushed. The old man has many ears" she said.

Everyone nodded. They all knew that Dumbledore had many people listening for any news that might be important for him to hear.

"That is good news Amelia" Lily said.

"Yes, but what I need is more on him, I need something I can use against him since the Gringotts record won't be enough" Amelia said.

Lily looked at Harry and he nodded. She sighed. She knew that she'd have to tell someone someday she just hoped that it would've been later.

"There's a prophecy that Dumbledore knows. It basically states that Harry is the one to defeat Voldemort" she said.

Amelia was shocked. She looked and saw that Harry knew this as did Hermione. Harry got his mom to tell him sometime ago and in turn he told Hermione. They've yet to tell their friends or anyone else for that matter. This was first outside the family to know.

"I see, this might be helpful. You do know the Department of Mysteries keeps records on every prophecy heard" she said.

"I do, I was going to take Harry there sometime when he was older, but I guess now is the best" Lily said with a sigh.

Amelia felt for Lily and took her hand to try and comfort her friend.

The rest of the time they talked about what else Lily had on Dumbledore, which wasn't much. The prophecy was the biggest advantage and they both knew Dumbledore would rather keep this piece of information out of the public so that meant Amelia could use it to her advantage.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile two figures made their way across the barren land.

"We must find the master" one said.

"We do?" the other squeaked.

"Yes, now come" the first one commanded.

The second cowered and followed.

/Scene Break/

_**A couple days later**_

Dumbledore was annoyed as he sat in Amelia's office waiting. He was asked to come in and talk with the head of the DMLE, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen and was about to leave when Amelia came in looking rushed.

"My apologies Albus, but something came up and I had to take care of it quickly" Amelia said sitting down.

"Not at all Amelia, I know that you are quite busy with Bellatrix and Peter on the loose" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but this talk isn't about that" Amelia said.

Dumbledore was now very curious since that is what he thought he asked to be here for.

"I got some very disturbing reports from Gringotts about you Albus" Amelia said.

Dumbledore paled slightly.

"It seems that you've been stealing from the Potter vaults, which you know is quite illegal to do" Amelia said sternly.

"Now Amelia, if I can talk with Lily and Harry then they will see it was all for the greater good" Dumbledore said serenely.

"I've talked to both of them and they have taken actions to stop it as you are quite aware of" Amelia said.

Dumbledore knew this. He had gotten a very loud floo call from Molly when she found out they no longer were receiving payments. The only way to calm the red menace was to take money from his own vault to pay her. He was very unhappy to do this.

"Now the Potters don't care about getting the money back since they have more than enough to get by on, but they want you charged with theft, but they know that getting these charges to stick would be very hard to do. So they told me of a very interesting thing about 'The dark lord approaches'" Amelia said.

Dumbledore paled even more. Amelia knew the prophecy and that meant Harry also knew. This wasn't good since he always felt that information should be kept from the person that needed until he deemed it was time to reveal it. Now he had no leverage on the boy. Nothing to weasel his way in.

"The Potters will drop the charges Albus if you promise yo stay out their lives, which isn't asking for too much" Amelia said.

Dumbledore had no choice and he nodded.

"Oh, and though your troubles with the Ministry is over I doubt the goblins will be so lenient" Amelia said smirking.

This got Dumbledore out the door with his next stop Gringotts.

/Scene Break/

Back at Hogwarts things were going smoothly for the group, though their Patronus lessons were still going at a snail-like pace.

"How can a spell be so hard" Daphne fumed after one lesson.

She threw herself onto the couch in the Potter quarters upset that she still had made no progress as all.

"Remus did say that it was a very hard spell and not many adult witches or wizards knew it" Susan said.

"But it has been over a month and none of us had produced anything more than a mist" Daphne complained.

"Come on Daph, I'll bet we've progress more than anyone else our age with this spell" Neville said.

Daphne still pouted, which was an interesting sight to see. Daphne Greengrass pouting was a very rare event.

"Whatever, so what are everybody's plans for the upcoming Hogsmeade trip?" Harry asked.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: sorry for such the short chap, but like I said before I am having trouble writing the third year and it will be probably not be that very long and very boring. I'll try and work on it, but I can't see any way out of it with the way I have it right now. I already have the winter break planned as well as planning out the summer and fourth year, which will be kind of follow the book. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Harry, Hermione and the rest were working really hard on their Patronus lessons and Remus was surprised by the progress they were all making.

"I've never seen anyone make so much progress on this charm before" he said during on session.

"Well we really want to get this down since there are Dementors around and they don't listen to anyone no matter what the Ministry says" Daphne said.

The group was quite dubious about the Ministry's claim that they had the Dementor population under their control and rather be prepared for an attack then be victims.

"Remember to not just think about the happy memory, but how it made you feel. Your feelings will help you with this spell" Remus instructed.

They nodded and began working again.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was stewing in his office. He had been booted out of Gringotts by armed goblins and asked to never return. As for his vaults well he was lucky to have them at all. Somehow Lily and Harry talked the goblins out of seizing his vaults, which he was thankful for. But now he couldn't interfere with Harry at all. This wouldn't do since it would put a kibosh on all of carefully thought out plans. He needed something big to worm his way into the Potter circle.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione walked the halls holding hands. Hermione had her head on Harry's shoulder.

"This is turning out to be a great year" Hermione commented.

"Oh, and why is this year better than the two past?" Harry asked curiously.

"I can do this" Hermione said.

She pulled Harry down and kissed him hard on the mouth. This shocked Harry a bit since they've been going slow in their relationship and rarely ever did PDA though the hall was deserted at the moment. When she pulled back both were panting.

"Broom closet" Harry suggested.

Hermione nodded.

They rushed off to find some private time with huge grins on their faces.

That is how their friends found them. They were all studying in the library when Harry and Hermione came in. The two were late for the group's study session, which was unusual for them. Harry's hair was messier than normal and his clothes ruffled. Hermione looked the same and they both were sporting grins too big for their faces.

"Do we even need to ask what you've been up to?" Susan asked quirking an eyebrow.

"You can ask, but I will not answer" Hermione said sitting down.

"Really, no details you wish to disclose?" Daphne asked leaning in.

"No, not at this time" Hermione said firmly.

Susan and Daphne looked at one another then back at Hermione. The bushy haired girl saw the look and mouthed 'later' to the two girls.

Meanwhile Harry was getting pats on the back from the twins and Neville.

"Bloody brilliant mate" Fred said.

"Yeah, your first bout in a broom closest. We're so proud" George said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"They grow up so fast" Fred mock sniffed.

Harry was blushing from the attention he was getting from the twins and Neville was enjoying his mate's torture.

"Wait til it happens to you" Harry remarked.

This got the twins to change targets.

"Yes, when is young Neville going to sweep a fair maiden into a broom closet?" Fred asked dramatically.

"Indeed, maybe a wager should be held?" George said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What should be the stakes?" Fred asked.

"Hmm, not sure my dear brother?" George said.

Neville had his hands coving his very red face while the other chuckled silently. They didn't want to thrown out of the library.

"Can I get on this?" Daphne asked with a smirk.

"Of course dear Daphne, you are most welcome" Fred said bowing in his chair.

"Yes of course, I agree with my dear brother" George said mimicking his brother's action.

"Will you lot quit it, madam Pince is looking over here" Hermione hissed.

The twins sobered up and even shot winks at the Hogwarts librarian when she looked at them. This caused the librarian to frown at the group severely before turning back to her work. The rest of the study session was orderly and they got a lot done.

/Scene Break/

Soon winter break was coming and Harry was in his quarters with Hermione and his mom. They were planning what they'd do for the holidays.

"I got a letter from Fleur asking if we're going to come back to France soon" Hermione said.

"No, I want our first Christmas as a couple to here" Harry said.

Hermione squealed and leapt into her boyfriend's lap snogging him senseless. A clearing of a throat broke them apart.

"I maybe very happy for you two, but I am still a teacher here" Lily reminded them both.

Hermione was blushing a nice shade of crimson as she hid her face in Harry's chest. Harry was embarrassed that his mom saw the whole thing.

"How about we invite the Delacours to our home instead?" Lily suggested.

"That sounds like an idea. Hermione, want to write the letter?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well since that is settled I'd like know about this rumor you two in a broom closet?" Lily asked with an arched eyebrow.

Harry and Hermione both blushed a tomato red and tried many times to stutter out a response. Lily was doing her best to act stern, but her façade was cracking. She couldn't hold it. She fell off the couch laughing.

"I'm so sorry dears, but I couldn't help it" she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Harry and Hermione couldn't believe they've been teased by Lily.

/Scene Break/

The holiday spirit was hitting Hogwarts and every student was catching it. Even the teachers were which meant less homework for the students. Harry had asked the twins if they'd be able to stop by during the holidays and they told Harry that they'd write home and ask.

/Scene Break/

Harry was quite happy with all that was going on. He had a great girlfriend and great friends. He knew this Christmas was going to be great. He just got word thanks to Hermione's letter that the Delacours will be joining them for Christmas.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was humming under her breath a Christmas song as she checked over her last essay she had to finish.

"What are you humming Hermione?" Susan asked.

Hermione looked up. She had completely forgotten that she had Susan, Daphne, and Luna in the Potter quarters. She had invited them for a little girl time together.

"Oh, just a Christmas song" she replied to the Hufflepuff.

"Oh, which one?" Daphne asked curiously.

"All I want for Christmas is my Two Front Teeth?" Luna suggested.

"No" Hermione said shaking her head.

"Winter Wonderland?" Luna suggested.

Hermione shook her head.

"Oh, how about Baby It's Cold Outside?" Luna asked.

Hermione shook her head and wondered how Luna knew all of these songs.

"Go Tell it On the Mountain?" Luna suggested.

Hermione again shook her head.

"Santa Baby?" Luna suggested.

Hermione again shook her head.

"How about-"

"Hermione please tell us or Luna will be naming every Christmas song in the world?" Daphne said cutting the Ravenclaw off.

"I was humming Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" Hermione said.

"That's a nice song" Luna commented then began humming it herself.

"Luna, how do you know all those Christmas songs. You only had one Christmas with us?" Hermione asked.

"I had great fun listening to them all during that Christmas and asked your mother if I could have those songs for my present" Luna said, "so your mother bought me a collection of Christmas music."

"That was nice of her" Hermione said.

"Yes it was" Luna said then went back to humming.

"So Hermione, what did you and Harry do in the broom closet?" Susan asked.

The Hufflepuff been dying to ask this question for a while now and now was a good time.

Hermione blushed at the question.

"She's blushing, that means it something good" Daphne said smirking.

"Ooh, tell us" Susan said now scooting closer to her Gryffindor friend.

Daphne moved closer too, but at more subtle pace. Luna was still humming and looked like she wasn't paying any attention at all to what was happening.

Hermione was flustered.

"Well we did nothing really bad. We just snogged that's all" she said.

"Oh come on girl, the details. We need the details" Susan said.

"Details?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Yes, like where was his hands? How does he taste? Where were your hands? These kind of questions" Susan said.

Hermione had no idea these were the details that her friends wanted and she was even more embarrassed.

"So, are you going to spill or are we going to have to tickle it out of you?" Luna asked.

The three girls looked at the lithe blond since they didn't know she was paying them any mind.

"What Luna said" Susan said.

Hermione with still a big blush on her face told her friends what she and Harry did in the broom closet. When she was finished her head was tucked under her chin. Not even wanting to look at any of the girls around her.

"Wow, I got get me a boyfriend" Susan said.

"Yes, it might interesting to try out" Daphne nodded.

"I wonder if Neville is a good kisser?" Luna asked aloud.

This made Susan giggle and Daphne put on a thoughtful look.

"He might be, but we have no idea. I mean Susan and I both have kissed Neville, but the poor boy was so shocked he didn't respond" the Slytherin said.

"You're right, maybe we should trap him under the mistletoe this year" Susan suggested with a grin.

"A clever plan Sue, I'm happy some of my Slytherin is rubbing off on you" Daphne said.

Susan curtseyed.

"Why must we wait for Christmas, why not grab him and snog him now?" Luna asked.

"Um, I might not be ready for that" Susan said blushing.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile the boys were having fun Harry was on his Nimbus 2001 flying around the free pitch with Fred and George. Neville was watching them from the stands. He didn't have a broom of his own and he didn't trust the school brooms at all. It was a rare day where the weather was quite nice. Snow has yet to make an appearance and there was only a slight chill in the air during the day. A good day for flying if you bundled up tight.

"Well what do we have here?"

Neville turned and sighed.

Malfoy and his two bookends came onto the pitch.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, Longbottom" Malfoy sneered.

Neville ignored the blond boy, but kept an eye out just in case three caused any trouble.

Harry came in for a landing with the twins following him.

"Bloody good flying Harry" Fred said.

"Yeah, Oliver would be wetting himself he saw you fly" George said.

"Guys I told you before, I like Quidditch, but I don't want to try out for the team. My mom and Hermione would kill me if I do" Harry said.

"You're just scared Potter" Malfoy sneered.

Harry looked at Malfoy and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want girly-girl?" he asked.

Fred and George chuckled at this.

"I'm not a girl, Potter!" Malfoy shouted.

"Funny, you scream like one" Harry said with a smirk.

Malfoy was pale face was now quite red. He was seething with rage.

"Is the little girl going to throw a tantrum?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"I am not a little girl, Potter!" Malfoy shouted as he stomped his foot.

"Please Malfoy, with the way you scream then add with probably how much time you spend in the morning to do your hair, you're a girl" Harry said.

Malfoy was right steamed and pulled out his wand only for Harry to have his out and pointed right at Malfoy's chest. The twins had their wands out too and pointed at the two mini trolls. Neville was backing them up and had his wand too.

"Come on Malfoy, make my day" Harry said in his best Clint Eastwood impression.

Malfoy shoved his wand back in his pocket and stomped away.

"Well that was a waste of time" Harry said as he put his wand away.

"I'll say, what did the little prick want?" Fred asked.

"Probably to pay me back for what I did to him at Hogsmeade" Harry said.

"Oh right, well he sure is taking his time isn't he" George said.

"From what Daphne has told me, Malfoy is a piss poor at planning and acts more Gryffindor at times" Neville said coming up to them.

"Oh, when did our dear Daphne tell you this?" Fred asked sidling up to Neville.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom do tell" George said copying his brother's action on the other side of Neville.

"Harry, help" Neville said panicky.

"Lay off him you two" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Yes Lord Potter" the twins said solemnly as they bowed in front of Harry.

Harry sighed and looked at Neville, who had a smile on his face. Neville had his wand out and shot off two stinging hexes right at the twins backsides.

"YEOW!" the twins yelped as they jumped up.

Harry and Neville laughed at this.

"Oy, why'd you do that Neville?" Fred asked rubbing his butt.

"Yeah, that was uncalled for" George said doing the same.

"I couldn't help it" Neville said with a shrug.

The twins charged at Neville only for the Longbottom to wave his wand and several snowballs were formed and then thrown at the twins. The two Weasley yelped and got pelted by the balls of snow.

Harry and Neville laughed at this.

"You do know" Fred said.

"That this means" George said.

"WAR!" the twins shouted.

Soon a snowball fight began between the four boys. Harry and Neville joined forces against the twins.

"Come Neville, we can't have these two redheaded mop tops beat us" Harry said as he waved his wand to raise a wall of snow to block the onslaught of snowballs that the twins were hurling.

"You can't defend yourselves forever" Fred called.

"Yeah, admit defeat. Announce that the Weasley twins are the best" George said.

"Never" Harry and Neville called.

Neville then muttered a spell his dad had taught him and Harry lowered the snow wall. Soon a huge wave of snow rose up and crashed into the twins' feeble defense. They screamed in terror and soon were buried.

"Think they suffered enough Nev?" Harry asked.

"Maybe Harry" Neville said.

The two boys walked up and saw that only the twins' heads were sticking up from the snow.

"Give?" Neville asked.

The twins looked at each other and then nodded.

"We give" they said.

"Good" Harry said.

Harry and Neville released the twins and they walked back inside for some hot cocoa and warm blankets.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: filler chap that I added onto since I felt it was kind of lacking. I know still not a whole lot going on, but it's fun. More Harry/Hermione stuff to come. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	23. Holiday Break

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Holiday Break**

Harry, Hermione and their friends boarded the Hogwarts Express very happy that the term had ended. They all needed a break.

"Man, is it just me or did the tests get harder?" Neville asked tiredly.

"Not just you Nev, they were harder than last year's" Harry said with a yawn.

"Well I think that they should be since we know more than we did last year at this time" Hermione said promptly.

Harry and Neville groaned.

"Hermione, the term has ended I think you can turn off your school mode" Daphne said.

Hermione huffed and folded her arms.

"Quick Harry, snog Hermione" Susan ordered.

Harry looked at Susan with a curious look though his cheeks were quite red as were Hermione's.

"What?" he squeaked out.

"If you snog Hermione then that would turn off her brain for a little while" Luna explained serenely.

Harry shrugged and pulled Hermione into a kiss. Hermione didn't even protest as she kissed Harry right back.

"Right, now that they are occupied what do the rest of us do?" Neville asked.

Susan, Daphne, and Luna just smiled, which made Neville very nervous. Padma just laughed at Neville's predicament.

Later on the train the twins showed up after hanging out with their other friends. The rest of the ride went great and when the train got into the station they all got off. As soon as they passed through the barrier the twins' mother engulfed her sons in hugs so crushing you could swear you could hear their backs cracking.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Fred asked shocked and a bit in pain.

"Yeah, you didn't have to come. You know dad gave us permission to staying at Harry's for the holidays" George said rubbing his ribs.

"I know that boys, but I wanted to see you anyways" Molly said.

Harry sighed and said hi to Molly though he really didn't want to. The woman was quite pushy. In the letter that the twins got giving them permission to spend the holidays with the Potters Molly wanted (ordered) them all to come to the Burrow for New Year's. Harry told the twins he didn't feel comfortable with this and the twins understood.

"Harry, Hermione over here" Sirius called.

Harry, Hermione and the others made their way over to Sirius. With the marauder was Xeno, the Longbottoms, Amelia, Adrian, and the Patils.

"Hey Sirius, my mom tell you to come?" Harry asked.

"No, Emma told me to" Sirius said shaking his head.

"Really, well I guess we get going then, wouldn't want my mom upset" Hermione said.

Sirius nodded. He knew what an upset Emma Granger was like and he rather not face it. Even though Emma had no magic whatsoever the woman could be downright terrifying.

With some quick goodbyes the twins left their mom and followed their friends to a location they could use to portkey to Potter manor as the others headed home themselves.

/Scene Break/

Potter manor was engulfed with the aroma of Christmas cookies. Harry and Hermione went to put their things away and the twins were led to the bedroom they'd be staying in. Sirius was left to hang out and wait for them to return. Once everyone was settled they made their way to the living room where the cookies were placed. They sat around chatting about the year so far. It was pretty mundane since there was no big mystery going on. The only dark cloud was the Dementors guarding Hogwarts. But so far they've been behaving themselves.

"I think we should keep up our patronus training" Hermione piped in.

The twins groaned.

"Come on Hermione, can't we take a break or something?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we've been working really hard and deserve one" George said.

Hermione frowned at the two.

"If you want to achieve a patronus then you need to keep practicing it, no breaks" she said.

"Mione, why don't we just cut back a bit?" Harry suggested.

"But Harry, we're so close" Hermione argued.

Harry sighed, he knew it would be a difficult task to try and relax his wife when they are in the middle of learning a new spell. But he had to try.

/Scene Break/

The next day the group went out to look for a Christmas tree and just like the two years passed Hermione was critical at finding the right tree. Most of the group was used to this. The twins found Hermione's judgment humorous and playfully mocked her for a bit until they were pelted with snowballs. This then turned into a full-scale snowball fight. Though Harry and Hermione teamed up and had the twins begging for mercy as they were engulfed by a tsunami of snow. The twins got this punishment because they jinxed a few snowballs and threw them at Hermione. And Harry was not one for letting anyone harm his wife get off.

After they found the right tree it was time to decorate. Much fun was had with this and Susan, Daphne, and Luna decided to implement their plan in 'Operation Kiss Longbottom'. They'd each take turns and surprise the boy by kissing him. They got Hermione and Padma into the act with them hovering mistletoe over Neville and one of the three girls.

The twins and Sirius were in deep talks about a business venture that would make the three very rich. Sirius was amazed at how smart the twins were, but he knew they'd have to be smart in order to get away with many things at Hogwarts. He had his own ideas about prank items and was a wealth of information.

Lily was so happy that she was enjoying another Christmas with her son and only wished James was here to see it. She knew that he was in spirit, but she missed him by her side holding her lovingly.

Harry and Hermione were enjoying their first Christmas as a couple. They both knew that this was the first of many to come.

Remus was so happy to be with his best friend and fellow marauder and his friend Lily. He missed both of them severely. After the death of James and the supposed death of Lily along with Sirius being thrown in Azkaban Remus went into a self-exile and wandered around for years doing what he could for work. Britain wasn't a good place to find work if you were a werewolf. So he traveled abroad and found better work and made good connections with many people. When he decided to come back he was shocked when he read about Lily being alive, but was scared at seeing her again.

It took him to taking up the position of DADA teacher for him to see Lily again and then everything snowballed from there. He was reunited with not only Lily, but with Sirius. This healed many years of pain for the wizard and he felt younger being surrounded by Harry and his friends.

He was amazed at how much progress they had made in the Patronus charm. Not even a full-grown wizard or witch could be at their level in the short span of time.

Neville was confused and flummoxed. He had three girls kissing him and he had no clue what to do. He looked to Harry for help.

"Sorry mate, can't help you I am a bit busy" Harry said as he cuddled with Hermione.

So Neville was left to fend for himself against three enthusiastic witches.

/Scene Break/

The next day The Delacours arrived. Harry and Hermione greeted them as they made their way out of the floo.

"Welcome to Potter manor Mr. Delacour and Mrs. Delacour" Harry bowed.

"Thank you for having us" Mr. Delacour said.

Fleur and Gabrielle came out next.

"Fleur, it's great to see you again and you too Gabrielle" Harry said smiling.

"It is good to see you too Harry and you too Hermione. Thank you for inviting us" Fleur said.

"It was my pleasure" Hermione said.

As everyone mingled Harry introduced the Weasley twins and Remus to the Delacours. The twins seemed to be immune to the Veela allure that the female Delacours give off. The Delacours seemed to enjoy the twins' amusing antics as they bowed theatrically and kissed the female Delacours hands in a joking rakish manner. Gabrielle was in stitches. Soon the others came and everyone was happy to see one another. Luna was then introduced to the Delacours and Gabrielle was happy to have someone else around her age to talk to along with Astoria.

Later on of the Potter elves led the Delacours to where they were going to sleep. Fleur and Gabrielle shared a room as did their parents. Once settled they went back down and rejoined the fun little party that was going.

Hermione, Daphne, and Padma were telling Fleur about learning the Patronus charm and Fleur was amazed that they were learning such a complicated charm. She envied them and asked if the could help her during her stay. Hermione was delighted in imparting knowledge to another.

At the same time the adults were chatting about politic and other stuff that would bore the kids. Harry hung around a bit so he could get an understanding of what his position would be. He was bored out of his mind and excused himself so he could talk to his friends. At dinner the conversations continued and everyone was calm and having a good time.

/Scene Break/

The next day Fleur and Gabrielle joined in on a snowball fight with everyone else. Fleur had the advantage of being older and knowing more spells. She took out the twins with ease and the twins bowed down to her might. Heck, they worshipped her and she found it all amusing since they were only having fun and not taken in by her Veela allure. Gabrielle, Luna, and Astoria were off to the side making snowmen and snowwomen along with other snow creatures.

Later they were in the living room resting and having hot chocolate.

"Your English has gotten better Fleur" Hermione commented.

"Thank you Hermione, I worked hard so we could all talk since I know some of your friends don't speak French" Fleur said.

The others were glad since they had only learned to speak a little French.

/Scene Break/

On the night before Christmas Eve the kids had another sleepover this time the twins, Fleur and Gabrielle joined in.

"This a very nice thing" Fleur commented.

"Yeah, we did it last year and thought it would a nice tradition" Hermione said.

"Yeah, but that means we have another tradition to follow also" Harry said with a mischievous smirk.

The others saw this and grinned. They knew what Harry was talking about.

Their guests and the twins were confused at this and before they could ask Neville went after Gabrielle as the others took the twins and Fleur. Soon laughter was filling the room. Fleur and Gabrielle were quite red and their stomachs were aching from laughing. The twins were in the same condition.

"We'll get you back" Fred said.

George nodded in agreement with his twin.

Luna however felt like the twins needed more laughter. So she took out her wand and hit the twins with a powerful tickling hex. This caused the twins to fall to the floor and begin laughing again.

"Luna, why'd you do that?" Susan asked.

Luna just smiled.

Hermione cancelled the hex on the twins.

"Are you two alright?" Daphne asked.

The twins were very red and their sides were really hurting.

"No more" Fred said panting.

"We surrender" George said panting.

Fleur and Gabrielle laughed at this as did the others.

"I think I like this tradition" Fleur said smiling.

Gabrielle nodded.

Fleur then decided to join on the fun, but who should be her first victim. She decided to go after Harry. Harry was ambushed by the Veela and was on the floor laughing. The Veela's fingers were quick at finding Harry's ticklish spots. When she was done Harry was gasping for air.

"Well done Fleur" Hermione said.

Fleur bowed.

"Thank you Hermione" she said.

Gabrielle went after Luna next and soon the second tickle war began.

/Scene Break/

Just like last Christmas there were two parties, one was for the adults the other for the kids. Fleur and Gabrielle decided to attend the kid's one since they knew they'd get bored in the adult one.

At the adult party Amelia told the others about plans on bring back the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Not many knew what the tournament was since it had been done in many years, but Lily asked one of the Potter elves for a book and then she looked it up. What she read made her livid.

"Is the man insane? People have died in those tournaments!" she shouted.

"I haven't a clue, but it looks like a done deal" Amelia said with a sigh.

Emma was worried about the children.

"I have heard that Dumbledore will be putting up an age line to prevent any student under seventeen from entering" Adrian said.

Amelia glanced at Adrian, but said nothing. She knew how leaky the Ministry can be.

"That should keep them safe, right?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"It should, but I don't trust Dumbledore at all" Lily said folding her arms.

The rest of the adults agreed.

"Should we tell the kids?" Dan asked.

"I don't think it should do any harm. I trust them with this information" Amelia said confidently.

"We'll tell them in the summer since there's no need to tell them now" Alice said.

The others agreed.

Meanwhile in the kid's party Hermione was helping Fleur with the Patronus charm.

"She doesn't have an off switch does she?" Susan asked.

"No, she doesn't" Padma said shaking her head.

"Well might as well have some fun" Daphne said with a sigh.

Harry, Neville and the twins were chatting Quidditch and the other girls decided to join in even though they had a bare interest in it.

/Scene Break/

Hermione along with the others kept up their work with Patronus charm. Well it was Hermione that pushed everyone. The others wanted to relaxed, but Hermione made everyone work. Fleur was added to the group. Remus kept an eye on them to make sure they didn't overexert themselves. Most were now showing that they were close to revealing their creature. It was Harry that got his patronus first.

"Bloody hell!" Neville exclaimed as he saw a silver stag galloped around the room.

The others turned to find a smiling Harry.

"I did it" he said.

Hermione rushed to her husband and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"That was amazing" Susan said still awe.

"I wonder what my patronus will be?" Padma asked aloud.

Daphne said nothing and kept working.

Once Harry and Hermione were finished Hermione got back to work and she was the second to cast her patronus. It was a silver otter.

"Oh my, it's so life-like" Hermione commented as she saw her otter swim around.

Remus was shocked. Two third years have cast a patronus. He never thought any of them would create a corporeal patronus this soon. He didn't think they'd get this far this soon. He thought it would take them more than a year to get to this point.

Soon silvery badger, a grizzly bear, and a snake moved about the room.

Remus looked and saw that Susan, Neville and Padma had now done their patronus too. He needed a drink.

"Congrats you guys" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry" Neville said with a wide smile.

Susan was bouncing up and down with excitement of producing a corporeal patronus.

Padma just smiled as she was pleased with her success.

Next a hare and an owl joined in. Luna looked pleased and Daphne had a triumphant smile on her face.

Last, but not least the twins cast theirs. Theirs were a pair of lion cubs. The twins whooped with glee at their silvery animals.

They all looked exhausted after casting, but they looked very pleased with themselves for performing a charm that not many full-grown witches and wizards can do. Remus now really needed a drink. This only made Fleur want to try harder in conjuring a Patronus.

/Scene Break/

The new year was rung in with great fervor. The news that Harry and his friends could produce corporeal patronuses were the big news of the party. They were praised for the determination and hard work. Amelia was quite surprised that two fifth years, six third years and a second year had done something that many full-grown wizards and witches have trouble doing.

The party lasted quite a while with Neville getting kissed by Luna, Susan and Daphne. But this time the boy was ready and kissed each girl back much to their surprise. Though Luna appeared in her usual dreamy manner. Daphne just smirked after the heated kiss she and Neville shared. Susan had a big blush on her face for most of the night.

Padma got kissed too, but was on the cheek from the four boys. Fleur had the same as Padma.

As for Harry and Hermione, well the celebrated their first New Years party as a couple with neither leaving each other's side.

Lily had a few tears watching this since it reminded her so much of her and James when they first got married.

Remus had joined in with Sirius and the twins in plans for a new business. Remus was one of the big brains of the marauders and that meant his input was a great inspiration. That and he reined in Sirius' more wilder side. The four exchanged stories of their great pranks.

The other adults enjoyed a great party and felt more youthful than ever with these kids. The Delacours liked the change of pace with their holidays and knew that the Potters were going to be lifelong friends. They even had discussions of an alliance between the two houses.

Fleur was quite happy to have close friends since her being a Veela. Not many trusted a Veela since there so many tales of Veela stealing men away from witches. They were shunned and defined as creatures, not people which they were.

/Scene Break/

The next day they all said goodbye to the Delacours and the kids got ready to head back to Hogwarts.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I am done I wanted to do something very fun for Christmas and not have it sound like what I did for the Christmas second year. I'm sorry if I didn't put too much of Fleur in this one, but since she will be seen in the fourth year I didn't worry about it too much. Also to let you know that there will probably only be maybe one or two more chaps then that will be the end of third year. I just don't have enough to really go on any longer. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. Third Year Ends and the Beginning of Sum

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Third Year Ends and the Beginning of Summer**

Once back at Hogwarts the group got back to their regular routine. Hermione this year was not as severe as she was the previous two years about studying for the year end exams. Maybe it was because she and Harry were a public couple or maybe it was because she was more relaxed than she was the past two years, but whatever it was the whole group enjoyed the new relaxed Hermione.

She did however crack down on the twins to study for their O.W.L's. Now the twins never had experienced Hermione in this mode and to be frank they were a bit scared. The others found this humorous. mostly because Hermione's reign of terror wasn't aimed towards them.

"But these are your O.W.L's they are very important" Hermione said.

The twins shrugged.

"These will help you plan your future" Hermione stated.

"Hermione, we know what we want to do in our future" Fred said.

"Yeah, to open a joke shop and drive Zonko's out of business" George said.

Hermione gaped at them. They couldn't be serious.

Harry let his appalled girlfriend away from the twins.

"Come Mione dear" he said.

"But Harry, they are throwing away their futures" Hermione whined.

"Mione, I'm sure Sirius and Remus won't let that happen to them" Harry said gently.

"But, but, but" Hermione whined.

"No buts Hermione, now I can use your help on this assignment" Harry said.

Hermione nodded and pushed the twins out of her mind to help her boyfriend. Neville even joined in and had Hermione help him on his Transfiguration essay just to keep her busy.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Ginny was stewing. She wasn't going to take this lying down. Harry was meant for her. He just had to realize it. She decided that she needed to bide her time before she could make a move. Though she planned on several hints to give Harry that she was the actual one. She had to be careful though. The warning Luna gave her earlier this year still lingered somewhat in her mind. Besides Hermione was a powerful witch that could hex her badly. That and along with Padma, Daphne, Susan, and Luna. These five witches were the smartest of their year and house. Yes, she needed to be careful and plan for the future. The future that will have Harry Potter in it.

/Scene Break/

Draco Malfoy wasn't happy with the way things were going for him. He was supposed to be ruling the den of snakes with his godfather backing him up. But that wasn't happening. He wasn't ruling the house and his godfather was no where to be found. Instead Daphne Greengrass was the one ruling the house. She had the respect of every member of the snakes, even the upper years respected her. This made him angry since he was the one they were supposed to groveling to. He was a Malfoy and they deserved no, they demanded respect. But did he get any? No, he was pushed aside like some lowly mudblood. Malfoy wasn't going to let this stand any longer. He was going to show Greengrass who was the ruler of the house.

/Scene Break/

Ron was angry. He was ordered by his father to stay away from Potter and his friends. If not then he'd be pulled out of school. This was something Ron didn't want. How could you make it to the professionals without playing on the house team. So he told his father that he'd keep his distance from Potter. Though he had to fight every impulse to open his mouth and spew abuse at the Boy-Who-Lived whenever he was nearby. This left Ron a very bitter person.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was another unhappy person in the castle. He had no way of control the Potter boy. Thanks to Amelia he couldn't do a thing or else he'd be charged and all of his dirty laundry would be hung out for all to see. No, Dumbledore would wait for the right moment then pounce on it. He just needed to be patient. Yes, then he'd have Potter in his hands and lead the boy to the destiny he had planned for him since the prophecy was made. His first step was to get the two youngest Weasley children into Harry's little group. Yes, everything will turn out well, for the greater good it had to.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy got his chance when he spotted Daphne in the common room. She rarely was seen there since she was usually with her friends in the Potter quarters.

"We need to talk Greengrass" Malfoy sneered.

Daphne looked up with a bored expression on her face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked lazily.

"I demand you to relinquish control over what is rightfully mine" Malfoy said.

Daphne looked at Malfoy liked he just said he loved all muggle-borns. She had no idea what the little blond git was talking about. Control over what?

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about Malfoy?" she asked.

"You know what I am talking about Greengrass. You can't play dumb with me" Malfoy said angrily.

Daphne sighed.

"Look Malfoy, I don't know what you're talking about and if you sat down and explained it to me I might understand" she said calmly.

Malfoy was steaming, but decided to play it her way. He sat down and wait a few seconds so he could cool down. Around the room everyone watched. It was rare they got entertainment like this.

"This house belongs to me. My father told it did and I want it back" Malfoy gritted out.

It then all made sense to Daphne. The arrogant little ponce's father told him that the Slytherin house was his. She shook her head.

"And how do you think that I have taken the house of Slytherin from you?" she asked humoring Malfoy for bit.

"You don't see what's going on here, do you?" Malfoy asked.

Daphne shook her head. She was out of touch with the Slytherin news and her only source was her sister. And that didn't help since she rarely spent any time with her sister since so much of her time was with Hermione and the others that she never knew what was going on in Slytherin. Not to mention Astoria had her own life and school work too. So the sisters didn't always have time to connect.

"You have what is mine Greengrass. I'm supposed to be ruling the house. I want what is mine" Malfoy said whining at the end of it.

"Malfoy, I really don't care what you want. And to tell you the truth is I don't have the house. I'm just sorted into it like you are" Daphne said.

Malfoy was now really steamed. How dare Greengrass act so blasé about all of this. He will show her how important leading the Slytherin house to the dark lord was. He stood up and pulled put his wand. Daphne was aware that this would end with wands. So she had hers ready. Once out she stunned Malfoy then put him into a body bind. Malfoy didn't even have time to utter a spell.

"You there, go get professor Sinistra" Daphne said.

The Slytherin she called to nodded and rushed out.

/Scene Break/

Soon it was the end of the year and Harry and his friends got back onto the Hogwarts Express to head home. They all settled in and relaxed. Susan pulled her shoes off and sighed.

"Ahh, I really hate those shoes" she said.

"Why don't you get new ones Sue?" Padma asked.

"I would, but I don't care for clothes shopping that much" Susan said.

"Me neither, I don't see the big deal in it" Daphne said.

Padma nodded in agreement.

"That's what I like about you girls. You don't care about how you look since you already look amazing that you could wear a brown sack and still be stunning" Harry said.

"Hermione, you better be careful because I just might pounce on your husband" Susan teased.

"Oh I don't mind, since I can pounce on him anytime I want" Hermione said with a smile.

Giggles erupted and Harry's face was red, which made Neville and the twins laugh.

Soon the talked changed to summer plans.

"What are we going to do this summer?" Padma asked.

"Not really sure Pad, but I don't really care too much" Harry said.

"Why not Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Because we'll be together for part, if not most of the summer. So why wonder" Harry said.

Neville nodded in agreement with this. While the other girls thought about this. Luna though didn't seem to be thinking too hard about it like the others.

"Well the Quidditch World Cup is going to be here this summer" Fred said.

"Yeah, it will be wicked" George said.

"Dad said he'd try and get tickets" Fred said.

"That would be exciting. I mean since we only see the four house teams play. I'd like to see how the pros play" Harry said.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see the game" Neville said nodding.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She still didn't understand the silly game and why so many guys and some girls were hooked on it. It was just a game to her.

"Well I think we know of one thing we might be doing" Neville said.

"Yeah" Harry said.

Hermione sighed. She was going to have to suffer through a game and then hear about it for some time to come, but she didn't totally mind since Harry was very understanding about her quirks so she should do the same. Thank Merlin Harry didn't try out for the team or she'd be freaked out every game. She had seen some of the stunts he pulls on his broom and that terrified her. In her thinking she missed a joke and was left blinking and looking confused. This only enhanced the laughter due to Hermione rarely seen confused before.

A knock on the compartment door stopped all the laughter.

"I'm not getting up" Susan said stubbornly.

Luna got up and went to the door to find Ginny standing there.

"Can I do something for you Ginny?" the dreamy blond asked.

"Could I sit with you?" Ginny asked.

Luna looked to her friends.

"Of course you can. Come on in" Hermione said.

This shocked the other girls, but shrugged and muttered their approval. Harry abstained as did Neville. The twin just shrugged. So Ginny and entered and with Hermione widening the bench the redhead sat in-between Luna and Padma.

"So how was your year Ginny?" Luna asked.

"It was fine, I think I did well on my exams" Ginny said.

"That's good Ginny" Luna said.

As this talk went on Daphne was wondering what Hermione was playing at. Why is she allowing Ginny Weasley to sit with them when she knew that Ginny wanted to steal Harry away from her. She suspected that Hermione had a plan of some kind and decided to play along for now and see what happens.

Another knock on the door interrupted the talk.

"Merlin, why are we so popular?" Susan groused.

Fred went to see who it was this time.

"Ronniekins, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I, uh, came to apologize for my behavior to Lord Potter" Ron said.

Harry looked at Hermione with a curious glance and she raised an eyebrow. Now most of the group were used to this non-verbal way the two had of talking. But to Ginny and Ron, who had never seen this it was a bit unnerving.

"I accept your apology Ron Weasley" Harry said finally after his 'talk' with his wife.

"Thank you Lord Potter, I hope we can be friends soon" Ron said bowing.

"Only time will tell" Harry said.

Ron nodded and left. As soon as Ron left everyone looked like they wanted to talk about what had just happened, but when Hermione glanced at Ginny they all nodded. It would be too dangerous to discuss with a possible spy in their midst.

/Scene Break/

Soon the train stopped and they got off and headed to the barrier chatting and laughing. Ginny was a part of all this as was her plan in the beginning. She'd worm her way into the group then take what was hers when the time was right. Once on the other side of the barrier they were attacked by one Molly Weasley. She pulled Ginny into a back-breaking hug. Once Ginny was released the red haired matron set her sights on Harry. She was thwarted by Hermione, who quickly appeared by her husband's side. Daphne, Susan, Padma, and Luna made their way and helped block Molly from her attempt.

This slightly angered the redhead woman, but she put on a smile to hide it.

"Harry dear, it is lovely to see you" she said pleasantly.

"It is nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley" Harry said politely.

"I hope to expect you at the Burrow this summer" Molly said.

"I'm not sure if we can make it Mrs. Weasley since I might be busy this summer" Harry said.

Molly hide her frown after hearing this. This wouldn't help her plan in getting Harry for her daughter. Her plan was to have Harry over many times over the summer and feed him love potions keyed to Ginny. They'd be low level ones to get the boy attracted to her daughter. That would help and then soon Harry would leave the bushy haired dream wrecker and be with who he was meant to be with. And with Harry marrying Ginny that'd give the Weasley family the prestige and wealth that has always eluded them.

"We must be going Mrs. Weasley" Harry said.

"Of course dear, I do hope to see you this summer though" Molly said.

Harry just nodded and turned around to leave.

Fred and George shot Harry a look and mouthed an apology for their mother. Harry just nodded to them.

Standing away from them were the group's families. They had stayed out of the talk since they knew their children could handle themselves. They were pleased on how they acted and would tell them when they got home.

"Ready to go Harry?" Sirius asked.

"You bet Sirius" Harry said with a nod.

"Good, then lets get going" Sirius said.

They all said goodbyes though they knew they'd probably see one another tomorrow at the latest.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this one. Sorry if it wasn't very good, but the first time I wrote this it was better, but I lost it and had to rewrite it and I knew it wouldn't be as good. Thanks for reading please review.**


	25. The Sumer Before Fourth

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Summer Before Fourth**

Dumbledore sat back and smiled. He had two nice chats before the students left. He now had plans going. It was only a matter of time before they come to fruition.

**Flashback**

Dumbledore sat back as he watched Ron Weasley look around his office.

"Mr. Weasley, may I have your attention please" he said.

"Yes sir" Ron said now turning his attention to Dumbledore.

"I would like to discuss with you something of most important nature" Dumbledore said.

"What is it sir?" Ron asked.

"Your relationship with Harry Potter" Dumbledore said.

"What about Potter?" Ron scowled.

"Now Mr. Weasley, I think you're looking at this the wrong way" Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

"What do you mean sir?" Ron asked confused.

"Well Mr. Weasley, think about the honor you'd be getting to being Harry Potter's friend. Think of the people who'd want to talk to you. Be with you" Dumbledore said.

"Yeah?" Ron asked with interest.

"You being friends with Harry will open doors to things that you've only dream about" Dumbledore said.

You could see Ron's eyes glaze over at thoughts of what he could be able to do being friends with Harry.

"Do you see where I am going Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do sir" Ron said with a nod though his eyes still looked glazed over.

"Good, now all I ask from you in return is to tell me what Harry and his friends are up to from time to time. No detail is too little" Dumbledore said.

"Of course sir" Ron said nodding again.

"Splendid" Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

**End Flashback**

It was then two days after that he had his chat with young Ginerva, but found after reading her mind that she already had a plan in motion. So he decided to leave her to it and if she needed help then he'd slide in to assist her. That is if he could do it without drawing any attention to himself.

/Scene Break/

Two days after the train station Harry and his friends got together to discuss what had went on during the ride home.

"Weasley is up to something, I can smell it" Daphne said.

"Gee Daph, I think you've been reading too many muggle mystery books. You're starting to sound like them," Padma said with a giggle.

Daphne whacked her friend with a pillow. This caused laughter from the group.

"I do agree with Daphne though. Ronald's change of heart doesn't feel right" Susan said.

"Ronald is seeking to rise above his brothers who have shadowed over him for too long" Luna said.

"What do you mean Luna?" Hermione asked.

Fred and George were also interested in Luna's response.

"Ronald is the youngest boy in the family. He has five older brothers. All of whom are successful in their own right. Ronald was given hand me downs all of his life and feels like the world owes him for his lot in life" Luna said.

This shocked everyone, especially the twins.

"But we never done anything make Ronnie to get that way, did we?" Fred asked.

"Don't know Fred, don't know" George said shaking his head.

"You couldn't have known. It wouldn't be something Ron would go around saying" Hermione said comfortingly.

The twins had frowns on their faces. It was one of the few times they've seen the Fred and George be solemn.

"Ronald has always been petty and jealous. It seems that it is in his nature to be. I do not think he's a totally bad person, but has many insecurities that has made him who he is" Luna said.

"Well, whatever it is that is driving Weasley I don't think we should let our guard down. His family is tight with Dumbledore and he might be in Dumbledore's pocket" Daphne said.

"Hey, we're Weasleys and you trust us" George said.

"You two are a special case," Susan said with a smile.

"You hear that George, we're special" Fred said happily.

"I don't know whether be offend or proud" George said frowning.

"Yes, it is quite confusing" Fred said nodding.

"Indubitably" George said copying his brother's nod.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the twins' antics.

"So we're agreed to be cautious around Ronald" Padma said.

They all nodded.

"Good, now Hermione what is with you and the little stalker?" Daphne asked.

"I have decided that the only way for me to not get annoyed at her is for her to be around Harry and myself for long periods of time" Hermione said.

"You're hoping to build a resistance of some kind," Padma said in clarification.

Hermione nodded.

"I still don't think you should let her get too close" Daphne said.

"Don't worry Daph, I have no intention of letting my shields down around her" Hermione said with a smile.

/Scene Break/

The adults had all gathered to decided what would they been doing this summer. Like summers past they all decided to keep the kids together as much as possible.

"I'd like to take them to the Quidditch World Cup" Sirius said.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Sirius, we all know you want to go, but we don't know if the kids want to" she said.

"I have heard them talking about it" Remus said.

"So we're agreed?" Sirius said eagerly.

There were no objections, so it was agreed that they'd all go to the Quidditch Cup.

"Well that's for the second part of summer, what should we do for the first part?" Alice said.

"Well Sirius and I are going to start business up with the Weasley twins" Remus said.

Sirius nodded.

"Well that takes care of two of them, but what about the others?" Sophia asked.

"I think we should just let this summer plan itself. We can go on a trip of some kind next year" Emma offered.

Everyone seemed to agree with this.

After that they chatted about what has been going on and what was going to come next school year.

"I still think the man is mad for bringing the tournament back" Lily said.

"I agree with you Lily. He doesn't realize even with safety precautions that incidents can occur" Amelia said frowning.

"Why do you think he's decided to do this?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, but there has to be a reason behind it. A reason that I don't think I'll like at all" Lily said.

"We are going to tell them, aren't we. I mean we agreed we would?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, and we're going to" Frank said.

"They deserve to know what is going on, especially Harry since he is the heir of Gryffindor" Amelia said.

"I'm still having trouble getting my head around that boy owning the entire school" Dan said shaking his head.

/Scene Break/

The next day the brainy trio went to the mall and back to the bookstore. Harry had no choice, but to go, though he decided to wander around as his wife and friends gorge themselves on books. Neville, Luna and Susan joined him. The twins begged off since they were starting up their business with Sirius and Remus.

"How many books do you think they'll get?" Neville questioned out loud.

"Neville, they could get every book in the store and not be satisfied" Harry said.

"I'm just glad we haven't introduced Padma and Daphne's sisters here or they'd go nuts" Susan said.

Both Neville and Harry had to agree with this. They both knew that Parvati and Astoria loved their clothes and if they were ever introduced to a mall then you probably not see either of them for years.

Soon Harry checked his watch and knew it was time to pry the three girls away from their nirvana. Once that was done and the brainy trio were finished pouting and whining they got back home and relaxed.

/Scene Break/

The summer seemed to go by faster than the previous one, but that didn't matter to the group since they spent every day together. The Weasley twins would join them occasionally when they weren't talking business with the two marauders.

It seemed that the twins and the marauders had combined forces and were planning on a big shop. They already had the building thanks to Sirius' doing. He bought a shop with enough space to have a great amount of product. There was also a living space on the second floor where it was agreed the twins would live in when they graduated. The back room of the shop was big enough for them to set up their lab. The only thing that needed to be decided was when to open and who'd have what cut. Though Sirius and Remus both agreed to give the twins a bigger cut since it was the twins' dream after all.

/Scene Break/

It was one summer night Harry took Hermione out. He surprised by giving her a note early in the day telling her to dress semi-formal. Hermione almost squealed in delight, which got the attention of the other two members of the Brainy trio. Hermione showed them the note and all thoughts of reading was forgotten. They rushed and grabbed Susan and Luna. After telling the two why the had 'kidnapped' them from their enjoyable time they were having sunbathing. Once that was cleared up they all helped Hermione get ready for her date with Harry.

Once seven rolled around Hermione was sitting nervously waiting for Harry to knock on her door. As soon as she heard the knock to jumped up and rushed to the door. She went so fast that it looked like she apparated there. When she opened the door she found Harry standing there holding a bouquet of flowers, all of her favorites.

"For you my lovely wife" Harry said with a charming smile.

Hermione took the flowers and then pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry was surprised by these actions since Hermione was not the overly affectionate one.

After the kiss Harry took Hermione to a restaurant that he knew she'd like. His mother in law, Emma, suggested it.

During the meal Harry surprised Hermione with a lovely necklace. The necklace was a beautiful gold chain with and otter and a stag charm on it.

"It's lovely Harry" Hermione said looking at her gift with awe.

"I knew you'd like it" Harry said smiling.

"But Harry, you didn't have to get me this" Hermione said.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to" Harry said.

Hermione smiled at her husband. He was so thoughtful.

"Happy Anniversary Hermione" Harry said.

"Happy Anniversary Harry" Hermione said.

They got back before their curfew and Harry walked her back to her room afterwards. They kissed each other goodnight then parted ways.

/Scene Break/

The next day Hermione wore her necklace proudly. The other girls rushed Hermione and asked her how the date went and Hermione just smiled a Luna-esque smile at them.

"It was wonderful," she said dreamily.

The girls laughed at Hermione's answer since they never seen their friend like this before.

"That's a lovely necklace Hermione" Luna commented.

"Thank you Luna. Harry gave it to me" Hermione said as she toyed with her new piece of jewelry.

"It is, it must of cost a fortune," Daphne said.

"I highly doubt Harry would pay an obscene amount of money on me" Hermione said.

Daphne, Susan and Padma looked at Hermione like she was joking or something. Luna was still admiring the necklace.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, this is Harry we're talking about. I bet you fifty galleons he'd have taken on a full grown mountain troll for you just to save you" Susan said.

"Sue, don't exaggerate" Hermione said.

Susan rolled her eyes.

"Sue's right Hermione. Harry will do anything and everything for you" Padma said.

Hermione blinked turned to her best gal friend, Daphne to see if she agreed with this. Daphne nodded along with the other two.

"Okay, you're right" Hermione huffed.

The other girls laughed.

/Scene Break/

"So did Hermione like the necklace pup?" Sirius asked.

"She did Sirius. Thanks for suggesting that jeweler" Harry said.

"No problem pup, it was the same one your father used when he bought some pieces for your mother" Sirius said.

Harry felt happy knowing he was using the same place his father had used.

"Sirius, can you tell me more about my dad. I know mom had told me a lot, but I'd like to know your view?" Harry asked.

"No problem pup" Sirius said.

Half an hour later Harry was off his seat from laughing so hard. Sirius was telling Harry all the exploits the marauders did when at Hogwarts. Most of them were against Snape, but there were ones on the staff and other students.

"Sirius Orion Black, you better not be filling my son's head with ideas," Lily said sternly.

She had heard the laughter and followed it to its source.

"Ah come on Lily, the boy needs to have some fun," Sirius said.

Lily put her hands on her hips and glared at Sirius.

"I think Harry's had enough fun over his first two years" she said.

"But Lily, he still has a couple of years to go" Sirius argued.

"Yes, but he will need that time to study since his O.W.L's is in his fifth and then N.E.W.T.'s in his seventh" Lily said.

Sirius pouted.

"You are no fun Lily," he said.

"I have enough Sirius. I have my friends and that's fun enough" Harry said.

Sirius sighed.

"Where did I go wrong?" he asked himself.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Neville again celebrated a combine birthday. They both got loads of presents though they were very wary at what they got from the Weasley twins. Their mothers once again set the whole thing up. It was a nice affair and everyone had great fun. Though their was dancing and neither boys really wanted to. But the girls taught wanted to and the two boys knew they couldn't deny them. Especially Harry and Hermione. Harry would give Hermione anything she wanted. So the two boys danced with the girls. The twins joined in and danced with the girls as well.

/Scene Break/

The next day the adults gathered the kids and told them what was going on with the rest of the summer.

"We are going to take you all to the World Cup" Sirius said with excitement.

There were cheers and from Harry, Neville, Susan, and Luna. Though Luna just cheered to copy the other three. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes while Daphne and Padma just nodded. The twins looked split, they were happy, but also a frown would appear on their faces every once and a while.

"What's wrong you two?" Neville asked.

"Well you see" Fred said.

"Our dad was able to get tickets," George said.

"To the World Cup too" Fred said.

And we're not sure" George said.

"Who to go with" Fred finished.

"Hmm, that could be a problem. Let me talk to Arthur" Sirius said.

Sirius was the one who decided to organize the whole thing. Though Remus jumped in to help Sirius. Remus' reason was 'you never know what the mangy mutt might do'. Of course Sirius object to this when he heard what Remus called him. They called each other names all the way through, which amused the rest of the adults.

"You'll talk to our dad?" George asked.

"Yeah, Arthur's a good man" Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius" the Weasley twins said.

Sirius smiled. He thought of the twins like they were his own. In fact he thought of all Harry's friends like they were his own. He knew he'd probably never marry and have kids of his own, so this was the next closest thing.

/Scene Break/

Arthur Weasley was busy in his office looking through reports, but not getting anywhere. He sighed and ran a hand through his thinning hair. He then heard a knock on his door and hoped it wasn't more reports he had to look through.

"Come in" he said.

Sirius came in and smiled.

"Hey Arthur, how are you?" the old marauder asked.

"Sirius, I'm doing fine, and you?" Arthur said getting up and shaking Sirius' hand.

"Good, just good" Sirius said.

"Well, what brings you here. I know the only time you come to the Ministry is for the Wizengamot?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, well, I have something I need to ask you Arthur" Sirius said.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Well my godson, Harry, and his friends are going to the World Cup and since two of your boys are some of Harry's friends they'd like to go with them. But they know you also have tickets and they don't want to snub you in anyway just to be with their friends" Sirius explained.

"I see, that is a bit of a problem," Arthur said.

"Yes it is, but that's why I'm here. To see if we can come to some agreement," Sirius said.

Arthur nodded.

The two then discussed the many ways to solve this problem. Arthur was glad to have a way out of the reports for now. This was much more interesting. It over an hour, but both decided on a nice solution. Fred and George would go to the game with Harry and the others, but make a stop and stay for most of the day with himself and their family until a little before the game.

"We'll see you at the Cup" Sirius said.

"Yes, at the Cup" Arthur said.

They shook hands and Sirius left.

/Scene Break/

Excitement grew as the days to the World Cup fell away. Harry, Neville and the twins were busy chatting away about the teams playing with Susan adding her two cents at every turn. It was kind of surprising to find that Susan Bones was such an avid Quidditch fan, but she was and just as big a one as the two boys. As for the other girls, they listen patiently to all the talk, but they weren't very interested in it at all. Luna though seemed to love the charged atmosphere and joined in with her interesting comments.

/Scene Break/

Soon it time to go. They all got up early and took a portkey with their destination already set. They landed nicely and soon got their spots where they'd be camping. It was decided that they'd do things a bit muggle when camping. Though they were going to use magical tents since they needed the room and the comfort would be nice. The girls shared one tent and the boys another. Next to them would have the adult's tents.

Frank, Alice, Lily, Amelia, Sirius and Remus would be in one tent. The Greengrasses weren't able to join them due to other obligations the same as Xeno and the Patils. But they all knew that the Longbottoms, Lily, Amelia, and the two marauders could handle the kids. Dan and Emma of course couldn't due to the obvious reason that they were muggles. But they were fine with it and decided to get Harry and Hermione's supplies during this time.

Once all settled in they went off to find the Weasleys. Fred and George led the way stating they had built in Weasley locating radar. None of the others thought this was true, but allowed them to led.

They found Arthur trying to light a fire and not having much luck with it. It looked like he had gone through a couple boxes of matches already.

"Hey dad" the twins called out.

Arthur looked up and smiled.

"Boys, it's great to see you," he said smiling.

The boys hugged their dad and then soon the two youngest Weasley came in.

"Gin-Gin, Ronniekins" the twins said.

"Oy, don't call me that" Ron said trying to get out his brothers' grasp.

Ginny had her eyes on Harry and the others.

"Hello Harry" she said.

"Ginny, Ron" Harry said.

"Hey Harry, ready to see a wicked game?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it should be exciting" Harry said.

Soon three redheads emerged from the woods.

"We just apparated in father" one said.

"Just in time Percy" Arthur said.

Arthur then introduced his eldest two sons to everyone who didn't know them.

Harry took a good look at Bill and Charlie and liked them right a way. They seemed like nice guys. Bill, he found was a curse breaker at Gringotts and Charlie worked with dragons. He thought both jobs sounded fun to do. Though he wasn't sure Hermione or his mom would like him working with dragons.

They all chatted for a while and during that time Ron kept trying to talk with Harry. Percy was sucking up to Amelia and Ginny was eyeing Harry every once and a while. Harry glanced at his friends and he could tell that they wanted to go. So with some goodbyes and promises to be back at the tent before the game they went of to explore. Ron and Ginny both jumped at this chance. For Ron, he could spend more to ingratiating himself to Harry. While Ginny would keep with her plan in getting Harry interested in her and ignoring Hermione.

So they walked around and they stopped by saying hello to fellow Hogwarts students though Ron didn't say anything unless they were Gryffindors.

Soon it was time for the game. Harry bought himself and Hermione Omnioculars as well for the rest of his friends. They balked, but Harry refused to let them pay him back. They got to their seats and enjoyed a rousing game.

What happened afterwards was chaos. It was late when everyone decided to get to bed only to be awoken by screaming. Amelia was able to get the kids out by a portkey she fashioned on the fly. She had them and the rest of the adults, minus Frank and Alice, to get out.

/Scene Break/

Before long it was time and Harry and his friends got on the train for a new year of Hogwarts they were told about the upcoming tournament and to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. The adults were very wary about what was going to happen this year.

So with a few final hugs they boarded the Hogwarts Express for what they knew would be an exciting year.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I crammed an entire summer into one chapter. I felt like I didn't have enough to spread out this summer like I've done previously. I also want to let you all know that this year is when Harry and Hermione's marriage will be coming out. Don't know when and how this will happen since I'm still working out some ideas on it. I'll be following the fourth book some for this fourth year though they will be some obvious changes. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

On the train the group chatted about the Tri-Wizard tournament and why the adults are worried about it. As well what happened after the World Cup.

"Auntie was very upset with the whole thing" Susan said.

All the Death Eaters that had caused the mayhem had gotten away and that really stuck in the head of the DMLE's craw. Not only did the criminals escape scot-free, but it also showed how inept the aurors were. Amelia took this personally and began working on a new training program to get aurors in shape and more prepared.

"I'll bet, she looked quite pissed" Neville said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"So what's with this tournament that we've been told about?" Padma asked.

"My mom must think Dumbledore is up to something if she wanted us to know about the tournament" Harry said.

"Yes, she even gave me books to read" Hermione said.

"But what could Dumbledore be planning that involves the tournament?" Daphne asked.

"Don't know, but we best be on our toes" Susan said.

"I agree, we can't let our guard down at all this year. Especially with two other schools coming. One of them that I've heard has a reputation with teaching the dark arts" Padma said.

"What school is that?" Hermione asked.

"Durmstrang, I've heard that it's an all boy's school where they actually teach you dark arts" Padma said.

"It's headmaster is a 'reformed' Death Eater" Susan said using air quotes.

"Where'd you find that out Sue?" Neville asked.

"Auntie was muttering about one night" Susan said.

"Okay, so it's agreed that we be cautious about the visitors and watch one another's back this year" Harry said.

Everyone nodded.

Soon the compartment door opened and Ron stepped in.

"Hey Harry, heck of a game, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, until those attacks happened" Harry said.

"Hmm, oh yeah that. So about the game, wasn't Krum wicked fun to see?" Ron asked.

Harry glanced at his wife wondering if there was something terribly wrong with the boy's head. There was an attack after the game and all he could think about was the stupid game. Where were his priorities?

"He was" Harry responded.

"Budge over so I can talk to Harry" Ron said to Padma who was sitting on Harry's right side since Hermione was on his left.

Padma just looked at Ron wondering where he got the nerve to tell her to move from her seat.

"Oy, I want to talk to Harry so move" Ron said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Ronald, don't talk to my friend like that" Harry said sternly. He didn't like the way he was treating Padma.

"But she won't move" Ron said in a bit of a whine.

"You can sit by me Ronald and still talk to Harry" Luna said moving a bit to make room.

Ron grumbled a bit, but slumped down in the offered seat. He then began talking away about the whole match. It very soon got very boring for everyone.

"Oh for heaven sakes, could you please talk about something else, please!" Hermione said.

Ron glared at Hermione and was ready to bite back, but Neville stopped him.

"Ron don't you dare say a thing" Neville said gripping his wand tightly.

Ron slouched in his seat and muttered under his breath.

"Ron, leave now" Harry said firmly.

"Come on Harry, mate, you need me" Ron said.

Harry arched an eyebrow while the others looked at one another wondering what the heck Ron was talking about.

"Ron, just go. We can talk about this later" Harry said with a sigh.

Ron huffed and stormed out of the compartment.

"What the heck was that all about?" Susan asked.

"Don't know, but I think we should start being careful now" Padma said.

"Goodie" Luna said happily.

Luna had been quiet the whole time watching and observing everything. This was Luna's job for the group. Sit back and watch things and then give her input on what she saw. They knew her viewpoint would offer certain things none of the brainy trio could ever think of. Luna was the brainy trio's secret weapon.

The rest of the trip went nicely with the absence of Ron.

/Scene Break/

During the Opening Feast Dumbledore announced the Tri-Wizard tournament to the school. Groans were heard to the students who play Quidditch since they'd be no games this year. Then a few more groans came when Dumbledore told him about the age restriction. The new DADA professor was introduced, one Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. The group knew Moody since Amelia told them about him. He was a tough ex-auror, who survived the war. He was cautious and wary about everyone and everything.

Once the feast ended Harry and his friends went to the Potter quarters to relax before curfew.

"I have a bad feeling about this year" Harry said frowning.

"I do too Harry, I don't think this year will be as nice like last year" Hermione said.

"Don't worry Harry, we got your back no matter what" Neville said.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry" Susan said.

"I'll have Tracey and Astoria keep a closer eye on the Slytherins just in case" Daphne said.

Padma and Susan just nodded. Stating that they'd keep a watch on their own houses.

Harry smiled. He was glad he had his friends. He then looked at his wife and held her. Hermione smiled at Harry held him too to reassure him that things will be alright.

Lily watched this all and smiled. She was so happy that Harry had such good friends. Ready to throw themselves in front of a bullet or curse to protect Harry or any of their friends. She wished James was here to see this. He'd be so proud.

/Scene Break/

Classes soon began and things got back to the flow of things. The only thing different was a new DADA professor. No one knew what Moody would do and teach so it was a big mystery. Harry and his friends, minus the twins and Luna went into the DADA classroom eyes open and cautiously. A spell came out of nowhere, they scattered and they all found cover behind the desks.

"Did anyone see where that spell came from?" Harry asked.

"I think it came from over there" Susan said.

"Okay, Sue, you and Pad will fire in that direction while Hermione and I will provide protection. Daphne, you keep an eye on the room" Harry ordered.

Soon spells were being fired. Other students entered, but were hit with stunners and fell to the ground. Most of the class was down except for Harry and his friends. They were still fighting.

"We got to do something Harry, we can't keep going" Daphne said.

"Alright, where is he?" Harry asked.

Daphne pointed in a certain direction.

"Close your eyes" Harry said.

They did as they were told.

"_Lumos Maximus_" Harry said.

The room was flooded with a very bright light that would've blinded anyone seeing.

"Okay, fire" Harry commanded.

Five stunners flew through the air and hit their target.

"Well done Potter" a growl came.

Harry spun around wand still in hand to come in contact with Moody.

"Sir" Harry said.

Moody with the help of Harry's friends revived the rest of the class.

"Sloppy, absolutely sloppy" Moody said as he walked to the front of the class.

"You just stunned us without warning, how could we be sloppy?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"You weren't aware of your surroundings. You need to be aware of your surroundings at all times no matter what. CONSTANT VILIGLANCE!" Moody roared.

This made the entire class jump.

Soon the lesson began and Moody explained the Unforgivable curses. He even performed them on spiders, which made Ron squirm in his seat. After the lesson they were all thoughtful with some afraid of the new teacher.

"He's interesting" Daphne commented.

"Interesting, Daph, if I was a first year I'd be wetting my pants because of him" Neville said.

"He does project an aura about him" Susan said.

"Aura, are you channeling Luna now Sue?" Padma asked.

"Did some call my name?" Luna asked as she skipped happily to her friends.

"Hey Luna" Harry said with a smile.

"Hello Harry, hello everyone" Luna greeted.

They all said their greeting to Luna and then discussed the DADA lesson.

"I have Moody tomorrow" Luna said.

"Be careful Luna, don't let your guard down" Harry said.

Luna just bobbed her head up and down.

/Scene Break/

As for the rest of classes Harry and his friends received oodles and oodles of praise from all the professors. They were all the top of their classes and shoo-in's for Prefects in their respective houses. Yes, there was already talk of who the next years prefects would be.

Harry finally had a talk with Ron and told him that under no certain terms the redhead could insult Hermione or any of his friends. Ron's face was bright red at this, but he said nothing. Harry was amazed by the self-control Ron was using since he thought the redhead would've exploded by now. In the end they both agreed and Ron became more civil to the others though they were still guarded around the redhead.

As for Ginny, she was working her own plan and everything was going just fine. She was weaseling (pardon the pun) into Harry's group of friends and getting closer to Harry. It was now only a matter of time til Harry realizes who his true soul mate was and leave that bushy haired girl for her. Yes, her prince was going to be hers.

/Scene Break/

In DADA Moody actually performed the Imperius curse on the students. Harry was able to fight as was Hermione. Daphne did too as did Susan, Padma, and Neville. They of course were the only ones. The rest of the class went with the curse and barely fought.

Later Harry and Hermione discussed and thought it was their bond that prevented them from being controlled in anyway.

Lily was appalled to hear that Moody was allowed to perform the Imperius curse on students. She immediately went to McGonagall and soon the rest of the staff learned of it and stormed the headmaster's office. Dumbledore tried to placate his staff, but found that Lily was the ringleader and wasn't about to be let off by some meaningless platitudes. He knew it was only a matter of time before Amelia heard of this since Lily was tight with the head of the DMLE. He just didn't know what to do.

In the end Moody somehow remained as the DADA teacher though he was monitored in class and his lessons were preset now.

/Scene Break/

On Hermione's birthday Harry threw her a wonderful surprise party with all of her friends. Hermione was so shocked by all of this that she had tears in her eyes. She got a ton of books from her friends on a huge range of subjects. Hermione loved all the books she had gotten. After the party it was a more private one with just Hermione and Harry. There was a candlelight dinner and roses and Hermione's present. Harry had gotten Hermione earring with otters on them. Hermione kissed Harry for the gift.

"It's a wonderful gift Harry, but you know I don't have pierced ears" Hermione said.

"I know that Hermione" Harry said.

"Then why'd you get them for me?" Hermione asked.

"They use sticking charms Hermione" Harry explained.

Hermione looked at them amazed then smiled.

"That's brilliant" she said.

Harry just smiled.

/Scene Break/

Soon it hit October and the weather started to chill down slightly. The castle was colder and students were already wearing their warm clothes they had. It also meant the arrival of the other two school were closely approaching. This caused Hogwarts to undergo a cleaning its probably hadn't had in many, many years. Harry and his friends were in the Great Hall eating lunch. They were admiring how much brighter the hall was with the windows newly cleaned.

"I don't think I've seen the floor this clean before" Padma commented.

"Yeah, you could eat off them" Neville said.

"Interesting thought, don't you think dear brother" Fred said.

"Yes, quite. I wonder if we could get any takers?" George asked out loud.

"Who'd be stupid enough to fall for that?" Susan asked.

The twins glanced at their brother who was shoveling in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in years.

"Oh, I think we have someone" George said smirking.

"Yes, but we must plan this with care" Fred said with a matching smirk.

"Give us a memory of it if you succeed" Harry said.

The twins nodded and began plotting.

"Anyway, when are the two schools supposed to arrive?" Hermione said changing topic.

"I believe a week or two before Halloween" Daphne said.

"That's not that far away" Neville said.

"It'll be curious to see who the students will be" Harry said.

The others nodded.

/Scene Break/

Soon it was the day the two schools were going to arrive. Classes were canceled since the staff knew they'd not have the attention of their students. At close to noon the entire school made their way to the grounds to wait for their guest.

"I wonder how they are going to get here?" Susan mused.

"Maybe by flying?" Neville suggested.

"Look, the lake!" a student shouted.

Everyone turned to the Black Lake and saw something bubbling. Soon a huge ship called a galleon arose from the water.

"Wow!"

The ship moved a little until it reached shore then a bridge was conjured out of thin air and a thin man with a goatee came off followed by several male students in dark red robes. Girls were eyeing the new guys with interest.

Dumbledore met the man.

"Igor, it has been a while" the old wizard said extending his hand.

"Dumbledore, it is always wonderful to see you" Igor said.

"Students of Hogwarts, I'd like you to welcome headmaster Igor Karkaroff and the students of Durmstrang" Dumbledore said.

"Bloody hell, it's Krum" Ron squealed.

Harry turned to the redhead and then followed his glazed eyes to the grumpy guy right by Karkaroff. Yes, he looked quite grumpy. He didn't look like he wanted to be here.

"Boy, have you met anyone that dour before?" Daphne asked.

"I bet he's still unhappy with losing the World Cup" Neville said.

"I know, but there isn't a smile in the bunch" Daphne said.

"You're right, what's with the frowning?" Susan asked.

"Not sure, but what they are wearing is a tad warm for here" Hermione observed.

"I believe Durmstrang is supposed to way up north where it gets quite cold" Padma said.

"Well, that's one school, where's the other?" Harry asked.

"They are about five minutes out" Luna said staring up in at the sky.

"What do you mean Luna?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see" Luna said in a singsong tone.

Soon several large carriages started to appear with what appeared to be large winged horses pulling them.

"Wow, what are they?" Susan asked.

"No idea" Harry said.

The carriages made perfect landings and once all of them landed a large woman came out of one of them. Harry and the others looked at one another and guessed she was about the size of Hagrid if a bit smaller.

"Ah, Olympe, it is nice to see you again" Dumbledore said taking the woman's large hand and kissing it.

"Dumblydoor, it is always nice to see you" the large woman said.

Soon several girls of a certain age came out. They were all wearing light blue robes. A lot of the boys were drooling at the sight of the girls. But out of all them the group recognized one.

"FLEUR!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: sorry to end it here, but I felt that this was the best place. Right, well I am going to all let you know that I am not going write anything in French since I don't know any really. So any thing that will be in French I will mark. Also, yes I have changed the time when the two schools arrived since I thought it looked better than at night, which is in the book along with the order of how the two schools arrived. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Fleur Delacour was amongst her classmates not really paying attention to anything until she heard her name.

"FLEUR!"

This made her turn her head and she spotted her friends. She rushed to them not paying attention to the scene she was making. When she got to them she hugged them all and they hugged her back.

"Harry, Hermione, everyone. It's been far too long" the Veela said happily.

"It has Fleur, sorry we weren't able to visit it you this summer" Harry said.

"Nonsense Harry, I still enjoyed all the letters you sent to me. They were very informative" Fleur said looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Glad you enjoyed them" Hermione said smiling.

They would have continued chatting if it weren't for a loudly cleared throat and when they turned they saw the large woman looking at Fleur with a bit of disapproval.

Fleur ducked her head and made her way back to her classmates, though she did smile and wave at her friends before she went back.

"Uh well, I'd like all to give Madam Maxime, headmistress of the Beauxbatons" Dumbledore said.

Soon all the students made their way back into the school for lunch. Durmstrang decided to sit with the Slytherins while the Beauxbatons sat in Ravenclaw though Fleur parted ways and sat with her friends, who were at the Hufflepuff table. This confused all and brought some frowns to some students. The frowns were from Fleur's classmates and some male students who wanted to have Fleur sit by them. But Fleur didn't even notice them since she was so busy catching up with her friends.

The rest of Hogwarts were perplexed as to how Harry Potter knew this French beauty, though a few of the guys were just wondering how to get into her skirt.

"I am amazed when I saw all of you. Madam Maxime told me we're going to Hogwarts, but didn't think I'd be seeing you even though you all go here" Fleur said.

"We forgot you are a student at Beauxbatons. Sorry" Hermione said.

"That is alright since I seemed to have forgotten too. So we're even" Fleur said with a smile.

"Your English has gotten loads better Fleur" Susan complimented.

"Thank you Susan, I worked very hard on it since I didn't want any kind of, um, what is that word. Ah, barrier when we meet again" Fleur said.

"Well you've done a great job, you barely have any accent left" Daphne said.

"Thank you, I was planning on finding a job here in Britain after I graduate so that made me want to learn English even more" Fleur said.

"That's great Fleur, if you need any help just let me know" Harry said.

Fleur nodded.

/Scene Break/

After the meal Fleur went with Harry and the others after talking to her headmistress to get permission. Once that was done she followed them to the Potter quarters. When they got there they all sat around.

"It is wonderful to see you again Fleur" Lily said with a smile.

"You too Lily" Fleur said, "my mom will be pleased to know that you are all here since she was worried I'd not find any new friends during this tournament."

/Scene Break/

The rest of the day they all caught with Fleur and what has been going on in their lives since they last saw one another. They had sent letters to one another, but a letter just isn't the same as to talking. Soon it was time to head down to dinner. This time the friends sat in the Gryffindor table.

All the male lions at the table had trouble eating since they were too busy staring at Fleur and how she moved when she laughed, talked or ate. The Lionesses didn't care for this too much, but didn't say a thing since Fleur was friends with Harry and Hermione. They knew who the main lion and lioness were and they'd never cross that line.

The meal ended and Dumbledore stood up.

"I again liked to welcome the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to Hogwarts and hope you enjoy your time in our school. Now to begin the Tri-Wizard tournament. Each school will have one Champion to represent them in this tournament and they will go through three tasks that will not only test them magically, but physically as well. To select the Champions in an unbiased way I present the Goblet of Fire" Dumbledore said.

Wearing tatty dress robes Filch moved and placed a three-legged stool and placed an item covered in a cloth on top. Filch then removed the cloth to reveal a large wooden cup with a great flame coming out of the mouth.

"Contenders can place their names on a slip of paper as well as the name of their school and place it into the cup. The drawing of the names will be on Halloween after the Halloween feast. I will put an age line down personally to ensure that no student under seventeen will be able to get their name in" Dumbledore said.

Everyone stared at the cup with thoughts of glory.

"The winner of the tournament will not only win this for the glory of their school, but a thousand galleons too. As well as the Tri-Wizard trophy" Dumbledore said.

Quiet chattering erupted as some of the students thought of what they could get with a thousand galleons.

"That's it, they risk their lives for some money and a trophy. That's horrible" Hermione said.

"I'll say, people have died in these tournaments. They should offer something better than that" Daphne said.

"It may not be a lot, but it is enough incentive for many to try to be Champion" Fleur said.

"Are you going to enter your name Fleur?" Harry asked.

"Oui, madam Maxime wants me too. I am top of my class and she wants me to represent the school" Fleur said.

"I wish you the best of luck then Fleur, because there will be no way I will do that even if I could" Harry said.

"That's because even if you tried you'd have two very angry women at you" Fleur said with a giggle.

"Uh yeah, and that" Harry said sheepishly.

Everyone laughed at this since they could just see Lily and Hermione chewing out Harry for entering the tournament.

/Scene Break/

After the meal Fleur decided to head back to the carriages as the others head off to do their own thing. Harry, Hermione and Neville decided to hang out in the Gryffindor common room since it has been a while since they've done that. They were bombarded with questions on how they knew Fleur. Most of the questions were from the guys. Harry told them how he met Fleur and a few other things, but not the info that the guys wanted.

"Bloody hell Harry, she's hot" Ron commented.

"She very nice looking, but I like what I have" Harry said tightening the hold he had on Hermione's waist.

Hermione blushed at this while the few girls around her sighed making her blush even more.

The twins didn't help matters with their own mock sighs, which just made Hermione glare at the twins. And the few girls smacking the twins' arms for mocking them.

"Come on Harry, you got to know. Does she have a boyfriend or something?" Ron asked eagerly.

"No she doesn't" Harry said.

"You don't suppose you can put in a good word for me then?" Ron asked hopefully.

Hermione held back a snort since she highly doubted that Harry would ever do something so horribly to Fleur by subjecting her to one Ronald Weasley. Fleur saw how Ron ate at dinner and was disgusted by it.

"Sorry Ron, but I don't think she'd be interested" Harry said politely.

Ron pouted at this.

"What about me Harry?" Neville joked.

Harry looked at his best mate and smirked.

"Maybe Neville, but I'm sure you'll have your hands full soon enough" he said cryptically.

This made everyone listening in look at Neville curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Lavender asked.

"What, didn't you know, Neville is a ladies man" Harry said still smirking.

This caused chatter amongst the lions.

"Our Neville Longbottom, ladies man?" Fred asked a loud.

"Oh teach us wise one" George said bowing.

Fred of course copied his brother and bowed to Neville also.

Neville was blushing scarlet.

"I'll get you Harry" he swore.

Harry just laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes.

The rest of the Gryffindors were a bit confused as to what was going on here while on Lavender Brown knew she had some juicy gossip to spread in the morning.

/Scene Break/

It didn't take long for the word of Neville being a ladies man to spread throughout the school. Neville was teased by the rest of the group for this and Neville took it good naturedly by blushing big each time and threatening to get Harry back.

When Fleur heard about it she went on in the teasing and let loose some of her Allure on Neville, but the lad fought it and beat it this only made Fleur like Neville even more. She did however tell Neville later that she liked him as a friend only and that he did have some admirers close by so he didn't really need to go looking.

Neville blushed at this since he had an idea who his admirers were.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore had a frown on his face. He had just had a nice chat with both of the youngest Weasleys and found that they had made no progress whatsoever in getting close to Harry. This wasn't what he was expecting at all. He needed an inside boy or girl to know what Harry was up to. He sighed since the tournament was not going to help him at all also. He was going to be very busy with it so he couldn't keep an eye on Harry like he usually did.

But he wasn't going to be deterred. He was going to get Harry on his side of thinking no matter what. He just needed to be more patient. After the tournament is over then he could focus all his effort on Harry again. This is where he wished he still had Severus around. Severus was good at letting him know what was going inside the castle. Yes, Dumbledore kept close tabs on certain things, but it did help to have another set of eyes too.

Severus would scan the thoughts of students and would let him know of any trouble so he could deal with it. Oh how he missed his greasy potion master potion master.

/Scene Break/

Ginny wasn't happy at all with what was going on. Now she had this French girl taking up Harry's attention. Like it wasn't enough that Potter beaver was always around, but now she had to compete with this French girl too. But Ginny was determined to get what was hers. She just had to rework her plan. She decided that she'd have to use more aggressive moves to get Harry's attention. It will be a bit tricky, but she had to do it.

/Scene Break/

Ron wasn't doing well either with not even making headway with his chats with Harry. The two played chess with him winning every game, but that was it. Harry wasn't really interested in Quidditch so that shut down the only other topic he knew. So Ron was left with nothing to talk about with Harry and was getting frustrated. Dumbledore promised him that if he befriended Harry Potter then he'd get some fame. But so far nothing. Ron wasn't sure what to do since planning wasn't one of his strong suits.

/Scene Break/

Lily was still worried with everything going on. She knew the old man was up to something with bring back a tournament that had be abandoned for so many years. It was abandoned because too many had died and she feared that there would be death again. She also knew that Harry would somehow end up in it even if she did something about it. She didn't know why she had this feeling. She wasn't a seer or anything, but it was just a feeling. She just knew. That and there was the prophecy. She knew she had told Harry a bit about it, but every time she saw Harry it stopped her. She saw how happy Harry was and she didn't want to ruin it for him. But she knew she'd have to tell him the full thing some time soon. She also knew Harry would be angry with her when it happened. She was ready for that, but she still didn't know when to tell him.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile somewhere in the castle a plot was going on to planting someone's name into the fabled cup. He had orders and knew that if he failed at it he'd be tortured and probably killed by his master. He mustn't fail.

/Scene Break/

The days dwindled towards and Halloween and the excitement or the drawing of them names was growing to a fever pitch. Word of certain students who had entered their names. Not to mention the Weasley twins attempt to try and put their names in. They tried to use an aging potion to trick the age line, but the were knocked back and they both received long white beards for their trouble.

Teachers were having trouble keeping the attention of their class due to the excitement that was buzzing around. In the Potter quarters the brainy trio were sitting around studying since it was too noisy everywhere else even the library.

"Can you believe everyone around here, it's almost like a Quidditch match" Hermione said.

"I know, and most these people can't even enter" Daphne said.

"It's because nothing really exciting happens here. I mean, most of these people go through school without anything exciting happening to them" Padma said.

"I guess, but it's ridiculous. I mean, they should be studying for their exams, not getting all caught up in this hype" Hermione said frowning.

"Yet you find time to snog your boyfriend in a broom closet" Daphne said arching an eyebrow.

Hermione blushed at this as Padma laughed at her friend's red face.

Harry then entered and wrapped his wife in a hug from behind and kissed her neck.

"Harry" Hermione said shocked.

"Mmmm Mione, you smell good" Harry murmured into her neck.

"Harry stop, Padma and Daphne are here" Hermione hissed.

"Oh, don't mind us, we'll just sit back and enjoy the show" Daphne said with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm sure we can get some pointers" Padma chipped in.

Hermione's blush was now epic.

"Please Harry, stop" Hermione begged though her voice was very shaky.

"You mean this" Harry said and kissed Hermione's neck over and over.

This kissing was sending shivers up and down Hermione's spine. Why'd Harry's lips have to feel so good? Why did her neck have to be so sensitive? Merlin, it was too good. She finally gave in and closed her eyes enjoying the sensation Harry's lips were giving her.

Meanwhile Padma and Daphne just sat back and watched. Both smirking and mentally taking notes.

/Scene Break/

Soon it was Halloween and Lily was a bit upset since she had to be at the feast and couldn't avoid it. So that meant she couldn't be with her family to remember James. The feast was nice as Hogwarts had went all out to impress their guests. Fleur sat with her friends and not her school, which was now a common thing during meals.

The feast seemed to be going on longer than normal and the students began to get itchy to know who was named. The staff ignored it all and chatted with their guests from the two schools as well as who were from the Ministry at their leisure. This annoyed the students some. Along with that the staff seemed to eat slower too. Once the last of the dessert disappeared Dumbledore stood and caught everyone's attention.

"It is time to announce the Champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but I believe we should give the goblet a few more minutes to deliberate" Dumbledore said.

This had everyone on the edge of their seats. Well, almost everyone since Harry and his friends weren't very interested in it at all.

"Once your name is called please follow your headmaster into the room to the side of the hall" Dumbledore said.

The goblet soon belched out a large flame and a slip of parchment flew out and Dumbledore caught it.

"And the first Champion is Victor Krum of Durmstrang" Dumbledore announced.

The Durmstrang students pounded their fists on the Slytherin table as Krum got up and met Karkaroff and they went into the room. Then another belch of flame and another piece of parchment flew out.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour" Dumbledore announced.

Fleur got up as Harry and his friends applauded for their friend as the students from Beauxbatons clapped for their fellow classmate. Fleur met her headmistress and they went into the room. Another flame came out and Dumbledore grabbed the flying parchment.

"The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory" Dumbledore announced.

There was a roar of applause from Hufflepuff as Cedric stood. He looked a bit embarrassed being the center of attention. The rest of the Hogwarts student applauded politely. Cedric met McGonagall and they head into the room.

"Well, now that the Champions are chosen-" Dumbledore was topped as another big flame came out of the goblet and Dumbledore snatched the parchment. He read it as the rest of the school and the guest students leaned forward.

"Harry Potter!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: sorry to end this one in a cliffhanger, but I just thought it was the right time to stop. Also I know the middle part was quite boring to some and sorry for that, but I had to fill with something. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Previously on Lily's Plan:**

"_Well, now that the Champions are chosen-" Dumbledore was topped as another big flame came out of the goblet and Dumbledore snatched the parchment. He read it as the rest of the school and the guest students leaned forward._

"_Harry Potter!"_

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Harry sat there shocked. He turned to his friends trying to tell them he didn't enter his name, but no words could come out. His friends were just as shocked as he was, but one by one they then gave him a look that told him they believed that he didn't enter his name. Hermione was the last when she squeezed Harry's hand.

"Harry Potter, please come forward" Dumbledore ordered.

Harry got up feeling every eye on him. He made his way to the front of the hall standing right in front of the staff table. He saw that his mom looked very upset with what has transpired.

"Yes sir" he said.

"Please go into the room Harry" Dumbledore said.

"No sir, I didn't put my name in the cup" Harry said.

"Harry, please go into the room" Dumbledore said in a more firmer tone.

Harry got annoyed with this and pulled out his wand and turned facing everyone.

"I Lord Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic that I didn't place my name into the cup nor did I ask anyone to place my name into the cup" Harry vowed.

A blinding flash of magic sealed the vow and then Harry pointed his wand out.

"_Expecto Patronum_" he said.

A large sliver stag appeared and galloped around before disappearing. This left the hall gaping at the magic Harry had just performed.

"Harry, you will go into the room" Dumbledore said now in a demanding tone.

"Have you not heard what my son had said? He didn't enter his name, so he doesn't need to go anywhere" Lily said standing up.

That caused attention to shift from Harry and Dumbledore to Lily. Lily looked boiling mad at Dumbledore for demanding anything from her son. She looked like she was ready to rip the old man's beard out and use it to strangle him with it.

"Lily, now is not the time. We shall discuss this in the room" Dumbledore said firmly.

Lily looked furious, but nodded and looked to her son. Harry sighed and nodded and headed to the room with Lily following still steaming. Dumbledore went too along with the two members of the Ministry.

In the room after Harry, Lily, Dumbledore and the two members of the Ministry entered it was bedlam.

"How could Hogwarts have two Champions? I demand the cup to be relit and the two more names be drawn!" Karkaroff shouted when the other two schools found out that Harry was selected as the fourth Champion.

"That can't be done since the cup won't lit until the next tournament" Dumbledore said solemnly.

"Then we're leaving" Karkaroff said.

"You can't do that either" Lily said.

Karkaroff glared at Lily. He knew who she was.

"And why is that?" he spat.

"You along with Beauxbatons signed a magical contract stating you'd participate in this tournament. Not to mention your student is bound by magic to compete. If he leaves then he loses his magic as do you" Lily said.

Karkaroff looked angry and ready to attack Lily. Harry stepped in front to protect him mother.

"Back off" Harry said glaring at the headmaster of Durmstrang.

"Harry, that is no way to speaking to the headmaster of Durmstrang" Dumbledore chided.

"He's a Death Eater and looked ready to attack my mom. I'll say whatever I want. And it's Lord Potter to you headmaster Dumbledore" Harry said not taking his eyes off Karkaroff.

"Lord Potter, did you place your name in the cup?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, you saw my oath I gave in the Great Hall" Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned.

"Well since this matter has been cleared then can my son leave?" Lily asked.

"His name came out of the cup. He has to compete or else he'll lose his magic" Barty Crouch said as he stepped in out of the shadows.

The two Ministry officials, Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman, who had followed Harry, Lily, and Dumbledore into the room and had remained silent til now.

"You saw my son gave his oath. He didn't enter thus he doesn't need to compete" Lily said.

"Mrs. Potter, this a binding magical contract. There is no way of breaking it" Bagman said solemnly.

"I can't compete. I may be Lord Potter, but I am not seventeen. There has to be some rule that can get me out" Harry said looking for some help.

Bagman looked at Barty.

"Well Barty, you know the rule book back and forth. What does it say?" he asked.

"Lord Potter has to compete. His name came out of the cup. Thus he is a participant in the Tri-Wizard tournament" Barty said.

Lily was seething at this. She didn't want her son to compete in this tournament. She knew in the past many witches and wizards have died in this farce for eternal glory. Ha, that's a laugh. No one can name the last person who won this stupid thing.

Dumbledore was trying to think of a way to get Harry to compete. The boy needed to be tested. He needed to see if the boy was up to the challenges that lay ahead of him. The challenges that will ultimately lead him to his death. And with what happened at the World Cup and Severus' mark getting darker it meant Voldemort was getting stronger and ready to come back. This made it even more critical for testing the boy.

Dumbledore had remained in contact with his potion master since Severus was still a valuable resource.

Harry had a frown on his face. He was trying to think of a way that he didn't have to compete, but he knew about magical contracts and knew that they couldn't be broken. He knew his mom and Hermione would be upset with what he decided to do, but he couldn't see any other way out of it. But he'd only do the tournament on his terms.

"I'll participate" the young Lord said.

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye. This was going his way.

Lily had a frown on her face and she was going to give her son a good lecture when they got back to their quarters.

"But, I want a full investigation on how my name got into the cup. And I want it known that I'm participating in this against my will" Harry said firmly.

Dumbledore frowned a bit. This wasn't what he wanted.

Lily felt a bit proud that Harry is not just going to along, but he's doing it his own way. He was still going to get a talking to though.

There were murmurs throughout the room hearing this.

"Have no fear. Alastor will look into this" Dumbledore said like that would solve everything.

"That's all fine and good, but I want Director Bones to personally join in since this is a Ministry run event thus they are responsible too. Also as Lord Potter it is my right since I am being forced to do this against my will" Harry said firmly.

Dumbledore frowned. He didn't want any Ministry involvement in the investigation. But knew he didn't have much if a choice in the matter.

Meanwhile Crouch and Bagman were whispering to one another. They then turned and nodded.

"It will be done Lord Potter" Crouch said.

"Well, now that is all settled. The first task will be held on the 27th of November. That is all we can tell. Good luck to you all" Bagman said.

The two Ministry members left.

Karkaroff glared at Lily one more time before leaving with Krum following. The Bulgarian Seeker stopped by Harry and held out his hand.

"Good luck" he said in his heavy accent.

Harry shook his hand and said the same. Krum left with nods to the other two Champions.

Fleur came up and hugged Harry.

"I know you didn't put your name in Harry. But I am glad I will be facing such a worthy opponent. Good luck" she said then kissed Harry on the cheek.

Harry returned the kiss and wished his friend good luck. Then Fleur left.

Cedric came up and slapped Harry on the back.

"Looks like I get to see the great Harry Potter in action now" the Hufflepuff said with a smile.

Harry saw that Cedric was joking and smiled at the older boy.

"All I'm going to do is survive this thing Cedric" he said.

Cedric nodded.

"Then lets both survive together" he said, "oh, and I'll try and get the other Hufflepuffs in line."

"Thanks Cedric, I'm sure Susan is already on that" Harry said.

Cedric nodded and they shook hands and the Hufflepuff left.

Harry then glanced at his mom, who looked ready to give him his lecture now while McGonagall had a hand on Lily's shoulder that looked like was the only thing holding Lily back from her lecture.

"Uh, lets head to my quarters and talk a bit" Harry said hesitantly.

The two women nodded and they followed Harry out.

/Scene Break/

Once they reached the Potter quarters Harry was ambushed by a bushy brown haired missile.

"Hermione, can't breath" Harry gasped.

Hermione's arms were wrapped around Harry's middle squeezing the life out of him. Her hair was blocking his view of the room, but if he could see then he'd see all of his friends minus Fleur there. Finally Hermione loosened her grip, but kept an arm around his waist keeping him close.

"Harry James Potter, could you please tell me what in Merlin's name you are thinking of going through with this farce?" Lily asked coldly.

Harry shivered. He was unaccustomed to being on his mom's bad side so it scared him when he was.

"I couldn't see any other way out of it at the moment. So I decided to participate. But only if Amelia will look into it and that everyone knows why I am in this tournament. I don't know how my name got in, but it is. Now that the magical contract is sealed I can't do a thing without the chance of losing my magic" Harry said.

Lily still had a frown on her face, but she now understood her son's reasoning. There was nothing they could do really at the moment except argue and shout. That wouldn't help Harry at all. So Harry let it slide and do the tournament, but he wouldn't do it obediently.

"I still want you to be careful Harry. Your name was put in for some reason and it wasn't for your benefit" Lily said.

"I know mom, but I don't think Dumbledore did it" Harry said.

"Who do you think it is Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Not sure, but I have a very bad feeling about it all" Harry said.

Everyone had to agree with that. This was a year none of them would forget.

/Scene Break/

The next day there was rumors galore making its way throughout the castle. None of them were really true and Harry and his friends neither confirmed nor denied a thing. They just ignored all the chatter. Cedric did have a word with the other Hufflepuffs along with Susan and they backed off Harry. Padma and Luna had to do the same in Ravenclaw since it was a known fact that Ravenclaw's Cho Chang fancied Cedric something rotten.

So after those two little problems were solved things got back to normal, well, as normal as Hogwarts can be with a tournament that has killed its participants in the past.

Ron Weasley though was the only annoyance. He would go on loudly about how Harry had somehow gotten into the tournament by using his fame or his title and how he should leave some of the glory for other people like himself. The twins silence their little brother by threatening of using him as a test subject.

Meanwhile Harry had a nice chat with Amelia and she agreed that someone had jinxed the cup or something. She would conduct an investigation in parallel to the one Moody was running.

Sirius had come to Hogwarts and said to everyone that he would be staying until the tournament's end. He didn't to hear about what happened in the paper, but would be there to help. Harry was all for this since he knew he needed it.

The rest of Harry's friends were on board and helped trained. Sure, they already had a training regiment in place. But with this tournament they would step it up.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione made their way to potions with Neville walking with them along with Daphne. They chatted and laughed. Soon they made it to the potion classroom and found their seats. Hermione and Harry sat in one and Daphne and Neville the other. The class began and Lily started her lesson. Halfway through a knock on the door stopped everything.

"Come in" Lily said.

"Sorry professor Potter, but um, Harry Potter is needed. It's tournament stuff" third year Colin Creevey said.

Lily sighed and nodded.

Harry packed up his stuff and with a smile at Hermione then his mom he left. He followed Colin who was chatting up a storm. Harry answered the boy's questions as best as he could, but wasn't really wanting to give answers. Soon they stopped.

"Well, here we are. Good luck Harry" Colin said quickly then ran off.

Harry sighed. Something was seriously wrong with that boy. He then entered to find the other three Champions there as well as a woman with gaudy looking glasses, a guy with a camera, Ollivander and Bagman.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, good to see you here" Bagman said cheerfully said.

Harry greeted his fellow Champions then turned to the adults.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Ah, well, it is the weighing of the wands. A tradition of the Tri-Wizard tournament. As well as pictures and interviews with each Champion" Bagman said.

"Excuse me Bagman, but do you think I can start my interviewing early since we have time?" the woman with the gaudy glasses asked.

"I see no harm in it" Bagman said.

"Excellent. Mr. Potter, you're first" the woman said smiling a smile Harry didn't like.

She then tried to drag Harry away, but was stopped by Harry when he wrenching his arm out of her talon-like grasp.

"Sorry miss, but I have nothing to hide and I rather everyone heard it so there will be misinterpreting my words" Harry said.

"Of course Mr. Potter" the woman said with a fake smile.

The interview was very short since Harry didn't answer any of the questions this woman was asking. The woman introduced herself as Rita Skeeter and Harry already knew he'd have a problem with her. Harry didn't like her at all and became very defensive with her right away. He then peered over and saw what she was writing and got angry. He pulled out his wand and burned up the quill and parchment. This shocked everyone in the room.

"Miss Skeeter, I'll have you not writing anything that isn't truthful about me" Harry said coolly.

"Whatever do you me Mr. Potter?" Rita asked innocently.

"It's Lord Potter, _Miss_ Skeeter" Harry said firmly.

Rita gulped. She had forgotten just who she was trying to mess with. The Potters could crush like a bug.

"I'm sorry Lord Potter. It won't happen again" Rita said sincerely.

Harry nodded. Though he still didn't trust her.

Afterwards the wands were weighed and photos were taken as well interviews. Harry did make a point that he wanted equal share of lines with his fellow Champions, which made the other Champions like Harry even more, though Fleur was already Harry's friend.

The _Prophet_ the next day had all four Champions pictured on the front page with an article for each one. Harry was pleased with all this. The Ministry owned _Ledger _tried to do their own spin on things, but couldn't do much since that would mean taking on a Lord of Ancient and Noble house and that's just plain sucide.

"You look very handsome Harry" Fleur said.

"Thanks Fleur, you look beautiful as well" Harry said.

Fleur smiled in her thanks.

The two playfully bantered between one another with the others were laughing along with the two.

/Scene Break/

Further down the table Ginny was getting dark red in anger as she saw _her_ Harry being so close to that thing. Unlike her brother she knew what Fleur was.

_If the Veela thinks she's going to steal my Harry than I'll just have to show her who is boss_ the little redhead thought with a growl.

Ron was glaring at the paper since Potter was in the paper and not only that be was standing with Krum and the chick he thinks is a Veela. He wasn't totally sure if she was or not. In the picture Harry, Krum, Fleur, and Cedric looked like they were getting along as the moved around. They were chatting and laughing in the magical photo. This only made the bottomless pit even angrier because that should've been him there chatting up Krum and wooing the Veela chick.

Lily was at the head table and had to smile at the photo. When life hands her son lemons he makes lemonade as the muggle expression goes. She was so glad Harry was making more friends and from other countries too.

Now her mind wasn't wired into think like Adrian, but she knew that it was good to have connections in many places. It was just plain good common sense. Never put all your eggs in one basket, another muggle expression. Though she was still worried about what her son would have to face even if didn't know yet. These challenges were made to test adult witches and wizards, not a fourteen-year-old. She just hoped Harry would survive.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. Sorry if it wasn't totally exciting, but I didn't want to rush this thing at all. I decided not to do Krum's accent since it is a bit of a hassle. Also, I know Harry is Lord Potter, but he doesn't use his title unless people really annoy him so he lets people call him Mr. Potter usually. The next chap will be the First task and after that. I might do the Yule Ball too if I feel like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Days were getting counted down for the first task and there was anticipation in the air. Though Harry was a bit nervous since he had no idea what the task was. Hermione tried her best to calm him, but it only distracted him for a bit. Though distracting was very enjoyable for the both of them since it involved a lot of snogging in broom closets.

That's until one Hogsmeade weekend. Harry and Hermione were enjoying a nice Butterbeer when Hagrid came in along with Moody.

"Hello you two" Hagrid greeted.

Harry and Hermione greeted Hagrid back. They liked Hagrid even though he a set of loose lips that could sink all the ships in the British Navy. They chatted a bit then Moody whispered something into the groundskeeper's ear. Which was kind of funny since Moody had to stretch up as well as Hagrid had to bend down.

"Can you come see down at my home tonight?" Hagrid asked Harry.

"Sure Hagrid" Harry said.

"Good, see you at eleven tonight" Hagrid said then left with Moody.

"What do you think that was all about?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure really, but I think I should see what Hagrid wants" Harry said.

Soon the rest of Harry's friends entered and the couple joined them at a table their friends claimed. They greeted one another.

"Auntie is very annoyed at the lack of progress with the case" Susan said.

"So am I. I mean, the only thing they figured out was the cup was jinxed somehow" Harry said frowning.

"Yeah, but it would have to be a very strong jinx to mess with the cup. I mean, I've heard that the goblins made it" Daphne said.

"Well, we can't cry over spilled milk can we. We must move on and find out what is the first task about" Luna said.

Everyone looked at Luna and nodded.

"I think I might have a clue. Hagrid told me to meet him tonight at eleven" Harry said.

"Are you going to go?" Padma asked.

"Yeah, I trust Hagrid" Harry said.

"I'll be going with you" Hermione said.

Harry was about to object, but found a very determined look on his wife's face and knew he couldn't win. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes dear" he said.

Everyone laughed at this then a discussion began with what Hagrid wanted to show/tell Harry tonight.

/Scene Break/

That night Harry and Hermione left under Harry invisibility cloak. Lily wasn't happy with this, but agreed that Hagrid wouldn't harm Harry. Soon the couple made their way to Hagrid's hut and Harry knocked on the door.

Hagrid opened the door to find Harry and Hermione there. The large man smiled and greeted them. He was dressed in an overly large very old suit and smelled quite musky.

"Hagrid, are you wearing cologne?" Hermione asked with a slightly wrinkled nose.

"Um, we best be going" Hagrid said blushing slightly.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another and shrugged.

"Best get back under that cloak there" Hagrid advised.

They did as they were told then followed Hagrid. He met Madam Maxime greeting her with heavily butchered French and kissing her hand. Harry wanted to gag at this, but Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs. Soon they were led and they saw a flash of fire. This stopped them cold. A looming, no, four looming shadows were in front of them. Dragons. They got four bloody dragons.

They heard talk about eggs and stuff, but soon left. Though on their way back they saw Karkaroff skulking about.

/Scene Break/

"DRAGONS!" Lily shouted.

Harry and Hermione nodded silently.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THEY THINKING? DRAGONS ARE SOME OF THE MOST DANGEROUS AND DEADLY CREATURES EVER!" Lily screamed.

"Mom, calm down. You know you can't think straight when you're angry" Harry said as he gently placed his mother in one of the open chairs.

Lily sighed and took a couple deep breaths to calm down. It didn't rid her of her anger, but it was now controllable.

"I heard something about eggs" Hermione said quietly.

"Eggs? They wouldn't. Oh Merlin, they have nesting mothers. Nesting mothers are the most dangerous of dragons since they'll be protecting their eggs with much ferocity" Lily said shaking her head.

"But what is the goal in this task?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure, but we've enough on our plate with dragons. Harry, tell me what kinds they had" Lily said.

/Scene Break/

Harry later talked to Fleur and she told him that her headmistress told her about the dragons. Harry told her that he saw Karkaroff when he and Hermione left. It was agreed that they'd approach Cedric and tell him since he was probably the only Champion who doesn't know. Cedric paled when he was told about the dragons. He thanked Harry and Fleur for telling him and they wished one another good luck.

/Scene Break/

Ginny was extremely angry at what was going on. Lately she has been seeing her Harry with that Veela bitch. That wouldn't stand since Harry belonged to her. She needed to make this French tart who was boss. She couldn't let this stand any longer.

So one day the little redhead found Fleur chatting with Padma, Daphne, and Luna. The four were talking about Arithmancy. The redhead stormed right up to the group ready for action.

"Hello Ginerva, what can we do for you?" Luna asked.

Ginny ignored Luna as she set her eyes on Fleur.

"Stay away from my Harry" she ordered.

"Excuse me?" Fleur asked confused.

Fleur didn't know anything about Ginny or how obsessed the girl was with Harry.

"You heard me Veela. You stay away from my Harry" Ginny growled.

Fleur turned to her friends still a bit confused. Daphne and Padma sighed as Luna just stared at Ginny.

"You still on about that Weasley? You do know that Harry will never be yours, right?" Daphne asked.

"Shut it snake. Harry will be mine. I've been planning our life since I was six" Ginny snarled.

Padma and Daphne were both thinking the same thing. The girl is crazy.

"Ginerva, you do remember what I told you last year, right?" Luna asked.

Ginny blinked.

/Scene Break/

**Flashback from Chapter 21**

"_I wouldn't do anything stupid Ginny."_

_Ginny spun around to find Luna staring at her._

"_Luna don't do that, you scared me" Ginny said clutching her chest._

"_I apologize Ginny, but please don't do anything that you'll regret" Luna said._

"_What are you talking about Luna?" Ginny asked._

_Luna sighed._

"_I've known you for a while Ginny and know that when you have your eyes set on something you will do everything in your power to get it. But you will not get Harry. He's with Hermione and he will never leave her. You know why this is, so why do you even want to try" the lithe blond said._

"_I know that Luna, but I will get him. He will see that we are meant to be together. We're destined to be. _She_ is just a passing thing" Ginny said confidently._

_Luna sighed and shook her head._

"_I'll warn you only once Ginny. If you mess with Harry and Hermione's relationship then you won't just have Hermione after you, but Padma, Daphne, Susan and myself taking you down" she said seriously._

_Ginny backed away a bit since she was kind of scared at the serious look her friend was giving her. Her back hit against something and she spun around. It was Daphne and Padma._

"_Luna is right Miss Weasley, if you try and do something to mess with Harry and Hermione you'll have to answer to us" Daphne said with a cold glare._

"_And we'll show you no mercy" Padma added just as coldly._

**End of flashback**

/Scene Break/

"I see you do, well, that still applies" Luna said.

Ginny growled as her hand was itching to go for her wand. What was stopping her was three of the smartest students in Hogwarts. Daphne and Padma were still in the top five of their year and Luna was in the top three in hers year. There was no way she could win, especially if the Veela joined in. The Veela was an adult and probably knew more spells than the other three. This wasn't a fight she couldn't win.

"This isn't over" she said with a snarl then stalked off.

Padma, Daphne and Luna relaxed as soon as the redhead was totally gone.

"Um, could you please explain to me what just happened?" Fleur asked breaking the silence.

So the three girls told Fleur about Ginny and her wanting Harry even though she knew he was married to Hermione.

"That girl sounds like trouble. I think she plans on doing something this year. I can feel it" Fleur said.

The other three girls nodded. Just what they needed more problems.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Harry was training to take down a dragon though they found no way to do that with the spells he could learn at his age. So far most of the spells that were needed as a Dragon Handler were N.E.W.T. level spells and very difficult to master in the time period they had. So the brainy trio began planning several ways for Harry to beat the dragon with the knowledge he had. The others in the group joined in now and then in the brainstorming sessions.

"What about flying. Harry can use his broom" Susan suggested.

"But Sue, Harry will only be allowed his wand" Daphne pointed out.

"The summoning charm. Sue, you're brilliant" Padma said ecstatically.

"Um, thanks" Susan said.

"Oy, could you explain it to us mere mortals?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, not all of are blessed with your mighty brain Miss Patil" George said.

"Sorry, but Harry can use the summoning charm to call his broom and fly" Padma said.

"That's an idea" Daphne said jotting it down.

"But we still don't know what the task is actually" Hermione said.

"So, we know it has something to do with eggs so it might be that they have to grab or take something from the nest" Neville said.

"Wow Neville, that was an amazing guess" Luna said with a smile.

"Thanks" Neville said blushing slightly.

"Okay, we'll go with that for now since it sounds like the most likely answer. So flying really sounds like a real option" Daphne said.

"Okay, but we need to think of some back ups for that" Hermione said.

The other two members of the brainy trio nodded. Never go into anything with one plan, always have a back up plan in case. That was the brainy trio's motto. Well, one of them.

/Scene Break/

Harry got the summoning charm down well and soon was summoning objects to him.

"That's great Harry" Hermione said sounding pleased.

"Thanks Mione, but we should practice the other plans you girls have" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

/Scene Break/

Soon it was the day of the task and Harry was as nervous as heck, though Hermione seemed to be more nervous and scared than Harry was. She had a strong grip on Harry's arm as soon as he came down from his room. She never let go even when they greeted their friends and entered the Great Hall. They all ate in silence since they were all too worried about what was about to happen. After they all ate they went back to the Potter quarters to wait. Soon McGonagall came to collect Harry. It took Padma and Daphne to pry Hermione off Harry. Lily hugged Harry tightly then kissed him on the cheek.

"How are you feeling Harry?" McGonagall asked as soon as they were alone walking down the path.

"Extremely nervous professor. I've never done anything like this ever" Harry said.

"You'll do fine Harry. You're a Gryffindor. You will rise to the occasion" McGonagall said though right now she didn't absolutely believe what she was saying since she feared for Harry as well.

"Thank you professor" Harry said.

McGonagall nodded.

Soon they made it to the tent and Harry found Cedric, Fleur and Krum already there. Harry nodded to them and they nodded back. They were all nervous. Soon Bagman came in and told them the task. The goal of this task was to make it passed a dragon and grab the golden egg that was hidden in the nest with the regular eggs.

_So Neville was right_ Harry thought.

There were four dragons one each for the four Champions. There was a Welsh Green, a Chinese Fireball, a Swedish Short-snout, and a Hungarian Horntail. The four Champions pulled out the dragon they were going to face from the bag and Harry groaned. Of course he had to get the worst dragon of the lot, the Hungarian Horntail. Bagman left afterwards to commentate leaving the Champions to their thoughts. Cedric went first and after several minutes of hearing gasps and Bagman's commentary Krum was then called up.

"Hey Fleur" Harry said breaking the silence.

"Yes, Harry" Fleur said with her accent now becoming prominent.

"Good luck" Harry said with a smile.

Fleur smiled back.

"You too Harry" she said.

Soon Fleur was called and with one last nod to one another she left. Harry stood there alone trying to steel his nerves. He took a couple deep breaths and thanks to his Occlumency shields he was able to calm himself.

"You're up next Potter" Harry heard.

Harry came out hearing the roar of the crowd and in front of him stood the nastiest dragon ever. He gulped and pulled out his wand.

"_Accio broom_" Harry called.

Soon Harry's Nimbus came zooming in. Hermione had placed the broom close by earlier so that it would be easier for Harry to call for. Harry hopped on the broom and took off. He zigged and zagged around the fiery breath, spiked tail, vicious jaw and deadly claws. He looked around the nest hoping to find what he needed to get. He saw a glint of gold and knew he found it. But that split second of distraction cost him. A stream of fire hit Harry's broom and Harry had to jump off before the entire broom burned up. Luckily he wasn't that high up and he cast a cushioning charm on the ground below him. He did hear a crunch and knew he hurt something.

_What now?_ Harry thought.

Without his broom he needed to go to one of the back of the back plans the brainy trio had come up with. He scanned the ground looking for something, but found nothing. He rolled away just in time as the spiked tail came hurtling down to him. He heard gasps and screams, but they were faint. His mind was mostly focused on what to do next. So Harry did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He cast his patronus hoping to distract the dragon long enough. It worked and Harry rushed to the nest to snatch the golden egg he was supposed to get. But before he could touch it he was hit by the mighty tail. Thankfully he wasn't hit by any of the spikes. It knocked the wind out off Harry and he flew through the air landed on the ground and rolled a bit til he hit a wall.

Harry shook his head of the cobwebs and got up. He was hurting. He knew that. That hit must've broken a few ribs, but he wasn't about to give up. He saw the dragon glaring at him and then he heard something that made him pause.

_§__Foolish human, thinking it could get to my babies__§_ the dragon growled.

_What in the name of Merlin_ Harry thought.

Soon a quick plan was formed in his head.

_§Oh great dragon, I do not mean any harm to your babies. I have been asked to retrieve something from your nest that doesn't belong§_ Harry said in Parseltongue.

The dragon looked at Harry and blinked. Like it wasn't quite sure it actually understood Harry. Then leaned in close to Harry to get a better look.

_§Who are you human?§_ the dragon asked.

_§I am Harry Potter oh great dragon and I am in this tournament not by my choice. I mean you nor your babies no harm. I just need to get the object that doesn't belong in your nest, that's all. You have my word your babies will not be harmed§_ Harry said.

The dragon looked at Harry and it felt like it was looking into his soul. With a mighty bow of her head she allowed him entrance to her nest.

_§I will let you do this human, but be warned that if this is a trick I will burn you to ashes§_ the dragon growled.

Harry bowed and headed to the nest. He found the golden egg right where he saw it before. He picked it up and showed it to the dragon as proof. The dragon nodded.

The crowd roared, which broke the moment between Harry and the dragon. Harry bowed to the dragon one more time and the dragon returned the gesture. Harry made it to the medical tent only to be snatched up by Hermione. He winced as she hugged him. He had forgotten about his ribs.

"Oh Harry, you scared me so much. What happened, how did you do that, what did you say, are you alright?" Hermione asked million miles per hour.

"Sorry I scared you Mione" Harry said gently.

Hermione walked with Harry to the med tent and was checked on by madam Pomfrey. Harry saw Cedric with some glop or something on the Hufflepuff's cheek probably to help heal the burns he got. Fleur was there with minor burns too.

"That was amazing Harry" Fleur said in greeting Harry.

"Thanks Fleur, you didn't do too bad either" Harry said.

Fleur smiled.

Harry was checked and found he was lucky. He had multiple bruised ribs, two cracked and one broken. He would be in the wing for an overnight to be safe, but other than that and a few other minor injuries he was fine.

"You were very lucky Mr. Potter" Pomfrey said.

"I know, I just hope I don't have to face another dragon" Harry said with a sigh.

Lily came rushing in and was about to hug her son when Pomfrey stopped her and told her about Harry's injuries. Lily nodded and kissed Harry on the top of the head and squeezed his arm. That was all she could do.

The scores were out and Harry was in second with Cedric in first. Fleur was third and Krum last. Harry was transported back to the castle and into the hospital wing. Harry grumbled a bit about this, but Hermione and Lily's stern looks stopped him cold. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of it with his wife and mother keeping an eye on him. So he sighed and resigned to his fate.

/Scene Break/

The next day Harry was released and was only caution not to overexert himself. Harry agreed not to and met up with his friends, who were dying to know what happened. They got to the Potter quarters and sat down.

"So what happened Harry?" Susan asked.

"Well, you all saw how the first plan failed, right?" Harry asked.

They all nodded.

"Why didn't you go to plan B afterwards?" Daphne asked.

"I wanted to believe me, I did. But my brain was in a panic that I couldn't think of it right off the bat. So I did the first thing that came to mind" Harry said.

"You cast your patronus you distract the dragon" Padma said.

Harry nodded.

"It almost worked too Harry, but the dragon chomp down on it just as you getting the egg" Neville said.

"I know, I felt it" Harry said rubbing his chest.

"So, how did the Parseltongue come in?" Luna asked.

"That I am not totally sure about. One minute I was desperately trying to come up with something the next I hear the dragon speak" Harry said.

"So you decided to talk to a Hungarian Horntail in hopes to get it to understand?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Harry nodded.

Hermione sighed and slumped in her seat.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time" Harry said sheepishly.

There was silence til Neville couldn't hold back and he began to laugh. He laughed so hard he fell of his seat. This confused the others, but Luna soon got to giggling. Susan followed soon after with Luna's giggling.

"What's so funny?" Daphne asked confused.

"Sorry Daph, but only Harry could think he could talk to one of the most dangerous creatures on earth" Neville said gasping for breath.

Soon Padma and Daphne understood and chuckled at it.

So they talked about what was said between Harry and the dragon and with it found Harry could also talk to dragon as well as snakes.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I have now beaten New Life as my longest story in my writing history with the amount of chapters I've done. I've already surpassed the number of words. The next one will be the Yule Ball and the beginning of the second task too, maybe the whole thing if I can fit it in. Ginny will get what is coming to her also. Plus, a secret is revealed. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 30**

The talk of what happened in the first task buzzed about for two weeks with everyone wanting to know what Harry had said to the dragon. Harry kept his lips sealed at the questions asked. He only told his friends and family what had happened. Sirius was upset that Harry's broom was destroyed so he went out and bought a Firebolt for Harry to replace his Nimbus.

"Sirius, you didn't have to do this" Harry said as he stared at his new broom.

"Come on pup, you lost your broom and I wanted to replace it" Sirius said.

Harry sighed as he stared at the shiny new broom. It had his name engraved on it as well as the registered number that told him when it came out.

"Do you have any idea what Weasley is going to say when word gets out that you got a Firebolt?" Neville said.

"I can only imagine" Harry said.

"Who cares what he says. He doesn't matter" Hermione said.

"Well I for one would like to see that baby in action" Daphne said.

"Me too" Susan said.

Harry grinned as he led the way out with Daphne and Susan following. Padma, Luna, Neville, and Hermione trailed behind. They grabbed the twins on the way out and soon were outside watching Harry take his new broom through the motions. Harry again did some death defying moves that had Hermione clutching her face in fear.

The next day news of Harry's new broom spread and soon everyone knew that Harry had a Firebolt.

/Scene Break/

Harry was enjoying a nice Transfiguration lesson with Hermione and him completing their assignment. When the class was coming to an end McGonagall had them all stop.

"I'd like your attention please" she said in a firm tone.

The entire class sat at attention.

"The Tri-Wizard tournament has a tradition, which is the Yule Ball. Which will happen during the winter break. Only third year and above can go, but if an older year asks a younger year than they can go. This is a chance for us all to mingle with the two other students and to… let our hair down" McGonagall said this last part in disdain.

Parvati and Lavender had to hide their giggles at hearing this. Mainly, because McGonagall always wore her hair in a severe bun and never seemed to let it out.

Soon the bell rang and the class left with McGonagall asking Harry to stay back. Hermione just smiled and stood waiting outside the door for her husband.

"What is it professor?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, Harry, as Champion you are required to have a date and to dance the first dance with the other three Champions" McGonagall said. When it was private like this McGonagall would call Harry by his name.

Harry gulped, but nodded.

"Thank you for telling me this professor" he said.

"That is all Harry. I'm sure you have some important business to attend to" McGonagall said with a hint of a smile on her usually stern face.

Harry nodded and left. He met Hermione outside the room and took her hand.

"What did McGonagall want?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just some very important stuff that I needed to know as Champion" Harry said.

Hermione gave Harry a look that pretty much demanding him to elaborate. Harry just smiled and kept walking. This annoyed Hermione since her curiosity was peaked.

"Harry James Potter, you will tell me or so help me" Hermione growled.

Harry immediately stopped in the middle of the semi-crowded hall and got down on one knee. This drew attention to everyone around the couple.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione dear, will you be my date for the Yule Ball?" Harry asked holding her hand in his.

Hermione felt tears well up as she smiled widely.

"Yes I will Harry" she said as a tear broke away.

Harry grinned as he got up and kissed a now crying Hermione.

/Scene Break/

The news of Harry's 'proposal' spread like wildfire. This upped the ante for other boys in the castle since they now had to do something to match Harry's move or else they might not have a date.

"Why'd you have to make it so hard for the rest of mere mortals Harry?" Neville asked with a groan.

"What do you mean Nev?" Harry asked.

"You just had to ask Hermione like that in the corridor with all those people. Now the rest of us guys have to compete with that" Neville said.

Harry chuckled.

"Not my fault that I know how to woo my wife" he said.

Neville shook his head chuckling.

The twins, who were with Harry and Neville were looking eager and begged Harry for tips on how to woo girls. They of course did it in exaggerated fashion that only the Weasley twins could do.

"Oh wise one, we are, but humble men in need of your guidance" Fred said.

"Yes, we wish to know how to get girls so we can be as great as you" George said.

"Please teach us your ways" the twins said as they were on their knees bowing.

Harry rolled his eyes.

/Scene Break/

Soon the school was buzzing about who was going with who whether it was true or not. They speculated on who'd ask who also.

Hermione ignored this all since she already had a date and her only thoughts was what she was going to wear to the ball. She knew that she was going to be in the spotlight with Harry as Champion so that meant she had to look her best. This also brought a bit of her insecurity to light. She knew she didn't look like other girls in school, heck or even like her friends. They all were beautiful and had boys drooling all over them.

Sure, she had grown up and had been getting curves that all girls get at her age. But she still felt quite plain. She never felt like she was beautiful enough to get the boys' attention. Yes, she knew that she didn't need their attention since she had all of Harry's, but it didn't mean that she would mind some of the guys in school looking at her. She was still a girl. She knew her front teeth were big and she had wild, bushy hair that took a long time to keep manageable. She just didn't find herself attractive at all and worried that she'd look horrible for Harry.

"Hermione, what are you thinking?"

Hermione blinked and turned to find Susan looking at her curiously.

"Sue, when did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"You've been walking in a daze for a couple minutes and if it wasn't for me you'd have walked into a few walls" Susan said smirking.

Hermione blushed. She didn't realize that she was so deep in thought that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

"So what is on your mind?" Susan asked.

Hermione explained her problem to Susan and all she got was laughter from her Hufflepuff friend.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked steamed.

"Sorry Hermione, I really am. But that's just stupid. I mean, every girl in this school wants to be in your position" Susan said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You have Harry's full attention whenever you walk into a room" Susan said.

Hermione blushed slightly at this.

"And as for your looks. Well, I've heard there have been a few guys in Ravenclaw that wished they snapped you up before Harry" Susan said.

"Really?" Hermione asked hoping to believe her friend.

Susan nodded.

"Yeah, Padma heard about in the Ravenclaw common room one afternoon" the Hufflepuff said.

This brighten up Hermione some.

"Now, what are you going to wear for the ball?" Susan asked.

This got Hermione into a panic. She hadn't even thought of that much after her insecurities reared its ugly head.

/Scene Break/

Neville was very nervous. He wasn't sure who was going to be his date for the Yule ball. He had several options and knew that he could only take one. He ran a hand through his hair frustrated at just the thought of how broken hearted the ones he didn't chose. So he decided to talk to Harry since Harry is his best mate and could help with his problem.

"Harry, can we talk a bit?" Neville asked.

Harry closed the book he was reading and nodded. He was bored of reading about goblin rebellions anyway.

"Um, I am not sure who to ask" Neville said.

Harry smirked.

"Well, you have Daphne, Susan, and Luna to choose from" he said.

"I know that, but who should I ask?" Neville asked in a groan.

"Why not all of them" Harry said like it was the obvious.

Neville blinked at his best friend. Was it really that simple?

"But I can't do that" he said.

"Why not, there is no rule against it" Harry said.

"There isn't?" Neville asked.

"Come on, lets find out" Harry said.

Neville followed Harry, who went to his mom.

"What is it Harry, Neville?" Lily asked.

"Mom, Neville is wondering if he can have more than one date to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked.

Lily arched an eyebrow as she saw Neville looked so nervous. She had a good idea that this question was for Neville and not her son, but Harry was the one asking since Neville would never ask this. Harry would because, well, Harry is very much a Gryffindor and his father.

"No, there isn't a rule against multiple dates. Though it may be frowned upon" Lily said.

"There's your answer Nev, you can ask all three them out" Harry said smacking his friend on the back.

"And what three girls are you talking about here?" Lily asked.

"Oh just Daphne, Susan, and Luna" Harry said.

"And what makes you think they'll agree to this?" Lily asked.

This froze Harry. He didn't plan this far.

"Um, well" he said rubbing the back of his head.

Lily sighed. Her boy was so impulsive. Just like his father.

/Scene Break/

"So who do you think Neville is going to ask?" Daphne asked.

"Not sure, but if it isn't me and it's you I'll be happy for you" Susan said.

"Thanks Susan, and if the roles are reversed, I'll be happy for you" Daphne said with a smile.

"We don't have to worry since he will ask all of us" Luna said.

Daphne and Susan looked at Luna oddly.

"Luna, what are talking about, he can't ask us all" Daphne said.

"Of course he can. There isn't a rule against" Luna said as she was working on the crossword in the _Quibbler_.

Daphne and Susan looked at one another. They had no reason not to believe Luna, but this sounded too weird to be true.

"Just trust me" Luna said in a singsong tone.

/Scene Break/

It took several weeks and a lot of pep talks from Harry and finally Neville got the courage to ask the girls. Now Neville had gained a lot of confidence and courage over the years, but asking a girl out was still a very frightening, especially the first time. Worse was that it wasn't just one girl, but three. That just tripled the fear factor.

"Um, Sue, Daph, Luna, could I talk to you all for a moment?" a nervous Neville asked.

"Sure Neville" the three girls chorused.

Once seated Neville shifted a bit as he gathered all the courage he could.

"What is it Neville?" Susan asked.

"WillyouthreegowithmetotheYuleBall?" Neville asked quickly.

Two of the three girls blinked at this, but the third smiled serenely.

"I'd be delighted to" Luna said.

"Luna, you understood what he said?" Daphne asked.

"Of course, remember what I told you" Luna said in a singsong tone.

Both Susan and Daphne remembered and couldn't believe Luna was right. They never doubted her, but it was just unbelievable. They then looked at one another and nodded.

"We'd love to Neville" the two girls said.

Neville couldn't believe they said yes that he went limp. The only thing going through his mind was. _I have a date_.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile in another part of the castle Ron was stewing. He still haven't found a date. His reason was that girls traveled in packs, which made them harder to approach. This frustrated him. The one he really wanted to ask was the French Veela. But he had yet to gather up enough nerve to approach her. He grumbled about this all thinking it wasn't fair.

/Scene Break/

Ginny was planning her next move. She was angry that Hermione was going with her Harry. That wasn't right. She was hoping and praying that he'd break it off and go with her instead. A small part of her, the rational side, told her that what she was thinking was crazy. There was no way Harry would ask her since he and Hermione were married and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Magical marriage had no divorce. But that rational side was greatly dwarfed by her wanting Harry for herself.

/Scene Break/

"So Neville is taking Daphne, Susan, and Luna to the ball?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"Why would he do something like that?" Hermione asked.

"Why not, the three girls like him and he'd feel bad about the two others he didn't pick. So this was a way for him to go with all three" Harry said.

Hermione sighed. She knew her husband was responsible for this. It stank of his rash nature. She was amazed how her three friends had agreed to this and needed to find out why. That was her next stop, besides, she would need their help in looking for dresses.

/Scene Break/

Dress shopping went well for the girls. They all got what they wanted and even found accessories to match. Harry did tell Hermione that he had something special for her to wear.

/Scene Break/

Soon it was time for the ball. Harry waited impatiently for Hermione's arrival. He stood in the common room with Neville. Harry wore dark emerald green dress robes with the Potter and Gryffindor crests on it and Neville was wearing dark black dress robes with the Longbottom crest in it.

A soft footstep caught their attention and they looked up. Down came Daphne followed Susan and Luna. Daphne was wearing a emerald green dress, Susan followed wearing a yellow dress and then Luna, who was wearing a silver dress. Neville's jaw dropped at the sight of the three.

"Hello Neville" the three chorused.

Neville was speechless and the three had to pull Neville out of the room leaving Harry. Padma came down next wearing traditional dress that she probably got from India.

"Hey Harry, Hermione will be down in a moment" Padma said.

Harry nodded.

It didn't take long for and Hermione came down wearing a periwinkle blue dress. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun with a few curled strands hanging off her face. She wore a little bit of make-up.

Harry could only stare. He was looking at the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on.

"Merlin, Hermione" he croaked.

Hermione smiled as she saw the reaction she was getting from her husband. It made her feel so happy inside. She walked the rest of the way down and Harry met her.

Harry fumbled about with something in his pocket. It took him a bit then he finally pulled it out. It was a rectangular box. He held it out for Hermione. She opened it up and gasped. Inside was a diamond necklace with an otter pendant.

"Harry" Hermione said.

Harry smiled.

"I wanted to give you something special" he said.

"Put it on me please" Hermione requested.

Harry did with Hermione holding her hair up. Once that was done Harry took her arm and they walked out.

/Scene Break/

They made their way to the entrance hall where they were met by their friends. Compliments were given to each other then Harry and Hermione had to move towards the Champions by McGonagall.

"You two look quite nice" their head of house said.

"Thank you professor" the couple said.

They stood and waited their turn to be announced. Hermione adjusted her dress in a fidget kind of manner and Harry had to stop her from getting over anxious and ruining her look.

"Hermione stop, you look radiate" Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione turned and smiled her thanks.

When they were announced they walked in and they could hear the chatter.

"Oh Merlin, Harry looks so handsome."

"Is that Potter, she cleans up good."

"Are those real diamonds?"

"Man, I wished I asked her."

After they were announced by McGonagall they sat at the table reserved for the Champions. During the meal Harry and Hermione chatted with Fleur, Cho Chang, Cedric's date, along with Cedric himself. Roger Davies was too caught up at staring at Fleur that he barely ate while Krum spoke very little. After the meal it was the first dance with just the Champions and their dates. Harry and Hermione glided across the floor seamlessly. When the song ended they stayed on the floor and danced a few more dances then went to find their friends.

They found them at a table chatting away.

"You guys looked amazing out there" Susan said.

"Yes, quite lovely" Daphne said nodding her head.

"I am pretty sure that there were some jealous looks by several people" Padma said.

The couple sat, but they didn't have much time to rest as Padma wanted a dance with Harry. He looked at Hermione who just smiled and nodded. This started Harry dancing with his female friends.

He first danced with Padma, then Susan, then, Daphne, and then Luna. He even after permission by the twins he danced with their dates, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson.

Hermione wasn't idle with her time and danced with Neville then with both of the twins.

Harry was having a grand time with his friends. He then felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Harry, would mind dancing with your mother?" Lily asked.

"Of course mom" Harry said with a smile.

Harry danced with his mom then after went back to his friends. Lily was very happy with the way her son was turning out and knew that his friends were a part of that.

_If only you could be here for this James_ she thought wistfully.

/Scene Break/

Ginny sat there glaring at all the girls dancing with HER Harry. She had to put a stop to it, but knew that she'd get hexed for her trouble. These witches were quite smart and powerful. She had to be sneaky. She had to wait for her moment.

/Scene Break/

Fleur walked over to the group and smiled.

"Harry, could you dance with me since you've danced with the others?" she asked.

"Of course Fleur" Harry said with a smile.

The two got to the floor and a slow song began.

"You are very good dancer Harry. Davies keeps stepping on my toes since he's too enthralled with me" Fleur said.

"Well you are quite striking Fleur. I can't help, but think that half of the guys here would cut off their right leg to be in your arms like I am" Harry said with a smile.

"They aren't gentlemen though Harry. You are" Fleur said with a smile.

"And you are a lady Miss Delacour" Harry said in his gentleman like voice.

Fleur let out a laugh.

Ginny saw this and her blood boiled. How dare that Veela not take her warning seriously. She was going to teach that Veela a lesson. So she got up and stormed in with fire in her eyes. She got to the dancing couple and yanked Fleur away from Harry and planted a searing kiss on Harry.

This shocked the hall since they all knew Harry was with Hermione. Was there some scandal ready to pop?

"What the hell are you doing Ginerva Weasley" Hermione fumed as she stormed towards her husband and the little redhead.

"He's mine!" Ginny shouted.

Harry used the back of his hand to wipe his lips and stepped away from the little Weasley glaring at her.

"I'm not yours Ginerva, I never was" he said.

"You don't mean that Harry. We belong together. We're fated" Ginny said.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another and knew the girl was obviously delusional. Harry then stepped to be by his wife.

"Get away from her Harry, she's bewitched with some kind of potion" Ginny declared.

"She has done no such thing Ginerva and you will do best to keep your mouth shut on matters that are none of your business" Harry said firmly.

"I love you Harry" Ginny said as she rushed towards Harry.

Hermione stepped in front of her husband with her wand in hand.

"Come any step closer to my husband and you'll not survive this year" the Lady Potter growled.

This caused gasps in the watching crowd. Harry sighed. The cat was out of the bag now.

"Yes Hermione and I are married, and no, we'll not tell how or when" he said.

"You bitch, he's mine!" Ginny shouted.

"He's not yours Ginerva. He doesn't belong to anyone, but he chose me and I accepted him with my whole heart" Hermione said.

Ginny pulled out her wand and had it trained on Hermione. This was a foolhardy move since Hermione already had her wand out and ready to strike at the slightest provocation.

"I demand you give him back you mudblood!" Ginny shouted.

Harry's eyes narrowed at this. No one insults his wife. He stepped out of Hermione's shadow and glared at Ginny.

"You dare call my wife, the Lady Potter that foul and horrid name. If you weren't related to Fred and George Weasley I'd strike you down where you stood" Harry said with a tone that meant what he said. His eyes were glowing green with power from the anger he felt.

Ginny crumbled to the ground and began sobbing uncontrollably. Her wand was now on the ground beside her. Fred and George rushed over with one taking her wand while the other grabbed Ginny and led her out of the hall.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. Well, the secret is out. What will happened? Sorry to those who wanted me to do something horrible to Ginny, but don't worry there's more. The next chap will be the second task. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: my apologies for those who wanted me to do something horrible to Ginny. And yes, this chap will have the second task in it.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

What happened after the ball was a bit chaotic. Harry and Hermione kept getting hounded by owls requesting for interviews. They declined each one though left the option of telling their story to Luna after this year. The little blond was very happy that she'd get the exclusive and wrote to her father to tell him the good news.

As for Ginny, she was sent to St. Mungo's to have a psychological exam done by the best mind healers. Of course Molly objected to this, but Arthur put his foot down on it. After the spectacle his youngest and only daughter had made something needed to be done. No one knew if or when the little redhead would return and in what mental state.

Dumbledore was shocked by the news and didn't know what to do. His pawn was now untouchable. Before he had a small chance, but now it seemed like that chance had just about went up in flame. He didn't have a move left.

That of course left Ron, who was on a warpath. He headed straight to Harry and his friends. The bottomless pit redhead wasn't at the ball since no girl would go with him. So he had to hear what happened from others.

"Potter, I challenge you to a duel!" Ron shouted.

"On what grounds Weasley?" Harry asked calmly.

"You humiliated my sister and my family. I challenge you to an honor duel" Ron said furiously.

"Does your head of house know you are making this challenge?" Harry asked.

"Are you going to accept or are you a coward?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed.

"I am asking you again Weasley, does your head of house know that you are making this challenge?" Lord Potter reiterated.

"You're a coward then" Ron sneered.

Before anything else could happen the twins grabbed their brother and dragged him out screaming.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU POTTER! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

/Scene Break/

The search on what the next task was in full throttle as the Brainy trio worked on the egg with Harry. The others were there too, helping out. They opened it only to close it quickly since if they kept it open they'd probably lose their hearing.

"What was that?" Lily asked as stuck her head out of her room. She had taken to grading papers in her room since Harry and his friends always hung out in the common room.

"Sorry mom, just trying to figure out this egg" Harry apologized.

Lily sighed and nodded.

"Figured out anything?" she asked.

"No, and we've no idea what to do next" Padma frowned.

"There's got to be something" Daphne said firmly.

/Scene Break/

Later Cedric suggested taking the egg to the bath. He gave them the Prefect bathroom password.

"Well, lets get going" Daphne said getting up.

"Hold it" Harry said stopping everyone, who were in the process of getting up themselves.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I think I should do this myself since I will be in the bath and I rather not have company" Harry explained with a slight blush.

The others nodded and agreed. Though Hermione was adamant of going. She reasoned that since they were a married couple that it shouldn't make a difference. Lily made sure though that they'd be wearing bathing suits so there wasn't anything improper going on. They may be married, but they were only fourteen and fifteen-years-old and Lily didn't want to be a grandmother anytime soon.

So Harry and Hermione went to the Prefect bath one evening under the cloak. They changed and blushed slightly even though they've seen one another like this before. But it wasn't just the two of them rather they'd always were with friends and it wasn't so private.

"Well, best get on with it" Hermione said gathering her courage.

"Right, lets go" Harry said.

Soon the got into the water and submerged the egg. Harry opened and there was no sound.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"Lets do it again, but this time we dunk our heads too" Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded.

So they did and they heard something.

'_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour – the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._'

_**Goblet of Fire pg. 463**_

"What do you think it means?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure Harry, but it doesn't sound good at all" Hermione said as she bit her bottom lip.

She had written it all down with water-proof parchment.

"Come on, we better head back" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

/Scene Break/

The next day Hermione presented what was inside the egg.

"A riddle, that's what was in the egg?" Daphne asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but right now we need to figure out this riddle," Hermione said.

"Lets look at it" Padma said.

Hermione waved her wand and duplicated the riddle that she had written out into four copies. The brainy trio began dissecting each sentence and its meaning.

Harry, Neville, and Susan sat back and watched them go at it. They knew it was for the best. When the trio got into a project it was best to leave them be or get evil glares and/or threats on their very lives.

Luna would float back and forth between the two groups. She'd help the trio brainstorm then she skip to Harry and the others to chat about whatever they were talking about. She was able to do this seamlessly.

"I think we have it" Padma said after a few hours of working.

"Really, what does it mean?" Neville asked.

"Well, the second task involves the lake. We think it will do something with mermaids since their voice can't heard above ground. It appears there is a time limit to this task. And they will have something that is most precious to you" Daphne said.

"But what be most precious to me?" Harry asked.

Everyone turned their heads to Hermione.

"No way in hell will they be taking Hermione" Harry thundered.

"It is that or your mom" Luna said.

"They'll be dead if they touch my mom or Hermione" Harry growled.

"Harry, I know that you don't like this and neither do I, but I am sure they have every safety precaution there is to keep me safe" Hermione said calmly.

"I don't care, Dumbledore is not going to be touching one hair on your head" Harry said firmly.

Hermione and the others sighed. They knew that Harry had made up his mind and it would nearly impossible to get him to change it.

"Okay, but now we need to find a way for you breath underwater for a certain amount of time" Susan said.

"You're right, time for research girls" Hermione said.

Padma and Daphne jumped up and the three rushed out, their target the library.

"Well, now what should we do?" Harry asked Neville, Susan and Luna.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sat in his office thinking about who'd he use as hostages. That's when his fireplace roared to life and the fire turned green.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"

The old wizard groaned at the sound of Molly Weasley's booming voice.

"Hello Molly, what can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly though he already had a headache just hearing Molly's voice.

"What you can do for me is break up Potter's marriage with that girl and get him hooked up to my Ginny" Molly said loudly.

"Molly, I'm right now in the middle of planning for the second task and I don't have time" Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"Make time, you told me that Potter would be easy to get a hold of, but no, he is surrounded by his mother and all those other people. You said you had a way in for us" Molly said.

"I did Molly, but that is now gone and right now I am trying to find another. Be patient" Dumbledore said.

"Fine, I will, but you better fine a way to get Potter away from that bitch" Molly said the her face disappeared into the flame.

Dumbledore sighed. He needed a brilliant idea just to get Molly the living Howler off his back. But right now he had no time for that. He had to get through this tournament without any problems.

/Scene Break/

The second task was still a good month away, but for Harry, he felt like it was only a couple days. Harry was very alert whenever a teacher approached Hermione. This caused Hermione annoyance and the teachers began to get wary of Harry.

"Harry, you got to stop this" Hermione said one day.

"I can't Hermione, I will not let them take you" Harry said firmly.

"Harry, I'll be fine, besides, you know that they'd be in big trouble if anything happens to me" Hermione said.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, so I might as well nip it in the bud while I can" Harry said firmly.

"Yes Harry, but you aren't helping matters with you hovering over me. It's making the professors very nervous" Hermione said calmly.

Harry sighed. He knew his wife was making good points, but he couldn't help being protective of her especially now with the second task approaching.

"Fine, I'll dial it down a bit" he relented.

"That's all I can ask for" Hermione said then kissed Harry.

/Scene Break/

The newspapers were filled with articles about Harry and his marriage to Hermione. Most were lies and made up rumors made by people who want attention. The worst was one Rita Skeeter. She seemed to not have gotten the message that Harry gave her during the weighing of the wands. Her article was scathing and pretty much allude to Hermione being a gold-digging witch. This caused many who read Skeeter's articles to send howlers and other letters to Hermione. Thankfully Fleur was there to eliminate most of the red letters before they could burst open.

Harry was furious with this and he wanted someone to pay. Rita was the target. He sent off a letter to Amelia telling her that his wife had been receiving hate mail with some that are booby-trapped. Thankfully they kept these letters as evidence for the head of the DMLE. Harry also wanted Skeeter charged for defamation of character and for attacking the Lady Potter. These were some serious charges since Harry was head of an Ancient and Noble house and from the response Harry got from Amelia she was only too happy to do so.

Later Susan told them about how Amelia had wanted to nail Skeeter after the reporter wrote a scathing article about the strength of the DMLE and how woefully they were under funded and pointed fingers at the wrong people, mainly Amelia Bones.

/Scene Break/

The Brainy trio had books stacked high in the library at the table they had claimed. They were pouring over books in hopes of finding a way for Harry to breath underwater.

"Here's one, oh wait this spell is too complicated for Harry to do" Daphne said frowning.

"Here's a potion, but we don't have enough time to do. We need four months for it to be fully ready for consumption" Padma said.

"There has to be something, what about the bubblehead charm?" Hermione asked.

"Doable, but that is a hard spell to master in the time Harry has. I mean, he could do it, but I don't think he could keep it to get down and back" Padma said.

"Lets keep that in reserve. We'll learn it, but Harry will use it if plan A doesn't work" Daphne said.

Hermione jotted it down on a blank piece of parchment. There were several other pieces of parchment that was full of notes.

"Oh, I wish Harry had started advanced transfiguration" Padma said.

"Too risky" Daphne said.

"There has to be a way" Hermione said in a frustrated tone.

Neville came over and sat down.

"Um, I know that you three are doing a good job and all, but have you thought of Gillyweed?" he asked.

This caused three heads shot up. Their eyes widen as realization hit them.

"Bloody Merlin" Daphne muttered.

"How could we be so stupid" Padma groaned as she rested her head in her hands.

"All this time we wasted" Hermione growled.

Neville had to bite his lip to stop from laughing.

/Scene Break/

Valentine's Day came and Harry showered Hermione with gifts. He covered her entire room with bouquets of red roses. The aroma was the first thing that she smelled when she awoke. She had a great big smile on when she saw what the great smell was. She so loved her husband. She greeted Harry with a big kiss then the two went down for breakfast. On the way Harry pinned a diamond rose on Hermione's robes. Hermione balked a bit telling Harry it was too much, but Harry wouldn't listen.

Once in the Great Hall they found their friends and sat down. Harry had gotten all of his female friends nice bouquets of yellow roses with a card that told them how their friendship meant to him. The girls all thanked Harry with a kiss on the cheek. He got his mother a nice bouquet of flowers and a lovely card.

The rest of the day passed smoothly with no classes since it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione and Harry walked down the snowed-covered road. They were holding hands and smiling. They were going to meet up with the others later at Three Broomsticks for a drink. But right now they wanted their time alone. They did opt out of going to Madam Puddifoot's since both thought the place looked so tacky with the Valentine's decorations.

"Potter!"

Harry groaned. This day was going so well and then Weasley had to appear.

"What do you want Weasley?" Harry asked.

"My challenge, do you accept it or not?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. He was enjoying his day with his lovely wife, and now this had to happen.

"Look Weasley, like I said before, does your head of house know you are doing this?" he asked.

"Shut it Potter, quit stalling" Ron spat.

Harry glanced at Hermione for help. Hermione sighed. She like Harry was enjoying the day and now the redhead menace had to ruin it. She really wanted to hex the fool. So she did. She pulled out her wand and locked him into a full body-bind then stunned him so he'd be out of commission for a while.

"Come Harry, we best head to Three Broomsticks, are friends are waiting" Hermione said.

Harry shook his head as he walked with his wife leaving the redhead in the middle of the road like a speed bump.

When their friends heard about what happened with Ron they all laughed.

/Scene Break/

Soon it was the day before the second task and Harry was keeping Hermione by his side. That was until McGonagall came by.

"Harry, I need to speak with Hermione" McGonagall said.

"I know what you're doing and you're not taking Hermione" Harry said firmly.

McGonagall sighed. She knew Dumbledore was making a mistake when he selected Hermione has Harry's hostage. She argued with him over and over that Harry wouldn't stand for it, but Dumbledore didn't listen to a thing she had said.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am" McGonagall said with all the sympathy she had, which was a lot.

"Fine, but I promise you if anything happens to Hermione that isn't part of the tournament then I'll be very displeased and there will be severe consequences" Harry vowed.

McGonagall nodded then took Hermione away. She knew the young man would make good on his promise if something happened to Hermione.

/Scene Break/

The day of the second task and Harry was anxious to get it done and have Hermione back in his arms. It took all of his friends to keep him on a somewhat level of calm. Soon it was time and Harry was now standing by his fellow Champions. All looked a bit nervous. It took of his willpower not to jump into the lake before getting the go ahead.

"Welcome to the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. The second task involves each of our Champions to rescue what they hold dear. Yes, that's right, we've taken someone they deeply care for and have placed them in the bottom of the lake for our Champions to rescue. For Viktor Krum we have his father, for Cedric Diggory we have his date for the Yule Ball and girlfriend Cho Chang, for Fleur Delacour we have her little sister, and last, but certainly not least we have Hermione Potter for Harry Potter to rescue" Bagman said.

With a booming sound the task began and Harry ate the Gillyweed he had and then dove in as he felt the effects of the magical plant take affect. He grew webbing in-between his fingers and toes. He got gills. Thankfully he was in good shape from all the physical training he's done so he swam with ease and faster than usual. He was ahead of the others with only one thought on his mind. Get to Hermione.

Soon he reached where the hostages were. They were bound to pillars. He recognized Gabrielle Delacour right away. Next to her was an Asian girl he assumed was Cho. A little further away was a man that looked like Krum so Harry figured it was Krum's dad. When he got to his hostage he was enraged. Hermione was guarded by several guards and by the looks of it they were the roughest of the bunch.

Harry surged forward and the first guard came out to meet him. The guard tried to jab Harry with his spear, but Harry dodged and pulled out his wand and slashed it through the water. A slash of red light hit the guard and it was dead. The other guards seeing this came forward and attacked Harry. Harry fought all of them off and they were either wounded or dead. He then cut Hermione away and began his swim up.

When he surfaced he got in just as the gills disappeared. Hermione awoke when she broke the surface. She was a bit disoriented, but when she saw Harry she clung to him. Harry swam back and with the help of Neville, the twins and the girls the got the two up and in towels. Everyone else was dumbfounded at the sight of Harry returning so quickly. Soon Cedric came up with his hostage followed Viktor's and his.

Soon a couple of mermaids surfaced with one handing Gabrielle over. There seemed to be a heated debate between Dumbledore and the mer-chief. Dumbledore finally stood up and walked over to Harry.

"Harry, why'd you kill those guards?" he asked solemnly.

"They were in the way of me getting Hermione. I went towards her and one of them attacked. I did my best to defend myself. It's not my fault that they are dead when they were just obeying your orders" Harry said.

Dumbledore paled slightly.

"What makes you think it was me who gave those orders?" he asked.

"Easy, I know you can speak Mermish" Harry said glaring at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore spun away and walked back to the judge's table.

"This marks the end of the second task. With Harry Potter coming in first followed by Cedric Diggory, then Viktor Krum last. Fleur Delacour was ejected due to being overcome by Grindylows" Bagman said.

There was more talk, but Harry ignored as he was still worried about Hermione and her wellbeing. Madam Pomfrey fussed over all of them like usual. Harry walked Hermione back to the castle with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Hermione didn't seem to mind as she was holding onto Harry just as tightly. Neville, Daphne, Susan, Padma, Luna, and the Weasley twins surrounded the couple with Lily and McGonagall watching their back also.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the second task is over. Sorry that it wasn't what some of you were hoping it to be. I will be taking a bit of a break on this one since I think I am getting a bit worn down by it right now. Don't worry, I'll be back. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 32**

The papers vilified Dumbledore for risking the Lady Potter in a dangerous task where people have died. The papers claimed that Dumbledore probably wanted to eliminate the one who could produce the Potter heir. Or that it was revenge of some kind against Lord Potter. The paper was full of speculation. The Ministry was conducting a full investigation on this and how it was able to happen. They even got a Ministry official to talk to the mermaid's chief and found that Dumbledore was the one who wanted the extra guards around Hermione and to protect her at all costs from Harry.

This article brought other issues to the table. Like if Dumbledore should remain as headmaster. Already his posts in the Wizengamot and ICW were in question.

Harry wasn't happy with this all though. He had a long talk with both his mother and Hermione. Harry wanted to toss Dumbledore out of Hogwarts, but the two ladies in his life stopped him. They argued that it was better for Dumbledore to be here in the school where they could watch him rather be some place scheming without them knowing where. So in the end he grudgingly agreed, but told them he was going to keep a closer eye on the old wizard.

/Scene Break/

Late one night Harry was tossing and turning. He hadn't able to get to sleep and he was tired. It maybe the fact that Sirius had him going through a very rigorous training regiment since they didn't know what the third task was, but wanted Harry to be in shape for it. Harry's friends joined in of course, but Harry was the one getting the heavy dose. He tossed and turned trying to find rest soon his mind began to drift and soon he began see something.

It was a room. A large chair was in the middle of the room facing a roaring fireplace.

"Wormtail?" a raspy voice from the chair called.

"Yes master?" Wormtail asked.

Wormtail looked more tattered than what the picture of him in the paper showed. He also looked worn and tired.

"Where is Bella, she was supposed to be here an hour ago?" the raspy voice asked.

"I'm not sure master, but I'll look for her" Wormtail said.

Soon the door opened and Bellatrix Lestrange came in. She also looked tired and worn, but she still had that maniacal glint in her eye. She went to the chair and knelt down.

"Master" she said bowing her head.

"Ah Bella, what news do you bring?" the raspy voice asked.

"Master, it appears that your plan is working. I just got news from our spy and he says that things are going well. Dumbledore suspects nothing" Bellatrix said.

"Good, we must make the preparations for the ritual" the raspy voice said.

"Yes master" Wormtail and Bellatrix both said as they bowed.

Harry awoke in a cold sweat. This sounded bad. Very bad.

/Scene Break/

In the morning Harry told his mom, Hermione, and Sirius about his dream. Lily was worried about this as was Sirius. Hermione was griping Harry's arm so tight Harry had no feeling whatsoever in it.

"Harry, I think you might've gotten some sort of connection between Voldemort and yourself. I feared this and that's why I had you learn Occlumency early just in case" Lily said.

Harry nodded.

"But what should we do? Is Harry in any danger?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Not sure Hermione, but if Voldemort has a spy here then I'd be extra careful around people you don't know or trust" Sirius advised.

Lily nodded.

"We should tell our friends Harry. They should know to be on the look out" Hermione said.

"I don't know Hermione. I don't want to worry them" Harry said.

"Harry, they should know" Hermione argued.

Harry frowned. He didn't want to put any of his friends in danger. He knew that them being friends with him was dangerous enough. He just didn't want to have them be in any more danger than they already were in.

"Lets shelve that topic for now. Harry, what are you going to do about that Weasley boy?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know" Harry sighed, "What do you think I should do?"

Harry may be head of the Potter family, but he was still learning his position and leaned on all the adults he knew for help in matters like this.

Sirius sat back and thought a bit. It was amazing how Sirius had grown up. He was still immature at times, but he had also matured too. Taking the head of the Black family got him to act more his age.

"If you'd like, I could go in your stead and advocate for you. I can set up a meeting with Arthur and we'd have a talk about his son" Sirius suggested.

Everyone agreed to that. They knew that Ron was going to be a problem and it was best to put it out before hexes flew and people get injured.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Susan was spending time with her friend Hannah Abbott. She had not spent time with her childhood friend and fellow Puff since she joined Harry's group and felt the need to remedy that. She just hoped Hannah would be forgiving.

"I am so sorry for ignoring you Hannah. I really am" Susan apologized.

"It's alright Sue. I know that you didn't do it out because you didn't want to be my friend anymore. It just that being a friend to Harry Potter seems to be a full time job," Hannah said adding the joke at the end to show there was no hurt feelings.

"You got that right," Susan said.

The two girls laughed at this. They soon caught up with one another. Susan got the latest news in the Hufflepuff house.

At the same time Susan was doing this Daphne was in the Slytherin common room chatting with her childhood friend Tracey and her sister Astoria. Tracey and Astoria were giving Daphne news on what was going on in their house and it all seemed good.

"Malfoy is still skulking about, but none of us fear him. He's just an annoyance now" Tracey said.

"That's good, but I would like you two to be careful. Malfoy is still dangerous" Daphne said.

"I ward my curtains before I go to bed" Tracey said.

"She does mine too" Astoria chipped in.

Daphne was relieved on hearing this. She worried with her sister being down here, but she was glad her friend had her sister's back when she couldn't.

/Scene Break/

Arthur Weasley looked at the letter he had just received from Sirius Black. It sound very important. Especially since it was very formal. Arthur knew this language even though he rarely used it. It was Lord Black wanting to talk to the head of the Weasley family, which was him.

"Who's the letter from dear?" Molly asked.

"Lord Black, he wants to meet with me" Arthur said.

"What about?" Molly asked.

"Not sure, but I'll find out when I talk to him" Arthur said.

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore. He'll know what to do" Molly suggested.

"No Molly, this is business between the Weasleys and Lord Black. Dumbledore has no reason to get involved" Arthur said firmly.

Molly wanted to argue, but saw a look she had never seen her husband have before. So she kept quiet, for now.

/Scene Break/

Sirius Black sat waiting at a private room in the Leaky Cauldron. He looked at his watch and then the door opened to reveal Arthur Weasley wearing his best robes.

"Arthur, it's a pleasure to see you" Sirius said.

"Lord Black, you asked for this meeting. What is it you want to discuss?" Arthur asked.

Sirius motioned for Arthur to sit, which he did.

"I've been asked here since my godson, Lord Potter, has a problem and has asked me to handle it since he is busy with the blasted tournament he is in" Sirius said.

Arthur nodded.

"It seems your youngest son has continually demanded an honor duel from Lord Potter, which I am not mistaken you've not authorized" Sirius said.

Arthur paled a bit. His son was challenging Lord Potter to an honor duel without his consent. This could spell terrible things.

"Did Lord Potter accept the duel?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"No he did not. He likes two of your sons and would not do anything to tarnish them or their name. He wishes you to speak to your youngest in hopes to discourage him from making challenges that he can not make and bring shame to your family" Sirius said.

"I thank you Lord Black and thank Lord Potter too when you see him. I'll have a talk to my son as soon as possible" Arthur said.

"Good, that is the end of our business" Sirius said.

Arthur left and Sirius sighed. He hated all this formal pureblood stuff as much Harry, but these things had to be done.

/Scene Break/

Arthur didn't wait for the next Hogsmeade visit to talk to his son. In fact, he felt the need to talk to all of his sons. He got to Hogwarts and with the help of McGonagall got his family in an empty classroom.

"What's up dad?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be at work?" George asked.

"I've come here because news has reached me that one of my sons has been trying to the ruin the Weasley name," Arthur said.

Fred and George looked at Ron.

"Ron, would you please tell me why you tried to challenge Lord Potter to an honor duel?" Arthur asked his youngest son.

"For what he did to Ginny. She had to be defend after what Potter did to her. I was doing what was best for the family" Ron said belligerently.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Ron, you can not go off challenging anyone without your head of house's consent. Especially when it comes to family honor. You are a minor and need your head of house's approval to do such a thing" the Weasley Patriarch said.

"But Potter needed to be taught a lesson" Ron retorted.

"I know of the situation and understood Lord Potter's actions and I agree with them. Your mother was against putting Ginny in St. Mungo's, but I was the one to do it. She was unstable mentally and needed help" Arthur said.

Fred and George nodded, but Ron looked angry.

"This is all Potter's fault" he said loudly.

"You will not do anything to antagonize the Potters, do you understand me?" Arthur bellowed.

Fred and George were shocked. They'd never heard their father raise his voice, ever. Even after they've pulled horrible prank their father never yelled at them.

Ron was about to open his mouth, but Arthur silenced him with his wand.

"You are to be on your best behavior for the rest of the year. If I get one complaint about you by McGonagall or any of the staff or Lord Potter himself then I'll come here personally and drag you home and we're going to have a long talk about your behavior and what is and isn't acceptable in public especially when it comes to talking to an Ancient and Noble families" Arthur said sternly.

Ron had a scowl on his face, but nodded.

"Good. Fred, George, I have heard you are actually doing well this year. I'm proud of you" Arthur said smiling at the twins.

"Thank you dad" the twins said.

Arthur left letting McGonagall about Ron's probation. McGonagall agreed and told Arthur that she'd keep an eye on the youngest Weasley boy and would tell the staff to do the same.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay, this chap had nothing really in it, but I needed a bit of filler before the third task and this was it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	33. Third Task

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: this chap will have the third task in it.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Third Task**

Training became more intense for Harry as the third task crept closer. Sirius was putting Harry through drills that aurors were put through. There was muggle training added in too. Once Sirius got with Dan they decided there needed to be a mix of magical and muggle training. So Harry was learning how to shoot spells accurately as he did push-ups and sit-ups. His friends got into this as well as his wife since none of them would stand by and let Harry do all the fighting.

Thankfully Emma had sent clothes they could use to train in and McGonagall provided them a room to use. Harry of course could've used his status, but rather go about it the normal way. Besides, as Champion he had a right to have his own training quarters.

"Merlin, my arms are going to fall off," Daphne grumbled.

"Your arms, my legs feel like they've been hit by a hundred jelly-leg hexes," Susan said.

"Please tell me that I am dead," Neville groaned.

The twins were so dead tired that they had no energy in even talking. They were too tired to even joke.

It was a break in the training and everyone was lying on the floor getting a breather before they start again.

"Who's bloody idea was it for us to join in?" Padma asked from her position on the floor.

"Hermione's" everyone said.

"Hey, you had a choice. I didn't force you into this. I just asked if anyone of you wanted to join Harry in his training and you all jumped. The training we were doing wasn't much and you all thought it was time he stepped it up," Hermione said.

"Now, now. No need to start fighting. We'll get through this" Harry said calmly.

Grumbles were heard.

"Ah, I see you are all rested for the next course" Sirius said cheekily.

He got several death glares in return.

"Okay, we've trained the body for today, now the mind. I'll be teach you all some new spells" Sirius said.

This got everyone perked up. Especially the Brainy trio.

/Scene Break/

It was one night and Harry decided to invite all the Champions to a meal in his quarters. He thought that there wasn't enough time getting to know their fellow Champions and wanted to fix that. Harry sent out invites and got responses immediately. Fleur of course gave hers personally. Cedric was next then Krum.

The night was filled was talk and laughter. No talk of the tournament was about. It was just four people getting to know one another. Though Harry and Fleur knew one another already.

At the end of the night a bond of friendship was formed and they all left feeling good at the new friends they had made.

/Scene Break/

Harry sighed as he was told by McGonagall that he was needed on the Quidditch pitch this evening.

"Well, we'll finally find out what the third task will be" Susan said.

"I hope it isn't anything too dangerous" Hermione said.

"There'll be no takers on that one Hermione. I expect this one to be the most dangerous of them all" Daphne said.

"I have no doubt about that" Harry said with a sigh.

/Scene Break/

That night Harry went down to the pitch. On the way he met up with Cedric and they took guesses at what the last task might be. Soon the got to the field and Cedric's jaw dropped.

"What the bloody hell are they doing?" the Hufflepuff asked with utter horror.

"They look like hedges" Harry said.

"Ah, there you are" Bagman said cheerfully.

Bagman then went on to explain what the third task was. It was a maze. That's all. After everything they've gone through the last challenge was a maze. But to make it more complicated there'd be beasts of all sorts to hinder their progress. When Harry heard that Hagrid was going to be providing the obstacles he just groaned.

/Scene Break/

"A maze? That's their grand finale? We will be sitting in the stands with no way of telling what is going on. What was going through their bloody skulls when they thought up these tasks? The first was alright, since you got to see what was going on. But the second one was utterly dumb. I mean, we sat out there on a freaking cold February for so many hours to stare at the surface of the water. And now we have sit around and wait again to find out who won. I'm going to strangle the idiot who was in charge" Daphne raged.

The rest of the group was looking at Daphne with various looks. Susan was shocked, Padma was shocked too, but could see her fellow brainy member's thought process, Neville looked terrified of the Slytherin and was cowering slightly, Hermione looked just as angry as Daphne since her mind had gone through the same motions, the Weasley twins were also scared of Daphne and made a mental note never to piss her off, as for Harry he looked surprised at the usually cool calm and collect Slytherin, last was Luna who didn't even look disturbed at all from Daphne's rant. She was looking at the Slytherin like she was waiting for more.

"Okay Daph, thanks for your comments. They were enlightening" Padma said.

"Yeah, lets go with that" Fred said.

"Definitely, what's next?" George asked.

"Well, we'll have to figure out what kind of creatures Harry will be dealing with" Hermione said.

"Knowing Hagrid, he's going to fill the thing up with all the nastiest creatures he can get his hands on" Neville said.

"Great, this task _will_ be the death of me" Harry said.

"Don't you talk like that Harry James Potter" Hermione said in a stern tone.

"Sorry Mione" Harry said quickly realizing that his words cut his wife deep.

"Well I guess that means late nights in the library" Susan said with a sigh.

Padma was already starting a list of spells to look for as Daphne calmed down and Hermione was being comforted by Harry.

/Scene Break/

Books and books were being looked through as the brainy trio jotted down every spell thy found that could help Harry. Hermione was also working on a simple spell to help guide Harry through the maze. Meanwhile Sirius and Lily were poring over books themselves from the Black and Potter library. Anything that could give an advantage to Harry was a must.

Harry learned every spell thrown at him. He practiced them night and day in the training room he had. The rest of the group worked on the same spells too.

/Scene Break/

On the day of the task Harry sat eating breakfast with his friends. Everyone did their best to keep calm and relaxed. Like it was any other normal day even though they knew it wasn't. The twins tried their best to lighten things up by telling jokes and stuff, which helped a bit.

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes professor?" Harry said.

"It is customary for the Champion's family to spend the day with them before the task" McGonagall said.

"But my mom is a teacher and she can't take off her classes" Harry said with a furrowed brow.

"Come with me" McGonagall said.

Harry did and followed McGonagall to the antechamber where the Champions had gathered that fateful night. Harry was shocked to find not only Sirius, but the Greengrasses, Amelia Bones, and the Longbottoms.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Well pup, we thought we'd come here and root for you" Sirius said.

"But, but" Harry stuttered.

"We know that you aren't a part of our family Harry in the usual sense, but we still think of you as a son" Adrian said.

"And I am your godmother so we are technically family" Alice said.

She then pulled Harry into a hug and Harry hugged her back.

"Thank you, to you all" Harry said as a stray tear came to his eye.

"It was not a problem Harry. I am here not only to show my support for you, but to make sure this task goes smoothly" Amelia said.

Harry nodded.

"Where's Remus?" he asked.

"He couldn't get away, but he wishes you the best of luck" Sirius said.

/Scene Break/

The whole group was shocked to find their parents here. They were happy that they were here to support their friend. So Harry walked the grounds and the halls of Hogwarts with his large entourage. They told Harry stories of their days in Hogwarts.

Soon it the day ended and night began to slowly creep in. Harry's nerves were slowly coming to a head and Hermione did her best to sooth them even though she had frayed nerves too. After some good luck hugs and handshakes Harry went to where the Champions had gathered. He greeted his fellow Champions and they greeted them back then went back to their own thoughts.

Bagman came in with a bounce in his step and told the four that their goal was to get the cup that was placed in the middle of the maze. Along with that he told them about firing red sparks in the air to tell them they wanted out for any reason. He told them that Harry would go first, followed by Cedric, then Krum and last Fleur. He then wished them luck and left.

/Scene Break/

"Welcome to the third and finale task of the Tri-Wizard tournament" Bagman announced.

Cheers erupted by the three schools and the guests in attendance.

"The task before our four Champions tonight will test not only their magical skill and prowess, but their survival skills too. Because inside this maze we have filled it with creatures to challenge our Champions in every way" Bagman said proudly.

More cheers were heard from this.

"I can't believe people are liking this" Daphne said in disbelief.

"What can you say, the man is a showman" Neville said.

"I'll say" Padma said.

"Now, to introduce our four Champions one more time" Bagman said, "we have from the Durmstrang Academy, Mr. Viktor Krum!"

Krum came striding forth looking serious.

The Durmstrang regiment roared with pride as one of their own was presented.

"Geez, doesn't he ever smile" Susan commented.

"I think they are punished for smiling in school" Fred said.

"Yeah" George said.

"Next, we have from the Beauxbatons Academy, the lovely Ms Fleur Delacour!" Bagman said.

Fleur came out floating and all eyes were on her, well, all male eyes were on her. There was several slaps in the back of the head from wives and girlfriends to snap their significant other out of their daze.

"Next, is our first Champion from Hogwarts, Mr. Cedric Diggory!" Bagman said.

The Hufflepuffs cheered for their own as the rest of the school applauded and cheered too in a more moderate way. Cedric waved to the crowd.

"And last, but definitely not least is the second Hogwarts Champion, Lord Harry Potter!" Bagman said.

Cheers erupted from Gryffindor as did from Harry's friends. Harry came out looking shy and he waved to everyone, but really he hated this all.

"Yes, now we're tell you the order of our brave Champions to enter the maze. The first will be Lord Potter, then after five minutes Mr. Diggory will enter, five minutes after that will be Mr. Krum, and last will be Ms Delacour" Bagman said.

"Well, we know the order" George said.

"Now all we can do is wait for the outcome" Susan said.

"We have several staff members patrolling the maze and if any of the Champions are too injured to go on they will fire off red sparks to give their position and we'll get them out" Bagman said.

"Well, at least they thought of that" Padma said.

Even with this everyone was uneasy as they sat.

/Scene Break/

When Harry got the signal he rushed into the maze. He used the spell Hermione crafted for him. It was a simple spell. He said 'point me' and his wand would point in the direction he needed to go. He smiled and mentally thanked his wife for her glorious brain.

His first encounter was a Manticore.

"Hagrid, what the heck were you thinking" Harry muttered.

He then dodged the poisonous tail and fired off a blasting hex to get the creature to back off. It did and Harry began thinking of a way out. He didn't want to kill the thing, but he needed to get passed. A tush of inspiration came to him as he used a colored mist spell that Padma had found and then he ran passed as fast as he could. He barely got away from a deadly paw. Once passed that he kept going using the point me spell every so often.

"What the bloody hell?!"

Harry heard and knew it was Cedric. He debated for a second then rushed off to help the Hufflepuff. He found Cedric batting against an armored ugly looking humongous ostrich. It was like eleven or twelve feet tall and nothing Cedric could do would make the beast wince.

"How do I get passed?" Cedric asked out loud.

"Duck!" Harry shouted.

Cedric turned and saw Harry. He then ducked as Harry fired a powerful hex that made the creature fall back hard and roll a bit. It didn't hurt it at all thanks to the armor, but it was dazed a bit.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Cedric said.

"Come on, lets get out of here before it gets back up" Harry said.

The two boys rushed off and then they came to a fork in the maze.

"Well, I'm going left" Cedric said.

"I'll go right" Harry said.

"See ya later" Cedric said as he ran off to the left.

"Bye" Harry called and ran to the right.

Deeper into the maze the more deadly the creatures were. Harry had a feeling his mom was going to have a very nice talk to Hagrid after this. He then felt a chill.

"Crap, Dementors. How'd they get a Dementor?" Harry wondered.

He then produced his patronus, but the figure wasn't affected.

"A Boggart" Harry then realized.

"_Riddikulus_" Harry shouted.

The Dementor turned into clown with big floppy feet.

Harry rushed passed and got closer when he heard a scream. It was Fleur. He ran following the scream and using his point me spell. He blasted away a few hedges and got there just in time. He found Krum standing directly in front of Fleur, who was on the ground. She was quivering and Harry saw red. Krum had hurt his friend. Granted, he and Krum were nice to one another and we're on the road to friendship, but he knew Fleur longer. It took all of his willpower not to kill the Bulgarian. A stunner then ropes to bind him was the order.

"You okay?" Harry asked kneeling in front of Fleur.

Fleur nodded.

"H-h-he just attacked me all of a sudden" she said stuttering a bit.

"Just rest a bit" Harry said soothingly.

"I'm fine Harry" Fleur said.

"Are you sure, you can always fire the red sparks and get out" Harry said worriedly.

"We Veela are made out of sterner stuff" Fleur said getting up.

"Okay" Harry said.

They did fire sparks up so they could get Krum out though Fleur wanted to leave Krum there for a wandering beast. Harry however didn't think they should do that even though the Bulgarian might deserve it. It would be a huge mess politically as well as internationally. They then headed off and at a fork if the road they parted ways wishing one another luck.

A huge spider stopped Harry in his tracks. The thing was huge and Harry kept dodging each attack. He then fired off a few cutting curses to incapacitate the large arachnid. He then ran ahead and just as he got to the center so did Fleur and Cedric. They met in the middle looking at one another.

"Who should take the cup?" Cedric asked.

"You should Harry" Fleur said.

"What, no, not me. Cedric should. He's the real Hogwarts Champion" Harry argued.

"True, but you did so much better than me and you deserve it more" Cedric said.

"What about you, Fleur, you deserve it as much as anyone" Harry said.

"I am just as happy if you or Cedric takes it. I don't need it" Fleur said.

"Then it's you Harry" Cedric said.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, just take the cup" Fleur said with a sigh.

"Alright, but only if you're both fine with it" Harry said though he didn't really want to.

The two other Champions nodded their approval and Harry grumbled under his breath.

"Fine" he said.

He reached out for the cup and as soon as he grasped it he vanished.

Cedric and Fleur were left in shock.

"Was this a part of it?" Cedric asked looking at Fleur.

"No, I never heard anything" Fleur said just as shocked as Cedric was.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of my take of the third task. I skipped the sphinx since that would slow things down. Sorry if it wasn't as action-packed as some would of liked. I also apologize for ending it here. I just couldn't keep going and besides, I leave you all begging for more. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Hermione had been on edge all night, which was normal if your husband was going through a maze full of the most deadliest and dangerous beasts imaginable you would be too. But she then felt something odd and knew something was horribly wrong.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Daphne asked.

"Harry's in danger" Hermione said then got up.

"What, wait Hermione, where are you going?" Susan asked as she followed her friend.

The whole group rushed to follow Hermione down the stands.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Padma asked.

"Lily, need to see Lily" Hermione said.

They found Lily just finishing her rounds around the maze.

"Hermione, all of you, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Harry's in trouble" Hermione said firmly.

"But he would've sent up sparks" Lily said.

"I know that. I can't explain how I know, but I just know Harry's in danger and we need to do something about it now" Hermione said desperately.

"Come, we best see Amelia" Lily said believing Hermione right away.

/Scene Break/

Harry groaned as he hit the ground. A portkey, the cup was a portkey. He didn't remember anyone telling him that this a part of it. He looked up and found himself in an unfamiliar place. He slowly got up not wanting alert whoever was here.

"Stun him" a hissed voiced commanded.

Harry fell to the ground unconscious. He awoke tied to something cold and hard. He turned his head to find it was a tombstone. He began struggling, but found there was no give.

"No use struggling Potty" Bellatrix sang.

Harry turned and saw not only Bellatrix Lestrange, but Peter too. The rat was behind the mad witch.

"What do you want?" Harry asked furiously as he continued to struggle.

"You are going to help bring our master back Potty" Bellatrix said with a maniacal smile.

"I will never help you" Harry said defiantly.

"Like you have a choice" Bellatrix said smirking maniacally.

Harry then watched as Bellatrix started the ritual. In a huge black cauldron she pulled out and dumped a bone that had belong to Voldemort's father.

"Bone from father unknowingly given" she said.

The crazy witch then came over and grabbed Harry's arm. She dug a wicked looking knife into Harry drawing blood.

"Blood of an enemy given unwillingly" she said.

"Go ahead take it, what good will it do you!" Harry shouted.

Bellatrix ignored Harry and began the last part of the ritual. She made Wormtail chop off his own hand. Wormtail was on the ground gripping the bloody stump. Crying and sobbing at his lost appendage.

"Flesh from a servant willingly given" she said.

Bellatrix then dumped piece of bloody appendage in the cauldron then she dumped something wrapped in a blanket in.

Harry felt his head splitting apart. The pain was immense.

Soon the big cauldron bubbled and exploded leaving a tall pale figure. He was tall with chalk white face. He had red eyes and slits for nostrils. His head was devoid of hair.

"Robe me" he hissed.

Bellatrix did this and slinked away.

Voldemort turned and Harry felt his scar increase in pain. He was gritting his teeth so hard not to scream he was sure his teeth would break.

"Hold out your arm" Voldemort commanded.

Bellatrix did it without question and Voldemort placed a finger on the Dark Mark. Soon the place had Death Eaters all over.

"Ah my loyal followers" Voldemort crooned.

"Master" they all said as they bowed.

"Avery, Mulciber, Goyle, Crabbe, McNair, Yaxley, Nott, Carrows" the dark lord said, "you are the ones who chose to come, there are others that should be here. Two are dead and one is running. He'll be dealt with. One is in hiding and know that's where I want him."

Harry listened and memorized all the names.

"It's been thirteen years since we have been all together. Many things have changed over those years," Voldemort said, "much has changed, but it is nothing that we can overcome."

He then went on with a whole long rambling speech about something Harry wasn't really paying attention to. He was thinking how he was going to escape. But Harry then paid attention when Voldemort got to the part about that night.

"I entered the house and disposed of the male Potter easily. He begged for mercy in the end," Voldemort said smirking.

"My father would never do that, he fought til the end," Harry shouted out.

"Silence" Voldemort said and raised his wand.

Harry felt excruciating pain. So this was what it was like being under the Cruciatus Curse. He felt every nerve end exploding and he was thrashing from his bound spot. He was left panting when the curse left him. It was only a couple seconds, but it felt like hours.

"As I was saying before I rudely interrupted. I had defeated Potter and went to finish off the mudblood whore. But then something happened, something I never anticipated. She disappeared and I was vanquished, but I was still alive. Yes, but only a shadow. I left and ended up in Albania where I found a willing host. I came back only to be thwarted again. I needed a plan. Then two of my loyal followers found me and I knew it was time for the world to fear me once more" Voldemort said as he gestured to a proud Bellatrix and a sniveling Wormtail.

"You won't win. I've beaten you before and I'll do it again," Harry said.

Another Cruciatus Curse then hit Harry and he screamed in pain. When it ended he was panting. His throat was sore from screaming.

"I have found that I could not touch the boy, for he had some kind of protection. But had found away to get around it" Voldemort said.

He then rushed forward towards Harry and placed one of his long pale white fingers and placed the pad of his finger on Harry's forehead by his scar. Harry felt his head explode in excruciating pain.

"I can now touch you" Voldemort said smugly.

The dark lord then removed his finger.

"Now Potter, we shall duel. I've learned that you know how to duel" Voldemort said.

Harry was released, but his body was shaking due to the after-effects of the torture curse. He looked around and Bellatrix tossed him his wand. He was shocked, though not utterly surprise by this. He took his wand and wondered what he should do.

"Now Potter, before one duels we bow" Voldemort said.

Harry didn't bow he was still trying to find a way out.

"We bow Potter" Voldemort said and pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry felt an invisible force push his back making him bow. He fought as hard as he could, but it was futile. He heard the group of Death Eaters laugh.

"Now we duel" Voldemort said smirking.

Harry was ready.

Voldemort shot the first spell and Harry dodged out of the then fired off a bone breaker. Voldemort fired off a spell to counter and their spells connected. Soon a golden light was splashed everywhere as well as a golden cage surrounded the two.

"What is this?" Voldemort shrieked.

Harry was just as shocked as Voldemort. He felt his wand vibrate violently and he had to use both hands to hold on. Soon ghostly apparitions started to flow out of Voldemort's wand. Voldemort looked pretty freaked by this. One by one more came. They all gave him words of encouragement to keep going. Harry didn't recognize most of them, but one did catch his eye. It was his father.

"Harry, we are going hold them back as long as we can. Take that time to get out of here" James said.

Harry nodded since his voice couldn't work.

"Before you go Harry, tell you mother that I love her and always will. Take care of her, son," James said.

Harry nodded feeling tears well up.

"Go now!" James shouted.

Harry did, the connection broke and he ran for the cup.

"Stop him!" Voldemort ordered.

The apparitions stopped his Death Eaters.

Harry got to the cup and grabbed only to feel that familiar hook in the navel sensation.

/Scene Break/

There was a big crowd around and Amelia was arguing with Fudge. Soon a scream was heard and they all turned to find a battered and exhausted Harry being held by a tearful Hermione.

"I'm alright Hermione" Harry said in an exhausted tone.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" Fudge demanded.

"Not now Cornelius, we must tend to _Lord_ Potter's injuries" Amelia said sternly.

Fudge frowned, but nodded.

Soon Harry was in the tender care of madam Pomfrey, who was fussing over him like she does every patient in her care. Hermione and Lily hovered about keep out of Pomfrey's way, but still close enough to Harry.

Amelia was doing her best to keep Fudge at bay since it would not do good to start demanding things of a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house. Once Harry was settled she allowed Fudge to talk to Harry. Harry told his tale after taking the cup and when finished Fudge was unhappy.

"You're wrong, He's dead. You-know-Who is dead" Fudge said blustering.

"My son is not wrong. How dare you accuse him of lying" Lily said angrily.

"I will not be pushed around by a boy who has delusions of grandeur," Fudge said firmly.

"My son has no delusions whatsoever. He's telling the truth. It seems to me that the Ministry is the one with the delusions," Lily said firing right back.

"I can have you arrested Mrs. Potter" Fudge threatened.

"Over my dead body" Harry said loudly sitting up.

"Harry, please be careful" Hermione soothed.

"I will not have my mother being threaten in front of me," Harry said firmly.

"Mr. Potter" Fudge said.

"That's Lord Potter, Minister Fudge. I am head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. I have a nice chunk of votes in the Wizengamot and my allies the Greengrasses, Longbottoms, and Bones would be more than happy to kick your butt out of the squishy office you love so much" Harry said glaring at Fudge.

Fudge looked really angry. His face was red and ready to scream, but Amelia stopped him by pulling him away.

"What do you think you're doing, Fudge. The Potters are not to be trifled with," Amelia hissed.

"But the boy is overstepping his bounds" Fudge whined.

"That boy, is Lord Potter, and he has more than enough power to squish you like a bug" Amelia said.

Fudge sputtered about for a bit then pouted. Amelia watched him leave and sighed. She knew this was going to be trouble. Once Fudge left Neville came in with the rest of the merry band, but what shocked Amelia was that her Susan was levitating Alastor Moody behind her.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked sternly.

"Something is up auntie and I think he's it" Susan said.

They laid Moody on the bed and in front of their eyes they saw him change. The peg leg that was on him popped off as his true leg appeared. The magical eye popped out as his real eye came into place. The scars disappeared and his body changed shape. Gasps were when they realized who it was they were staring at.

"That's Barty Crouch" Amelia said in shock.

"But, but, he's supposed to be dead" Lily said.

"But he doesn't look like Mr. Crouch" Susan said.

"It's his son, Susan. Barty Crouch Jr." Amelia said.

The rest of the parents came in and found were soon caught up with what was happening.

"We need to find the real Moody" Amelia said.

"But where would he be?" Adrian asked.

The twins suggested they use the map and they with Sirius got Moody out. They found him locked in his trunk and quite thin and feeble. They brought him to the hospital wing and madam Pomfrey took care of him.

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore stormed in.

"It appears Dumbledore, that there's been a conspiracy going on under your nose" Amelia said eyeing the headmaster.

"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked, then he saw Barty Crouch and the real Moody.

"Well Dumbledore, you brought in a Death Eater supposedly dead and had him teacher here while the real one had been hiding in his very own trunk. He was the one who probably put Lord Potter's name in the cup and was the one who created the portkey also" Amelia said.

Dumbledore learned of Voldemort and his mind was swirling. He needed Harry more than ever.

"Harry, I need to speak with you now, it is urgent" he said.

"I'm tired sir and need rest. We'll talk later" Harry said, not wanting to deal the old man now.

"I insist" Dumbledore said.

"Can you let my poor boy rest, Albus? He's been through a lot and I will not have you badgering him," Lily said standing up ready to take on Dumbledore.

"Very well, I'll meet with him later" Dumbledore said then left.

"He's up to something," Frank said.

"I agree, but we can do nothing now" Adrian said.

"I'll take Crouch Jr. in and have him under guard. I'll find out what is going on," Amelia said.

She then took Crouch Jr. away and left.

Harry fell asleep a little afterwards due to the stress of everything that had happened in the past couple minutes. The group stayed a bit then headed off with their parents. Hermione and Lily stayed at their posts keeping vigil and act as guards.

/Scene Break/

Hermione and Lily stayed by Harry's side til he was released. They then followed him to his meeting with Dumbledore. They weren't going let him leave their sight for a long while.

"Ah Harry" Dumbledore said smiling, but that smiled turned into a frown when he saw Hermione and Lily.

"This is a private meeting," he said firmly.

"I'm not leaving my husband" Hermione said stubbornly.

"I will not leave my son unless he asks" Lily said in the same stubborn tone.

Dumbledore sighed. He couldn't win.

"What I need to speak about can't leave this office. There are many spies around" he said.

"Just spill it Albus" Lily said annoyed with the man's dramatics.

"I fear with Voldemort's return that Harry is in danger and demand that he placed in a safe house," Dumbledore said.

"Our location is already a secret that only a few know about. We're quite safe" Lily said firmly.

"That is my fear, people know. Harry must be protect thus he must be hidden away" Dumbledore said.

"You want to lock my son up to protect him" Lily shrilled.

Dumbledore winced at the tone.

"I will not be locked away Dumbledore. I will be living my life and not in fear of Voldemort" Harry said laying a hand on his mom's hand to calm her.

"It is for your safety. Think of the greater good" Dumbledore said.

"No Dumbledore, I will not play your game and I will not go anywhere of your choosing. Screw your greater good" Harry said.

"It's for the greater good, please Harry" Dumbledore said.

"I don't care about your greater good Dumbledore" Harry said firmly.

Dumbledore frowned.

"I can see we're not going to get anywhere with this. Lets go" Harry said getting up.

"Please Harry, you must work with me. It is for the greater good. Only I can help you beat him" Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed. He sat down and the two ladies followed suit.

"Fine, but I will not let you control me in any way. You can give me suggestions and advice. You can't dictate what I can and cannot do" Harry said firmly.

Both Hermione and Lily were happy with the way Harry was acting. He was assertive. He wasn't going to be pushed around just because someone might know better.

Dumbledore though wasn't happy. He needed Harry's full-cooperation for things to turn out as he had planned oh so long ago.

"Very well Harry" the old wizard said with a tinge of a frown on his face.

Harry nodded and then got up. Hermione and Lily followed and they exited out of the office.

Dumbledore sighed. His shoulders slumped. This wouldn't do any good. No good at all. He needed to find a way to get Harry in his grasp and keep him there. He needed a plan.

/Scene Break/

The ceremony for the winner of the tournament was never held, but Harry won. He split his winnings with his two fellow Champions, Fleur and Cedric. He didn't feel it was right since they fought their way through the maze. And if it wasn't for their helping one another none of them would have made it through.

Harry said goodbye to Fleur and thanked her and Cedric for their help.

"I want to thank you all what you did to help me" Harry said.

"No problem Harry, I'd follow you into battle" Cedric said.

Harry smiled at that though he knew that he'd be asking for that very thing very soon.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said.

"I am sorry we couldn't have done more Harry" Fleur said frowning.

She felt like she had let him down. Harry had faced Voldemort again alone. When she could've been there to help in some way.

"Don't blame yourself Fleur. I will need your help, you can count on that" Harry said rubbing the French witch's back.

Fleur smiled back a little.

/Scene Break/

Before Harry left Godric stopped him. He hadn't heard him since second year.

"Harry, there's something I need to talk to you about next year" Godric said.

"What about?" Harry asked curiously.

"We'll discuss it next year, but I promise it will be enlightening to say the least" Godric said.

Harry nodded and said goodbye.

On the train Harry, his wife and his friends found a compartment and settled in. Their minds were on what happened during the feast.

Dumbledore made no announcement of Voldemort and his return. This made them wonder why he'd say nothing about it and wondered if he was up to something.

"So guys, what do you think will happen next year?" Neville asked breaking the silence.

"Don't know Neville, but I think it will be our most trying year yet" Harry said with a sigh.

Hermione grasped her husband's hand.

"We'll get through it Harry. Together, we'll get through" she said.

Harry looked and saw the seriousness in her eyes. He smiled slightly.

"Thanks love" he said.

Hermione smiled back.

Soon talk started of what they'd do this summer. Plans were being made as well as scratched due to a voting process. They were not going to stay in and read the entire Black, Potter, Greengrass, Bones, Patil, Longbottom, and Lovegood library. This of course lighten the mood of the group and it helped a lot.

/Scene Break/

Lily knew she had to get Harry away from all this. She knew it was going to be bad in the press and wanted Harry away from it all. So she began to plan and knew she needed to bring in the other parents in.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay, that's the end of fourth year and the beginning of the summer. I am sorry if the graveyard scene isn't what some of you wanted, but this is what I did and I'm sticking to it. I have a few plans going on with the summer, but nothing concrete yet. I will be doing the fifth year and might end it after that. Not absolutely sure if I'll end after the fifth year. Don't really know yet. I will explain the wands thing in the next chapter so don't go off on me about that. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	35. Summer of Travel and Trouble Brewing

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 35: Summer of Travel and Trouble Brewing**

It was a day after they got back from Hogwarts. Harry was in the sitting room relaxing with Hermione in the library reading. Their friends were with their families reconnecting with them after a long and tiring year. The Grangers were at work. Lily came in a bit nervous about what she was going to propose to her son.

"Harry, I've got a plan for you and your friends for this summer" Lily said breaking the silence.

"What is it mom?" Harry asked.

"I got together with the other parents and we decided we need to get you all out of the country away from the press and stuff," Lily said.

"Why mom?" Harry asked frowning.

"Harry, you're going to vilified in the news. I just want you to have some peace before that. You had a hard year and need a vacation of sorts" Lily said.

Harry wasn't happy that his mom did this behind his back and then threw this at him now. He and his friends had plans on training this summer to get better with their magic and to ready for whatever might come there way. This wrench just put a kibosh on all those plans they had on the train.

On the other hand, they'd be going to places and could pick up on magic that they knew nothing about. It would help with their training since they know magic their enemy didn't. Any advantage they could get against Voldemort and his ilk should be welcomed. Plus, he wasn't about to deny his wife a chance to learn something new.

Lily stood there very scared and nervous at what her son's reaction would be. She knew him since he just like his father. He wasn't one to run and hide. He'd want to stay and fight.

"I better get packing" Harry said with a sigh.

"I just want you safe Harry" Lily said tearfully.

"I know mom, I know. Um, there's something I need to tell you" Harry said.

"What is it Harry?" Lily asked.

Harry had his mom sit down.

"I didn't tell you everything that happened that night," Harry said.

"What did you leave out?" Lily asked.

"Dad, he told me to tell you something," Harry said swallowing.

"What?" Lily asked with a quivering voice.

"He told me to tell you he loves you and always will" Harry said.

Tears fell from Lily's eyes and ran down her face as she began to cry. Harry hugged his mom as she cried.

/Scene Break/

The first stop on their summer trip was a Potter property in Germany. They were able to get all of Harry's friends except the Weasley twins since mother Molly put her foot down on it. This had the twins frowning and complaining. Arthur had come to some agreement where the twins would meet up with the rest in France at a Potter property they had just purchased just this past year. They loved the Greengrass place so much they bought the place close by.

In Germany and settled Hermione was eager to find the nearest bookstore and so were the other two members of the trio. They were in a new country and Hermione wanted to learn about them. Daphne and Padma were just as amped up as Hermione and everyone let the girls loose in the bookstore since there was no stopping them. The trio came out with a massive pile of books each. The books weight more than the three girls combine.

"They can't possibly read all those in one summer" Susan said flabbergasted.

"They'll try though. We know that" Neville said with a sigh.

Luna skipped out of the same bookstore with only three books.

"Hermione, why do you girls need all those books anyway, you know that they are in German and you can't read German?" Harry asked.

"But we've got translation charms, Harry. I read about them in the Potter library. I'll be able to translate all these books," Hermione said giddily.

Harry sighed.

"And why do need these books?" he asked.

"To figure out what happened with your wands during your fight with Voldemort" Hermione said.

"Why don't we just talk to Ollivander, he'd know?" Susan asked.

"Because, we're not in Britain anymore" Padma said.

"So, we talk to the wand makers here, and if they can't answer then we keep asking all the other wand makers we might meet during this trip" Neville said.

"But, we got all these books" Daphne said pouting.

"You can still read them, and we can talk to the wand makers" Luna chirped.

This seemed to brighten the three girls' faces.

"Then it is decided" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

The group found the local wand maker, whose name was something that none of them could pronounce right. So the wand maker told them to call him Joseph. They didn't give specific details about what had happened, but gave enough info to Joseph so he could think and come up with an opinion.

"I've heard of this sort of thing before. Mmmm, ah, yes. It is called _Priori Incantatum_" Joseph said in heavily German accent.

"What is _Priori Incantatum_?" Daphne asked.

"It is when two wands with cores that are from the same animal come in contact with one another. They will not respond in their usual manner. After all, brothers will not fight with one another" Joseph said.

"So you're saying that the wands won't work if they are facing one another because their cores came from the same animal?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Joseph said.

They thanked Joseph then left. They had a lot to think about and to tell the adults.

/Scene Break/

"So the core in Voldemort's wand is the same as Harry's?" Amelia questioned.

She was well aware what _Priori Incantatum_ was. She was an auror and she learned about that.

"Yes, but it has to be from the exact same animal. Can't just be from two dragons of the same breed per se, but from the same dragon," Padma said.

"Harry's wand core was from a Griffin same as mine though mine was the female one. They were a mating couple," Hermione said.

"So the core of Harry's wand is a Griffin and that same Griffin is a core for Voldemort's wand too," Sirius said.

"Yes" the brainy trio said together.

"How are you supposed to fight him if you can't use your wand against him?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I found I can use Hermione's wand quite well. So I can use hers if needed," Harry said.

"You might want to get a back-up wand just in case Harry" Amelia suggested.

Frank and Alice both agreed with this suggestion. As aurors they always had a back-up wand in them just in case their main was either lost or broken in a fight. Though their back-up wand didn't handle the same as their main one it still got the job done.

"Alright, but where?" Harry asked.

"Well, go back to this Joseph guy. I am sure he can find a good second wand for you" Alice said in suggestion.

"An extra wand doesn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe I should get one" Neville said.

"I'm for it" Susan said.

The others agreed.

"It won't hurt for them to be as protected as possible. These are some dark times," Adrian said.

Lily, Alice, Emma, and Sophia sighed. They hate the thought of the kids getting involved with this, but they knew that they would be. They aren't the kind of kids to let things lie and look to the adults. They'd want to be a part of it some way, in any way.

As for the men, well, they weren't too happy that their children would be the ones fighting either. But they knew that there was no other way. They couldn't ignore the problem. That's what most of the wizarding world did the first time and many, many people died magical and muggle alike. They had to be proactive this time and stop Voldemort and his followers before they gained too much strength.

/Scene Break/

Harry, his wife and the group headed back to Joseph and he helped them pick out their second wand. They even got holsters for them that negated the summoning charm, so they were safe.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile back in England Fudge remained firm in his stance about Voldemort not returning. In other words he had his head in the ground. No matter what Amelia told him he would cover his ears and say 'la-la-la-la, I'm not listening'. Well, maybe he wasn't actually doing that, but it was pretty much what he was doing. Fudge worked on a smear campaign against Harry, but he had to be careful since Harry was a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house and they wouldn't take too kindly to being slandered.

They ran articles in the _Ledger_, the Ministry ran newspaper since the _Prophet_ was no longer an option. Harry and Sirius bought it back in Harry's second year. So every article in the _Ledger_ was about Harry though they never said outright it was him to cover their legal butts. But there was enough assumptions in it for their readers to figure out what they were saying.

And Fudge didn't stop at that. He worked on pushing through laws to hinder Harry, but those fell mostly flat since the other Ancient and Noble houses would never stand for that.

/Scene Break/

"The man is a menace" Sirius said furiously.

"He is and it doesn't help that Lucius keeps lining Fudge's pockets with gold" Amelia said frowning.

"But how does he do it. Sirius annulled his marriage to Narcissa. He should be broke" Alice said.

"He may have some gold stashed away somewhere" Frank said.

"Yes, but where? We've looked everywhere we could. Sirius even asked Narcissa and she hadn't a clue about it" Adrian said.

"He's a very careful man. He'd never let any of his secrets go without fully trusting the person. And even with that he'd probably give them half truths" Amelia said.

"I just wished we had enough to haul his ass in" Frank grumbled.

"We don't and with Fudge protecting him, we have nothing" Sirius said with a sigh.

"That, and there are the other Death Eaters who are in behind Lucius, along with Voldemort. We know that it isn't just him." Adrian said.

"Voldemort is keeping very quiet though. He's biding his time. He's up to something that keeps himself in the shadows, but what?" Frank said.

"It has to be something important. I don't think it would be anything frivolous" Alice said.

"This meeting is going nowhere. We have nothing. All we've done is talk" Sirius said with a frustrated sigh.

"It's tough to do anything Sirius with the enemy in hiding and the government not doing anything proactive" Frank said.

"I know, but we need to do something" Sirius said.

"Like what?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but something" Sirius sighed.

/Scene Break/

The Potters had moved again from Germany to Italy. They enjoyed the sunshine of the coast and the sparkling water and white beaches. The Potter property had its own private beach that was warded to keep visitors away.

"Merlin, I love this place" Daphne said smiling as she soaked up the sun.

All the girls were in bikinis lying in the sun on the balcony. The bikinis they wore suited their ages. Nothing too skimpy was allowed. All of them were tasteful. They were able to stay in the sun for a long while thanks to good sunscreen charms that protected them from sunburns and the harsh UVA rays.

"How could you say that when this was the first time you've been here?" Susan asked, she was wearing a mustard colored bikini.

"I just do, do I need a reason?" Daphne asked with an arched eyebrow. She was wearing a dark green bikini.

Hermione smiled. She loved the sun as well. It was hard to get when in England and in Scotland, even Germany didn't have much sun. She was wearing a red bikini.

"Where are the boys?" Padma asked. She was wearing a dark blue bikini

"Harry and Neville are down in the gym practice their dueling" Luna said. She was wearing a light blue bikini.

"We should be doing the same" Susan said feeling guilty.

"We will, we are just going to do it later. Besides, the boys wanted some private time to talk boy talk or something" Padma said.

"Hmmm, I wonder what boys talk about?" Luna pondered out loud.

"I can give you three guess and you'll only need one to get it right" Daphne said.

"Girls, girls, girls" Susan giggled.

The rest of the girls laughed at this because it was true. Boys at that age only really had one thing on their mind.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Neville were resting after a fierce dueling session. They were toweling themselves off.

"So Harry, what should I do?" Neville asked.

"Neville, you pick a heck of a time to talk about girls, you know that" Harry said.

"Harry, I need your help" Neville said with a bit of pleading in his voice.

"I never said I wouldn't help you, Nev. I'm just saying that you sure pick an odd time" Harry said.

Neville nodded.

"Okay, so you have Daphne, Susan, and Luna to choose from. They are all great girls and you'd be thrilled to have any one of them to be on your arm" Harry said.

"I know that Harry, but I don't know who to pick. I can't pick all three of them like I did at the ball. I have to choose one" Neville groaned.

Harry sat back resting his weight on his hands behind him. He thought of the three girls that Neville had to choose from.

"Look Neville, you don't need to worry about hurting them if you don't pick them. They'll understand, I think" Harry said.

"Gee Harry, that helps" Neville grumbled.

"Neville, you know these girls. You're friends with them you can do this" Harry said.

"But I don't know who to pick Harry, that's where I need your help with" Neville said.

Harry sighed. This was going to be a long talk.

"Okay, how about you date each of them one at time and decide who you want after that?" he suggested.

"Do you think they'll go for that?" Neville asked.

"Never know if you don't ask" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

The girls joined in on the dueling practice and they had fun fighting one another. They fought one another with almost ferocity that scared the two boys deeply. Apparently, they had some anger issues that were been worked out right now. Thankfully they kept all their spells non-lethal and easy to heal. And Lily was there keeping an eye on the group too.

"Harry, promise me to remind me of this moment if I ever piss any of these girls off" Neville said.

"Only if you do the same to for me" Harry said.

Neville nodded.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione still went on dates and their make-out session got pretty heated. They had to stop themselves from going too far many times since they knew they wanted to wait. Well, more that their parents wanted them to wait. They didn't want to be grandparents at their age.

Neville did have his talk with his three potentials and they found that the idea of each getting a shot at dating Neville a worthy one and they began planning it. Neville of course had no say on the matter. His job was to show up, give the girl the best he had to offer, then pick in the end.

/Scene Break/

The next stop was to the new Potter property in France. As promised, the Weasley twins were there and they came bearing news.

"Gin-Gin is back home" Fred said.

"How is the little stalker?" Hermione asked.

"She's fine as far as we can tell" George said.

"Yeah, she seemed more upbeat and hasn't said a word about Harry since dad brought her home" Fred said.

"Yeah, it looks like Gin-Gin is healed" George said happily.

"That's good" Neville said.

Soon the twins got involved with the dueling and they ramped up the excitement and fun. They were very creative in their spell casting. Lily watched all of this and was proud Harry had friends willing to stand by him at this time.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Neville's birthdays soon were approaching and again it was a joint party. The Delacours were invited of course and the adults who were in England came in for the party.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Harry and Neville were quite happy with the celebration and they met some new people they've never met before. They were Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks, her husband, and their daughter Nymphadora Tonks. She though preferred to be called Tonks unless you wanted to be hexed badly.

Tonks was a nice addition since she was an auror. The Brainy Trio asked Tonks a lot of questions and Tonks was barely able to keep up with them firing each question like a machine gun burst.

Harry and Neville got a ton of presents from everyone and a fun time was had by all. It was just another slice of peace that was overshadowed by the looming threat.

/Scene Break/

"I can't believe it" Amelia said furiously.

"Does he even have that kind of power?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea" Augusta said shaking her head.

"We've got to talk to Harry, he might be able to stop this all" Sirius said.

"Yes, right away" Alice said.

/Scene Break/

"So they got a new DADA professor" Harry said.

"Yes, but that isn't supposed to be good. Fudge appointed her, which mean he wants eyes in Hogwarts. Is there anything you can do about it?" Sirius asked.

Harry thought back and frowned.

"Not sure, I'll have to talk to Godric. He'd give me more information" Harry said.

"What's this person like?" Hermione asked.

Around Harry was all of his wife and friends since he was not one to hoard information like a certain bearded old wizard. He wanted everyone to hear it and give their opinion on it.

"Her name is Delores Umbridge, she undersecretary to the Minister. She's second in-command and is know as Fudge's hatched woman" Sirius said.

"You don't seem very fond of her" Daphne commented.

"The toad, that's what she looks like actually. Is a full supporter of segregation of magical creatures. She hates all magical creatures and rumor has it she thinks muggle-borns are just magical creatures too" Sirius said.

"So I'm a target" Hermione said.

"Yes, but you are protected since you are Lady Potter and as Lady Potter you have a high status. She'd be a total idiot to attack you in anyway" Sirius said.

"Okay, so we must be careful around her since she'll be attacking us in some way" Neville said.

"She'll probably target Padma and Luna more since Luna is a lesser family and Padma is foreign. She knows she could attack them without penalties" Sirius said.

"So the toad woman is a mean person" Harry said.

"Yes she is" Sirius said with a nod.

"Great" Susan said with a grumble.

"We've also reason to believe that Fudge put her their to undermine DADA all together. She's probably not going to teach you anything worthwhile at all" Sirius said.

"Well, looks like we're going to have an exciting year" Harry said with a sigh.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: this ends the summer and the beginning of fifth year will start next chap. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	36. A Start to the Fifth

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 36: A Start to the Fifth**

Harry, his wife and his friends boarded the train knowing that this year would be a trying one. They got looks from everyone and whispers were about. They had kept up with the papers both the _Prophet_ and _Ledger_. The _Ledger_ because it was good to know what your enemy was doing. Though they didn't think of the Ministry as an enemy, more as a hindrance to the war effort.

"I can't believe these people, they're such sheep" Daphne hissed.

"I know, they believe anything they read" Susan said nodding.

Harry and Hermione were prefects for Gryffindor. The story behind this was quite interesting.

/Scene Break/

**Flashback**

Dumbledore sat in his office with his four head of houses. They were all ready for the new year and they were here to select the new fifth year prefects.

"Well, now shall we get started" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I'll go first" Professor Sprout said.

No one said a thing and waited for the head of Hufflepuff.

"I pick Miss Susan Bones and Mr. Ernie Macmillan" she said.

"Excellent choices" Dumbledore said.

"I would like Miss Padma Patil and Mr. Terry Boot" Flitwick said.

"I see nothing wrong there" Dumbledore said.

"I selected Miss Daphne Greengrass and Mr. Blaise Zabini" Sinistra said.

"I approve of Miss Greengrass, but would like Mr. Malfoy be selected as male Slytherin prefect" Dumbledore said.

"Are you out of your mind Albus. Why would you give that lad that kind of power?" McGonagall asked angrily.

"The boy is misguided and giving him a position will right him" Dumbledore said with his usual I know better voice.

"I beg to differ Albus. The boy is a mirror image of his father, though he has none of the subtly of Lucius. He a rogue Bludger ready to cause mayhem" Sinistra said.

"I quite agree, not to mention his grades are sub par. He's lucky to be a fifth year. None of his grades are what a prefect should be" Flitwick said.

"He'll only abuse his position Albus" Sprout said adding in her two cents.

McGonagall sat there furious. You really didn't need to know what she was thinking.

"I have heard your complaints, but they are unfounded Mr. Malfoy just need some guidance and making him a prefect will do that" Dumbledore said with his trademark eye twinkle.

This however did placate the four head houses.

"Albus, Miss Greengrass will kill Mr. Malfoy if he tries something with her on patrol there's no doubt about it. If she doesn't then Lord Potter and her other friends will do it and leave the remnants for Miss Greengrass to piss on" McGonagall said.

The other head of houses were a bit shocked by McGonagall's language, but had to agree with it wholeheartedly.

"Then Miss Greengrass won't be prefect, make Miss Parkinson the female prefect" Dumbledore said.

"No Albus, Miss Parkinson is just below Mr. Malfoy in grades and we want the best students as prefects, don't we?" Sinistra said.

Dumbledore frowned. He saw that they were going to give him what he wanted. So he let it go.

"Fine, Miss Greengrass and Mr. Zabini will be the new Slytherin prefects" he said pouting a bit.

"I nominate Lord Potter and Lady Potter as Gryffindor's fifth year prefects" McGonagall said.

The other three head of house all agreed wholeheartedly with their colleague's choice. Lord and Lady Potter were a prime example of what prefects should be.

"I will accept Lady Potter, but Lord Potter has too much on his hands and suggest Mr. Weasley in his stead" Dumbledore said.

McGonagall shot from her seat so fast that the chair rocketed backwards hitting the wall.

"Are you out of you mind Albus?!" she roared keeping the dirty language she wanted to use tamped down though her Scottish brogue was right out in front.

The force made the other three head of houses jump.

"Now Minerva, it is for the greater good" Dumbledore said._ And it would get Molly off my back for a spell_ he added in mentally.

The mad Weasley woman had been hounding him since the news broke of Hermione being Lady Potter. The woman wouldn't stop owling and flooing him wanting to know how he was going to solve this problem so her precious little Ginny was going to be Lady Potter. He had a constant migraine and whenever he heard her shrill voice it started.

"Now Minerva, it is just the same way like Mr. Malfoy. The boy needs guidance and making a prefect will do that" the old wizard said calmly.

"Utter bull Albus. That boy has probably the worst records ever in Hogwarts entire history. He's lazy and his manners are atrocious. None of that is becoming for a prefect, who are supposed to be an example to the rest of the student body" McGonagall said with nostrils flaring.

There were few times Minerva McGonagall showed her anger. She was usually a witch who was firm and never one to fly off the handle. So when her anger appeared it scared many since this was not the McGonagall they all knew, respected and loved.

"I do have to agree with Minerva. Mr. Weasley is not prefect material at all. His grades are quite horrible and he's barely passing every course. He'll be lucky to even have one O.W.L. after this year and definitely not one N.E.W.T. in his seventh" Flitwick said.

"He barely does the work we assign him and any extra work we give him just piles up with his normal stuff" Sprout said.

"He's also very bias. He will not listen to anyone at all. Once he's set his mind he'll never change. Plus, he will not do his job, but enjoy the privileges that come with it. He'll try and dump the load on Lady Potter's shoulders" Sinistra said.

"And lets not forget that Mr. Weasley has a vendetta of sorts with Lord Potter. He will use his power to antagonize Lord Potter, which will cause Lord Potter to act swiftly against him" McGonagall said.

Dumbledore pouted. Why wasn't anything going his way. He sighed and then decided he'd just have to endure many more headaches and migraines from Mad Molly.

"Fine, Lord and Lady Potter will be made prefects" he said unhappily.

/Scene Break/

McGonagall told them all about the meeting when the group arrived back at Potter manor for the last leg of their travel. The wanted to relax a bit at home before heading back to Hogwarts. There at the manor was Harry, Hermione, their friends including the Weasley twins, Lily, Sirius, Remus who had a rare day off from a busy joke shop, and the Longbottoms.

"That man obviously lost all of his marbles" Lily said shaking her head.

"Yeah, the fact he wanted Malfoy and Weasley to be prefects. Think of the damage Malfoy could do? And Weasley, there's no way anyone would take him seriously" Daphne said.

Sirius smirked and was about to open his mouth when Hermione pointed her wand at him.

"Say one horrible pun about your name and I'll make sure when you transform you'll be a Pomeranian with pink bows" the Lady Potter threatened.

Sirius gulped and looked for help from the others. He got nothing. Remus looked very amused and from the look in his eye he was hoping Sirius would say something. So much for marauder loyalty.

"Well, we have one less thing to worry about. Our friends are in positions to help us" Harry said.

"Yes, and we don't need to worry about Zabini too much since he's a fence sitter to the highest degree" Daphne said.

"Macmillan is a pompous prat, but he won't cause much trouble. He will try to take over the whole thing though" Susan said.

"Terry's fine, I think he'll use this to get close to me. I've heard about that he has a thing for me" Padma said.

"Oh, we are definitely going to be talking" Susan giggled as she nudged Padma.

Padma smiled shyly.

"Okay, so we just have the Ministry toad to deal with" Harry said.

"Yeah, but be careful, she has her own power and can she a threat. So be on your guard" Frank advised.

"Please try not to cause any trouble this year. We've enough trouble to deal with in Fudge and the whole Ministry" Alice said.

The group nodded.

**End of Flashback**

/Scene Break/

Back on the train everyone was settled and then Harry, Hermione, Susan, Padma and Daphne left for their prefect meeting.

"Thanks for coming. Okay, we've a some ground to cover before we assign patrols of the train" the Head Boy said.

"The first is, have all of you read the prefect handbook?" the Head Girl asked.

There were nods.

"Good, so we don't have to go over that" the Head Boy said.

Soon there was other talk and then patrols were set up. Harry was placed with Padma while Hermione with Ernie. Hermione grumbled a bit at this since she could see the Hufflepuff puffing himself up.

"Just great" the Lady Potter muttered.

Susan gave her friend a comforting pat on the shoulder. She totally sympathized with her.

Back in the compartment they told the rest of their friends and they gave their sympathies to Hermione. Once they had all sat down they chatted about what could be happening this year. Soon it was time for Padma leave for her rounds Harry sighed and got up too. He gave Hermione one last kiss then left with Padma.

/Scene Break/

"What do you want Potter?" Ron snarled.

The redhead wasn't happy. Mainly since his mother wasn't happy. She bellowed and screamed at Dumbledore through the floo wanting to why her Ronnie wasn't chosen as prefect added to that was the fact that Dumbledore had yet to figure out a way to break Harry's marriage to Hermione so her Ginny could have her prince.

So Ron was angry since he had plans already of how to use his status. But that was gone now and seeing Harry with the prefect badge on his chest, which should've been his. It just angered him even more.

"No need to get all huffy Mr. Weasley" Padma said.

Ron was about to open his mouth to spew abuse at Padma, but was stopped by Harry.

"Not a word Mr. Weasley. Not a word" Harry said firmly.

Ron glared at Harry, but muttered under his breath a bit. The two left.

"That boy's going to be trouble this year" Padma said.

"I know, and I hate that might have to do something about it" Harry said with a sigh.

Padma rubbed Harry's back comfortingly. She knew that Harry liked the Weasleys, well, some of them. He liked Arthur and respected the man. He hated causing any more pain on the man.

/Scene Break/

Hermione's tour of duty was annoying at best. Ernie kept jabbering on and on about something that Hermione tuned out. He wasn't aiming at wooing Hermione since he knew she was off limits. But to get in good with the Potters was the second best thing. So he did his best to ingratiate himself to the Potters. His first target was Hermione since he thought Hermione would be an easier mark. Oh how little he knew about the Lady Potter.

/Scene Break/

Daphne's round wasn't as bad, but that was because she knew Blaise was neutral and didn't really care about the whole pureblood thing. They had a nice chat and Daphne had a feeling they might have another ally in the snake pit. Malfoy did glare at Blaise when they passed since that badge was supposed to be his.

/Scene Break/

Soon the train arrived at Hogsmeade and they all took a carriage to the castle. They were all able to fit thanks to some handy expansion charms. Once at the castle they went in and then found their tables. Once the sorting was finished Dumbledore arose. He gave his normal speech til he was interrupted.

"Hem-hem."

Soon a stout woman waddled up. Her face bore a resemblance to a certain amphibian and she was wearing the most hideous pink cardigan ever in history. She then gave a 'rousing' speech about how the Ministry was here to bring Hogwarts back to its grand glory. There weren't many awake during this speech since she was quite boring and everyone was hungry and she was holding up the food. Soon she waddled away to meager applause. After that the feast finally began.

"This doesn't sound good at all" Neville said.

"It doesn't, we'll need to be on our guard sooner than expected" Hermione said.

"We'll watch your back" Fred said.

"Yeah, we'll even act as diversions" George said.

"Thanks guys" Harry said.

"Anything O great lord" Fred said bowing.

George bowed also.

Harry chuckled at the twins' antics while Hermione rolled her eyes.

/Scene Break/

Soon the whole group was in the Potter quarters. They discussed what kind of trouble the toad lady might bring.

"She's Fudge's main man, so to speak. She'll use every weapon she has" Daphne said.

She had be coached and learned everything about the pink cardigan wearing toad by her father, who accessed some interesting materials.

"Auntie doesn't like her at all" Susan chipped in.

"You all should still be careful. The Ministry has been dragging the Potter name through the mud and they will jump at the chance of one of you, Harry's friends, harming a Ministry official" Lily said.

"We'll be careful aunt Lily" Neville said.

Lily nodded.

/Scene Break/

A few days into the school year Harry finally remembered what Godric wanted. He decided to talk to him when he had a break period.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Godric?" Harry asked.

"I think it is time for you to take full control of Hogwarts" Godric said.

"But I thought I already have" Harry said.

"Kind of, but you need all four of the founders to declare you their heir to take total control. Right now you have control of the wards and a few other things, but you are not in full of control of the castle" Godric said.

"Okay, what do I need to do?" Harry asked.

"You need to find the portraits of the three other founders" Godric said.

"Okay, where are they?" Harry asked.

"That I don't know. We hid our portraits throughout the castle. We never told each other where we hid them" Godric said.

"Great, more things to deal with" Harry sighed.

"You don't have to do this Harry. I'm only suggesting it" Godric said.

Harry nodded. He needed to talk to his mother and friends before he went on a portrait search.

/Scene Break/

Soon it was time for the first DADA class of the year. Harry and his friends sat down surrounding Harry with Hermione by his side as always.

The door opened and in waddled the pink cardigan wearing toad.

"Good morning class" she said smiling a wide toad like smile.

She got grumbles in return.

"No, that will not do. I said good morning class, and you should said 'good morning professor'" Umbridge said.

She did it again and got a morose response in return.

"Very good. We the Ministry are here to elevate the state of education in Hogwarts. We feel that the learning you are getting is not up to Ministry standards" Umbridge said.

Harry, Hermione and friends knew this meant trouble.

"Now open you books to page 32" Umbridge said.

Everyone except a couple of students. They knew the book was crap. There was nothing remotely educational in the book. Just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo about talking down your opponent from a fight, which is stupid to do when you're facing Death Eaters or any of their like. They were at war and the Ministry was planning on making it easier for Voldemort to take over.

"Why aren't you opening your books?" Umbridge asked as she waddled up to the group.

"Because we've read them and found it wanting. There is nothing in this book that would be required in O.W.L's this year. You seemed to want to let us all fail our O.W.L's" Hermione said.

Umbridge wanted to lay into the uppity mudblood, but knew she couldn't since this mudblood was shielding herself by parading as Lady Potter.

"You will open your books" the toad hissed.

"We will not and you have no right to force us to" Padma said.

Umbridge's beady eyes shifted to Padma. According to her intel she knew the girl wasn't native to Britain thus making her _different_. And being different was not something she liked. She decided that Padma was fair game.

"Detention" Umbridge said.

"What for?" Daphne asked piping up.

"For disobeying a teacher" Umbridge said as she turned to waddle back up to the front of the class.

"If you punish Padma in any way that isn't in accordance to the school rules you will have house Potter on your head" Harry said warned.

"House Longbottom as well" Neville chipped in.

"House Greengrass too" Daphne said.

"House Bones also" Susan said.

Umbridge held her temper and the class was uneventful the rest of the time.

After class Padma found out when her detention was and then walked out with her friends waiting for her.

"Remember Pad, if that toad does anything to you that isn't right tell us and we'll bury her humongous butt" Neville said.

Padma nodded as Hermione chided Neville on his language.

"What, I had something totally different in mind, you should be glad at what I said rather than what I was thinking I was going to say" Neville said.

Hermione glared at her husband.

"What, how is this my fault?" Harry asked.

"You're a bad influence" Hermione said.

This caused everyone to laugh, which relaxed them all after their DADA lesson.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: another chap in the books. Not a whole lot going on in this one sorry to say. I did do a few nice things. And yes, the scene in the beginning is reminisced of what I did in Dilemma. I wanted to reuse it in another story since I liked it so much. Will Harry take full control of Hogwarts? Find out in the next chap. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"So what do you all think?" Harry asked.

Around him was wife, all of his friends and his mother. He had just told them about what Godric had told and suggested to him.

"Well, with the other founders' blessings you could get rid of the toad quicker" Neville said.

The others groaned at this. Neville was really wanting to push the toad out. Hopefully off the astronomy tower or some other very tall structure.

Padma's detention was her writing lines repeated the words, 'I'll not talk back to a teacher' over and over again. Her hand was really cramped from doing this. The toad watched on gleefully though it looked like she had hoped for something more. This only made them all the more wary when Padma told them.

"Okay, I guess that's a good reason" Susan said.

"What do you think mom?" Harry asked.

"I think this could you help in many ways, but I fear what the Ministry would do or say if you do this. They will paint you worse than they already have" Lily said.

"It might mean we might lose some students because parents might not want the school run by you" Padma said picking up Lily's train of thought.

Harry mulled over these two new thoughts.

"But it could be a real help to us. You'd have total access to the school and this would be a strong base for when Voldemort attacks" Daphne said.

"Wait, what about Dumbledore. I know you don't care for him, Harry. But he won't like this and he still has a lot of clout. He could help the Ministry in the smear campaign because of this" Susan said.

This really made everyone think really hard. This could be a problem if they made an enemy out of Dumbledore.

"I think you should do it Harry. This would help us all in the long run. We can deal with Fudge, Dumbledore and the Ministry as they come. With you taking over Hogwarts think of all the good you can do. And we'll all be by your side helping you" Hermione said speaking for the first time.

"Fine, lets go portrait hunting" Harry said.

Luna, who sat there quietly the whole talk began humming a tune and swinging her legs.

/Scene Break/

So the great portrait hunt began. It was very hard since Godric wasn't too much help.

"We all hide our portraits and didn't tell the others. We wanted our heirs to look for them using their own brains to do so" Godric said.

"So we have no place to start" Susan said crestfallen.

"To the library!" Hermione called.

She, Daphne, and Padma rushed out as the others played various Brainy trio theme music in their own heads.

The Brainy trio began looking everything about the founders hoping it would provide a clue. They jotted down everything they found and then would give the others the info, which would give them some sort of direction. Most of the leads were false and it lead to many wild goose chases. But they all kept at it.

They also kept up their class work too. This was an O.W.L. year and that meant it was an important year. The others had no idea how they did it.

/Scene Break/

They kept their distance from the toad as much as they could. They said nothing in class so not to get detention. With that Umbridge ignored them. So it was kind of a peace agreement between the two sides, though how long the peace will last was anyone's guess. Luna did the same in her fourth year class since she had no one there to watch her back like the others.

/Scene Break/

Their first encounter with the new Ginny was enlightening. She came up to them with her hands out. She was holding her wand handle out to show she wasn't a threat.

"What do you want Miss Weasley?" Hermione asked coolly.

"I wish to apologize for my behavior last year. I wasn't myself and I wish we could start anew" Ginny said honestly.

Hermione and the others looked at one another. Could this be a trick of some kind?

"How do we know we can trust you?" Daphne asked.

"I guess you can't given who I am and the past we have and certain members of my family. But if you want I will make a vow" Ginny said sincerely.

"We don't need a vow Miss Weasley, but you must work towards earning our trust and friendship. It will not happen over night" Susan said.

"I understand, I just wanted to apologize for all the trouble I have caused" Ginny said.

"We accept" Hermione said.

Ginny nodded and left.

Once gone the group turned to one another.

"What do you think, was she honest?" Padma asked.

"I think she was, but who knows? I've heard she can be sneakier than the twins" Neville said.

"We'll have to take it day-to-day" Daphne said.

"Ginny has seen the error to her ways, but she has a long road to redemption and she only took the first small step" Luna said.

"Thanks Luna" Hermione said.

Luna beamed at Hermione then got back to work on her essay.

/Scene Break/

Luna wandered the castle hoping to find a founder's portrait. She blinked when she saw a passage she didn't remember seeing before. She decided to check it out. Her wand was tucked behind her ear so she was ready. She moved in slowly and frowned. It looked very dusty and had cobwebs everywhere. She waved her wand to get rid of them and found many relics. She looked them over in a glance, but nothing of value. She wandered through with nothing catching her eye til she saw a hint of yellow.

She followed it and found a portrait. The woman in the portrait was stout and a bit plump. You could tell she had a gentle face even when she slept. Her gown was a canary yellow and there was a knife on her hip.

"Helga Hufflepuff?" Luna asked.

There was no response.

Luna frowned and tapped her wand to the portrait. That awoke it.

"Huh, what, what's going on, who are you?" the woman asked bewildered.

"Forgive me my lady, but I have awoken you for it is time for Hogwarts to become great once again" Luna said.

"What is your name child?" Helga asked.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, my lady. I am friends with Godric Gryffindor and his heir Harry Potter" Luna said curtseying.

"Godric you say, take me to him" Helga said.

Luna nodded and with some instruction Luna was able to take the portrait off the wall and shrunk it down. She then skipped off to tell her friends that a leg of the journey was complete.

/Scene Break/

"Luna, are you saying you found one of the founder's portraits?" Susan asked shocked.

They were in the Potter quarters. Luna had gathered them all there and now they had just heard the news Luna was dying to tell them.

"Yes, but I shall let her introduce herself" Luna said in her usual airy tone.

She then took out the shrunken portrait enlarged it and place it on the wall beside Godric's. Helga looked at her surroundings before walking from her portrait to Godric's. They hugged each other like long lost friends.

"Helga, it's been so long. You look radiant as ever" Godric said smoothly.

"Godric, your lines never worked on me before and they won't work now. Tell me what's going on here?" Helga asked.

It took sometime, but they got the founder of Hufflepuff up to speed on things going on. She was shocked at what her house had turned into. Sure, her house was for those who were loyal and hard working, but never to be known as the house of weaklings.

"Many things have change I see, but I can see that this generation will be the one to make up for the past ones" Helga said.

"We're starting it with gathering up yours, Rowena's and Salazar's portraits and have Harry take control over Hogwarts. He's a noble lad with all the traits that we treasured. He's very loyal to his friends and family, he's quite smart, and he's ambitious" Godric said.

Helga agreed with Godric. She had only met with Harry for a few moments and could see the lad had everything. She was happy that he surrounded himself with friends from all the houses. Yes, the boy could be the one to bring Hogwarts to the golden age.

"This all quite amazing, but I think I need to know more" Helga said.

"Brainy trio, you're up" Harry said.

Hermione, Daphne and Padma stepped up ready and willing.

As Helga asked the three witches questions the rest settled back.

"One down two to go" Neville said.

"Yup, nice going Luna" Harry said.

Luna smiled.

"It was my pleasure milord" she said as she curtseyed.

"Luna, you don't have to do that" Harry said blushing a bit.

"It is proper in the old ways" Luna said.

Harry sighed.

/Scene Break/

There was a high of finding the first portrait, but that only lasted a bit since they weren't having any luck finding the other two. There weren't many clues to them no matter how many books the Brainy trio digested.

"How in the world did Luna do it?" Daphne asked out loud.

"She just wandered about the castle and stumbled upon it" Padma said.

"She has luck, she has almost as much luck as Harry does" Hermione said.

"We can't give up, there has to be something in these books" Daphne said.

"I guess, if anything we're gathering a lot of info about the founders" Padma said.

"Yeah, I guess" Daphne sighed.

/Scene Break/

Umbridge's reign of terror started to begin as she was announced as High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. She then created her own good squad, which was made up of Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. There were other dark families too. The goon squad or the Inquisitor Squad as it was supposed to be called had the same powers as the prefects really though they only answered to Umbridge.

"This is insane, she's getting a stranglehold on the school" Susan said.

"Yeah, there has got to be a way to stop her" Padma said.

"Can't do anything til we find the last two portraits" Harry sighed.

"So we just keep low?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I mean, what can we do. We can't stir up any trouble since it could be damaging to our cause right now" Harry said.

"Wait, wait, there might be something we can do" Hermione said.

"What has you lovely brain cooked up my dear?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"My idea darling is we start up and underground defense program. Since the toad won't teach us, we'll have to do it ourselves" the Lady Potter said.

"Brilliant, but who'd join us?" Daphne asked.

"We'll sound out our houses. It should be easy" Hermione said.

"But we can say anything about it less it get back to the toad" Susan said.

"We won't give any vital information out. We'll just listen in and chat with others and see where they stand. If they are with us then we'll let them know more" Daphne said catching on.

"Absolutely brilliant" Neville said.

"It's a plan then" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

In the Hufflepuff house Susan moved in. Hannah had helped her out in sounding out their own house and found that there were many that were on Harry's side. Cedric helped this since he was pro Harry. But there were others that listened to the Ministry and could not be swayed.

"So Hannah, what's the number?" Susan asked her friend.

"Well, there are several that I can see willing to join. Cedric would be the one leading them" Hannah said as she was consulting her parchment.

Susan nodded.

"Good, he could the ambassador for the Hufflepuff" she said.

"Why not you Sue?" Hannah asked.

"I'll be too busy, and besides, I haven't been in Hufflepuff really. I've been with Harry so I'm not as connected to my house like he is" Susan said.

Hannah nodded.

"But Cedric is on his last year here, who'll will take over when he leaves?" she asked.

"Hmmm, we'll need to think of that one" Susan said.

"Well anyone, but Ernie would be good" Hannah said.

They both agreed on this. Ernie was a good guy, but he was pompous and had an arrogance about him that annoyed those who knew him. He'd try to take over the whole thing and that wasn't what they needed.

/Scene Break/

In the house of the smarts Padma and Luna were doing their own list. They found that though Ravenclaws were supposedly to be smart they were swayed easily by words. They didn't even use their heads.

Padma was disgusted by her house's moronic ways.

Luna just blinked and eavesdropping. She seemed to have a knack for it since no one seemed to notice her at all. She could silently move from one chatting group to the another with none of them being the wiser.

Padma shook her head. Her house was so in trouble if they ever crossed Luna and she actually did something about it. She knew things about everyone that they'd never want let out. Heck, Luna could probably write a tell a book.

"So what do you got Luna?" Padma asked.

Luna glided over and sat down.

"It seems that Cho is on the outs with her little posse since she is Cedric's girlfriend. She sides with him as a pro Harry, but the others are siding with the Ministry, which is being led by Marietta Edgecombe, whose mother works at the Ministry" Luna said in one breath.

Padma was amazed at the scope of Luna's intel.

"Okay, what about our year?" she asked.

"They are more of a mixed bag. When I hinted at defense lessons they were all for it, but only because they could get a better grade on their O.W.L's. They didn't seem to care about Harry's cause or the Ministry's" Luna said.

"I see" Padma said.

"I have also heard that Terry Boot fancy you something rotten. He's said to have a picture of you from the Yule ball that he keeps under his pillow" Luna said.

Padma felt heat rise in her cheeks.

"Luna, that doesn't help us at all" she hissed.

"Why not, if you could get Terry then that would help get others follow us" Luna said.

Padma frowned. When did Luna get to be so Slytherin?

"Okay, Cho could possibly be the head of Ravenclaw group" Padma said after shaking her thoughts free.

"Yes, she is trustworthy, but only if Cedric takes the first step. She seems quite submissive to him" Luna said in a certain way.

Dirty thoughts ran through Padma's mind at Luna's last comment. She had to shake her head again to get free of them.

"What else?" Padma asked hoping she didn't need a cold shower afterwards.

/Scene Break/

Hermione and Neville were in charge of the lion's den. Though it wasn't too hard to find those who wanted the toad out. Everyone in the whole tower hated the vile woman. What was the problem was to keep things quiet so a certain loud mouth bottom less pit redhead. If word got around then their idea would be doomed.

"Report Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Talked to the Weasley twins. They are in. They also want to talk to Harry about some investments" Neville said.

Hermione nodded.

"I got the three Chasers too. They want to help" Neville said.

Hermione jotted down the names in her charmed notebook.

"How about our year?" Hermione asked.

"Dean and Seamus are on board and they promised not to say a word to Ron" Neville said.

Hermione nodded.

"Lavender and Parvati are bit trickier. I'm not sure how we can trust Lavender to keep her mouth shut about it" Neville said honestly.

Hermione nodded. That was another big worry. Lavender Brown was known as the gossip queen of Hogwarts.

"What about Parvati?" Hermione asked.

"I think she's fine, but want Padma to talk to her. I think it will come off much more of a serious thing if it was between sisters" Neville said.

Hermione jotted this down.

"I, uh, also, um" Neville mumbled.

"What is it Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny, Ginny somehow must've overheard something and asked to join in" Neville said.

"She did, What did you tell her?" Hermione asked.

"I, uh, I told her that I'd get back to her" Neville said.

"You did alright Neville. We'll need think long and hard about admitting her" Hermione said.

Neville nodded.

/Scene Break/

In the Snake pit Daphne was with Astoria and Tracey.

"Well?" Daphne asked.

"Not many I'm afraid" Tracey said.

"What about Blaise?" Daphne asked.

"He's a fence-sitter. He's hard to read, but I think I have a way in" Tracey said with a smirk.

"Tracey is going to show him what broom closest are really used for" Astoria giggled.

Tracey shot a glare at the younger Greengrass sister, who just kept giggling.

"Really?" Daphne asked with curiosity.

"Moving on" Tracey said with red tinted cheeks.

They found that Malfoy somehow still had a loose grip on Slytherin though every snake knew that Daphne held the power. The problem was that Daphne was rarely ever there that there was no real order in the snake pit. So Malfoy swooped in claiming it. It wasn't a good hold though and Daphne could knock him down anytime she liked.

"So there will only be us and possibly Blaise?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, that's it" Tracey said.

Daphne sighed. It was better than nothing.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: the end of another chap. Okay, the DA is being formed and a founder's portrait has been found, only two to go. Next chap will have them finding another one or maybe both. Haven't thought that far ahead yet. Will have more of the toad and her froggy wrath. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 38**

Luna sat in her DADA class utterly bored. The toad was croaking, I mean droning on about talking down your opponent, which was a lot of hippogriff dung since Death Eaters would kill you before you even started to reason with them. Her mind then began to wander and thoughts of images started to appear. The images were blurry, unfocused. She wasn't in tune to the right station to receive them. With some subconscious tweaking of her mental 'antenna' the images started to come into focus, but before she could even get a read on them she was interrupted.

"Miss Lovegood."

Luna blinked as she saw the toad glaring at her openly.

"Yes professor?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Do you know the five ways of successfully talking down your enemies?" the toad asked.

Luna furrowed her brow. She had read the book that was assigned with the class like all of her friends, but saw no need to really memorize it since it would make for a better paperweight or coaster than reading material. Now there's an idea. Coaster Books, part coaster part book. An ingenious idea.

"Miss Lovegood!"

Luna blinked again.

"Yes ma'am?" she asked.

"Detention and ten points off" the toad said.

Luna wanted to argue, but knew it would be no use. Besides, she had no allies really in the class. So she was stuck with the punishment.

For the rest of class Luna tried to stay somewhat focused as she tried to get those images back, but sadly they were gone for good. She left knowing that Harry and the others won't like what had happened.

/Scene Break/

When Luna told her friends of her detention they were outraged.

"She has no right" Daphne said furiously.

"No, she doesn't, but we can do anything yet" Susan said sadly.

"I want to hex her" Neville growled.

"It will be alright. I will probably do lines like Padma. Everything will be fine" Luna said calmly.

"Are you sure Luna?" Harry asked with worry.

"Yes Harry. She can't do anything to me" Luna said firmly.

"Alright, but if something goes wrong tell us" Hermione said.

Luna nodded. She was so happy she had friends like this.

/Scene Break/

Luna arrived for her detention and found the toad grinning at her in a sadistic way.

"Have a seat Miss Lovegood. You are going to be writing lines tonight" the half amphibian half human said sweetly.

Luna took a seat and found a piece of parchment as well as a quill that looked vaguely familiar to the blond, but she couldn't for the life of her remember where she had seen it before.

"You are to write 'I will not daydream in class' over and over til I tell you to stop" the toad said.

"There's no ink, how am I to write?" Luna asked.

"This quill needs no ink to work. Now get started" the toad croaked, I mean barked.

Luna began to write as she felt something biting into the back of her hand. She stopped and saw shallow cuts.

"I didn't say you can stop" the toad croaked.

Luna started again wincing slightly at the pain as she continued. She saw that the letters she was writing was in her own blood. This got her mind going even with the pain coursing through her. A blood quill. She was using a blood quill.

It was illegal to use blood quills unless under very strict circumstances. They were used in signing of certain documents and other things. Blood quills were technically a dark item heavily controlled by the Ministry.

Luna suffered for three hours until she was told to stop by the sickly sweet smiling toad.

"I hope you've learned your lesson Miss Lovegood" the pond scum dweller said in her sugar sweet tone.

Luna said nothing as she left. Her hand hurt bad, but it wasn't totally terrible. She needed to tell her friends though she feared what they'd do. Especially Neville. She didn't want the boy to go on a rampage.

/Scene Break/

The next day Luna met with her friends in the Potter quarters with her hand wrapped in bandage. This of course was noticed by them.

"Luna, what happened?" Padma asked with max worry.

"I was given lines by madam Umbridge" Luna said.

"Okay, but you shouldn't need to bandage your hand for that. What did that slimy toad do to you?" Neville asked.

Luna was hesitant.

This was something the group had never seen with Luna. So Harry took over. He gently took Luna's un-bandaged hand and let her over to a comfy loveseat. He took her hand wrapped in bandage and gently unraveled the strip of cloth. What he saw enraged him, but he kept his cool.

"Luna, did she carve these words into your hand?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, she didn't" Luna said softly.

"What happened Luna, I promise I won't get mad" Harry said.

Luna took a deep breath and told Harry everything. Harry listened to it all holding back his rage. He wanted to spit roast the toad for attacking a girl he thought of as his little sister. But he kept his anger in check since he knew Luna wouldn't want that. He took a couple of deep breaths to control himself.

"This can't go unpunished Luna, you know that" Harry said gently.

"I do Harry, but with the climate out there now I highly doubt we'd get a sympathetic vote" Luna said.

"Then we'll have to do it in an unorthodox manner" Harry said.

Luna looked at Harry curiously.

"Come on, lets get back to the others" Harry said.

Luna nodded.

Once back and Luna retold her story Neville was pissed and showed none of Harry's tact. Daphne stuck Neville to his chair and told him she'd only release the spell once he was totally calm. Neville grumbled about evil snakes, but everyone ignored that.

"What are going to do about this Harry? I assume you have a plan?" Hermione asked.

"I do, we're going to need the Weasley twins for this though" Harry said.

"Why them?" Susan asked.

"They are going to prank the toad. This won't be the justice Luna deserves, but it will have to do til we have enough power to do more" Harry said.

The others nodded along with Neville, who had calm down. He wasn't totally happy with the option, but understood that they had to remain under the radar for the moment.

"Good, Hermione, Neville, tell the twins we need to talk to them" Harry said.

Hermione and Neville nodded and headed off to find the pranking duo.

/Scene Break/

"What do you need of us oh great leader?" Fred asked bowing in a grandiose manner.

"Yes, whatever you say we shall do" George said copying his brother's action.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled at the twins' antics.

"Stow it you two" Hermione huffed.

"Of course Lady Potter" George said bowing to Hermione.

"We wouldn't want to annoy you my lady" Fred said copying his twins' actions.

The twins shared a smirked with one another.

Hermione huffed and threw her hands up.

"This is serious guys, enough fun" Daphne said firmly.

Fred and George shut it at Daphne's cold glare.

Harry then told the twins what had happened to Luna and what he wanted them to do. The twins were all for it. They thought this was the best warfare. Prank the toad mercilessly. They began plotting with matching devious looks on their faces. Daphne and Padma joined in with some ideas that they had.

Harry left the four to plot and scheme and sat by his wife, who looked unhappy.

"What is it love?" he asked.

"I know that this is probably the only course of action we have Harry, but I just don't feel right about it" Hermione said.

Harry sighed.

"Look Mione, there's nothing we can really do right now. Until we find the last two portraits we're stuck and I for one don't want to let that smug toad get away with anything if I can help it" he said.

Hermione just nodded. She knew that Harry wouldn't let one of his friends get hurt without fighting back. But they still needed to tread carefully and pranking the toad just didn't feel right to her. Maybe it was because she was a prefect and it was her job to keep pranksters like the Weasley twins in line.

/Scene Break/

The Prank attack started off small. The twins had a spell that whenever the toad waddled it would sound like she was farting. This got laughter from everyone in the school including the other teachers since they hated to the toad just as much or more than the students. The next part was a bit trickier, but with some helpful elves a potion was slipped into Umbridge's drink every meal. Now the potion was not poisonous or anything. No, what it did to the one who drank it would be after every time they spoke they'd let out a croak of a toad. So whenever Umbridge spoke she'd croak at the end. More laughter came with this and the teachers were dying to give points to whoever did the prank.

Umbridge though wasn't pleased and began to tighten her hold on the castle. Her squad was doing more patrols. These patrols were more of bullying students who were either muggle-borns, muggle raised or half bloods. But the students seemed to unite on their own and began traveling in groups to counter the squads.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile the hunt for the portraits was going nowhere really. The whole group was looking everywhere in the castle for the two remaining founders, but turned up nothing. Heck, they even checked the Chamber of Secrets, but found nothing. They even looked to where basilisk came out and found nothing in the tunnel except where the great beast slumbered.

"Well, that was a waste" Daphne said.

"Yeah, now we all smell like sewer filth" Susan said scrunching up her nose.

"It's going to take a lot of showers to get rid of this smell" Padma sighed.

The rest of the group said nothing since they were thinking the same thing. They were all given a wide berth when head back due to the smell radiating from them all.

/Scene Break/

Plans were being made for their first meeting of the DA or Defense Association. They decided to have it in Hogsmeade since Umbridge had no control there. But where to have it. Three Broomsticks was too obvious a choice and there weren't that many other meeting places there. So they decided to hold the meeting at a rundown place called the Hog's Head. Lily told them that the place was owned by Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth. He didn't always agree with his brother and liked Lily so he agreed to let the DA have a meeting in his establishment and made sure anyone who was paying too much attention would remember nothing.

/Scene Break/

The first meeting of the DA was set. Harry, Hermione and their friends waited in Hog's Head for their possible members to show. They sent out invites to all of them making sure to emphasize the need for it to be kept secret. Soon they came trickling in. It took a good solid hour, but all they had chosen decide to show up.

"Okay Harry, time to get started" Daphne said.

"Tell me again why it's me who has to talk?" Harry asked.

"Because you're the leader Harry" Padma said.

"But it was Hermione's idea" Harry argued.

"Yes darling, but I am just one of the brains behind this. You are the face" Hermione said sweetly.

Harry sighed and got up.

"Alright, could you all quiet down please. I'll get straight to the point why you are all here" Harry said.

The room went quiet as they waited for Harry to talk. Harry took a big gulp of butterbeer to moisten his parched throat.

"As all of you know, we're learning jack in defense" Harry said.

Murmurs of agreement were heard though Harry did see Hermione glare at him for his language.

"I for one am not going to stand for it since now is not the time to lack in the subject we all desperately need right now" Harry said.

"You mean You-Know-Who?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

"I am sorry, who are you talking about?" Luna asked airily.

"You know who I mean, You-Know-Who" Ernie said fuming slightly.

"Still not sure who you are talking about" Luna chirped.

None of the possible members said a thing for fear of the name.

"Look, this is a meeting to start a group that will learn spells and skills that will help defend not only yourself, but your love ones too" Harry said.

"Also get us good grade on our O.W.L's too, huh" Terry Boot said.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. If that's how you want to look at it" Harry said.

Padma frowned upon hearing this.

"Anyway, if you want to join then you'll have to get used to saying his name, Voldemort" Harry said.

Shudders and gasps were heard though the only ones not doing either was Harry, Hermione and their friends.

"Come on people, it's only a name for Merlin's sake. Nothing to be afraid of" Daphne said angrily.

"But, but, but" Marietta Edgecombe stuttered.

"Look, we'll work on that, but if you wish to join then you'll have to be swear that you will not tell anyone about this. This club isn't official in any way" Harry said.

"Harry is pranking the toad" Fred said.

"Bravo Harry, way to go" George said.

"Uh yeah, please sign the piece of parchment that will be coming your way. Once you do that Padma will be handing you out the way you'll know when we'll meet" Harry said.

"Hold on, what about Quidditch, we can't have it interfere with our practices" Angelina said.

"Yeah" Cedric said.

"Talk to Neville, Susan, and Padma. They will help organize things on your end so we don't meet during a practice for any team" Harry said.

"Where will we be meeting?" Cho asked.

"Right now that will be secret until the day of the meeting. On that day meet with your house rep and they will lead you there" Harry said.

Murmurs of agreement were heard with this.

"Good, I think we're done for today. Thank you all for coming" Harry said.

Once that was done with Harry spent a more relaxing day with his wife until they had to head back to the castle where they found Filch checking everyone's things.

"What's going on?" Padma asked.

"Madam Umbridge's new rule. I am to check everyone's things to make sure nothing dark comes into the castle" Filch said proudly.

The group made it through and shook their heads. They had to do something soon. Their rights were being pushed aside.

/Scene Break/

Neville sighed as he looked for a place for them to use to train in. There weren't many places they had to on pick from with the toad alert most of the time. They needed a private place that wouldn't be easily found. So far he was coming up empty. He made his way down another hallway looking for possible meeting spots. He was in a part of the castle seldom used. He frowned and saw an etching of a snake on the wall. This got him curious and followed where the snake was pointing. He got his wand out and made his way. Soon he dropped down a chute that had opened up suddenly. When he landed he cursed.

"That bloody hurt" Neville muttered.

He looked around and then lit his wand to have a better look due to the lack of light.

"Now where am I?" Neville asked himself.

He ventured cautiously since he didn't know where he was. It looked like an old cellar of some kind. He didn't know Hogwarts had cellars, but given it was a castle then it was bound to have a few. He found something, a ledge of some kind, but found that it was grooved with liquid inside it. He dipped his finger in it to taste it and spat it out.

"Oil?" Neville questioned.

He muttered a flame spell into the grooves and soon fire spread out creating light.

"Now that's neat" Neville commented.

Now with adequate light he made his way and found what he could say was the mother load. There were scrolls and rolls of parchment neatly stacked. Swords, shields of all kinds as well as daggers and bows too. He then turned and found a large portrait of a very aristocratic man. He had black hair that was long and tied in a ponytail. He had a goatee. He was thin and tall. He had a long thin sword by his side with a snake motif on the pommel. He wore fine forest green robes and had a ring with a nicely sized emerald in it that was held by the mouth of a snake.

"Geez couldn't even be more obvious" Neville commented.

He then waved his wand on the portrait to wake it.

"Oh bugger, what is it now?" Salazar asked with a yawn.

"Pardon me Lord Slytherin, but it time to awake" Neville said remembering what Luna had done when she found Hufflepuff's portrait.

"Who are you and where are we?" Salazar demanded.

Neville bit his cheek to stop any sarcastic answer he had in mind.

"My name is Neville Longbottom and as to where we are I am not totally sure since I've never been here before" Neville said.

"I see. Hmm, Longbottom, not a name that I know" Salazar said.

"Lord Slytherin, it has been many years since your time and many things have changed. Families have come and died out" Neville said.

"Yes, yes, I see. Now tell me what you want?" Salazar asked.

"I wish to united you with the other founders of Hogwarts, time has come for the founders to be awaken" Neville said.

"Mmm, I see take me to them and we shall if my help is even needed" Salazar said.

"Of course my lord" Neville said though he really didn't like Slytherin right now with the way he was ordering him about.

Neville shrank the portrait and looked for a way out. He found it after a half hour of searching. He exited out of a portrait and headed to find his friends. One down and only one more to go.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay DA is getting going and another portrait found. Next chap I'll probably have the group find Rowena's and things will come together. The toad will get what is coming to her don't worry. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Neville gathered his friends and they were all in the Potter quarters.

"So what's the rush Nev?" Susan asked.

"May I present Lord Salazar Slytherin" Neville said as he pulled out the portrait and expanded it before sticking to the wall by the other two founders.

"What is this?" Salazar asked in a condescending tone as took in his surroundings.

"Oh stow it Sal, the attitude is grating" Helga said with a huff.

"Ah come on, you won't let me have any fun" Salazar whined.

Godric chuckled and patted his friend on the back.

"You know Helga, she can never take a joke" he said.

Helga glared at them both they if it were a weapon would vaporize you in a second.

This gave the group interesting looks since they've never seen such a sight.

"Anyway, Sal, this is my heir Harry Potter. I want him to take control of Hogwarts, but to do that we all need to give him our blessing" Godric said gesturing to Harry.

Salazar looked at Harry up and down.

"Is he worthy?" he asked in a curious tone.

This then brought forth the explanation of what Harry has done. Salazar was upset when he heard of his basilisk's death.

"You killed my dear Darcy" he said with tears in his eyes.

"You named a basilisk Darcy?" Susan asked incredulously.

"Of course, she was such a sweet gal. I nurtured her from birth. She was like a daughter to me" Salazar said with a sigh as he went down memory lane.

The others looked at one another wondered if something wrong with Salazar.

"Anyway, lets continue" Padma said wanting to get through this quickly.

When they finished up Salazar looked at Harry.

"Lad, you have the courage of Godric, the loyalty of Helga, the brains of Rowena and the ambition like me. I will proudly give you my blessing when the time comes" the founder of the snake house said.

"Thank you Lord Slytherin" Harry said bowing.

"None of that call me Sal. In fact you can all call me that. Now what has become of my beloved it house?" Sal asked turning to the only snake in the room.

"I fear that your once noble house has been turned into a ruin" Daphne said.

"What's this?" Sal bellowed.

/Scene Break/

It took a while to calm Sal down after hearing how his once great house had turned into such a mess. There was no ambition in any of the Slytherins. They were dark, conniving group thought to be dark from the get go. Thought to be up and coming dark lords or servants of a dark lord. This wasn't the way the snakes were supposed to be. The great founder wept for his house, which scared the group at seeing Sal cry. Helga comforted Sal as Godric looked at his friend strangely.

"Um, we'll be over there to talk. When you need us again holler" Susan said.

Godric just nodded to them.

"Wow, who'd have thought the founder of the snake pit was, well, emotional" Neville said.

"Yeah, he's nothing I expected him to be" Daphne said.

"Don't forget that he was a powerful wizard in his time" Padma said.

"Kind of easy to forget when he was weeping about his pet basilisk" Harry said.

The others nodded.

"Well, we have three of the founders, all that's missing is Rowena" Hermione said.

"That means she will be the hardest. Knowing her she'd hide her portrait in a very clever place," Harry said.

"How would you know that?" Susan asked.

"Because I know four very smart girls and they know how to hide Christmas presents" Harry said.

The Brainy trio blushed.

/Scene Break/

Lily was in her office that she seldom uses. She let out a sneeze and rubbed her nose.

"Someone is talking about me," she muttered before going back to grading papers.

/Scene Break/

The entire group felt good. Now they only had one more portrait to find then changes could happen. They were getting tired seeing that toad waddle around the castle giving pointless lessons that would end up getting people killed. There was nothing practical about it and that would hurt them since for those who are in fifth and seventh they had exams that needed them to produce spells that they should've learned. The toad was ruining promising witches and wizards.

To counter this the group decided to teach the needed spells that fifth years needed for their O.W.L's. The group knew them thanks to being ahead in that area. They held small groups in their own house common rooms teaching their fellow fifth years the needed spells. This of course wasn't the DA, but it was needed just as much. They planned to do the same for the seventh years too.

/Scene Break/

The pranks against Umbridge kept coming and it seemed they got help from other students who also hated the toad and the teachers seemed to look the other way too. This only encouraged the pranksters though caution was always the word of the day. Everyone who was pranking the toad knew that they had to be careful. Umbridge was of course infuriated with this all since the pranks seemed to hit when she taught, and that would disrupt her class. Not like any of the students ever really paid attention to her lessons anyway. It was thanks to these pranks that the toad's class became kind of popular since everyone wanted to know what was going to happen to the toad next.

/Scene Break/

Hermione had her head in a book as she furiously tried to find a clue on where to find Rowena's portrait. She sighed and let out a huff as she slammed the book down and placed it in a pile to only pick up another book from another pile.

Padma and Daphne watched this from their spots at the table they had claimed. They looked at one another and sighed. It seemed Hermione was dead set on being the one to find Rowena's portrait and was working at an almost frenzy pace. They needed to talk to Harry since he was the only one who could pry Hermione away.

/Scene Break/

The three founders enjoyed catching up with one another and also using other portraits in the castle to give them information on what was going on. They were amazed at all the going ons, but were displeased at how divided the school was and what a certain toad was doing.

"That woman, that thing is making a mockery of a class of great importance" Godric seethed.

"I agree Godric, she is going to get many witches and wizards killed with her teaching" Salazar said.

"What I want to know is how she became a teacher here since I know that there'd have to be standards of some kind" Helga said.

"Yeah, right. It seems that the Ministry is more corrupted than anyone in our time ever was. At least back in our time there was honor" Godric said.

"Yes, there is very little honor in anyone in this era. It disgusts me" Salazar spat.

Helga sighed as she nodded.

"Then there is only one thing we can do" she said.

"What's that Helga?" Salazar asked.

"We mold the new generation. I know, and you both agree that Harry would do that. He's an honorable lad and will help the young ones choose the right path" Helga said.

Godric and Salazar nodded.

"Yes, Harry can do that. Already he has those who will follow him" Godric said.

"Then all we must do is help advise Harry and his friends in the war that is happening and do so in the aftermath" Helga said.

Godric and Salazar nodded. They now had a plan.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhere special Hermione" Harry answered.

"Harry, I don't have time. I need to get back to work" Hermione said.

"That can wait. You need a break and I am making sure you are take one" Harry said.

Hermione was about to reply back, but found that hard stern look that Harry only worn when he was serious. She huffed and decided to let Harry do what he wanted, for now.

Harry sighed and led Hermione through the castle til he found a door. He knew where he was thanks to Helga, who provided him with the suggestion. He tapped his wand in a certain pattern and soon the stonewall parted. He tugged Hermione inside after him and soon they were in a luscious meadow.

"Harry, where are we?" Hermione asked in total awe of what she was seeing.

"Welcome to Helga's Hide-Away" Harry said.

"'Helga's Hide-Away'?" Hermione questioned.

"Yup, this place was made by the queen of the Badgers herself. She thought it would be a great place to relax from all the stress that a student faces in Hogwarts" Harry said.

"But, how can this all be here?" Hermione asked as she gestured to the lively greenery.

"Magic" Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione huffed and smacked Harry in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for? I show you a place no one has ever seen in millennia and you hit me" Harry said as he rubbed his arm and pouting.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, but soon felt the calming and soothing atmosphere consume her. She closed her eyes and let all of her stress fall off her.

Harry smiled as he saw this. He definitely needed to thank Helga for this.

/Scene break/

"So how do you think Harry and Hermione are doing?" Susan asked.

"One way to check" Daphne said as she summoned the Marauder's Map.

"Daph, have you no sense of privacy" Padma scolded.

"What, you're just as interested as I am, don't deny it" Daphne said.

Padma wanted to retorted, but knew Daphne was right. So she stuck with frowning.

"You will not find them there" Luna said.

"What do you mean Luna, have you already looked?" Neville asked.

"No, where they are isn't on the map, nor will it be til the map is brought there" Luna said.

"Then where can they be, they are still in the castle, right?" Padma asked with a hint of worry.

"Yes, they are in the castle" Luna said.

"But where?" Daphne asked.

"Only Hogwarts knows" Luna answered.

This wasn't the answer the group wanted, but no matter how many times they asked Luna just gave her same answer. 'Only Hogwarts knows.'

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore had remained quiet wanting to see how Harry would respond to all of this and then come to the boy's rescue when it became too much. But so far that wasn't the case and though Dumbledore was a very patient man he was getting annoyed at what was going on. Where was the pleas for help, the begging for guidance? This wasn't what the old man had envisioned and it was grating on his nerves. He needed to make something happen to get his oh so cleverly devised plans started.

/Scene Break/

After a relaxing time Hermione seemed to be a new person. The others noticed this and wondered what Harry had done to his wife.

"Harry, what did you do to her?" Daphne asked.

"What do you mean, you wanted me to get her to relax and she is now" Harry said confused.

"Yes, but now she's like a new person. You didn't, you know?" Padma asked with rosy cheeks.

Harry's own cheeks became inflamed.

"Merlin no, no, we didn't do that. We may be old enough, but no. We didn't do that at all" he said.

"Then what did you do?" Daphne asked.

"I relaxed her and that's all you need to know til you're overly stressed" Harry said.

This answer didn't sit well with the two other members of the Brainy trio. They wanted answers and since Hermione was forthcoming they badgered Harry. Harry though remained firm and held against their double assault.

/Scene Break/

The DA was now in full swing with meeting place set. Thanks to the founders, who thought this was a grand idea they got them a room that would help conceal their activities from a certain toad and her wart squad. Their first full official meeting was tonight.

"I am glad you could all make it. We're happy to welcome you all to the first official meeting of the DA or Defense Association" Hermione said.

There were some murmurs, but they died down quickly.

"Now, the first thing to do is hand out your official pins for this group. We designed them so they will display the date of the next meeting. You'll know because they'll heat up in your pocket. So with that we advise you to carry them everywhere" Daphne said.

"What if the toad sees them?" Justin asked.

"Simple, they don't look anything out of the ordinary so she won't suspect a thing. Besides, since this is a secret group we hope you all will not say a thing though we placed many spells and charms on the parchment you signed so if you tried to there'd be, well, consequences" Padma said.

Everyone were kind of unsettled on hearing this since they knew Hermione, Daphne, and Padma were three very smart and clever witches and who knows what kinds of spells and charms they placed ob that parchment.

"Anyway, lets get this first meeting started" Hermione said with clapped hands.

The first session worked on spell accuracy and dodging. Though many though this was useless. They found that they couldn't hit any one of the group, but they were able to hit them with pretty good precision. That ended the grumbles. At the end of the session everyone was tired, but pleased.

"Well that's the end of this first meeting. You'll be notified of our next meeting by the pin. Now what I want to say is that I am pleased on how well some of you've done. As for the others, well, you did okay, but I know you can improve. Remember that one of the first rules in fighting is not to get hit. That's why were working on dodging since if you can evade your opponent long enough then it will give a better chance at surviving and also getting shot in of your own. With spell accuracy will help you hit your target better" Harry said.

The members of the DA left the room feeling good about what they've done.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: another chap done. Sorry for not having them find Rowena's portrait in this one, but I wanted to draw it out a bit longer. I'll most definitely have it in the next chap. I started the DA in earnest as well as finally got Dumbledore's plotting kicked started since I haven't done anything on him. The toad will be croaking for a while longer sorry to say, but she won't croak for too long I promise. Also, I am not sure if I'll end this in fifth year or do the rest of the remaining years. I'd like your opinion on this. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	40. The Last Portrait

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I am jumping right to Christmas, but I have a reason for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 40: The Last Portrait**

The DA meetings were going smoothly though they were irregular at best with Quidditch practices and other things going on. It didn't help that Christmas break was slowly approaching. Though Hermione thought this would be a great time to have a Christmas party for the DA so that the members could interact with one another outside a training session. This would help them all get to know one another better and build camaraderie.

The DA had learned a great deal in their time they've been active. Their accuracy was sharper as well as their dodging capabilities. They also learned some new spells as well as old ones they knew, but found a new appreciation for them all. Their hardest spell they were learning so far was the Patronus charm. Many could only produce a silver mist, but that was better than no defense at all.

Hermione was in full party prep mode. She wanted to make sure that this first DA Christmas party was the best and not the last either. She had the elves running many errands though they didn't mind at all since they liked being busy.

The others were very used to Hermione being in her 'bossy' mode and just sat back and out of the way. It was best since they'd only anger Hermione if they got in the way.

Soon it was time for the party and everyone was wearing a bit more dressier clothes for this meeting.

Hermione had an elf greet all members at the door offering to take their cloaks, which hid their attire.

"Welcome the DA's first Christmas party. The food and drinks are over there. There will be music if you want to dance. Go have fun" Hermione said smiling.

Hermione was wearing a red Christmas sweater with sparkling snowflakes on it that was obviously magical due to the snowflakes gently falling across it. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun with a snowman hairclips.

The members of the DA soon got into the swing of things and chatted with one another regardless of what house they were in or what age they were. It seemed like everyone was having a grand time.

"Looks like this party is a success" Daphne commented as she sipped her punch.

"Yeah, if only we can keep the twins away from spiking the punch or putting something in the food" Padma said.

"I think Hermione's got the covered" Neville said.

The turned and saw Hermione hexing the Weasley twins for trying to put something in the food.

"She's lethal with a wand" Hannah said.

"Yeah, but that's what makes Hermione, well, Hermione" Harry said smiling.

The rest of the party went well after that and soon it was time to go to avoid the toad patrol. Harry, Hermione and their friends were the last to leave.

/Scene Break/

As the holiday break was creeping upon them Hogwarts felt very festive though the toad did her best to squash all cheer. It didn't work since she was glowing red and green due to the latest prank on her. What also did help her cause was that all of her toad squad were shrunk down to the sizes of elves. Though they didn't like any house elf, but rather what Santa's elves would look like. Decked out in green suspenders and candy cane colored stocking with green shoes with bells at the toes. They all had elf hats that they couldn't get off along with their ears shaped like elf ears. Their hair was either vibrant pink, lime green, shocking yellow, or bright teal. To then top it off their voices were all high-pitched too. It was the Christmas toad and her little helpers.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was once again deep in the library doing some light reading before break.

"Hey Hermione."

Hermione looked up and smiled at the sight of her husband.

"Hello Harry, what brings you here" she asked.

"Your library time is up. Time for you to go" Harry said.

Hermione frowned. Harry had set a time limit Hermione could be in the library so she wouldn't overwork herself. She wasn't happy about this, but Harry was very firm on this.

"Alright, I just need to put this book away" she said with a sigh.

"I'll come with you" Harry said just to make sure Hermione didn't get 'lost' again.

The couple headed back into the shelves to put the book back. They got to the bookcase when Hermione saw something out of the corner of her eye. In the stone was an etched drawing of raven.

"Harry, what is that?" the Lady Potter asked.

Harry turned and saw Hermione pointed at the raven carving. He pulled out his wand and inspected it. Hermione was right behind him with her wand drawn also. Harry muttered a spell under his breath and saw the raven glow.

"That's odd. There's magic there, but I'm not sure what it is" Harry said.

Hermione's brow furrowed.

Harry then placed his hand on the raven carving and winced. He pulled his hand away and found there was a cut on his palm.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think so" Harry said.

Soon they heard a low sound and the wall with the raven carving pulled away to reveal a stairwell leading down.

"Must've been some sort of blood magic" Hermione said.

"Yeah" Harry said as he healed his hand, "Well, shall we?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry offered his arm to her. Like going down an unknown path was an every day occurrence.

The couple walked down the stairs and heard the wall close behind them. They lit their wands so they could see, but once they hit the bottom torches lit up before them.

"That's some service" Harry commented.

Harry and Hermione made their way deeper keeping their wands out just in case. Soon they got to the end and found a dead end.

"This can't be where it stops" Hermione said.

"Hmm, it seems that this is a door of some kind. Look you can see the thin amount of space between the floor and wall here" Harry said after he inspected the entire 'wall'.

"Okay, so we know it's a door, but how do we open it?" Hermione asked out loud.

"Not sure on that one" Harry said.

"Harry, look at this" Hermione said.

Harry looked up and saw writing appearing on the door.

_I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space._

_I am essential to creation, and I surround every place._

_What am I?_

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" he asked after he read it.

"It's a riddle Harry. The door is guarded by a riddle. Very clever though. Only Rowena would guard her own portrait with a riddle" Hermione said as she read the riddle for a second or third time. Who's counting really?

"Okay, but what's the answer?" Harry asked.

"Patience Harry. I need to think this out" Hermione hissed.

Harry sighed and cleaned off a spot on the wall and floor so he could sit and wait for his wife to figure out the riddle before them. He just hoped that she could. Now, it's not like Harry had no faith in his wife, but this was Rowena she was up against and it won't be an easy answer.

"Hmm, 'I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space'?" Hermione pondered.

Harry ignored Hermione's out loud pondering as she tried to figure out the riddle on the 'wall'. Time seemed to creep by as Hermione kept musing out loud her ideas, but none seemed right to her and she was getting a bit annoyed that she wasn't getting at all close to the answer.

"There has to be an answer, Rowena would never put this riddle up if it didn't have an answer" Hermione said with a hint of frustration on her voice.

For several more minutes Hermione paced back and forth furiously thinking over and over for the answer to Rowena's riddle. Harry had dozed off since there wasn't much he could do.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Hermione shouted happily.

Harry fell over from the intense shout from his wife.

"What, got what, what's happening?" Harry asked bewildered and with his wand out looking for danger.

"The answer Harry, the answer to Rowena's riddle" Hermione said gleefully as she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"So what is it?" Harry asked getting up and dusting himself off.

"The answer is e." Hermione said proudly.

"Huh?" Harry said intelligently.

"Oh Harry, it's the letter e. It's in the beginning of the end. The letter e is at the beginning of the word end. It's at the end of time and space. The letter e is the last letter at the end of both time and space. It's essential in creation and it surrounds every place. You can't spell creation without the letter e and the letter e is at the beginning of the word every and at the end of place. It surrounds it" Hermione said like it was totally obvious.

Harry was still confused, but knew that Hermione was right.

"Okay, so lets get going then" he said.

Hermione nodded and looked at the 'wall'.

"The answer is 'e'" she said firmly.

For a few seconds nothing happened, which made Hermione nervous and wondered if she made a mistake somewhere. But soon they heard a sound and the 'wall' began to slide away making an opening. Once fully opened the two Potters made their way deeper and the deeper they got the more torches lit up to guide their way. Soon they got to a giant room that was a mini library. It was crammed with books and books along with ancient scrolls and parchment.

Hermione's eyes widen as she saw all the old texts and it took all of her will power and a firm grip by her husband to keep her from delving into the pages.

Harry however scanned the room and found what he was looking for, hoping for. On the wall was a large portrait. In it was a regal looking woman. She was wearing a royal blue gown with a dagger in a sheath on her hip. She was wearing a silver diadem on her head. Her dark brown hair was tied in an elegant bun Harry thought suited her and wondered if Hermione could get her hair like that.

He tugged Hermione over to the portrait. This jarred the knowledge gather from her daze and turned to Harry then noticed the portrait of the last founder.

"Oh Harry, it's her, it's really Rowena Ravenclaw" Hermione said in awe.

"Yeah, now time to wake her" Harry said pulling out his wand.

Hermione did the same and with their combined magic they awoke the founder of the house of wisdom.

Rowena yawned as daintily as she could covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, what a nice nap. Oh, I see I have visitors. Who might you two be?" Rowena asked as she took in the two Potters.

"My name is Harry Potter and this is my wife Hermione, Lady Ravenclaw" Harry said bowing.

Hermione curtseyed.

"Married, how old are you two?" Rowena asked curiously.

"I am fifteen and Hermione is sixteen" Harry answered.

"So young, but that was the custom I guess. Tell me, what year is this?" Rowena asked.

Harry allowed Hermione to do this part since she could explain things better. Smart girls/women seemed to understand each other quite well. Maybe it was something in their genetic make up?

"I see, so you've awoken Godric and the others?" Rowena said after listening Hermione give a brief summary.

"Yes" Hermione said nodding.

"Then take me to them. I think we all need to have a nice chat" Rowena said.

Harry shrunk Rowena's portrait and then headed out. Hermione gazed longingly one last time at the great knowledge that was being left behind.

"We'll come back for those later" Harry said with a sigh when he saw where his wife's eyes were looking at.

Hermione just nodded though she wasn't happy.

/Scene Break/

It took a bit, but soon the entire group was in Harry's common room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present you with the last of the founders, the brains of the operations. Rowena Ravenclaw" Harry said as he took Rowena's portrait out.

He then expanded it and stuck it to the wall.

Rowena joined with the three other founders and there was hugs all around. It was amazing seeing the four founders together even if it was their portraits. It was just a powerful image to see four of the most powerful magic users in the same spot. The group felt a tingle down their spine at the sight. That and they were very happy and proud that their hunt was over. They could now get down to some real business.

"Now then, I think I need to be brought up to speed on things. Hermione did a good job giving me a small dose, but there were many things left out" Rowena said getting down to business.

"Brainy trio, you're up" Neville said.

Padma, Hermione and Daphne began telling Rowena everything up to now. The other three founders already knew this, but still listen in since they might need a refresher.

Once that was finished Rowena was fired up.

"Harry Potter, I am throwing my hat in for you to take control of Hogwarts. I hope I can trust you to bring our beloved castle and school to the path we originally put in front of her" Rowena said.

Harry bowed to Rowena.

"I will do my best Lady Rowena, and with my friends by my side I hope to make you and the other founders proud" he said.

Rowena smiled at Harry. She really liked the lad a lot.

"What did I tell you Rowena. The boy is going to change the world" Godric said boastfully.

"Yes Godric, I can see that" Rowena said nodding.

Things were going to be very different come the new year.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay, the last portrait has been found. What next? How will Harry take over Hogwarts. Will this spell the end to the toad? Just what is Ginny up to now since she is 'cured'? Find out next time in the next chap of Lily's Plan. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	41. A Holiday Break & Plans in Motion

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: I am now getting to Ginny since I have finally found a way to use her. For Ginny lovers you won't like what I am going to do. Also I put in Lily since I have been neglecting her for far too long really.**

* * *

**Chapter 41: A Holiday Break & Plans in motion**

Dumbledore sat in his chair with a smile. He had things going pretty much the way he wanted him. Though he'd would've liked it better if he had control over Harry, but he'd soon get that. Oh yes, he would. A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts.

"Come in" he said.

Ginny entered.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Weasley. A healer here is to check on you progress" Dumbledore said.

A healer appeared out of nowhere it seemed.

Ginny nodded and sat down waiting for what she needed to do next. The healer looked at Dumbledore, who nodded to the healer. The healer pulled out there wand and muttered a few thing under their breath and Ginny became rigid.

"It is done sir, she's back to her normal state before the treatment" the healer said.

"Very well, thank you" Dumbledore said.

What very few knew was that Dumbledore had a big hand in 'helping' treat Ginny. She was treat of course, but there was some passwords put into place to make her revert back to her fan girl mode, but this one would be more dangerous than her past one. She'd have knowledge that she didn't have before.

Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in.

"Molly, she's ready" he said.

"Excellent, I'll be over" Molly said.

Soon Molly Weasley appeared and looked at her daughter gleefully.

"You are sure that this has worked?" the matriarch of the Weasley family asked.

"Of course Molly, you have my guarantee" Dumbledore said.

"It better Albus, it better" Molly said.

/Scene Break/

**Flashback**

In St. Mungo's Ginny was undergoing treatment. In the hallway Molly was furious with what had happened. She couldn't believe all that has happened and in the end her daughter is in the hospital getting treatment for something that wasn't harmfully affecting her. Ginny was and is supposed to be Lady Potter. Not this other girl. No, it was all-wrong and she'd be damned if these healers touch her daughter to 'correct' the imbalance.

"Molly, I came as soon as I could" Dumbledore said striding in like he owned the hospital.

"What the hell happened Albus. You told me that the Potter boy was as good as Ginny's and now look at her!" Molly screeched.

Dumbledore immediately placed a ward around them so they wouldn't be heard. This was not a conversation that needed an audience.

"Now Molly, there has been a few bumps I will admit, but not all is lost" the old wizard said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you mean? My poor Ginny's dream is shattered thank to that muggle-born that think she's Lady Potter" Molly shouted.

"Molly, everything will be just fine. I have contact a personal friend of mine that will help young Ginerva get through this minor trouble" Dumbledore said calmly.

"There's nothing wrong with her. She has every right to defend her claim on the Potter boy. He is hers" Molly said angrily.

Dumbledore was now thinking that young Ginerva wasn't the only one that needed some mental healing at the moment since Molly seemed to be around the twist. But he'd just ignore this since it was for the greater good after all.

"Molly, you have my personal promise that Ginny will be back to normal soon. She just needs to have a bit of rest. Everything will be alright" Dumbledore said.

Molly knew that Dumbledore had a plan if that maddening twinkle in his eye was any indication.

"Fine Albus, but you better be sure of this one" she said sternly.

"Of course Molly, it is for the greater good after all" Dumbledore said.

Molly just nodded.

**End of Flashback**

/Scene Break/

Lily Potter was annoyed and very stressed. This had to be the most hectic year she's had since she started teaching. It wasn't the students that got to her, no, it was the pink cardigan wearing toad that stuck in her craw. Practically every lesson she taught the toad would be there in the back with her clipboard making notes. Lily had to show her infinite patience when it came to the toad. It wouldn't do any good if there just happened to be a pink splatter on the wall, but it would make her feel a whole lot better.

The toad seemed to single her out since she was Harry's mom. She sniped at what she was teaching the students though what Lily was teaching was standard to the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T.'s that the ICW approved. Not the Ministry, which lowered such standards to make purebloods look better than the rest.

Lily wanted all of her students have an equal footing and thus used the ICW standard since it was more unbiased. So the toad fired off at her for not teaching properly according to the Ministry. Lily of course told her she was following ICW standards which was more than enough for her students. The toad grumbled about this. The toad had no power to fire teachers since that power still remained with the headmaster, but she and Fudge was working around that. It should be done by the end of the holiday break.

So Lily was having a tough time and if it wasn't for her fellow professors and friends she'd have blown a gasket long ago and ended really doing the toad in. Now that Lily has heard that the four founders' portraits have been found she was so happy that her days with the toad would soon be over.

/Scene Break/

The train ride to London was carefree as the group chatted about what kind of changes they could make when the founders claim Harry as their choice to rule the school. But Harry didn't really want to talk about it since he wanted to relax. He knew things were going to snowball when they returned from holiday break and wanted to have as much peace and quiet as he could before that.

Soon the Express arrived at the station and the group got off. They were greeted by their families and Harry and Hermione portkeyed to Potter manor.

/Scene Break/

On the first full day of the break Harry and Hermione went out to cut down a tree. Like years passed Harry just allowed Hermione pick the perfect tree and not say a thing. It took almost half the day for Hermione to make up her mind, but when she did they had an elf bring it in after they cut it down with generous amount of cutting curses.

In the Potter living room where the tree was placed with Hermione making sure it was just right the rest of their friends, who decided to stay inside so they wouldn't get bored waiting for Hermione to pick a tree, all helped decorate the tree. Once done they all sat around eating cookies and chatting.

As they sat and chatted Daphne, Susan and Luna teased poor Neville. They all sat very close to him on the couch they were with Susan and Daphne sitting on either side of the poor by and Luna sitting right beneath him. Susan and Daphne would push their bodies against Neville's arms and such while Luna leaned back against Neville's legs resting her head on his knees.

The hapless boy didn't know what to do since he still didn't know how to respond to all of this attention. His cheeks were bright red the entire time to the amusement of Harry, Hermione and Padma.

/Scene Break/

It was one night and Hermione had her head buried in a book as usual. She was startled when she felt someone sit beside her.

"Harry, you startled me" Hermione said.

"Sorry Mione, but I thought I it would be nice to have some hot cocoa and snuggle a bit" Harry said.

Hermione grinned as she snapped her book shut. Harry grabbed a blanket and wrapped the two of them in it. Hermione nestled herself deep into Harry's chest as she rested her head. Harry kissed the top of her head as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Mmm, this is lovely Harry" Hermione commented.

"Yeah it is" Harry said.

The fire flickered in the fireplace casting a romantic shadow on the couple. Behind them outside the window a gentle snow began to fall like it was almost on cue.

"You know this kind of reminds me of a song" Harry said.

"Oh, what kind of song?" Hermione asked.

Harry waved his wand and soon a gentle soothing instrumental version of 'Let it Snow' began to play in surround sound all over the room.

"Oh Harry" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Harry just kissed the top of Hermione's head again as she squeezed him tight. Hermione closed her eyes enjoying being so close to her husband.

Just outside the room Lily watched with a smile on her face. A single tear ran down as she witnessed her son and her daughter in law.

"James, how I miss you" she whispered.

/Scene Break/

The next day Fleur came over and everyone was happy to see the Veela. She had just recently started her job at Gringotts training to be a curse breaker.

"So Fleur, how are you enjoying the work so far?" Susan asked.

"I like it, it's very different and the chance to travel is very nice too" Fleur said.

"That's great, I know you'll do great" Padma said.

"Yeah, plus think about all the spells she's learning too" Daphne said almost drooling.

"Daph, it's Christmas" Neville grumbled.

"Come on Nev, think about all the spells" Daphne said as she threw her arm around Neville's shoulders and pulled him close. This of course made Neville very nervous due to the very close proximity he was to a certain area of Daphne, which was quite prominent. So he did the only thing he could. He sputtered.

The girls were giggling in amused of Neville's predicament.

"Daph, quite teasing Neville, he's going to pass out with how red his face is" Harry said.

Daphne huffed, but removed herself from Neville, but gave him a saucy wink that made the poor by faint.

"Poor guy, you'd think he'd be used to this by now" Padma said snaking her head.

"That only means we'll have to up the ante so he'll be immune to it quicker" Luna chirped.

Hermione chuckled as she shook her head at Luna's antics, but it seemed that both Susan and Daphne agreed to Luna's idea. Poor Neville will be red for the rest of the break.

/Scene Break/

On Christmas Eve they had their annual sleepover. Hermione though opted to sleep in Harry's bed though her parents frowned at that. Lily wasn't happy either, but she knew she could trust them, she hoped. The rest of the group were sitting around with sleeping bags as they were in a circle.

"So you're going to in control of Hogwarts" Fleur said with amazement.

"Yeah, but I'm still unsure of what it all means really" Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Whatever it means it can't be that bad" Neville said.

"Yeah, besides you have all of us who are going to help you" Susan said.

The others nodded in agreement.

Harry smiled at this.

Luna grinned as she snuck up behind Harry. Hermione saw this, but said nothing. When Luna was in position she leapt on to Harry and began tickling. Harry was laughing hard as he tried to get Luna off of him. But it was futile, it seemed Luna could anticipate what ever move he tried.

Susan and Daphne took on Neville tickling him and semi-molesting him at the same time. Neville's face was red laughing and embarrassment from where the two girls' hands were at.

The other girls joined in and began tickling at will not targeting anyone specific. There was laughter heard ringing throughout the room as everyone was getting tickled. When they all wore themselves out the were lying on the ground panting heavily.

"Luna, you're evil" Harry said.

Luna giggled as she tried to make another attempt to tickle Harry, but her hand was slapped away by Hermione.

"No more Luna, let us rest for a bit before we go for a second round" the Lady Potter said.

Luna pouted childishly as the others giggled and chuckled at Luna's expression.

The rest of the night they had several more rounds of tickling before passing out with great big smiles on their faces.

/Scene Break/

On Christmas Day eve they had a great party with all the families. They all caught up with their lives and how they were all doing. Meanwhile the kids were having fun and discussing things.

"So Lily, how is Hogwarts this year?" Sophia asked.

"Ugh, this year is the worst. That horrible toad is messing with everything" Lily grumbled.

"But didn't the kids find all the portraits?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, but they are waiting for the new year to start stirring things up" Lily said.

The adults nodded.

"What kind of changes are they going to make I wonder?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure, but I've heard a few of their suggestions and they sound good" Lily said.

"Maybe we should add in some suggestions of our own" Adrian said.

"Now Adrian, I think the kids are doing an alright job so far" Augusta said.

"Can never hurt" Adrian said.

/Scene Break/

On New Year's they had another big party with Luna, Susan and Daphne kissing Neville on the cheek though each one were very close to his mouth. He was as bright as ripe tomato through the rest of the night and most thought he would be even asleep. Harry and Hermione shared a deep kiss, which Dan really didn't want to see, ever. During this party Adrian snuck pass some ideas for Hogwarts through his daughter. Daphne knew what her father was doing, but didn't say a thing since a few of them were good.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile at Hogwarts the four founders were in deep talks of their own.

"Everything changes soon" Rowena said.

"Yup, we've got to get things planned out for Harry and the others" Godric said.

The other founders nodded.

"Don't you think we're putting too much on Harry's shoulders? He's just a young lad?" Helga asked.

"He may be young Helga, but he's not a boy anymore. He's a man and he seems to grasping his role firmly" Godric said.

"And remember that will be there to guide him Helga. Not only that, but Harry keeps good company and does not tread this road alone" Salazar said.

"I know, but he's got the world on his shoulders. Not something anyone should ever have" Helga said frowning.

"I know what you mean Helga, but there's nothing we can do to change that. All we can do is advise him on what he can do and hope he makes the right choices" Godric said.

"To a new year, a new start" Salazar said.

The four founders grabbed goblets that's had their emblems upon them and raised them up.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of the winter break. Again sorry for taking so long, but I had to figure out a few things not to mention I had some writers' block plaguing me too. Hopefully the next chap won't take as long, but I wouldn't hold your breath on that. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	42. In With the New & Out With the Toad

**Lily's Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm back from hiatus and ready to go. Sorry for the long break, but I needed to go back and read this whole thing to figure out where I was going with this and figure out how I'll end it. I have also reposted all of the past chaps of this story with a few minor changes. Nothing really big really. Just some grammar corrections and adding a few lines here and there to hopefully enhance the whole story. I want to also thank all of you for being so patient as I do all of this. That means a lot to me. Well without further ado here's the new chap of Lily's Plan.**

* * *

**Chapter 42: In With the New & Out With the Toad**

The group boarded the train well rested and ready to get things rolling. In the compartment they sealed it so they could get down to business. They needed a game plan for what to do and when to.

"Okay, so we're agreed that we won't do anything today, but wait for tomorrow at dinner when we have a great audience" Susan said.

The others nodded.

"Don't forget the founders, I am sure they've got their own ideas they'd want to implement" Daphne said.

"Yeah, they might have things they'd want changed too" Neville said.

So the rest of the train ride the group sat and chatted about what they were going to do and plans the founders might have. When they got to Hogsmeade station they took the carriages up to the castle. The feast was nice though nothing exciting happened. Soon the whole group was in the common room.

"Hello to you all, I hope you had a restful break?" Helga asked.

"Yes we did Helga, but now we're ready to get things started" Hermione said.

"Great, lets get started" Godric said.

The group and the founders discussed their many plans and tried to boil them down to just a few. They worked throughout the night.

/Scene Break/

The new term had started and no one of the group acted like it was any different. They laid low til it was time. The toad seemed more smug than before as she waddled down the corridors like she owned the place. According to Adrian's sources in the Ministry that Fudge and Umbridge had plot all winter break about pulling Hogwarts deeper into Ministry control. This wasn't sitting well with the Founders since this school was never supposed to be under any government control.

Hogwarts was its own sovereign realm. Hogwarts and Hogsmeade as well as the surrounding lands didn't belong to the Ministry at all, but to Hogwarts, the Founders and their chosen heirs.

/Scene Break/

"Guys, take a look at this" Neville said.

The others looked and was what Neville was holding. It was a new rule formed by the High Inquisitor. Basically declaring Umbridge had the power to fire any of the staff.

"Okay that's it. She's going down" Harry said.

He knew why this rule was in place. They were going to get rid of his mom and put in a Ministry approved potion teacher.

The others agreed.

"We do it tonight" Harry said.

"During dinner?" Susan asked.

"Yup, we just need to make sure everyone is there for it" Harry said.

"Never fear, Hogwarts will provide" Luna said.

No one in the group questioned this at all.

/Scene Break/

That dinner all the students were there accounted for. It wasn't a rare sight at all, but tonight would be something no one in Hogwarts would ever forget. It seemed just as soon as most of the meal was ending a sharp sound was heard and it made everyone in the hall turn their heads. There in the front of the hall behind the teacher's table a huge portrait appeared. In the portrait was four figures that needed no intro really. Everyone in the hall knew who they were even if they never saw a picture of them. They just knew. They knew before them was the Founders of Hogwarts.

"Students and Staff of Hogwarts, we the Founders have awaken and found our great school in dire straights" Helga said.

There was complete in the hall.

"We have come to see that things righted and wrongs punished" Salazar said.

"For far too long Hogwarts has become a cesspool to dogmas that should've died out long ago" Rowena said.

"So we have decided and appointed one who we know will bring this school we founded so long ago back to the light" Godric said.

Questions floated about, but no voices were heard throughout the hall. It was the loudest silence in the hall.

"Our Chosen One is Lord Harry Potter" Godric said.

Eyes turned to Harry, who stood up and walked forward. He was trained and knew this was going to happen. Besides, he was used to the stares so they didn't bother him at all.

"What rubbish is this. Potter five hundred points off and detention with me for the rest of the year for this farce" Umbridge bellowed.

"Silence you foul amphibian. You have no place here" Rowena said glaring at the toad.

"I am the Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic" Umbridge began.

"That has no power here. Hogwarts is its own realm. We are under no control from the Ministry" Helga said.

"See here, I am the High Inquisitor and-"

"Again that has no meaning since there has and never has been the position of High Inquisitor ever in the history of Hogwarts" Salazar said.

Umbridge was quite steamed and her face was totally red as her chins wobbled.

"You toad have no place here, so leave now" Godric said in a thunderous voice.

"I am the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. I am here to correct all the wrongs that have been taking place in this school and to keep it to Ministry standards!" Umbridge screamed.

"You mean to dilute our fine institution with your teaching to create sub-standard witches and wizards. Yes, we've seen your teachings and you are willingly teaching the next generation to lay down and die without a fight" Salazar said.

"It's all of his fault. That egoistical brat has been causing all the trouble" Umbridge said pointing her finger at Harry.

Harry had been remained quiet through this all as he saw the Founders ripped into the toad. He wonder how long they wanted to do this. The founders were too calm and controlled to not have planned this out beforehand.

"Lord Potter has shown true mettle and honor that this age lacks. He is the most noble and powerful wizard in this school and the future of this world" Rowena said.

Harry blushed under Rowena's praise.

Umbridge was enraged and whipped out her wand and began firing dark curses at Harry. There was gasps in the hall at this.

Harry was ready for this kind of response and rolled out of the way of the dark spells and shield against the two weak stunners the toad had sent out as he finished his roll. The fight didn't last long since Umbridge never was much of a dueler to begin with. That and she wasn't very powerful at all. Perspiration was coming down her face as her face was red, full of anger. She used a lot of her magic in firing those spells.

Harry flicked his wand and bound the toad in ropes thus ending the duel.

"Hogwarts and the Founders have declared me as their Chosen One and Champion" Harry said as he raised his hand up.

The sword of Gryffindor dropped into his hand and he clanged it to the ground point down.

"My first act is to rid the castle of our amphibian problem. Madam Umbridge, your services are no longer needed in Hogwarts" Harry said.

Umbridge vanished from the floor.

"Harry, where is madam Umbridge?" Dumbledore asked fearing Harry killed the toad.

"Don't worry headmaster. She's outside the wards along with her things" Harry said.

"I see" Dumbledore said.

Harry then turned to the Founders making everyone else do the same.

"The first step of the new age of Hogwarts has been taken" Rowena said.

/Scene Break/

Thankfully that night was a Friday and that meant there was time to take things in. The whole weekend it was time to adjust. There was much talk at what they had just seen and most were not sure what it all meant.

For Harry and his group they relaxed and chatted. They remained in the Potter quarters to avoid the questions. It helped that Hogwarts provided rooms for the others for the weekend so they didn't have to leave. They had the meals there too.

"Well I think last night will go down in _**Hogwarts, A History**_" Susan commented.

"Yeah, but in what way?" Harry asked.

"Come on Harry. This is just the start and I think it'll just get better" Daphne said.

"I hope, I really have no idea what I am doing" Harry sighed.

"That's why we have us here Harry. We'll help you if you get stuck" Padma said.

"I guess" Harry said frowning.

Hermione sat by Harry and hugged Harry close.

"We can do this Harry. All of us" she said.

Harry just nodded.

"What's the word around the castle?" he asked turning to the Founders' portrait.

The Founders had two portraits. The big one in the Great Hall and the one that was in the Potter quarters.

"According to the other portraits there's much talk. Dumbledore is pacing back and forth in his office. The teachers are talking as are the students. All wondering what all of this means really" Helga said.

"I figured. I guess I'll need to let them know" Harry said.

"We can come up with a speech of some kind to help you" Hermione said.

Padma and Daphne nodded.

So the Brainy trio began to write something for Harry.

/Scene Break/

On Monday morning the group of friends finally made their appearance in the Great Hall. They sat down and began eating like it any normal Monday. Everyone in the hall was looking at the group, mostly Harry wondering what was going to happen next.

Harry sighed and got up. Hermione gave his hand one last tight squeeze trying to boost his confidence. Harry got to the podium and looked out at the students.

"Students of Hogwarts. Many of you have questions as to what the future holds. Well, I can't give you those answers since I am unsure myself. What I can promise you is that I vow to make Hogwarts the best school it can be. I'll bring in professors that know what they're teaching and will pass on their knowledge to you. But mostly this school will not change really. There will be some minor fixes, but this will still be Hogwarts that we all know and love. That will do for now. It's time for classes" Harry said then walked away from the podium.

"That was nicely done Harry. Short and concise" Padma said.

"Yeah, it also will hopefully ease the nerves of students here to know that this is still the same Hogwarts" Daphne said.

"Come on guys, we still got classes. We can't let Hogwarts' Champion be late" Neville joked.

This eased the tension in the group as the laughed and then grabbed their things and headed off to class.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was pacing. He didn't know what to do. Harry had control of the castle, total control and the backing of the Founders. He really had no way of salvaging his plans any more and was now staring to realize he was out of the game. But this didn't sit well with the old wizard. He couldn't be out, he was the leader of light, the defeater of Grindelwald. He couldn't be just easily pushed aside like this. He needed to make a bold move, and fast before people who go around and say 'Dumbledore who?'

/Scene Break/

It didn't take long for the Ministry and it all of its inept power to try and take Hogwarts by force. It happened one lunch break.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Susan asked as she saw Harry stiffen for a moment.

"There are a battalion of aurors being led by Fudge and his little Toadstool" he said.

"Where are they?" Daphne asked.

"Just outside the wards. Hogwarts has stopped them from entering since they were deemed a threat" Harry said.

"What should we do?" Neville asked as he got his wand out.

"We should deal with this as peacefully as we can. We don't want to start a war with the Ministry" Hermione said.

"Harry, where's my aunt?" Susan asked.

"She's not there. My guess Fudge has distracted her so he could make a fool of himself. He also has the media with him" Harry said.

"This could work to our advantage" Daphne said with a grin and a calculating look in her eye.

"Lets hope" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

Harry, Hermione and their friends all headed out to Hogwarts gate to fid Fudge, the Toad, aurors and the media standing there.

"Can I help you all with something?" Harry asked politely.

"Potter, I order you to give control of Hogwarts to madam Umbridge at once" Fudge ordered in his most pompous tone.

"I am sorry Minister, but I can't do that" Harry said.

"I know you have done so sort of dark magic on the castle. He's bewitched the castle to his own dark intent" Umbridge spat.

"I have done no such thing, and I have witnesses. May I present you to the Founders of Hogwarts" Harry said.

Hermione, Luna Neville and Daphne pulled out something from their pockets and expanded them. They were the Founders' individual portraits that had been in Harry's quarters. Hermione held Rowena, Luna held Helga, Neville held Salazar and Daphne held Godric.

There was gasps and murmurs as well as the scratching of quills against parchment and the bright flashes of bulbs taking pictures of the Founders.

"This just a trick" Fudge blustered.

"**I think not!"**

The sorting hat appeared out of thin air and a stool appeared so the hat wouldn't hit the ground.

"**Hogwarts and the Founders have declared that their Champion is Lord Harry James Potter. Magic has bound Lord Potter to the castle and there's nothing you can do about it"** the hat said.

"He's bewitched the hat!" Umbridge shouted.

"Silence you insufferable toad" Salazar barked.

"Yes, you dare to accuse our Champion of such a deed. Champion Potter is nothing, but a gentle-wizard that shows more courage, loyalty and chivalrous attitude that none others in this school in the this world has" Rowena said.

Harry blushed at this.

"Enough of this. Potter return control of the castle to madam Umbridge this instant" Fudge said.

"Ah, you must be the Minister" Helga said.

"That I am. I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic" Fudge said puffing out his chest in a pompous manner.

"Yes, but you seem to have forgotten the old laws" Helga said.

"What do you mean?" Fudge asked totally perplexed.

"Easy. Hogwarts is not in the Ministry's jurisdiction. Hogwarts was founded ages before the Ministry was ever erected. It was decided by the first Wizarding council, which Godric was apart of, that Hogwarts would stay its own sovereign nation. Even after the creation of the Ministry, which used the charter of the first Wizarding council as its base. Hogwarts remained its own nation separate from the Ministry" Helga said.

"Meaning you have no business here. The only required help we need is from your department of education to test the students and unless Hogwarts asks for help from the Ministry" Rowena said.

Fudge was seething as he glared at Harry. He was very close to frothing at the mouth. Umbridge was livid and she wouldn't stand for the uppity half-blood trying to play pureblood Lord and everything. She pulled out her wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

There were gasps heard as the vile spell was heard. The sickly green curse streaked heading right towards Harry. That's when a phoenix intervene and swooped in and caught the curse in its mouth. The phoenix burst into the flames and a pile of ash with a baby phoenix was on the ground. Luna stepped forward and took the baby phoenix and cradled it in her hands.

"Aurors, arrest that woman. She tried to kill Lord Potter" Daphne said.

The aurors were hesitant, but then heard a booming voice that really got them going.

"You heard Miss Greengrass, arrest madam Umbridge for casting an Unforgivable at a head of an Ancient and Noble house."

Amelia appeared on the scene and she downright angry. Not even a hundred raging bulls would match her mood. Susan could tell that her aunt was most likely the angriest she had ever seen her.

"Cornelius you idiotic buffoon. How dare you use my aurors for your own personal vendetta" Amelia raged.

The aurors all cowered at their boss' anger. They had seen their boss anger before, but never like this.

"Amelia, now is not the time or place" Fudge said trying to put on a brave face, but inside he was scared shitless being confront with a pissed of Amelia Bones.

"I beg to differ since you've decided to make this into a public event" Amelia said gesturing with her hand to all the media coverage.

"Madam Bones, it's great to see a voice of reason here" Harry said.

"Lord Potter" Amelia said nodding to Harry with respect.

Pictures and quills scratching on parchment were going on nonstop copying down everything little thing. The reporter from the Wizarding Wireless was doing the play-by-play like an excited sports fan. This was so much better than they expected it to be.

"Aurors, I believe you have a job to do. Arrest madam Umbridge for casting an Unforgivable at a head of an Ancient and Noble house" Amelia barked.

Two aurors snapped on magic binding bracelets onto Umbridge as well as confiscating her wand.

"Now Amelia, this is being rather rash" Cornelius said.

"Rash Cornelius, you just saw one of your cabinet try to kill Lord Potter? And you call that rash. You do realize that this crime is punishable by death" Amelia said.

"Now see here, Delores was provoked into attacking Potter" Cornelius blustered.

"Not from where I was standing. And LORD Potter wasn't doing anything of the sort" Amelia said.

"I am glad that someone in the Ministry has their head on straight" Rowena said.

"Yes, and she was from my house too" Helga said.

"Madam Bones, I believe you know the laws here and know that the Ministry has no power over Hogwarts" Godric said.

"I do" Amelia said with a nod.

"Then can you kindly remove your aurors since it is looking like the Ministry is trying to make siege to an educational institution that has really no way of defending itself" Godric said.

Amelia nodded and barked out orders and her aurors all jumped and began to obey them like whipped puppies. Soon the aurors were gone with Umbridge leaving just the reporters, Fudge, Amelia, the Founders and Harry and his friends.

"Now that is taken care with. I believe we can solve all of this in a mature and rational manner" Rowena said.

"I quite agree Rowena, of course away from the prying eyes and ears of the circling buzzards" Helga said.

There were grumbles from the media about being called buzzards.

"Now Minister, shall we have this discussion in a civil manner like adults or do you plan on smearing the good names of the Founders like you did me?" Harry asked.

Fudge didn't look like he wanted to do this behind closed doors since his plan, well, Umbridge's plan was to slander Harry even more than they've already done, but that plan went out the window and now he was holding his green bowler hat in his hands wringing the brim ever so slightly, unsure how to proceed.

"That sound like a great idea" Amelia said as she led/dragged Fudge behind following everyone else to the castle leaving the vultures, I mean the media outside the gates.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of the newest and latest chap of Lily's Plan. I hope you liked it and I am working on the new chap as we speak. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
